


Shifting to Draco

by jackie_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BDSM, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Shifting, Mature Audience, Multi, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 163,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie_black/pseuds/jackie_black
Summary: so i shifted to Hogwarts and post my stories on tiktok, then on wattpad but wattpad is deleting the +18 stories and my shifting journal contains mature content so here we are.you have to remember i lived this, all of these i lived it and so please be nice because there are some parts that are really going to hurt me write,Draco and i didn't have the best beginning as a couple, so i'll try my best to write every detail of us, so enjoy 😉also i have to warn you that  i touch some pretty serious/ sensitive stuff in here so just so you are advised.like eating disordersdepressionanxietyself harmingdrugs....when you see this ⚠️ on the title means sexual content.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/You, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. shifting back story

shifting back story.

So first things first if you have any shifting question you are free to ask them.

so some back story of me:  
i was adopted by sirius black when i was a baby because my parents were killed by death eaters so he gave me his last name, but i am not really a black.

i scripted that unexpected things would happen in my DR so if something sound too crazy is because of that lol.  
also i scripted that Voldemort never came back after killing the potter's, so harry lives with Sirius and me, because you know, Sirius is Harry's godfather.

i shifted to modern hogwarts so we have muggle technology.

i scripted that on the weekends we can go to hogsmade or visit our families, we can go by train or by using floo powder.

also I am a slytherin i took the pottermore quiz like three years ago.  
i didnt shift to date Draco i didn't script a relationship with him, he truly fell in love with me

i scripted that i could speak parseltong i scripted that we could go to hogsmade without supervision. i scripted that the DADA teacher is Lupin also Lupin and tonks are my god parents also i shifted to the 5th year at the age of 15. also so you can have an idea of me, i have medium hair well...it grew so it was long until i cut it, wavy, brown. my eyes are light brown color i'm 5'6 and in my DR Draco is 6'1 my skin color is also like brown but lighter. so those are the basics of me also any grammar mistakes i'm sorry i live most of my time in Mexico so i mostly speak spanish, i only lived in US for a couple of years because my parents are divorced. but i do have english classes... 

so anything else from my back story I'll write it as we go... 

enjoy 😊


	2. 1. the first day

So the first day i shifted.

i was i my bed in my original reality when i was doing the raven method and when i woke up i heard a voice.  
it was actually Draco he said:  
"Black, get up, stop sleeping in the middle of the common room, it's dinner time" then he left and i was in shock i went to my dorm to cry because i couldn't believe it i looked and touched everything, i couldn't believe it was real, i scripted that i had my own dorm, so i left and i went to the great hall, i had butterflies on my stomach and i felt like i was about to throw up, so i sat in the slytherin table next to blaise and he said:  
"well hello there, jackie"  
"hello" i was holding it in, i was about to cry so hard and then crabbe out of nowhere started fighting with Goyle, i was like what the hell, and neither blaise or Draco seemed to give shit until Draco said "both of you get the hell out of my sight" and they just left and

i said "i love how nice you are with people, Malfoy"

"well, Black, i don't think they count as people" he said, then he just started eating

then blaise looked at me and said "you are not going to eat?"

"oh, um i'm not feeling very well" and i wasn't i couldn't even think straight

then draco said "are you pregnant?"

"WHAT THE?!, no, you big idiot"

then he said "oh, you are right you couldn't be"

"what's that supposed to mean?" i said, i hadn't been here for less than an hour and this idiot was already making fun of me

then he had some water and then he said "you are too skinny, you couldn't hide something like that, is like you barley even eat, you only eat salads" i had no idea what was going on, like i am a vegetarian but i didn't know he was an idiot.

then i said "shut up, malfoy, if you are not saying anything productive or nice, then don't say anything"

then he said "you shut up"

"make me" i said, then he laughed and kept quiet and started eating again  
after a couple of minutes a heard someone calling my name and i turned around and so harry, i was officially going to cry so hard.  
he said "hey, jackie, can i talk to you?"  
and i said yes so we went outside the great hall and then when we were outsider hugged me and i was like OMG!, and i hugged him back and i said "why is this?"

then he said "i just wanted to thank u for listening to me last night, it really meant a lot to me"  
i had no idea what he was talking about so i just played along, and said "yeah sure no problem"  
so after that we went back to the great hall and harry said "come sit with us, i could feel you fighting with malfoy"

"calm down Luna" i said, then i sat at the gryffindor table and there they were , EVERYONE WAS THERE, Neville, george, fred, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Everyone! and i wanted to die.

so Hermione was studying and she said "i don't get it, it doesn't make any sense i did the potion the exact same way and Snape gave me an Acceptable!"  
"and that's bad?" i asked, she looked up to me and i got scared  
"yes it is when Ron got an outstanding!" Ron laughed and said  
"i only got an outstanding because Jackie let me borrow her notes" then she looked at me and she had a crazy look like her hair was a mess and she looked frustrated and she stood up and ran to me she grabbed me by my uniform

she said "LET ME BORROW YOUR NOTES!" she was scary and i kept quiet and she said "LET ME BORROW THEM, PLEASE"  
"yeah, sure okay, please don't kill me" then she let go of me and said "thanks" she kept looking at me and i said  
"what?"  
"go for the notes" she said  
"right now?" i was pretty scare so i said "uhm, yeah sure, let's go, i'll sneak you in"

so we were walking to the the slytherin common room, when she said  
"sorry if i scared you, i just can't stand having and acceptable"

"it's quit alright, really, you have to remember that Snape isn't the nicest person"  
she laughed and said "yeah, you are right"  
then we went to my dorm and she literally started looking through my desk, i let her do it because i still had no idea what notes she was talking about until she grabbed some pieces of paper and literally kissed them and then she ran and hugged me  
"i owe you one, Black"

"yeah, you do"

then she said "you mind if i stay with you?, it's just that is easier to study here, you don't share a dorm with like 5 people"

"yeah, sure i would love that, you want some clothes?"

"yeah, thanks"  
i let her choose what she wanted to wear to sleep and then she sat down on my desk and started studying,  
"i'm going to take a shower, if you need anything i'll be in there" i said, she nodded and i took a shower, when i walked outside i saw hermione literally brewing the potion with my stuff and she said  
"sorry, i'll repay you the stuff, but i just needed to know what i did wrong"

"i said it's okay, what are you doing anyways?"

"an antidote" she said "i feel like i over reacted with Ronald, i should've not been so mean to him"  
"well then apologize"

"yeah you are one to talk" she said

i looked at her confused and i said "what are you talking about?"

"you and Malfoy, you are always fighting, it's funny because ten minutes later you are best friends again, and by best friends i mean you barely talk"  
i was so confused so i just said "he is an idiot"  
"yeah, he is, he loves calling me a mudblood, at this point i don't give a shit about it, i'm proud of who i am"

"you should".

after a couple of hours i was tired so i went to sleep and at around three am i felt her crawling into the bed and she fell asleep and so did i.  
  


my alarm woke us up, it was 6:50 am and i turned it off and hermione said "i have to go"  
i just groaned and nodded and she said "your bed is very comfortable!"

she stood up and started changing and i got up and went to the bathroom, she knocked on the door and said "i'll see you in breakfast, thank u for everything"  
then i heard the door and when i walked out she was gone.

i was walking down to the great hall and i saw blaise walking so i went after him

"hello, Blaise"

"oh, hi, Jackie"  
then we walked to the great hall and went to a table, he was eating and then we left to class,

after hours i went to potions and i went to one of the cauldron and then Draco stood next to me i said hi and he did the things always does with his eyebrows and i couldn't help it a laughed in silence

"what?" he asked

"nothing, i just think is funny when you raise your eyebrows like that"

"shut up, Black"  
then snape hit both of us with a book and Draco laughed

"shut up, malfoy"

"are you gonna go to the quidditch match, today?" he asked still focused on his potion

i didnt know there was a match so i said  
"Um, yeah, i guess, everyone is going to be there i suppose"

"yeah, you have to cheer for your house"

"so it's slytherin against...?" i asked

he looked at me and said "i guess the pretty ones aren't very smart"

"i am smart, wait, you think i'm pretty" he looked away and said  
"against ravenclaw"  
i knew he avoided answering the question, so i just ignored it.  
then he said "and it's at 4 in case that wasn't of your knowledge either"  
it wasn't

"it was" lie  
after classes i went to see the match.  
everyone was there i went had to sit alone because literally my only friends in slytherin were Blaise and Draco and both of them were on the team but it was cool i get along with everyone at my house so it wasn't very weird

then goerge came and said "hello,black"  
"oh hi, are you lost?"

"no, why?"

"because you are on the slytherin side, and because you are not with fred"

he looked at me and said "you are my friend"

then i looked at him and said "sure, so why are you really here?"

"i got into a fight with Fred"  
i laughed and said  
"so i'm your second choice?"

"no you aren't, but if it's not with fred i would rather be with you"

"you literally just called me second choice"

"sorry"

so the match started, draco pushed someone off their broom, and then eventually caught the snitch.  
slytherin won  
i was leaving the pitch when George said "i mean it was obvious Slytherin would win , no one except gryffindor is real competition to them"

"i guess"

"why haven't you tried out for the team?" he asked

"because you would kill me, and i like my bones in their place, the only reason Draco hasn't broke a bone is because people is scared of him, well, except gryffindor" i said

I intertwined my arm with his because that's something i do with everyone i don't know why , he looked at me and said "you won't get lost, darling"

"sorry, i just do this with everyone"

"it's okay" he said.

when we arrived to the castle Fred walked to us and said "George i have been looking for you!"

"i should go" i said, but George stopped me

"No, you are not Fred is leaving"

"George, i am sorry" said fred

"can i ask, why are you two fighting?" i said confused

then fred said "I might've had the last chocolate frog in George's night desk"

i laughed and said "that's why you are angry?"

"yes"

"just let fred buy you more" i said

then Fred said "why would i do that?, he also ate my snacks"

"you are both dumb as hell" then i walked away,

i entered into the common room and it was a big party, people celebrating slytherin's victory  
i went to Blaise

"hey, congrats" i said, i hugged him

"thanks, it was pretty much Draco, but you know" he said

"speaking of the devil, where is he?" i asked

"i don't know, his father came to the match, i saw them talking and after that i haven't seen him" he said

so as you know from the books and movies Lucius isn't the loving father everyone would love to have.

"i'm gonna go, see you later" i said to blaise and i left

i went to the boys corridor looking for Dracos dorm because i had no idea where it was, so after like 20 minutes i found it and saw that he also has his swim dorm, of course daddy's boy would have his own dorm.

so i knocked on the door and no one answered so i knocked again and nothing so i opened the door and he wasn't there, so i left i walked around the school, looking for him until i found him.

there he was on the astronomy tower just looking at the view. i walked up to him

i stood next to him and i said "hey, i have been looking for you"  
"why?" he asked still not looking at me

"i didn't see you at the party, so i got worried"

"you, were worried...about me" he said like i was joking or something

"i was, i am, you don't need to tell me anything you know, but you know, i'm still here" i said

"Black, why do you care about me, all we do is fight, and ignore each other" he said

"we are not fighting right now are we?" i said

he finally looked at me and said "i don't understand you, i thought you hated me"

"i don't hate you, i hate that you can be an asshole sometimes" i said

"an asshole?" he said "i think you have been watching too much american tv"

"i did watch friends" i said "that's like the most american thing to do, and the thing is, i think i am Monica, but monica reminds me of Hermione so, does that mean that i'm Hermione?"  
he kept quiet and then i said "i mean i do have the biggest crush on Chandler"

"i have no idea of what you are talking about" he said

"WHAT?!, IS A CLASSIC" i said and he laughed, then we stayed in silence for a second and i said "you need more culture if you haven't watch friends"

"don't cross the line" he said

"i heard your father was here" i said after a couple of seconds of silence

he looked at me and said "yeah, he was, he left, you know, he comes here, i do my best to make him proud, he reminds me how of a terrible person i am and then he goes away"

"well he is one to talk about being terrible" i said  
"don't insult my father, black" he said

"sorry, i didn't mean to" i did mean to, i hate the man. "but he insulted you"

"he is my father he can do that" he said

"anyone can insult you, it doesn't mean is correct" i said to him

"i can talk to you?" he asked me

"your secrets are safe with me" i said as i grabbed his arm, he tensed like i was going to hurt him or something, so i stopped.

"he...he does..." he paused and i got very nervous i knew what he was going to say and it was probably so hard for him to just think about it

"you know what forget it, it doesn't matter"  
he said

"draco, are you okay?" i said

"yes, just, forget about it" he started to walk away so i went after him

"Draco, wait" i grabbed his arm but he pulled away and said  
"fuck, Black just forget about it, i'm fine!"

"don't yell at me, it's okay if you don't trust me, but if your father is hurting you, you have to say something" i said

"shut the fuck up, you don't know anything about me" he said, he was clenching his fist so hard, he was probably controlling the urge to hit me, but draco doesn't hit women, he said is not right.  
i grabbed his hand and i saw blood in his hand because of his nails  
"Draco stop!, don't do this" he pulled away and walked away, he left and i didn't go after him  
he has known me since we were 11 but i had only known him for two days so i didn't go, i got scared


	3. 2. Black

the next day, i skipped breakfast and went to the library, i wanted to explore the castle there were so many places, so many things, i couldn't believe i was there and then i heard someone calling my name

"wait, jackie" said Lupin

"oh, hi, Lupin" i said

"have you talked to Sirius?" he asked  
i totally forgot he was my father but not really because i'm adopted

"not really, i should call him" i said

"yeah, he called me asking for you" he said

"oh, well then i will call him, thanks" i said

"why aren't you at breakfast?" he asked me

"oh, i was just, exploring"

"exploring?, you have been in this school since you were 11" he said

"yeah, but you know, hogwarts is so big"

"whatever you say, mini padfoot"  
i was confused on why he called me that and then i realized i am called that because of Sirius and i smiled so hard.

after that he left and i kept exploring and i was at the corridor towards the herbology classroom and i saw neville.

"hey, Neville" i said

"oh, hi, Jackie"

"what are you doing here?"

"you know, i like being here is so cool, all the plants" he said

"you do love plants" i said

"yes like i started reading about this plant that helps..." he just started talking about plants for so long, but he seemed happy so i just kept listening to him until it was time to go to class

i went to class and i sat next to Luna, and she said  
"hello, jackie, what a great day right?"

"yeah, sure it is" then i noticed she wasn't wearing shoes so i said "Luna, you don't have shoes"

"yeah, nargles took them" she said

"Luna, i don't think it was nargles" i knew people was hiding her stuff but i didn't if i had to tell her or not.

"what else could it be?" she asked

"people?" i said, she kept quiet, she was going to say something but the teacher entered to the classroom

after class i went to the next one when i felt someone walking to me and it was, cedric  
i forgot that since i scripted that voldemort doesn't come back, that he is alive, so i was in shock, i was going to cry, again, it was all too much for me.

"hey, Jackie" he said

i was in shock so i just kept quiet, and i looked so stupid  
"jackie?" he asked

"oh, um yeah, hi, hey" i said

"are you okay?" he asked

"yeah"

"well c'mon i'll walk you to class" he said and i was so embarrassed

"yeah, okay, you can do that" i am so embarrassing

then we arrived to my class and he said "well I'll see you at lunch, Black"

"yeah okay" he hugged me and then he left and i wanted to scream, like damm, the man is hot.

so i enters the classroom and i was in class, it was divination class, and hermione asked me to sit with her, so i was with her, harry and ron  
and she said "this class, is literally a fraud"

then harry said "i think she is nice"

then hermione said "just because she is nice doesn't mean she is a good teacher"

then ron said "hermione shh, i'm trying to understand how to read a hand, Jackie give me your hand"  
so i extended my hand towards him and he said "okay, this line means that you will be rich, and this one means...uhm...that you will die"  
i was like i can't die bitch is scripted

"Ronald, study a little more please" i said and i pulled my hand away

when i was walking to my next class with Hermione, i felt someone pulling me and i saw it was Draco so i pulled away and i said  
"what the hell!?"  
then Hermione grabbed my hand and draco said  
"i need to talk to you"

"excuse me?" i said and he rolled his eyes and said "c'mon i don't bit"

"i'll see you later Hermione"

"are you sure?" she said i nodded and then she walked away

"what do you need, Malfoy?"

"you can call me Draco, and i just wanted to say..." he paused for a minute

"say?" i asked "say what?"

"you didn't tell anyone about what happened right?" he asked

"no, i didn't, what you and i talk is none of the business of anyone"

then we kept quiet until i said "i am going to be late"

"we go on the same classes, jakelyn" that was literally the first time i had heard him saying my name.

"so you do know my name" i said

he just rolled his eyes and said "let's go, start walking, if we get detention i'll blame it on you"

"that's nice" i said

we walked to potions  
we arrived late but snape wasn't there yet so it was okay

snape entered the class and started talking and made us write this huge essay of a potion, i was writing and then Draco said "imagine how boring it would be to live with snape"

"how scary" i said

"he comes over to the manor, a lot" he whispered

"so him and your dad are besties?" i said making fun of it and he said "shut up"

i laughed and then snape hit me with a book and he said "you mind sharing what's so funny?, miss Black, or perhaps everything is a joke to you just like your father"  
so that's when i got it, he hates me because of Sirius, just like he hates Lupin, and james

i answered to him "so you don't like me for being a black?"

he leaned down to face me and it was so scary and funny at the same time, i could see Draco laughing at me,

snape said "don't. talk. back. to. me." he paused for a minute and then he said "black."

then i whispered to him "what Sirius and james did to you is not my fault"  
then he took a step back and walked away, and i could breathe again.

"what did you tell him?" said Draco

"none of your business, Malfoy"

he just looked away and worked on his essay  
after that class, it was lunch, i was walking when cedric stopped me

"hey, jackie"  
he said while he grabbed my arm.

"hello, diggory"

"are you angry at me?" he said

"no, why?"

"you never call me by my last name"

"oh, sorry" i said

"hey, i was wondering, maybe you wanted to study at the library with me after class, i don't have quidditch practice today, and you are very smart, i could use some help" he said

"yeah, sure, that sound great, i'll meet you there" i said

"great, thanks" he kissed my cheek and left  
and i blushed so hard i couldn't help it, luckily he left so he didn't see it

so i went to the great hall and sat with fred and george and i said "so you two are good, now?"

"yeah" they both said

"cool" i said then hermione said "so..."

"so...what?" asked ron

"anything you would like to say Jackie?" she looked at me and i was confused

"no, what?" i said

"well i was walking to the great hall and i saw you with cedric" she said

"so?" i said while drinking water

"so, i saw him kissing you right here" she pointed at her cheek and i laughed

and george said "so our little mini padfoot is growing?"

"oh shut up" said harry

"he was just asking me to help him study" i said

"see this is why you weren't sorted into ravenclaw" said fred

"hey!, shut up" i said

"she is not going out with cedric" said harry

"why not?" i asked

"because i say no, you are like my sister i don't want to see you snoging someone like cedric, he has a new girlfriend every week" he said

"who said i liked him?" i said

then ron said "he likes you"

"he doesn't" i said

"he does" said fred and george

then ginny said "or maybe he just wants to hook up with her"

"that makes more sense" said hermione

"what?" i said

"disgusting" said harry

"maybe he wants more than a hook up, if you know what i mean?" said fred in a playful tone

"okay, i'm out" i said and i stood up and started walking

"wait i was kidding!" said fred laughing

i walked to my next class and i sat down i was the first one there since i left early and then someone walked in, i looked up and saw Draco

"hello, lonely girl" he said sitting next to me

"hello,lonely boy"

"why are you all alone?" he asked

"why are you all alone?" i asked

"i asked first" he said

"i left early so i just came here" i said

"yeah i saw you walk out the great hall" he said

"did you follow me here?" i said smiling

"no, i just needed a break from crabbe and goyle, they are on my nerves" he said

"so you came here instead of pushing some kids off the stairs?" i said joking

"i can push you off the stairs if you want to" he said getting closer to me

i got closer and said "i would love to see you try"

he smiled and said "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"harry and i are going to go visit Sirius, you?"

"i'm staying, i'll probably go to hogsmade with blaise, or hide in my dorm from pansy" he said and i laughed

"she tried to push me off the stairs yesterday" i said

"you want me to push her off the stairs, well not me i'll tell goyle" he said

"it's okay, i can handle her"

"it's funny" he said

"what?"

"how we always fight but also get along so well" he said

"yeah, when you aren't making fun of me" i said

"i dont" he said

"liar" i said, he was going to say something when people started to arrive to the classroom, then Hermione walked in and said "okay, i'm sorry about fred and george acting like children, but they might be right about cedric wanting...you know...that, with you"

"OMG, shut up" i said embarrassed because Draco was right there, Hermione sat down and draco said "what is she talking about?"

"nothing, Cedric asked me to help him study so now they think he wants something else than my help at studying" i said

"well, i hate to say this but i agree for the first time with ms mudbl-"  
he didn't finish because i hit him with my book then he said "OUCH!, okay, whatever relax,  
....but he does want to have sex with you" i hit him again and this time he grabbed the book and said "don't cross the line, black"

" stop it, Draco, i am not like that"

"whatever, just keep your hands to your self when you go to study with him" he said

"you can't tell me what to do" i said  
he got closer to me and whispered in my ear

"wanna bet, beautiful?" he said, i turned around to face him and i was going to say something but the teacher walked in.

during class Harry passed me note that said  
-are you meeting cedric after class?

i looked up to him and i nodded and he rolled his eyes and i laughed, then Draco grabbed the piece of paper and read it and he said "tell, potter to stop sending you notes during class"

"i told you Malfoy, you can't tell me what to do i'm not one of your hoes" i said

he looked at me and said "clearly" and then went back to listen to the teacher

after classes i went to dinner i sat with blaise and he was eating and i said "you disappeared today"

"what?"

"i haven't seen you in all day, you skipped Defense Against the Dark Arts" i said

"i didn't disappear, i just didn't talk to you all day, and i skipped dada because..." he paused and i said  
"because??"

"well, let's just say gryffindors aren't as bad as you think, specially the girls" he said as he winked his eye

"gross" i said

"what?!, you asked" he said laughing

"whatever, i have to go" i said

"okay, but you barely ate" he said

"it's okay, i'll eat more later" i left and went to my dorm to change

as i was changing i was about to go to the library when the door opened and i saw Draco

"Draco, what the hell?!, knock the door" i said

"whatever, where are you going?" he said

"to meet Cedric" i said

"boring" he said

"why are you here, Draco" i said getting close to him

"i am bored" he said sitting on my sofa

"well, i have to go so move it" i said

"you are honestly going to go with him?" he said

"yeah, i promised, c'mon Draco, i'm going to be late" i said trying to make him leave

"no, i'm good, i think i'll just wait here for you" he said grabbing a book i had there  
"city of girls" he said reading the cover of the book  
"what is it about a city just for girls?" he asked

"no, that's the name of the play" i said

"what play?"

"the play of the book, forget it you wouldn't like that book, just leave" i said

"no i think i'll stay here, and read this book" he said opening the book

"you are going to read a book about the life of a woman on 1942 that likes having sex with strangers and has no interest on getting married?" i said, he looked up and said

"that's what this book is about?" he said looking at it

"Dam, in 1940 wasn't marriage a big deal?" he asked

"yess that's the whole point, well it isn't but is part of it" i said " Draco, you are acting like a 5year old"

"i don't care, i'm not leaving" he said opening the book again

"fine, stay here and read the feminist book, i don't care, but if you touch anything, or do anything to kitkat, you are dead" i said

"who the hell is kitkat?" he asked

"my cat, he is in my bed, so don't bother him"

"why did you called him kitkat?" he asked looking at my bed

"i'll tell you later, i have to go, you better be gone by the time i'm back" i said, leaving


	4. 3.traitor

when i arrived at the library i saw Cedric,  
i sat next to him and i said "hello, cedric"  
he looked up and said  
"oh, hi, i was going to call you, what took you so long?" he asked

"i lost track of time" i said, i wasn't sure why i lied

so we studied and after like 15 minute my phone buzzed so i checked it and  
Draco literally sent me a photo of him and my cat together on my sofa i just texted "get the hell out of my dorm, Malfoy" and turned off my phone

"is everything okay?" said cedric looking at me

"yes, it's just Malfoy bothering like usual" i said

"merlin, i hate the guy" he confessed to me

"why?"

"why?, because he is a bully, a jerk, he thinks he is so superior to everyone, and i don't like the way he talks to you" he said, and i got a little nervous  
"he doesn't talk that bad to me, it's just his way of being, he can't help it" i said

"he could, if he wasn't so blind" cedric said

"can we stop talking about, Draco" i said going back to the book

"i don't think i have ever heard you calling him by his name" said cedric

"well, that is his name" i said

after a couple more minutes my phone buzzed again and it was a text from Draco saying "what vivian needs it get some" i laughed because i couldn't believe that Draco was actually reading the book  
then i got another text saying " her friends literally sold her virginity, what the hell!?, how can you read this?" i laughed even am harder and Cedric said

"what's so funny?"

"oh, uhm nothing, sorry" i said turning off the phone but i did text him  
saying "Draco, i'm serious, get out of my dorm"

after like an hour Cedric said "i don't want to study anymore"

"me neither, i'm tired, i think i'm gonna go now" i said grabbing my stuff

"wait, let me walk you" he said grabbing my stuff to carry them

"it's okay i can carry my things, Cedric" i said

"nonsense, c'mon" he said putting his hand on my back

"okay, thanks" i said as we started to walk outside.

when we arrived i said "thank u"

"thank you, for helping me" we stayed quiet for a couple of second until i said the password and walked in, i waved goodbye and left

i walked towards my dorm and when i walked in i saw Draco reading the book while stroking my cat.  
he saw me walking in and said "who the hell is angela?"  
"who?" i asked

"angela, this whole book is a letter for angela, who is angela?" he asked

"you have to keep reading to find out" i said sitting next to him

he looked at the book and i said "you read fast, i only left for two hours"

"is a small book" he said then he looked at me again and said "is this girl going to end up pregnant?"

"i don't know" i said

"you are so annoying" he said

"so are you gonna go now?" i asked him

"no, i'm reading, plus your cat loves me" he said , and he was right my cat was sleeping on his lap, traitor

"so, just because my cat likes you now this is your dorm?" i asked sarcastically

"c'mon, read the book with me" he said getting closer to me.

"Draco is 11pm i want to sleep" i said

"i am not tired" he said

"get out" i said

"no, thanks"

"Draco, i'm going to crucio your ass if you don't leave"  
then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said "c'mon darling don't be so boring"

"what if a teacher walks in?" i said

"then ill use the power of being a Malfoy to make them quiet"

"you are not giving up are you?" i said

"nope" he said moving his head

"i already finished the book" i said

"i haven't, and since it is from a woman's perspective, here" he handed me the book "you read it, out loud, please"

"no, read it yourself" i said

"c'mon, Black" he said

"fine, you are so annoying, i don't understand why Pansy has a crush on you" i said opening the book where he was reading

"you would be surprised" he said while leaning down and laying on the sofa, after that i started reading the book.  
(remember that this is my shifting experience with Draco, and this really happened, city of girls is a real book, written by Elizabeth Gilbert, is actually one of my favorite books besides the harry potter books.)

so i kept reading out loud for him for like two hours, until i looked up and noticed he was sleeping, i didn't know if i should wake him or not, he was a little intimidating so i wasn't sure , so i just pulled the blanket i had on the sofa, i covered him with it and left him there, and i went to sleep on my bed.

when i woke up, the next day he was gone, i was tired and sleepy because i fell asleep at like 3am in the morning and i went to breakfast to meet harry to go to the station to visit Sirius, i was so excited i would see him for the first time since i arrived i was so nervous and happy

when i saw Harry i sat next to him and he said  
"hello, sis, hey, Ron is coming with us, the weasleys are coming for dinner so Ron is staying with us"  
then ron said "yeah, i like your house, you have more than one bathroom"

"okay, sure, what about Hermione is she staying here?" i asked

"yeah, she can't visit her muggle parents" said harry

"and we can't invite her?" i asked

"we did but she said no" harry said while eating

"well, i have to go to the bathroom, i'll meet you here in 15 minutes" i said and the walked out

i was going to the bathroom when i thought it would be better to go my own because i wasn't in the mood of seeing moaning myrtle.

so i went to my dorm and as i was leaving with my bag, i saw Draco

"hey, let me help you" he said but he only grabbed my cat, and the worst part is that my cat didn't hesitate to let Draco carry him

"traitor" i said to my cat and draco said  
"oh come one, don't be jealous about the fact that your cat prefers me" he said  
(my cat was a baby back then so he was very small, and easy to carry)  
"shut up" i said

"Malfoy, get out of the way i'm going to be late" i said "and give me back my cat"

"No, he wants me, leave him here with me, i promise i'll feed him" he said by hugging kitkat

"no, it's mine" i said

"so possessive" he said looking at me

"what are you talking about?, i adopted him, my name is on the paper" i said

"you know you can't say no to me, Black"  
he said taking a step back

"Draco, c'mon not right now, i have to go, give me my cat" i said trying to grab kitkat but he moved

"i promise i'll take good care of him" he said  
"c'mon i'll send you pictures"

"no" i said

"just leave me the food" he said

"NO, DRACO GIVE IT BACK!" i yelled

"don't yell at me, Jakelyn" he said

i was going to be late and he was really not giving up so i did, i grabbed a bag full of food for kitkat and gave it to Draco

"Wait you are really letting me keep it for the weekend?" he said surprised

"yes, but please, text me, and feed him, and please take care of him, Draco, i am trusting you, don't make me regret it" i said,  
he grabbed the bag of food and said

"i promise"

then i left, i was so nervous because of kitkat.

when i met harry again he said "where's Kitkat?"

"uh, a friend is taking care of him this time" i said

"oh, well, okay, let's go"

when we were on the train i was on my phone when i got a text  
it was form draco saying  
"i didnt thank you, for the blanket" i smiled and texted

"you left, before i woke up,  
is that what you do with every girl?"

"i've never had a girl read to me until i fell asleep, usually we do other stuff you know"

"gross" i texted him

"and i usually leave after i'm done" he said

"what a gentleman"

he didn't text back after that...

when we arrived i was so nervous.  
and when we walked in i saw Sirius, i couldn't help but smile so hard  
he saw me and and walked to me and hugged me and said "hello, mini padfoot"  
i hugged him back and i started crying and he said

"why are you crying, kiddo"

"i just...i just missed you a lot" i said (god i'm crying again)

so when the Weasley's arrived i got so excited because i met molly and Arthur!!!

and i met Percy, and i have to say, that he is a bitch, but he is a good son and since there is no voldy, the ministry of magic is not corrupt or anything so he is a good worker. and he wasn't mean or anything to me, he even offered to help me if i ever wanted to work for the ministry.

so i was helping molly with dinner and Ron was trying to eat everything and Molly yelled at him and it was so funny

and after a couple of minutes Ron said "so jackie how did it go with Cedric?"  
and i swear i heard Sirius choke on his wine

"good, i guess, i just helped him study" i said focused on cutting vegetables

and harry said "so you two just studied?"

"yes harry just studied" i said

"cedric diggory?" asked molly  
( i forgot to say this i scripted that Cedric was on his 6th year)

"yes" i said

then padfoot said "why did you help him study?"

"he asked me" i said

"i don't buy it" said Ron

"shut up" i said

then harry said "i'll be watching you, both of you"

"i don't need a babysitter" i said

"Harry is just taking care of you" said Sirius

then molly said "jackie is free to go out with whoever she wants"

"i don't want to go out with cedric" i said

"good, because i don't like him for you" said harry

"maybe i do want to go out with him" i said just to annoy him

then sirius said "why don't you like the boy, harry?

"he is a player" harry said and i laughed

"who uses that word?" i said laughing

then molly said "stop fighting kids,jackie, Sirius is clearly not fascinated by the idea of you going out with a men, so don't play with his feelings"

"so it would be better if i went out with a girl?" i asked joking

but padfoot said "i don't care, i am totally cool"  
then he left and molly said

"he is jealous, he doesn't want you to grow up"

——————

on dinner  
Molly said  
"fred, remember that before we eat we have to say what we are grateful for"

"i thought we did that on thanksgiving" and they looked at me confused and i remembered that's an American thing not british

"sorry, that's America" i said.

——————

so we were eating when my phone rang,  
i looked and saw it was Draco and padfoot said

"aren't you going to answer?"

"uhm, no, it's okay" i said, but then it rang again and padfoot said  
"if you don't answer i will"

so picked up the phone and said

"what do want?"

"hey don't talk to me like that, jakelyn"

"i'm at dinner" i said, and everyone was staring at me so i stood up and went to a different room

"i just called you to tell you that i showed your cat a new trick"

"cats don't do tricks"

"this one does" said draco

"what trick?" i said

"i taught him to high five" he said

"i don't believe you, he is 4 weeks older he barely knows how to open his eyes" i said

"i'm being honest, i'll send you a video if you don't believe me" he said

"you spent the whole day teaching my cat how to high five?"

"it was that or handling pansy all day" he said

"don't even dare take my cat near her"

"are you mad you think i would torture a poor animal like that" i heard him laughing and i laughed too

"Draco, i have to go, i'll see you tomorrow, and you better give me back my cat"

"yeah, will see about that"

"Draco..." he hung up the phone before i could finish.

when i went back to the table every one looked at me

"so...who was it?" said padfoot

"Sirius, respect the privacy of your daughter" said molly

"yeah, respect my privacy" i said laughing

then padfoot said "fine, how is school?"

"good, well Snape hates me" i said

"he hates everyone" said harry

"yeah but he hates both of us the most" i said

"why is that?" said Sirius

"you really wanna know?" i said

"yes" he said

"well we can start by the fact that i'm a black and harry is a potter, you can't deny you made fun of him when you two were young, so he takes all his anger out on us, he only doesn't take points from me because i'm a slytherin, but he took 15 points from gryffindor because harry wasn't wearing his tie correctly, i don't even wear a tie" i said

"why not?" said molly

"because i don't know how to make the nod of the tie" i confessed and everyone laughed

"you are so beautiful" said Sirius and i was very confused.


	5. 4. apologise

so the next day i went back to hogwarts and the first thing i did was go for my cat

i went to dracos dorm and i was going to knock on the door but he never knocks on mine so screw it, i walked in and there he was sleeping and my cat was sleeping on his chest, it was 2pm and he was sleeping

so i walked to him and i said  
"Malfoy, Malfoy wake up"

then he slightly opened his eyes and said "is this a dream?"

"no, it's not, i'm here for kitkat"

"no, don't take him away, he loves me" he said still sleeping

i grabbed kitkat off his chest and he grabbed my wrist and said "i said no"

i didn't care and i carried my cat and left his dorm, he was honestly so sleepy he didn't fight it.

after a couple of hours, i was at the common room talking to blaise when draco came and sat in the sofa in front of us and blaise said "look who finally woke up"

"piss off, blaise" he said "and you, you stole my cat" he pointed at me

"your cat?, he is mine" i said

"he prefers me" he said

"are you two going to start fighting like and old couple again" said blaise

and draco and i said at the same time "shut up"

"whatever i have to go" then he stood up and left

then i stood up and i was going to go when Draco grabbed my arm and said "where are you going?"

"to find harry" i said

"no, stay here" he said

"excuse me when did i transform into a dog?" i said

"don't talk back to me, black"

"don't talk to me like that" i said pulling away from him

"you are so fucking annoying" he said

"and you are bipolar as hell" i said and then i walked away from him.

i left and i went to the gryffindor common room, i entered and there was harry sitting on his phone so i sat next to him

"hey, what are you doing here?"

"i just wanted to come here" i said resting my head in his shoulder

"jackie, i wanted to apologise, i know i can be very protective with you, is just that you are like my sister and i love you, so i just want he best for you" he said

"it's okay" i said

————  
the next week nothing really interesting happened, Draco ignored me, and i really didn't care.

so i was at the great hall when dumbledor gave his speech and said  
"i am happy to inform that as every year Hogwarts will host the halloween party, here in the great hall in october 31st" i was really surprised i didn't script that, that just happened.  
"and as every year don't forget your costumes"

we were eating and blaise asked "what is going to be your costumes?"

"i don't know" said Draco

"and you?" said blaise

"mmm, oh, i know a ghostbuster!" i said

"a what?" asked Draco

"you have never seen that movie?" i said and both of them said no

"what the hell is wrong with you wizards!?!" i said

"some of us have a pretty busy schedule and life, black" said Draco

"let me go look where i asked for your opinion " i said, i have to admit i didn't think of what i was saying, i forgot how intimidating Draco can be.

then draco said"what did you say?"

"are you deaf?" i said

"i'm gonna give the chance to apologise to me" he said and i started laughing  
i laughed so hard until i realised he was serious  
"oh, you are serious" i laughed again "i'm not apologising" then he stood up and walked towards me and grabbed me and made me stand up

"apologise" he said

"Draco, man, relax" said blaise

"shut up" he said

"you are an idiot" i said

then i we heard someone saying "give the bitch what she deserves and when we turned around we saw that it was pansy

"shut up Parkinson" yelled draco, and oh god she did and i said

"girl, have some pride, don't let him tell you what to do"

then draco said "shut up"

"no, and i'm not apologising, you treat me like shit, then that's how i'll treat you"

"you are such a fucking-" he got cut off when we saw Lupin in front of us

"jackie, Draco a word, please" he said and walked out of the great hall

i looked at draco and he smiled and i said "let me go"

"why, maybe you'll get in more trouble" he said

"you are hurting me" i said and then he let go of me and left.

i went to Lupins office and Draco was there.

"jackie, take a sit" said lupin

"did i miss something?" i asked

"no we were waiting for the princess to come" said draco in a sarcastic tone

"then you should've start the second you walked in" i said  
draco stood up and was about to yell at me when Lupin said

"both of you sit down"

i sat down because Lupin angry is so horrible, he never gets angry and when he does is worst than him as a werewolf.

"you two fight so much, i don't even understand why" he said

"she started"

"i did not!!" i yelled

"silence" he said "i talked to snape and mcgonagall they both agree on detention"

"what!?" i said

"my father will hear about this"

"my father will hear about this" i said mimicking him

"jackie, stop it" said Lupin

"we have detention because we don't like each other!?, that so dumb!" i said

"i agree" said draco

"see he agrees, we are okay now" i said

"sorry, but that's the punishment, you can go now, snape will tell you the rest of the detention"

"jackie..." said lupin and he whispered in my ear "don't do anything stupid"  
then i just left the office

when i was in my dorm heard the door opening and saw draco walking in.

"Draco, knock the stupid door, is not that hard"

"i told my father about the detention with you"

"you told him?, i thought you were joking,  
so you are a daddy's boy" i said and he grabbed both my arms and pushed close to him and said

"you still haven't apologised, and what you just called me is another reason to apologise" he said

"i'll apologise when you apologise for being a fucking ass" i said

"you think you are so brave and smart talking back to me, don't you, love? , but trust me you don't want to do that, i'll destroy you" he threatened me and i was actually scared

"Draco let go of me" i said trying to space from him

"i feel like detention isn't a real way to punish someone, trust me i know better ways" he said, he was so close to me and i was scared

and i got so nervous i started laughing, i couldn't help it and he held my arms even harder and said  
"you think, this is funny, black?"  
"answer me"

"what the hell!?, let go" i said

"i will, when you apologise" he said

"then break my fucking arms because i don't have anything to apologise for" i said

then suddenly i heard someone knocking on the door, Draco immediately let go of me and i got scared so i said

"get in the closet"  
and he did, and then i walked to the door and opened it and saw ron and harry

"hey, Jackie, sorry to interrupt you but, have you seen hermione" said harry

"we have been calling her, and texted, and we haven't seen her, like she vanished and she has been acting weird and we are worried" said ron

"no, i haven't, but i'll help you look" i said "just give me a second wait for me outside the common room"

then they left and Draco came out of the closet  
(OMG IT SOUND SO FUNNY 😂, i'm laughing so hard lol, okay okay, i have to relax!)

he said to me "are you gonna go?"

"yes, so please leave" i said

"no, i think i'll stay here and finish reading the book i was reading here the other night" he said looking at my bookshelf for the book

"whatever, i'm done with your shit" and i quickly grabbed the marauders map without him noticing and i stormed out of the room.

——————  
i met harry and ron and harry said "call her, maybe she will answer you"

so i called her but no answer and i said "maybe she has like a secret boyfriend or something" and ron went blank and said  
"no she isn't, who would go for hermione?" i hit him with the map on the head and said

"shut up weasley, hermione is smart and attractive and funny and so much more"

"damn do you have a crush on her?" said ron

"maybe i do" i said and the both went completely silent and harry said

"jackie we won't judge if you go for both genders"

"thanks?" i said "whatever let's focus on hermione not my confusing sexuality"  
so i opened the map and we looked for hermione and ron said

"wait, jackie, why is draco in your dorm?"

and i froze, i completely forgot about that

"i let him stay there while i was with you guys, he...his...door is broken so uhm, he wanted some privacy" that is the dumbest shit i could've said.

"okay?"  
said harry and then i saw hermione on the map  
"here, let's go" i said and we started walking

harry and ron were guiding me with their wands because it was dark and the small light from their wands was all we had.  
then suddenly Hermione disappeared from the map  
"what the?!, we're did she go?" said ron looking through the whole map, and i realised that since there was no Voldemort Dumbledore's army never existed so they never found the room of requirement

"she found the room of requirement, if you go in there you disappear from the map" i said

"how do you know?" asked harry

"uhhhh...because i'm very clever" i said and we went to where the room was

"it's a big wall, jackie" said harry

then the door started to appear and harry and Ron were in shock and i was so happy

then we entered and i we started looking for hermione, there was so may stuff in there and i wondered if the vanishing cabinet was there, you know to burn it just in case.

then we finally saw her and we hid so that she wouldn't see us

"this feels wrong" said harry

"shut up, you'll get us caught" i said  
she was standing there and we were watching her until we heard someone else coming

and then...we say it was a boy from hufflepuff and they started kissing and i said "i should've bet with you, Ron"

"let's get out of here" said harry

"omg, please tell me they are not doing it in here" i said

"looks like they are" said Ron

and indeed they started having sex tight there and i was traumatised.  
we left the room of requirement and they walked me to the slytherin entrance and then they left.

when i walked in i saw Draco there still reading the book and when he saw me he slammed the book on the couch and said  
" what took you so long?!"

i was still pretty shock for what i saw and i kept quiet and he said

"hey, wake up, did you find granger?"

"uh um, yeah, Draco, i really don't feel like fighting with you, can we just put it behind us?"

"fine, but you owe me one"

"so in what chapter are you?" i asked

"uh, i'm on the auditions for the play, can you read it to me?"  
oh no, the part that was coming was really awkward for me to read, vivian experimented her firs orgasm and is a whole thing that i really didn't want to read to draco

"you can take the book if you want, it doesn't bother me" i said trying to avoid reading it

"but i want you to read it to me, like the other day, c'mon" he said grabbing my hand

"i really don't think that's a good idea"

"but i like your reading voice" he said

"the part that's coming is very awkward for me, every time i read it i have to close the book to breathe" i confessed and he laughed, he walked towards the sofa still holding my hand and i sat next to him and he said

"c'mon, i like it when you read to me" he said, GOD you just can't say no to him, he is so persuasive like pack it up tom riddle

so i said "fine but don't look at me, and don't make any awkward comments"

he nodded and laid down on the sofa just like the other night, then kitkat jumped into his chest and rested there

"how is that my cat likes you more than he likes me?"

"i am a lovely person, black"he said and i laughed

"yeah, sure" i said

then i started to read the book,

i was reading and i was blushing so much for what i was reading to him, honestly if you haven't read the book read it is so good but this was awkward, vivian was describing the first time someone went down on her and i was reading that to draco malfoy imagine how i was feeling

i was reading and he laughed and i said "what?"

"nothing i just imagined you describing the first time someone gave you head" and i blushed so hard

"shut up, it's not even described here, she is just saying he did that to her" i said hiding behind the book

"it's nothing to be embarrassed about" he said

i kept reading and he said "he is gonna make her beg isn't he?"  
and i got so nervous, i started laughing

"yes he is" i said still laughing

after a couple of hours i was tired of reading my throat was dry and i stopped and Draco was still awake

"why did you stop?" he asked me

"i'm tired, is 2 am in the morning, don't you sleep,Draco?" he got nervous and said  
"i should go"

"wait, are you okay?" i said grabbing his hand

"is just...nothing forget about it i'll let you rest you can keep reading to me tomorrow" he said and then he left

i went to bed but i couldn't sleep anymore, i hated to admit it, but i was worried about draco, i couldn't believe that after everything i was worried about him, Cedric was right he was a bully, or at least that's what i thought back then before he opened up to me.

it was 4 am in the morning and i couldn't even close my eyes i grabbed the book and looked at it, it just didn't make any sense why would Draco like a book like these?, is so not him, but he liked it, so i stood up and went to his dorm, i put on some shoes and went to find him,  
i knocked on his door and no one answered so i knocked again, i thought he was probably sleeping so i was going to go when he opened the door, he didn't seem like he was sleeping at all and he said

"jackie, is everything okay?"

"yeah i just, wanted to give you the book, i don't really understand why you like it so much but i want you to have it" he grabbed the book and said

"i don't like it" he paused and then said "i like hearing you reading it, i mean i do like what it is about but it is ten times better when you are reading it"

i was so confused and i asked "why do you like it when i read it?"

"it makes me sleep" he said

"my voice bores you?" i said a little hurt

"no, oh, come in, don't stay in the door" then i walked in and i admired his dorm, i had only been there twice but i never really looked at it until now

"i can't sleep" he said out of nowhere and i turned around to look at him

"why?"

"bad dreams" he said "but when you read to me until i fell asleep i didn't have any of those"

i looked at him and he said "i don't know why, but you helped me sleep for the first time since i can remember"

i didnt know what to say, so i didn't i grabbed the book from his hands and i sat down on his bed.

"come on, i'll read you the book" i said an smiled at him

"you don't have to, you look tired, you should rest" he said

"i don't mind, come on"

then he came to the bed he laid down there on his bed and i opened the book and started reading, while i was reading i understood why he liked the book, i mean he said it he just likes the fact that it helps him get some sleep, i didn't ask about his nightmares or anything i knew that if he said it is because he was starting to trust me, and he would eventually tell me about them.

after 30 minutes he fell asleep, but i kept reading just in case until i fell asleep

i woke up the next day because goyle walked in and saw me sleeping in the same bed as Draco

he said "Damn, draco, you let one of them stay the night?, that's new"

"get out, and not a word to anyone" said Draco still sleeping

he left and i got up and grabbed my shoes and walked to the door when he said "wait, you stayed?"

"i'm sorry, i fell asleep"

"it's okay, thank u, Black"

"i won't tell anybody about this, you don't have to worry" i said

i scripted that i would always have good breath but this man also had good breath 24/7 like how was it possible, he literally just woke up and he had good breath.

he opened the door for me and i left i went to my dorm and took a shower, i was so tired, i barely had some sleep i couldn't even keep my eyes open, so i skipped breakfast and fell asleep i put on an alarm and fell asleep on my sofa


	6. 5. feisty

so the alarm woke me up, i had to go to class, i really didn't want to but i had to,  
so i was walking when Cedric stopped me

"hey, heyyy, wow you look, dead" he said

"thanks"

"sorry, anyways i just wanted to walk you to class, here give me your books i'll help you" he said while grabbing my books and my bag

"thanks"

"you didn't sleep well?" he asked me

"no, i studied until like 5 am" i said

"wow, Jackie that can't be healthy" he said, while putting hit arm around me, i was honestly to sleepy to bother

"i'm okay" i said "it was just this one time", when we arrived to my class he said "well i'll see you at lunch, he hugged me and then kissed my cheek and left.

i walked in and i sat down and Neville said "so cedric huh?"

"it's not like that" i said

"he had his arm around your waist, and he kissed your cheek" said neville

"is really not like that, he is my friend"

"you let your friends touch you like that?"said a voice behind me, when i turned around i saw Draco

and i said "i was too tired to realize were his arm was"

"well be careful, he isn't known for being the nicest hufflepuff" said Draco

i was going to say something when the teacher walked in, why was i always interrupted by the teachers?!

so after class mcgonagall said "Ms Black and Mr Malfoy, please stay" we knew it was about detention but the other people didn't so everyone stared at us and then at me because they were too scared to look at Draco

so everyone left and mcgonagall said "you'll serve detention after class, you'll have to clean the potions classroom"

"i have quidditch practice, professor" said Draco behind me

"well that's unfortunately" said mcgonagall and i did my best to not laugh.  
after that we left and the day went normal.

——————  
i was waiting outside the classroom for Draco snape was there waiting too until he showed up

"it was about time Mr malfoy" said snape

"yes Mr malfoy what the hell" i said

after that we entered the classroom and then snape took our wands and left.

we started cleaning and i was listening to music, when he grabbed one of my ear pods and said "what are you listening to?" he said and he put the earpod on his ear

"melanie martinez" i said

"no idea who she is" he said listening to the song "but this is kinda fun"

then he kept my ear pod and listened to music with me.

after two hours snape came back and told us we could leave

i was walking with draco when i wrapped my arm around his and he looked so confused and i pulled back and said "sorry i just do that with everyone i walk with, i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"  
he grabbed my arm and said "it's okay, i'm just not used to affection" we arrived to the great hall and before entering we both pulled away so that no one saw us and he went to the slytherin table and i went to the gryffindor.

"how was detention?" asked Hermione

"i'm tired" i said resting my head on the table

"oh, come on love, at least is over now" said ginny rubbing my back

"i think i'm gonna go, i'm going to take a shower" i said, then i left

—————

when i was coming out of the shower i was going to change outside

so i walked outside of the bathroom and saw draco there

"DRACO WHAT THE HELL?!, GET OUT" i yelled at him

"i called you and you didn't answer, so i called you again, so after you didn't answer i decided to come here" he said standing up from the sofa and getting closer to me

"you do realize i was taking a shower, right?" i said and he raised his eyebrows and nodded "so stop looking at me"

"don't flatter yourself so much, it's nothing i haven't seen"

"i am not like one of your bitches" i said doing my best to cover my self

"yeah i know that, trust me, a girl never spent the night in my dorm, and definitely never read to me until i fell asleep" he said

"is that why you are here?, you want me to read to you?" i said

he nodded and i said "i left the book on your dorm, go ahead, i'll get changed and i'll meet you there, do i also have to tug you in and kiss your forehead, baby?" i said joking

he got closer to me and grabbed my face and said "dont cross the line, ...baby"

i nodded and then he left, and i could finally breathe again, i didn't understand why me?, we would fight so much but then we would be "friends" again if you can call it that,  
i would push his buttons and he would get angry at me, and then at night he asks me to read to him, it was so weird.

so after like 20 minutes i was at his door, i knocked and he opened

"you don't need to knock" he a said while i walked in

"i don't want to interrupt you, if you are doing something" i said

"okay, but before you read i need to say something" he said coming closer to me

"what is it with you?" he asked

"what?"

"i cant understand you, you could say no, and i would respect that, but after treating you so bad you are still here like nothing happened,  
why?" he asked me

"i don't know, i guess a part of me knows you are sorry, but you won't say it, because you weren't raised or taught to apologize" i said

he kept quiet, and then he sat on his bed and said "you can stay if you want, i really don't have a problem" i nodded and sat next to him

i extended my hand and he realized i did it for him to give me the book so he grabbed it from the night stand and gave it to me.

i opened it and started reading, while i read i would occasionally look at him he would close his eyes and try to focus on sleeping, i was reading when he grabbed the book and said  
"you should go"

i was very confused and said "but you are still awake"

"i'll be fine, go on"

"but i want to read" i said trying to grab my book from his hand

"it's okay, you don't have to worry about me" he said

"are you sure?" i asked him

"yeah, go" he said  
i stood up and grabbed my shoes and left,  
back then i didn't know if i was doing the right thing i sat on the sofa of the common room it was empty, i watched the fire, and played with kitkat, i couldn't sleep, i didn't understand what was going on, why he acted so weird,  
he insulted me, he would treat bad all of my friends and still there i was reading a book for him, because he said he had bad dreams, a part of me hated me for letting him have a part in my life and the other was willing to forgive him for being such an ass.

i was falling asleep when i heard someone

"Malfoy?"

"how did you now?"

"it's easy to spot the tall, blond guy" i said

"what are you doing here?" he said sitting next to me, and my cat crawled to him and that actually hurt

"kitkat adores me" he said hugging my cat

"traitor" i said

"where were you going?" i asked him

"to the kitchen, i'm hungry, aren't you?" he said

"no, i...i am good" i said (so just so you know i used to have an eating disorder, basically i would spend days without out eating and then have anxiety attacks and eat as much as i could until i cried and feel disgusted of my self and stop eating again)

"are you sure?...i didn't see you eating at dinner" then he paused, and then he said "or on breakfast, or lunch, and the same yesterday"

i went blank i was so embarrassed i didn't want him to know

"i'm tired i should go" i grabbed kitkat and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and didnt let go

"are you sick?" he asked me "why aren't you eating, jakelyn?"

"i do eat, you don't have to worry about me" i said trying not to wake anyone

"don't lie to me, black, i don't remember the last time i saw you eating something properly"

i pushed him away and went to my dorm and lock the door, but of course that didn't stop him from opening it, i heard the spell and he walked in

"i'm gonna ask you this and i want you to be honest" he said "do you have an eating disorder?"

"no, i don't, i'm fine"

"stop lying to me" he said "i trusted you and i told you about my nightmares, talk to me"

"i just...feel disgusting when i eat, i don't want to feel like that"

"how can you do this?, you don't eat and thanks to me you barely sleep" he said "i want you to start eating"

"is not that easy, okay, i tried, believe me"

"you tried alone, i'm here now" he said and he grabbed my hand, i was so confused, i would find him scary and intimidating, and this time i looked at him and he was completely different

"you want me to eat, so that you don't feel so guilty for making me sleep late?" i asked, i needed to know if he really cared about me

"yes" he said, and i won't lie when he said that it broke my heart a little.

i didnt know what to do or say, so i rested my head in his shoulder, he freaked out a little, so i pulled away

"sorry, i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" i said

"it's okay, i just, i'm not used to that type of affection" he said

"oh, im sorry"

"it's okay, really"

after that i don't really remember exactly what  
happened i was so tired, i just remember when i woke up on my bed and Draco was gone.

i went to the bathroom to get ready and when i came out i saw draco there

"is really not hard to knock" i said

"here, eat" he said while giving me an apple

i kept quiet and he said "come on we'll start slow, small things"  
i nodded and i grabbed it

"i'm not leaving until you eat it" he said sitting down on a chair

"okay, just don't watch me eat is weird" i said a little embarrassed at myself

"i have to see you eating i'm not risking it, go ahead eat" he said

i took the apple to my mouth and before biting it i said "i'm really not that hungry"

"eat" he said

"fine, mister bossy ass" i said

i took a bite of the apple, if you don't have an eating disorder, then you don't understand how hard it is to eat, to make your body accept it, is hard to explain, is like a voice inside of you tells you how disgusting you are for eating, so back then i couldn't eat without feeling disgusting , i threw up, i don't even understand why, i was about to finish that little apple and my body didn't accept it, i threw up, i locked my self in the bathroom, i didnt even throw up that much, all i had in my stomach was an apple, so i brushed my teeth and walked out.

"it's useless, i'm a mess" i said sitting down

"we are just starting" he said

"we?, you are just doing this to feel good about yourself, don't act like you care about me" i said, i don't even know why i was angry

"Black, i-.."

i interrupted him and said "you what?!, why can't you just leave me alone, i am fine, i can live with this!"

"it's not correct!" he yelled at me

"you are not my father!, or my brother or my boyfriend!, so just leave me alone" i said

he stood up and left, and i started crying, i felt so disgusting, and back then i didn't understand why he was taking care of me, i thought he just wanted to feel good about him  
self, that i was his charity work.

————————

when i was walking to the classroom for my class, Cedric stopped me

"hey, uuhh, you look ill, are you alright?" he asked

"cedric?"

"yeah, what is it?"

"can i give you a hug?" i said, for a second i thought about a kiss but i just needed a hug.

he didn't say anything he pulled me on a hug, he hugged me so tight  
and i started crying again, and he noticed

"hey, what's going on with you?, it's okay i'm here" he said hugging me again

he cleaned my tears, and waited for me to calm down

"it's okay if you are late i'll cover for you" he said

"it's okay, thanks cedric, i really appreciate having you" i said and i started to walk away  
he probably thought i was crazy, but no one knew what was going on, and i didn't want to tell anyone.

——————  
at lunch i was at the library when George came

"what are you reading?" he said while taking the book

"charms, give it back"

"calm down Hermione" he said making fun of me

"ha ha, you are so funny" i said sarcastically

"i heard you got an outstanding on potions, you must be really good if snape that hates you gave you that grade" he said

"i guess"

"i'll be at your dorm after class, you are helping me study, and i'll help you with charms" he said and then walked away without letting me answer.

George was very good at charms which was good, because it was confusing for me so i didn't complain.

the rest of the day went normal Draco ignored me most of the day. i would notice him looking at me sometimes, but he would look away.

after classes i was on my dorm when someone knocked the door

"hey, i'm here" said George

"no, really?, i thought i was going mad" i said

"shut up...okay so, we'll start with potions, snape is giving me a really hard time"

"okay, sure"

after that we studied for like an hour and we took a break.

"George stop pranking my cat, that's why he doesn't like you, is always that same with you" i said

"it's fun, plus look, did you know your cat can high five?, thats a really smart cat" he said

and i looked confused, i never tried the trick because i thought Draco was joking, he really spent a whole day teaching my cat a stupid trick.

"George, i'm serious, come here and help me study!" i yelled at him

"okay, fine, geez, girl have some fun"

i laughed and he sat next to me, he helped me study for a while until he said

"i don't want to study anymore"

"me neither"

"so...what do you wanna do?" he said, while he got closer to me, we were sitting in my sofa.

"uh um, i don't know what do you want to do?" i asked, i was honestly nervous i won't deny to you this, i had a crush on george, he was and is so cool.

"we'll do whatever you want us to do" he said while he stroked my hair.

at this point we were so close, i could smell him, he smelt so good, and the next thing i know he kissed me, he grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me. and i sat on his lap

"you are a feisty one" he said and i laughed and kissed him again, (i have to be completely honest with you all when i first shifted i thought i would end up with a weasley, not Draco, that's why i didn't script a relationship with him, but i also didn't script a relationship with anyone, i wanted to do that by myself)

he kissed my neck and i could feel him leaving a hickey on me, then he moved and He laid me down on the couch and he was on top of me, and i got nervous because i had never went this far with someone ,he was still working on my neck, but then he heard a knock on the door and he quickly moved and helped me stand up, i fixed my uniform the best i could and he opened the door

"are you two done studying?" asked fred

"uhhh um, yeah" i said nervous

"yeah we are, let's go fred" said george "i'll see you tomorrow, Black"

i nodded and then he pointed at his neck letting me know that he left a mark on me, he winked at me and then closed the door.

i was officially dying, i blushed so hard, i looked at myself in the mirror and looked at the mark he did, i couldn't help but smile, but then i got worried, i didn't want to date george and he he did not want to date me, then things would get really awkward, and i didn't want to loose him, so i took a shower and went to bed.

i fell asleep thinking about it, and what was going to happen next.


	7. 6. slow down

the next day i took a shower and covered the hickey with a spell, i was so grateful for magic.

i came out there was draco playing with kitkat on the floor.

"at this point i give up, you just won't knock the door" i said

"look, i- this is what we are going to do, i did my research on how to help you, i doubt you want to tell your family, so i'll keep it a secret for you, but you have to promise to do your best and let me help you eat at least 3 times a day" he said

"draco, i..."

he interrupted me and said "i'm not finished, i'll bring you food here since it's hard for you to eat, here no one will look at you, except for me, and you'll do your best to keep the food on your system and not throw up"

"you did your research?" i asked

"yes, i stayed up all night" he said "it was better than trying to sleep"

"we are both a fuck up, aren't we?" i asked

"yeah, we are" he said

we stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until he said

"let's go, we are going to be late for class" then he opened the door for me so i left the dorm and he followed behind me.

we were walking to our class, when i saw Cedric coming

"hey, jackie" he said, then he looked at Draco and said "Malfoy" coldly

"diggory" he said, i was really uncomfortable.

"how are you feeling are you better?" asked me Cedric ignoring draco

then Draco looked at me confused and i said "yeah i'm much better, thanks, Cedric"

"of course, with me you'll always have a shoulder to cry on" he said

"a shoulder to cry on?" asked draco

"oh, sorry i forgot he was here" said Cedric

"it's okay, i have to go" i said and Cedric stopped me

"wait i'll walk you" he said

"i go to the same class as her, i'll walk her" said Draco walking to me

"i can walk by myself" i said

"it's okay, i always walk you" said Cedric

"well, diggory i am going the same direction as her, so i'll go"

"who said i needed a man walk me to my class?" i said, i didn't care about what they thought i turned around and started walking away,

then i heard cedric say "why would you walk her to class, don't you two hate each other?"

draco didnt say anything he just turned around and grabbed my arm and started to walk.

"slow down, draco"  
he pulled me into an empty closet and said

"he always walks you to class?"

"just the first class, sometimes after lunch too, he sees me at the library"

"not anymore" he said

i laughed and he had this very serious look and i said

"what do you mean?"

"i mean i don't like him walking you to class"

"Draco, we are late for class"

"promise" he said

"promise what?"

"that he won't walk you to class anymore"

"no, i am not promising that, he is my friend"

"see this is why you aren't in ravenclaw, love"  
he said "he doesn't want your friendship, he wants to claim you as his"

"what am i a fucking toy?"

"you are so naive" he whispered in my ear

"and you are so much of an idiot" i said  
then he pushed me against the wall and grabbed my neck and said "i told you, not to cross the line"

he had never treated me like this, i was a little scared, i knew he wouldn't hurt me, but still i  
froze

"Draco, i'm scared" i whispered and he let go of me, he looked me in the eyes and then he walked away, he opened the door and left, he left me there shaking.

during class nothing much happened, he ignored me as usual.

during DADA, lupin brought this big thing to simulate a dementor, but it wasn't a boggart, this one was harmless, he wanted to show us, what they were.

so, who can tell me how to protect yourself from a dementor?" he asked and i raised my hand, also hermione

"Ms Black" he said

"with the patronus charm" i said

"exactly, and how do you cast a patronus?"

"you have to think of your happiest memory" i said

"correct, and that's what we are going to do next class, we will cast our patronus"

"now tell me, Ms black, how does a patronus look like?" asked me lupin

"they have different forms, and everyone has their own patronus" i said

"correct"he said "so go thinking of your happiest memory for next class, you can go"

i was walking to the great hall with hermione and luna when luna said "why are you so angry hermione?"

"because, Lupin doesn't let me participate"

"you participate all class" i said

"i wanted to say the patronus charm" she said

"it's literally the first time i participate in class" i responded

then luna said "draco is walking over here  
look"

and yes he was he came and stood in front of me and grabbed my arm and said "let's go" and started walking

and hermione grabbed my hand and said "stop, you can't take her like that" she looked at me and said "are you okay?"

"yeah, it's fine, Draco is just going to help me study" i lied to her, she let go of my hand and draco started walking.

i intertwined my arm with his and this time he didn't freak out, he let me do it.  
he walked me to his dorm and when we arrived he closed the door and locked it.

"sit" he said and i sat on a chair, then he put a sandwich in front of me.

"okay, look at me, is just food, and is good for you" he said like i was 5 or something

"i can't eat that, i'm a vegetarian" i said

" i know, you told me" he said

"you were listening to me?" i said

"it's pretty hard to ignore you, you are too loud" he said and i laughed.

"come on we only have 20 minutes for you to finish" he said

i have very pervert mind because that sounded so wrong. and i started laughing

"what?" he asked

"nothing, just the way that sounds" i said laughing

"pervert" he said "come on, are you gonna make me put it on your mouth"

that was it i lost it, it was so funny, and at this point he was also laughing, it sounded so wrong and it was so funny, i swear i started crying.

"stop it, black, you are not leaving until you finish" he said

"okay, fine, you win, i'll do it" i said grabbing the sandwich.  
i looked at it and Draco sat next to me and said  
"it's okay, is just food, and i'm right here" he put his hand in my thigh and i said

"you promise you won't leave?"

"this is my dorm" he said, then he said "i promise"

so i started eating, i won't deny you that it was hard enough to just chew the food, but swallowing it was awful, but i kept eating i didn't want to disappoint Draco, and at the end of the day he was right, it was just food, i felt nauseous, so i drank a lot of water to help me swallow, he said it was okay, because we were just starting but eventually i would have to start eating without drinking so much water.

after i finished i wanted to throw up so bad.

"don't, come on, is okay" said draco when i said i wanted to throw up, i think he wanted to hug me, but we had never hugged before so it was weird, we didn't hug but he rubbed my back with his hand, that was all the affection and comfort i could get from someone like draco by that time.

then we walked to class, he sat next to me to make sure i was okay, for the first time in weeks i had ate something properly, and i felt so weird, i didn't want to eat anything after that, i wanted to hide from draco so that he wouldn't make me have dinner.

so i asked if i could go to the bathroom, and i left the classroom and i wasn't planning on going back honestly, i needed a place to hide so i went to the room of requirement, i stayed there for like 20 minutes and then my phone started to rang, i saw it was Draco, so i didn't answer, then it rang again, and again, and then he started texting me:

"where are you", "answer me", "Black, i swear to god", "say something!"

and a lot more that i can't remember, i hid there and i was scared of going out, more people started texting me because they didn't know where i was, but i didn't answer, i only answered to luna and said "i'm okay, just busy"

my stomach started making sounds, i was hungry, but i didn't want to eat, i had just ate something, so why was my stomach bothering me?

i was sitting on the floor, and i wasn't doing anything, until i felt someone grab my shoulder, i looked up and saw harry

"what are you doing here?" he asked me

"i just wanted to be alone"

"are you hiding?" he asked me

"is that why you are here, harry?"

"yeah, i am hiding from snape, i blew up a potion in his face"

i laughed a little and said "well this is a great place to hide"

"yeah, it is" he said while sitting next to me

"your phone is ringing" he said

"it's okay" i said, i saw it was draco so i declined it and i silenced my phone.

"why is draco calling you?" he asked

"uhh, um, he probably just wants to bother someone" i said

"he is so annoying, like what is wrong with him, how can he sleep at night after bullying half of the school" he said

he doesn't i thought to myself, he doesn't sleep at night unless i help him, he accepted my help, it was hard for him but he did, then i realized that i should do the same, that i had to accept his help, he was helping me because i was helping him.

i stood up and said "i have to go"

"are you sure?" he asked me

"yeah, i'll see you later"

i walked out of there and went to look for draco, he was probably on practice, so i went to the quidditch pitch and there he was, he was on his broom so i hid, i didn't want to distract him. then i felt someone behind me

"Boo" said george and i jumped

"fuck, George, you scared me"

"i know, that was the plan"  
he stayed quiet for a couple of seconds until he said

"that was fun, what happened the other day"

i nodded and said "yes, yes it was"

"i don't want things to be awkward between us" he said

"me neither, god, you are my friend, i don't want to loose you" i said

"me neither" he said and then he hugged me "so are we good?"

"yes, just, let's not tell anyone what happened" i said

"i didnt even tell fred" he said

then i saw that practice was over so i said goodbye and left.

i saw draco walking back to the castle, he was all sweaty and he had his quidditch uniform on, and he looked so hot, but that wasn't the point,  
i ran after him and touched his shoulder, then he turned around and saw me and he let his broom fall and he grabbed my face with both of his hands and examined my whole face

"where the hell were you?!!" he asked

"i am sorry"

"you are sorry?!?!, i almost fall off my fucking broom because i was thinking about you!!" he yelled at me

"you were thinking about me?" i said with a mocking smile

"shut up" he said.

after a couple of seconds he rested his forehead against mine and i had never been so close to him, i closed my eyes and just stayed like that.

"you are leaving all of your sweat in my forehead" i said, laughing a little, then he pulled away and cleaned it

"there you go, princess"

"are you going to make me eat?" i asked

"you have to" he said

he gave me his arm so that could wrap mine around his and i smiled, i accepted it and we walked back to the castle.

when we entered he pulled away, he didn't want people to see us, and i was okay with that because that would've been weird.

we walked to the slytherin common room and he said "i'm going to take a shower, i want you in my dorm in 30 minutes no excuses, got it?"

i nodded and said "yes, sir" then he just walked away.

i sat in the sofa and blaise came.

"hello, black"

"hi,blaise"

"god i'm tired, practice was so hard today, and malfoy wasn't even bothering listening to the captain" he said

i laughed and said "why wasn't he listening?"

"he is probably thinking about the next girl he is going to sleep with, i don't know he is Draco his hormones are crazy" said blaise

"i don't think i've ever seen him with a girl" i said

"he keeps them a secret, thats why, i mean then he tells me, but he doesn't tell anyone else"

"he doesn't?" i asked

"well, if you ask him he will tell you, but he is not yelling to everyone that he has been with half of the girls in this castle" said blaise

then i kept quiet, i didn't know what to say.

then i realized that blaise fell asleep, so i stood up and went to dracos dorm.  
i knocked on the door and he opened.

"come in" he said, so i walked in

"so...what are you going to feed me with?"

"nothing" he said

"huh"

"we are going to watch a movie and eat candy"

i smiled and said "can we watch frozen?"

"no idea what that is"

"man, what is wrong with you?!" i said "who hasn't watched frozen"

"here" he gave me his computer to buy a movie. "this is the pin for the credit card"

"uuuuhh, money!" i said.

and he laughed and said "i'm trusting you my money"

so i started thinking of what movie to buy

"can't we just watch something on netflix?" i asked

"no, because sometimes the movies are not there" he said

"at least you know what netflix is" i said sitting on his sofa.

so i thought of what movie to watch  
"have you ever watched high school musical?" i asked

"no, and just by the name i know is bad" he said

i gasped and said "no it's not, is amazing, we are watching it" i said while i was buying it "there are three, so if we have time we'll watch them"

"my father is going to ask me why i'm buying movies with those weird names" he said

i laughed and finished paying the movie with his money and by his i mean his father's money.

when the movie started he brought a lot of candy and dropped them all over the sofa.

"how is that you have so may candy?"

"i'm draco malfoy" he said

"calm down chuck bass" i said making fun of him

"who?" he asked

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!, dude what is wrong with you?, you've never watched gossip girl?!"

"that is such a dumb name" he said

"let's just watch the movie, come on, you are gonna like it" i said

he sat next to me and started eating candy, he saw that i wasn't eating and he said "come on, is candy"

"yeah, okay, give me one of those" he grabbed a lot of candy and put them on my hands

while we were watch the movie he said

"i don't like gabriella"

"I KNOW ME NEITHER" i said

"she makes drama out of everything, and then starts singing about it" he said while eating

i laughed and said "yes, what's wrong with her"

"i mean you make drama out of everything and you are not singing all over the school" i said and he said

"i don't make drama"

"yeah you do, you made a whole drama because goyle gave you a red apple"

"shut up, and eat your candy" he said

"okay, dad" i said

"shut up, and don't call me your dad" he said

"daddy chill" i said and i swear i didn't think about what came out of my mouth, he got so awkward, he literally blushed and looked down, and i got so nervous, i thought i fucked up and then...he started laughing,

"so now i'm daddy?" he said laughing "i mean...okay"

and i blushed and threw candy at him and he said  
"don't disrespect your daddy"

"shut up!, i didn't mean it like that" i said trying to hide my embarrassment

"but you said it"

"i say that to everyone" i said

"ouch, you made me feel special" he said

"shut up" i said

after that we kept watching the movie until i saw that he fell asleep, i wanted to finish watching the movie so i moved to give him space to sleep and i continued watching the movie, after it finished i started to clean a little, i picked up the wraps of all of the candy, and threw them away, i looked at him, i watched him sleeping, he looked in peace, when he told me that he had nightmares i imagined him sleeping scared, but i looked at him and he looked in peace, and i wondered if he was like this because i was here, we always fight when there's people around, but then he transforms into a whole different person, he is funny, and nice with me, why was he like that? i asked myself that question so many times.

after a while i just covered him with a blanket and left his room, i went back to my dorm and brushed my teeth.

i was changing my clothes to put on my pyjama when i looked at myself in the mirror, big mistake.

i hated what i saw, i hated my body, how could someone want to be with me, back then i used to think that i was the ugliest woman in the world, that i was disgusting, that i shouldn't eat if i wanted to be pretty, but how would i do that when draco was forcing me to eat, i started crying, i cried so hard i changed my clothes and sat in front of the mirror, i looked at myself, while i was crying. i didn't know who to call, i couldn't breathe and i started digging my nails on my arms, until they bleed, i lay on the floor still crying and fell asleep there.


	8. 7.good job

the next day i heard my alarm, i woke up and looked at the ceiling, i didn’t even bother on turning off the alarm until someone entered to my dorm.

“what are you doing on the floor?, and why haven’t you turned off the alarm?” said Draco while he turned it off, i kept quiet, looking to the ceiling.

“hey, come on, you have to get ready for class, i brought you breakfast”

he helped me stand up and i said “i don’t want it, please draco, don’t make me eat, i can’t”

“come on, look at me, is okay, i’m here”

then he looked at my arms and said “what did you do?”

i kept quiet and he said “what did you do to yourself?!”

“i’m sorry!, okay!, i don’t know why”

“just...just go get changed and come back here”  
he said.

after that I went to my bathroom and got changed, when I came out he kept quiet he didn’t say anything I sat down and grabbed a fork and started eating, again it was hard so, hard, he literally had to push the fork on my mouth because I didn’t want to eat

“you have to eat” he said

“i know i just-.” i got cut off when his phone rang, he answered it and he literally just said hello, heard something and hung up.

“is everything okay?” i asked

“yes, just finish eating, i don’t want to be late”

after like 20 minutes i finally finished, it literally took me 30 minutes to eat a single waffle.

“good job” he said

“thanks”

“come on, let’s go” he said standing up.

as we were walking Cedric came again and i saw Draco roll his eyes

“hey, Jackie” he said

“hey cedric”

“you are looking better” he said

“she always looks good” said Draco

“yeah, she does, come on, jackie i’ll walk you to class”

“are you blind?, i’m walking with her” said Draco

“not again” i said “i’m leaving”

“i’m going with you” said draco

“i always walk her” said cedric

then snape came and said “5 points from hufflepuff” then he looked at Draco and said “mister malfoy, a word”  
then they just walked away.

“come on i’ll walk you to class” said cedric

“no, i’m fine, thanks” then i just left, i was angry, well maybe it angry but i didn’t want to talk to cedric  
i walked in the classroom and sat next to hermione.

“hey, i didn’t see you at breakfast” she said

“i ate at my dorm”

“are you okay?, I have noticed that you’re not eating properly, I won’t tell anyone but I’m here for you, you know”

i smiled at her and said ” I am eating I promise” and for the first time I wasn’t lying, I was eating.

when class started Draco never came, i got worried, because he didn’t come to the next class or the other one, so when it was lunch i called him, he didn’t answer so i went looking for him i went to my dorm and looked for the marauders map, i looked for him and i saw, harry and cho on an dorm, but that wasn’t what i was looking i kept looking and i found him, he was on the astronomy tower.

so i went, i started going and then there he was, just like last time, he was just looking at the view.

“hey, i’ve been looking for you” i said

“are you okay?” i asked him

he handed me a letter that he had in his hand, it was from lucius.  
it said that Narcissa was very sick and they didn’t know how to help her, i rubbed dracos back with my hand we had never hugged so i didn’t know what to do,

“im here for you, i’m sorry, i hope there was something i could do to make this situation better” i said

he just looked at me and out of nowhere he hugged me, he wrapped his hand around my body and hugged me, so i hugged him back,  
he started crying, that was new for me,

he said “i don’t know what i would do if she doesn’t get better, i don’t think i can go on without her”  
i just kept quiet listening to him then he said

“she is the only person that cares about me”

“i care about you, i mean, no one can replace the love of a mother, but i’m here, i won’t leave” i said still hugging him

“are you going to go home, to visit her?” i asked

“i don’t know, i’m scared of seeing my father, i wish i could carry you on my pocket” he said

“well, you can call me, or text me, or write me, i’ll answer”

then he finally pulled away from the hug and i missed him already.

“you promise?” he asked me

“i promise”

“i...used you as a therapist” he said

“i’m just being a good friend”

“yeah you are a good friend, i can’t talk to you” he said.

“your secrets are safe with me”

“we are gonna be late for class” he said

“your eyes are all puffy and red” i said

he looked down embarrassed and said “i should not be crying”

“it’s okay to cry” i said

“it makes me weak” he said

“it doesn’t, it makes you human” i said grabbing his cheek and cleaning his face.

“i’ve never seen you cry, after everything, you never cried” he said

“i wait for you to go” i confessed to him

“why?”

“i don’t know”

“we have defense against the dark arts” he said

so we walked to the class, he managed to look presentable again, like he was an expert on looking good after having a break down, that worried me.

when we arrived there were no chairs, so we didn’t sit down, some classmates were sitting on the floor but i stayed up

“so as you remember last class we talked about the patronus charm” said lupin “so that’s what we are doing today”

after he explained how to cast them he said  
“harry, come here, now think of your happiest memory”  
then harry closed his eyes and said “expecto patronus” but nothing happened

“what did you think about?” asked Lupin

“the first time a rode a broom” said harry, and i started laughing

“why are you laughing?” asked me neville

“wasn’t the first time he got on a broom to chase after Draco?” i said

neville looked at me and i said “so... you know” i said

“shut up” said Draco behind me.

“jackie” said Lupin “why don’t you help us, since you look so cheerful”

so i went in front of everyone.

“think of your happiest memory” said lupin

so i closed my eyes and focused on what my happiest memory is, and i thought of when i finally shifted, on how Draco woke me up and i was finally home and then i casted the spell.

a hyena is my patronus... a hyena started running around the class in the air, the hyena made ron trip and it was so funny

“CONGRATULATIONS” yelled Lupin and everyone clapped “just like that, everyone go ahead think of your happiest memory, Hermione go” he said and played music.

and everyone started casting their patronus

“hey why aren’t you trying” i asked Draco

“i did i couldn’t i give up” he said leaning against the wall

“do you want some help?”

“no, you don’t get it” he said

“you can’t think of anything that makes you fully happy” i said

“yeah, exactly”

“i’m sorry, i’ll help you cast it”

“just forget it” he said and then he left the classroom

“why were you two fighting now?” asked me lupin

“we weren’t fighting”

“he stormed out after talking to you”

“it’s okay, that’s how he is”  
after that the class finished and everyone started leaving

“jackie please stay” said Lupin

after everyone left he said “i have something to tell you”

“what did i do now?” i asked

“you got the highest score of the whole class” he said giving me a paper with my grades

“really!?!” i said happy “Hermione is going to be so angry” i said still smiling

the i hugged him and said “thanks uncle moony”

“it was all you, do you want me to tell Sirius or you?”

“i’ll tell him” i said still smiling “thanks”

after that i went to my next class.

——————  
at dinner i went to my dorm and then Draco walked in with food

“that’s a lot of food,Draco”

“you didn’t eat anything for lunch” he said  
“and i’m also hungry”

he put down the food and sat in my sofa, and as usual kitkat went to him

“come here, little buddy” said draco while grabbing my cat.

“don’t grab him, go wash your hands” i said

“don’t you shower your cat?” he asked

“cats take showers?” i asked

“are you serious?”

“no, i’m his adoptive daughter” i said

“haha, you are so funny” he said sarcastically, then he stood up and went to wash his hands  
“why do you have so many things for your face?” he asked me

“why do you have so many things for your hair?” i said

“because everything is for something dif...wait” he paused and then looked at me “how do you know i have so many things for my hair?”

“um”

“did you went through my bathroom?”

“no, no i did not, i was cleaning the...the sofa, picking up the garbage and, i - the trashcan was in the...in the bathroom so you know i saw the hair products”

“yeah, of course you did” he said

“i’m not lying!” i said

“okay, sure, c’mon i only have 20 minutes i have practice”

“that’s a lot of food for me to eat in 20 minutes”

“well you better hurry then”

after we started eating i said “how is that i am eating twice of what you are?”

“i eat half now and the other half after practice”

“that makes sense i guess”

“yes it does”

i kept eating and then i said “Lupin said i’m top of the class”

“congratulations” he said still eating

“are you angry?”

“no, why would i?”

“i know you wanted to be top of the class”  
i answered

“at least i’m not bottom” he said, and i laughed

“so you are a top?” i asked jokingly.

“i can’t have a normal conversation with you and your dirty mind” he said “but yes”

i choked on my food and he said “are you okay ?”

“i didn’t think you would answer”  
i said

“and you?” he asked me, i was a virgin, and i was going to tell him but an alarm started to sound

“i have to go” he said “we’ll finish eating after practice,okay?”

“yes, okay, i’ll go study at the library with Hermione”

“good” he said, then he left

——————

i was at the library with hermione when she said “why are slytherin’s practicing so late at night?”

“they practice at 6pm”

“exactly normal practice is at 4”

“is so that they can use the pitch”  
i said

“that’s smart” she said “speaking of smart, Lupin is going to say tomorrow who is top of the class”  
oh, dam!

“yeah, i know, he told me who it is”

“WHO!?!”

“me?” i said a little scared

“you?”

“yes”

“oh” she said

“are you okay?, are you going to kill me?”  
i said

“did he tell you who got second?”

he didn’t but i did see the name, on the paper, it wasn’t her, it was Draco and then Hermione

“no, he didn’t tell me” i said, i mean basically i wasn’t lying Lupin didn’t tell me i just saw the name.

“well, i’m happy for you, you can help me study” she said to me

“yeah, sure”

“so what are you gonna wear to the Halloween party on saturday” she asked me

“i’m going to be a ghost buster”

“really?!, wow, i’m going to be a unicorn” she said and we both laughed.

“you’ll be a great unicorn” i said “what about harry and ron?”

“matching costumes, but they said it was a surprise”

“and luna? she asked me

“she said she is dressing up as a troll” i said

“how?”

“i dont know is luna, she can dress up as anything” i said

“are you worried?” hermione asked me

“why?”

“on saturday is full moon, which means...”

“moony” i said

“yes”

“i didn’t know” i said “i’ll check on him”

after that we studied for another while, then i left and walked to my dorm

“Hey” i heard a voice calling me

“Cedric, hi”

“look, i don’t want you to be angry at me”

“it’s okay really” i said

“good, can i walk you to the slytherin entrance or is Draco going to get angry?” he said

“shut up” i said as we started walking

“honestly what’s his problem?”

“we are trying to be friends” i said

“he wants to sleep with you” said cedric

“that’s not true!” i said

“it’s what he does, he makes the girl feel special and after he gets what he wants, he leaves, and doesn’t look back” said cedric so sure of what he was saying

“and you know that because that’s what you do?” i asked

“sometimes”

“wow”

“what?, we can’t deny that that is how this works, even girls do that”

“i dont”

“i’m just saying, be careful with him”

“i will”

after that we arrived and he gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, the i said goodbye and walked in.

i went to my dorm and i saw Draco playing with my cat.

“it was about time you came” he said, he was laying on the floor with my cat on his chest, i went and sat on the floor with him

“i give up, Kitkat prefers you, which is funny because he hides of almost everyone, he only likes you, luna, hermione and me” i said while giving a treat to kitkat “but looks like you are his number one”

“well, i really like him, i’m gonna steal it one day”

“don’t, please don’t” i said and i started laughing.

“come on stand up, we’ll finish eating”

“i’m not hungry, Draco”

“let’s not go through this again”

“im sorry, is just that, that was a lot of food, i mean you are hungry because you had practice but i have been sitting on the library, please don’t make me eat anymore, or i will throw up”

“okay, fine, you don’t have to eat anymore today”

“thanks”

“i’m leaving tomorrow” he said

“why?“, where?”

“to the manor, to visit my mom”

“oh, okay, when are you coming back?”

“in the morning, Lucius doesn’t want me to skip classes” he said

“Lucius?” i asked “i didn’t know you called him by his name”

“you call your father Sirius”

“because i’m adopted, so sometimes i call him like that, but Lucius is your dad, dad”

“can we drop the subject?” he asked

“sure” i said feeling a little embarrassed

“i want you to eat tomorrow”

“i will”

“no, i want you to promise you will eat, if you don’t, trust me i’ll find out”

“i promise”

“good”

“come on let’s got to your dorm” i said

“why?”

“i left the book there”

“okay”

when we arrived i said “you are not packing anything?”

“no, i’m going to my house, i have stuff there”

“i forgot you are rich” i said

“i am”

“spoiled boy”

“what did you call me?”

“spoiled boy”

“don’t call me that” he said in a cold  
tone

“okay, rich boy”

“i am a rich boy”

“i’m gonna change, wait here” he said and walked in the bathroom

i started to look around on his desk and he had a lot of things, and everything was in an specific order, papers, books, everything.

then i sat on the bed and waited for him to come out

“okay, i’m ready” he said and walked to the bed, and gave me the book

“so i guess i’ll just read”

“yes please”

then i started reading i read for like an hour and i saw him starting to close his eyes, so i kept reading for another hour until i heard him doing small sleeping noises.  
i closed the book and stood up, then i silently walked away to not wake him up.

then i went to my dorm and fell asleep.


	9. 8. Cedric

the next day i went to the great hall and sat next to blaise

“hey, jackie” he said

“hi”

“what are you going to eat?” he asked me

i panicked a little, but i promised Draco i would eat so i said “just some cereal”

the blaise gave me the cereal and the milk and i started eating, i went really slow, i would drink water to help me swallow  
i was eating with blaise when pansy came

“where is Draco?” she said

“none of your business Parkinson” said blaise

“i can’t find him” she said

“if he didn’t tell you where he is, is for something” i said

“no one asked you to talk”

“you literally asked in general where Draco was so shut up” i said

“he is not available for today” said Blaise

“whatever” she said and walked away

“merlin, She is annoying” said blaise while eating bacon

“yeah, she is, she follows Draco like a dog” i said

“yeah, it’s funny how draco has been with so many girls but refuses to have sex with her” said Blaise

“Draco has never had sex with pansy?”

“no, he actually has some pride” he said

“i once walked in on Pansy doing it with a guy from ravenclaw” i said

“and you didn’t take a picture?”

“no!, i am not that bad” i said

after that i finished eating and i went with blaise to class, and i saw cedric

“hey, Jackie, hi Blaise” he said

“diggory” said Blaise

“so a different guy every week huh” said Cedric

“what?” blaise and i said at the same time

“well you know, first Draco and now blaise”

“Draco walked you to class?” asked blaise

“you are so annoying” i said to Cedric me started to walk away

i walked to my class and ignored them.

——————  
during lunch i went to the gryffindor table and sat next to hermione

“hey, hermione”

“hi”

“hermione can u ask you a favour?”

“sure, always”

“can you make sure i finish eating?”

she looked at me worried and said “yes, i will”

after that we started eating, i did my best and hermione would take care of me, until ginny and luna came and sat on the table, and ginny slammed her book on the table

“wow, why so angry?” i asked

“men are idiots” said ginny

“couldn’t agree more” said hermione

“i saw harry kissing cho” said ginny

“yes i was there too” said luna “they looked pretty...close”

“yeah, they are all idiots” i said

“the other day i told ron that we could go to hogsmade together and he said -sure let’s tell harry- LIKE MAN TAKE A HINT!” said hermione

“he is so clueless” i said

“the other day Goyle said that because i’m a woman i shouldn’t lift heavy things” i said.

“that’s so sexist” said ginny

“men think they are so superior” said a girl next to us “sorry i couldn’t help to overhear, i’m zarah, this is blair and elizabeth”

“hey” the three of us said

“the other day, dumbledore asked something about the problem with students skipping classes and Mcgonagall literally said a very good suggestion but he ignored her!!, and listened to snape!” said Zarah

“WHAT!?!, HOW COULD HE DO THAT!?” i yelled “is not fair”

“yeah i can’t imagine what you have to deal with, you are a slytherin, literally all of them are raised like that” said ginny

“not all of them, like Blaise is very respectful and draco” i said

“DRACO!?, haha don’t make us laugh he is a bully” said hermione

“yeah, i know but...at least with me he hasn’t put his masculinity to feel superior” i said

“i believe you about blaise, he is cool” said ginny

“Draco calls me a mudblood” said hermione

“that’s not sexist is classist” i said

“this is fun” said luna “we should do it again”

“sure, luna, why don’t we start a secret club to let out all of our anger and frustration” said blair

“yes we should” said ginny

“are you serious?” i asked

“we can’t we would need more people and the permission of a teacher” said hermione

“well then let’s get this things” said ginny

“we also need a place to go” i said

“we will look for a place” said Elizabeth “and you’ll get the permission, and we will spread the word”

“but only girls, no men, and it has to be a secret” said luna

“are we honestly doing this?” i asked

“yes, we are” said hermione

—————  
after that i went to class, i was walking with Hermione when my phone rang, and i saw it was draco

“i’ll see you in class” i said and hermione left

“hello” i said

“hey” i heard Dracos voice

“how you doin?” i said thinking of joey

“good, why do you say it like that?”

“i forgot that you haven’t watch friends” i said

“okay?, what are you doing?”

“i am walking to class”

“have you eaten today?”

“yes, i have i had cereal for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch” i said

“you promise?” he said

“i do, you can ask blaise and hermione”

“good”

“so...how is your mum?” i asked

“not very well, they gave her a lot of things to take, but i’m worried, she said that i shouldn’t, but she isn’t looking very well” he said and he sounded so sad

“i’m sorry, i really am”

“i got a letter from Sirius black” he said

“what?!, why!?”

“he found out about my mum and just asked about her, and said that he wishes she gets better”

“oh, well, that’s good” i said

“yeah, it is”he said “i should go, you have class, and i’m gonna go check on my mum”

“okay, sure, i’ll see you tomorrow”

“okay, bye”

then i just went to class,

i was on my way to herbology when i saw Neville,

“hey Neville, why are you sitting here alone, you’ll be late for herbology”

“i’m not going” he said

i sat next to him and said “but is your favourite class”

“not anymore, i don’t like anything”

“did someone make fun of you again?”

“yeah, it’s weird they barely do it when malfoy is around, and he is not here today, so everyone is making fun of me”

“people don’t bother you when Malfoy is around?,why?”

“i don’t know” he said “i just don’t want anything”

“come on, let’s go” i said standing up “i’ve got your back” i said giving him my hand to help him stand up.

he stood up and said “thanks”

“no problem”

“how is that you are a slytherin if you are so good”

“being a slytherin isn’t about being a bitch, im more than that”

“you are a little mean” he confessed ” i don’t mean it as an insult, i like you a lot, you are very cool, but you are also a little intimidating and scary”

“wow, thanks” i said sarcastically

“are you angry?” he asked

“no i’m not” i said

“but i might pull a draco and push you off the stairs” i said

he looked at me scared and i started laughing and said “i’m joking, neville”

then he took a deep breath in relief and said “oh, you scared me, but actually Draco has never pushed me down the stairs”

“he is not here you don’t have to lie” i said

“i’m serious, honestly”

i was very confused why in my DR draco did bully Neville, when in the books and movies he does.

when we arrived to class i kept thinking about that. but i forgot about it a couple of hours later.

————————  
when classes were over i was going to my dorm to get ready for dinner and when i was going to the great hall someone stopped me

“hey, jackie”

“cedric” i said

“don’t be angry at me, please” he said

“why do you have to say things like that?!, it’s annoying!” i yelled at him

“i’m sorry” he said

he got closer to me and said “i really am sorry”

i got nervous and said “you- you are?”

“i am”

i took a step back but he took a step forward.

“i just- you are” he said

“i am?”

“so beautiful”

i was like “oh, boy, this is awkward”

but i just said “i should go” but i didn’t move i wanted to see what he was up to, and maybe it was a mistake because after the he kissed me.

he pulled me closer and kissed me right there in the middle of an empty hallway, i ran my hands through his neck, his hands travelled around my body, it was a good kiss i won’t deny that, but it didn’t feel good, his tong entered my mouth, and that’s when i decided i needed to stop, but i didn’t, i let him,  
and then my phone rang again, and i pulled away, i saw it was Sirius so i said

“i have to go” and i just walked away and answered the phone

“hello?”

“mini padfoot, hey” said Sirius on the other side of the phone

“hey, um, what is it?, how are you?” i said nervous i felt so embarrassed, i mean how do you talk to the person that is supposed to be your father, after kissing the guy he clearly didn’t like.

“good, i just wanted to ask if you have talked to harry?”

“oh um, yes, but not right now, but i was going to the great hall so i’ll tell him to call you”

“great, okay, thanks kiddo”

“yeah, of course” then i decided to tell him about how i was top of the class.

“hey, Padfoot?, i am..” he interrupted me and said

“im sorry kiddo i have to go, but i’ll see you later, talk to harry, bye”

“bye...”  
then he hung up on me, and i won’t lie that hurt.

after that i walked to the great hall and talked to harry

“hey harry, padfoot wants you to call him”

“oh, okay thanks” he said

then i sat down and Hermione sat next to me and put food in my plate and i said

“i’m not really hungry”

“i-i have to confess something” she said

“what?” i asked

then she got closer to me to make sure no one heard us and said “i’ve been spying on you, i know what going on between you and draco”

then i looked at her and said “there’s nothing going on”

“you promise?”

“yeah i promise”

“then why have the two of you been so close lately?”

“he is helping me with something”

“what?”

“i can’t tell you, i will but i need some time”

“okay, it’s okay, eat your food” she said

“but i”

“no excuses eat” she said

when we were eating Luna and ginny came and said “girls, come with us”

“wait why not us?” said ron

“ron, don’t speak with food on your mouth have some respect” said ginny

Hermione and i stood up and went with them, we walked for like 20 minutes around the castle and went to a place i had never been before, and then they opened the door and it looked like a classroom but it was dirty and full of old instruments.  
i don’t know if in Hogwarts there’s and abandoned classroom like this one but in my DR there was.

“what’s this place?” asked hermione

“what does it look like?” i said sarcastically

“i mean i can clearly see that is an empty abandoned music room but why are we here?”  
she said

“this classroom stopped being used years ago, and it is hard to find, we thought it would be better that the room of requirement, anyone can walk in there, but here we can hide” said ginny

“hide from what?” i asked

“this is the perfect place to have the meetings”  
said luna

“wait, we were talking serious about that?” i asked

“yes” the three of them said

“it just sound like a club to complain about men” i said

“is so much more than that, we talked to some other girls, and they love the idea of finally having a safe space to talk and hang out together” said ginny

“we still need the permission of a teacher” said hermione

“and people” i said

“well, we have the three girls that were talking to us at lunch, 6 girls from ravenclaw, and 4 from hufflepuff, and we are 4 so that is...” said ginny

“14 girls” said hermione

“and i’m the only slytherin?” i asked

“well...we don’t mean to insult your house or anything but girls there are...” said ginny

“bitches?” i asked

“kind of”

“that’s not true, what about me?” i said, and they looked at me

“you are a bitch” said luna

“but not that is a bad thing” said hermione “just that you are the only one that’s actually fun to hang out with”

“i mean you don’t even talk to the girls in your house” said ginny

and she was right i would barely talk to them, they were so mean, and felt so superior, i never got into a fight with any of them except pansy, for some reason they didn’t like to mess with me.

“we need more girls” i said

“what about....Angelina, Fred's girlfriend?” asked hermione

“i don’t think she likes to be known as Fred's girlfriend” i said

“sorry”

“yeah, she is cool, and she can tell more people” said Ginny

“cho and pansy are not welcome” said Hermione

“damn” i said

“why not?” asked luna

“i don’t like cho, she is not good with harry, and Pansy is a snitch, you can’t trust her” said Hermione

“good” i said “we will get the permission tomorrow”

“we can talk to Lupin, he is cool” said ginny

“no, not him” said hermione

“what about professor Sprout” said Luna, she is very nice

“yeah, or professor Trewlany” said ginny

“cool”

“cool”

“cool”

“We’ll need a password and an oath, an oath that what happens here stays here” said luna

“what is this Las vegas?” i said joking, but they didn’t get it “honestly what’s wrong with you people?”

after that i went to my dorm and took a shower and fell asleep.


	10. 9. Kitkat

the next day i woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready and i was doing my hair when i heard the door and at this point i knew it had to be Draco since he is the only person in the world that just won’t knock so i walked out and saw him putting down the food then he turned around and saw me

“well, hello there, Black”

i didn’t say anything i smiled and ran to hug him i don’t understand why i got so excited to see him and he was surprised to, i wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, it’s funny how he’s body is so warm but when i felt his hands they were so cold.

“i knew you couldn’t live without me” he said

“shut up, Malfoy” i said looking up to him, he lowered his head to face me and we were so close, i swear for one moment i thought we were going to kiss, but we didn’t he pulled away and sat down

“did you have dinner yesterday?” he asked me

“yes, did you eat yesterday?” i asked, i mean he was always asking if i had eaten but i never asked.

“yeah, i did, a little, i just didn’t feel that hungry” he said

“it’s okay, and how is your mom?”

“um, come sit, you have to eat” he said

i sat down and started eating the best i could

“so what did you do yesterday?” he asked

and i got nervous i remembered my kiss with cedric and i knew Draco would get angry

“nothing much i studied with hermione and talked to blaise...nothing interesting” i said “Hermione kind of found out about my eating problem, but she doesn’t know much, she thought there was something between you and me though, how crazy is that?” i said

“yeah, yes it is” he said

after that we went to classes and we were walking when i saw cedric so i stopped and went the other way before he saw me and Draco followed me confused

“where are you going?” asked Draco

“i’m just taking a different direction” i said

“are you avoiding Diggory?, did he do something to you?”

“No, i just, um, wanted to walk with you” i said wrapping my arm around his “you know, without him interrupting”

“okay?” he said confused “good”

after that we went to class.

when i was leaving i was walking down the stairs and i saw Draco bullying a first year kid so...yeah i went.

“Draco!, leave him alone!” i yelled

“move it, Black” he said and pushed me out of the way

“excuse me?” i said and stepped in front of the kid “leave” i said to the kid and he ran.

“Why are you like this?!” said draco

“why am i like this!?” i said angry “what did the kid do to you!?!”

“exist” said draco “i don’t care what you think, Black, just stay the hell out of my way”

then he walked away, god he was an asshole, and like that he bullied everyone at this school, he would call me by names and then...help me out?, like what the hell was wrong with him, he is so bipolar!, he would even call me blood traitor.

so when it was lunch he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his dorm.

“let’s eat” he said

“are you serious?” i said

“what?”

“draco, what is wrong with you!?, how can you treat me like that in public and then act like nothing happened?!” i yelled

“just forget that” he said

“NO, You know what!?, i’m done, i’m done with this!, i don’t want your fake help!, let’s be honest you don’t even care about my health!” i yelled and went to the door but he stopped me

“i do care” he said “i just don’t know how to act in public”

“i just find it so hard to defend you when you are such an ass” i said and i walked out of there.

i didn’t care what he had to say, i didn’t care about his intentions or anything i just didn’t want him near me anymore.

so i went to the great hall and sat with Hermione

“why do you look so angry?” she asked

“men are idiots” i said

“did you see harry and Cho kissing again?” asked ginny

“what?, no...Draco is an asshole” i said

“yeah, he is” said hermione “okay let’s go, jackie”

“let’s go where?”

“to get the permission” she said

“right i forgot about that” i said “does it have to be now? i wanted to go check on my costume for the party tomorrow night” i said

“yes it has to be now, your costume can wait”  
said Hermione

“fine” i said and stood up

so we went with professor Sprout and she said no  
so we went with teacher Trewlany and she started saying so many weird things so we just walked away.

“it’s impossible, how are gonna get someone to sign the permission?” said Hermione

“we could ask professor Mcgonagall” i said

“she wouldn’t” said hermione

“so now what?” i asked “we can’t ask snape that’s for sure, what about Hagrid?”

“no, he would tell people” said hermione

“well what about professor Sinistra?” i said

“the astrology teacher?” asked hermione and i nodded “No, she is scary”

“well i give up” i said

after that i went to the library i was studying when i saw Professor Mcgonagall walking so i went after her.

“professor” i yelled and she turned around

“yes, dear?” she said

i was nervous because i really wanted someone to sign the permission so i just said

“can we have a cup of tea?”

“of course, come on” she said and started walking, we went to her office and i sat down and she served tea and cookies

“Ms Mcgonagall, can i tell you something?”

“of course”

“i have a problem” i said “and you are the closest thing i have to a mother figure”  
in that moment i forgot about the permission i just wanted to talk to someone

“i’m flattered, what is it dear?”

“i kissed this boy, well he kissed me, but i didn’t stop him, but i didn’t want it either, and now i don’t know what to do” i confessed

“well, dear, it’s okay if you didn’t want it to happen, you can do whatever you need or want to do, the boy has to respect that” she said

“he is a very handsome boy, and he is very nice to me, is there something wrong with me because i don’t feel attracted to him in that way?” i asked

“no, there isn’t, you can’t choose who to love, dear, your heart does” she said taking a sip of his tea

“well, there’s this other boy” i said and she raised and eyebrow

“he is not nice, he treats everyone so bad, but then out of nowhere he transforms into a whole different person and takes care of me, but then again is mean and insults everyone including me” i said

“and you like this boy?” she asked me

“i don’t thinks so, but i also don’t want to loose him” i said, eating a cookie, and then i realized what i just did, i ate a cookie without someone forcing me to eat, i ate it because i wanted the cookie and the voice was gone, Draco actually did it, he helped me, i couldn’t help it and i started crying

“are you okay dear?” asked Mcgonagall

“this boy, the one i don’t want to loose, he took care of me, he made sure i would eat and don’t throw up” i confessed and she realized my problem, and she hugged me

“this is the first time i eat without a voice in my head telling that i’m disgusting” i said crying

“congratulations” she said “looks like this boy made a good job”

“yeah, yeah he did” i said then she sat down and noticed the paper that i had

“what’s that?” she asked

“oh, um nothing, just a permission Hermione and i want” i said cleaning my face with my sleeve

“for what?” she asked me

“um, we want to open a club, me and my friends, just for girls, we want a safe space to talk about things, you know?” i said

“and it hasn’t been signed?” she asked

“no, um teacher sprout said no, and professor Trewlany started saying a lot of weird stuff so we just left” i said eating more cookies

“and you already found a place?”

“yes, we have, we have everything, we just need the permission signed, but no one has, so i’m starting to give up” i said

“i’ll sign it” she said

i looked at her surprised, i didn’t think she would.

“really?” i said smiling

“yes, but there are going to be conditions, bring your friends here tomorrow at 4 to discuss them and if you agree i’ll sign it” she said

“thank u so much!” i said and i hugged her i caught her off guard so she was surprised then i started to grab my things and said “i will tell them, thank u, so much, for everything, really”

i was so happy and i said “can i take some more cookies?”

“sure” she said

“thanks!” i grabbed three cookies and left her office i ran to find them and i realized that i skipped class for being with professor  
Mcgonagall so i went back and asked for a note  
to justify my absence and why I was late to my other class, so i walked to my class and entered the classroom and professor snape asked why i was 20 minutes late

“i was with Professor Mcgonagall, here, she gave me a note” i said and gave him my note

“well then, come in, ms Black” he said, so i went and sat down

“why were you with professor Mcgonagall?” asked Ron, but then snape hit him with a book so he looked away.

when the class finished i saw Draco leaving the classroom so i ran after him

“Draco...wait!” i said but he kept walking and ignored me so i grabbed his hand and i stood up in front of him so that he would stop  
“i said wait”

“you don’t tell me what to do Black, i’m going to be late so move” he said trying to walk past me but i stopped hi

“wait, i need to tell you something”

“what!?” he said

“don’t yell, well i...”

“you what?”

“i was with Professor Mcgonagall”

“yeah, i know you said it in front of the whole class, Black” he said

“yeah, but i was with her having tea and cookies” i said smiling

“so you had some girl talk with Mcgonagall why do i care?” he said

“no, Draco, don’t you get it, i had tea and COOKIES” i said “i ate the cookies”

“so?”

“so??!, Draco you did it, you made the voice go away” i said

“what voice?”

“the voice that told me not to eat, you made it go away” i said smiling

then he looked at me and started smiling then he picked me up and hugged me “congratulations” he said

then i saw professor Mcgonagall walking by, and i think she realised the boy i was talking about was malfoy, she just walked away and didn’t say anything, then Draco put me down and said

“so that means that you can eat in the great hall?”

“yeah, i think i can, i mean i did it yesterday”

“cool” he said

“cool”

after that we went to the last class...

\-------

at dinner i went to the great hall and sat in the gryffindor table to tell the girls about the sign

“she said she would sign if we accept her conditions” i said

“and what are the conditions?” asked ginny

“i don’t know, she is going to tell us tomorrow, she wants us 4 in her office at 4pm” i said

“well, i guess that’s better than nothing, let’s not celebrate until he listen to what she has to say” said Hermione

“i am celebrating, i am going to make badges with the name of the club” said luna

“we don’t have a name” i said

“OH MERLIN, WE FORGOT TO THINK OF A NAME” yelled hermione

“so what are we going to call it?” asked ginny

“uumm..”

we all started thinking until Luna said “i have a name”

“what is it luna?”

“the secret club of women in Hogwarts” “the SCWH”

“that doesn’t sound good” i said

“do you have a better name?” said ginny

“no” i said

“so are we gonna call it that?” said Hermione

“will flip a coin” said ginny

“heads we name it that and tails we choose another name” said Luna

“okay, sure ,here” i said and gave them a coin

so then ginny flipped the coin  
“what is it?” said Hermione

“tails” said ginny and we all started laughing

“really?” i said laughing

“yes” said ginny

we laughed for a while and then Hermione said “well i guess we have a name, thanks Luna”

“a gnome told me to name it like that” said luna, and we all looked at her

“oh...well, say thanks to the gnome from our behave” i said

then i got a text message and it was from Draco and it said

“i stole your cat”

it just said that i didn’t know how to react so i just texted

“i don’t believe you, shouldn’t you be on practice?”

“yeah, but i stole kitkat first, you’ll never find him”

“Draco, you little bitch”

he didn’t respond i stood up and went to my dorm and when i arrived i couldn’t find KitKat,  
the little piece of shit stole my cat, so i went to his dorm and looked for Kitkat, and i couldn’t find him, so i went to the quidditch pitch and everyone was gathered in the middle of the pitch i really didn’t care i just walked there to yell at Draco

“MALFOY!”

everyone looked at me and draco started laughing

“yes dear?” he asked

“WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?”

“who?”

“DONT PLAY DUMB OR ILL KILL YOU!” i said and i took out my wand and pointed at him, but he started laughing

everyone was looking at us and Adrian said “Malfoy control the woman”

i immediately turned around and pointed my wand at him “what did you say?”

“uuuhh, this one is feisty” said Adrian

“okay, everyone relax” said blaise walking towards me “come on jackie, i’ll walk you back to the castle”

“NO, I WANT MY FUCKING CAT BACK”

“what?” he asked

“MALFOY, GIVE ME. MY. CAT”

“i don’t know what you are talking about” he said

then i ran to him to punch him but blaise grabbed my by the waist, and hell he is strong he didn’t let go off me

“blaise let me go!”

“no!, relax” he said and i moved so much i accidentally hit him, and he let go off me so i ran to Draco but someone else grabbed me this time

“come on love, i’ll take you back to the castle” said Adrian

he was holding me by the waist and i was kicking so much he managed to carry me bridal style and then draco said

“put her down, now, i’ll take her”

“NO, i want my cat if you are not giving me back Kitkat then you can go to hell!” i yelled and i said “Adrian, you don’t have to carry me, i’ll go back”

“it’s okay, you are not heavy, let’s go” he said and started walking

“seriously, put me down” i said while he walked

“why did he steal your cat?”

“i don’t know is malfoy, put me down!” i said

“so you are bossy?” said Adrian mocking

“shut up, and put. me. down.”

“no, can’t risk it, you’ll run back to hex Malfoy and i need him complete and with all his bones in place”

“then keep carrying me”  
i said and i wrapped my hands around his neck

when we arrived he finally put me down

“thanks” i said

“no problem, i’ll tell malfoy to give you back your cat....”

“kitkat”

“right”

“well then, i’m gonna go, i’ll try to find him”

“sure, see ya” he said and i kissed his cheek and i left

\-------

i took a shower after an hour of trying to find my cat, when i walked out of the bathroom i saw malfoy sitting in the sofa

“you bitch!” i said and completely forgot i was just wearing a towel

“nice outfit” he said

“fuck” i said “look away”

“no thanks”

“Draco!”

“fine!, you are so boring” he said and closed his eyes  
i walked to grab my clothes and went back to the bathroom, when i walked out, i grabbed a book and started hitting him

“give. me. back. my. cat!!” i said while hitting him, then he grabbed the book and threw it to the other side of the room and then he grab both my wrists to hold me in place and said

“i’ll give him back, stop bitching” he said

“are you serious!?!” i yelled “where is he?!”

“in a very comfortable place”

“i’m gonna kill you!” i yelled

“why did you let Pucey carry you back to the castle?!”

“what!?”

“you heard me!” he said

“because i can!, and let me go!”

“what is wrong with you!!?” he yelled

“what is wrong with me!?!, YOU STOLE MY CAT, YOU HID HIM!!!”

“calm down!”

“just go” i didn’t yell this time i didn’t feel like yelling anymore

then he let go of me and walked to the door and walked away.

i went to bed and tried to sleep the time passed but i couldn’t sleep, Draco liked my cat so he was safe, but that wasn’t excuse for what he did, how dare he!?, so i stood up and put on my shoes and walked to his dorm, i didn’t bother on knocking i walked in and i saw him there, but this time he wasn’t sleeping in peace like the other times, he was shaking and sweating and he was saying stuff, stuff that freaked me out mostly when he said “please don’t hurt me” so i walked to him and i sat on the bed and tried to wake him up

“Draco...” i whispered

“Draco”

“Draco wake up!” i yelled moving him so that he would wake up

he woke up and look at me for a second and then he said “jackie?”

“yes, are you okay?”

“wh-what are you doing here?”

“i wanted my cat back but, are you okay, you were having a nightmare, who was hurting you, Draco?” i asked worried

“what?”

“you said “please don’t hurt me”"

“you should’ve not heard that” he said sitting on the bed

“i’m sorry, i should’ve knocked on the door, how is that i didn’t hear you from outside?”

“i silenced the room, so that no one would hear me” he said

i grabbed his cheek with my hand and i said “i’m sorry, i want to help you”

“stay here” he said grabbing the hand i had in his face

“i...i-you want me to stay?”

“please” he said and i looked him straight in the eyes, everything was dark but i could still watch his eyes, they were so beautiful

“okay, yeah sure, i’ll read you something until you fall asleep” i said, then he gave me the book, and i started reading, he closed his eyes and focused on sleeping, after like an hour he fell asleep  
i watched him sleep, and this time he wasn’t shaking, or saying stuff, he was calmed, then i noticed something his t-shirt was a little up, call me a pervert but i looked at him and i noticed something a scar, he had a scar in his stomach i wanted to touch it but i didn’t do it i didn’t want to wake him up.


	11. 10. don't hold them, i want to hear you

sorry i made you guys wait so much for you to see some action between me and Draco but this is how it went in my DR, anyways here is when things start to get spicy also i did describe it but just a little so sorry if it’s not good, anyways, enjoy.

————————————————————————

i woke up the next day in his empty bed i don’t even remember when i fell asleep but he was gone, until i felt something climbing on my back so i turned around and saw Kitkat

“you filthy cat, you jumped right into his arms when you saw him, didn’t you?” i said to the cat

“yes he did” said draco walking into the dorm

“where were you?”

“i went to get your cat”

“but you just walked in” i said confused

“you are crazy”

“but...”

he interrupted me and said “you have your costume for the party tonight?”

“yes, you?”

“yes”

“can i see it?” i asked

“no, you have to wait until tonight”  
he said

“you are so boring”

“come on stand up, you have to get changed and go to breakfast, i’ll see you there” he said while giving me a hand to stand up

“you are so bossy” i said

“just go” he said

and i walked out and went to my dorm, i let Kitkat on the floor and he crawled onto the sofa

i got ready and went downstairs, i was gonna go with ginny and Hermione but i went to the slytherin table and sat next to blaise

“hey, blaise, i’m sorry i hit you yesterday”  
i said

“it’s okay, just don’t do it again”

“i can’t make that promise” i said and he laughed

“are you going to hogsmade today?” asked Blaise

“yeah, Luna asked me to with her, neville is coming too”

“that sounds good i’m going with Draco so we might see you there”

“are you guys going out on a date?” i said joking

“shut up, Black” he said

“pass me the waffles” i said

Blaise put two waffles on my plate and i started eating, then Draco came

“hey, man” said Blaise

“hey” he said

“hi” i said

“hey”

“Jackie is going to hogsmade with neville later” said Blaise

“why with him?”

“luna is also coming” i said

“right sorry” said Blaise

then i felt someone touch my shoulder so i turned around and saw Cedric, and i thought “fuck”

“hey, Jackie, can i talk to you?” said Cedric

“No” said Draco

“Draco, shut up” i said “yes Cedric we can talk”

then i stood up and walked with him outside the great hall i saw Hermione looking at us.

“so what is it?” i said

“what is it?” he said “we kissed and then you ignored me for a whole day”

“yeah, about that, I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to”

“i’m gonna ask you something and i want you to be honest” he said

i thought he was gonna ask if i was with Draco or something but he said

“are you a lesbian?”

i went blank i have nothing against lgbtq+ people, but what the hell?!

“no, you idiot, but i think i am bi” i confessed

“oh, well then why did you ignore me?”

“because i don’t like you that way” i said, and fuck i felt so horrible the second i said it “sorry”

“it’s okay, i don’t know why i kissed you” he said “but it was good”

“thanks?”

he laughed and took a step closer to me and said “i would do it again”

oh boy, i wanted to go, he got closer to me and he grabbed my cheek and i said “i should go”

“don’t go” he said and got closer, he was about to kiss me but i moved

“sorry, but i said i should go” i said then i pushed him out of the way and...fuck...i saw Draco standing right there, he saw me and then he walked away  
so i went after him

“Draco, wait!” i yelled but he kept walking i ran after him and i stepped in front of him and i put both of my hands on his chest to make him stop

“please stop” i said

“why?, why are you here? shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend?” he asked and pushed me out of the way and started walking but i stopped him

“he is not my boyfriend”

then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an empty classroom.

“well you two looked very close” he said

“he tried to kiss me but i moved, i didn’t want it to happen again” i said and i realized that i fucked up

“AGAIN!?!, WHEN THE FUCK DID IT HAPPEN FIRST!??!” he yelled at me

“um..”

“answer me, Black” he said and slammed me against the wall put both of his hands on my waist

“why are you angry?” i asked

“i’m not” he said

“yeah, sure” i said sarcastically

“answer me!” he said

“don’t yell at me!”

then he put his hand in my jawline to make me face him and not move

“don’t talk back to me, when did it happen?” he said

“when you left to the manor” i said

“so you took advantage of the fact that i was visiting my ill mom to let someone slip his tongue inside your mouth!?” he said

“why are you angry?!”

“i am not!”

“wait...are you jealous?” i asked

“no i’m not” he said and pulled away and took a step back

then i started smiling and i said “oh my god, you are jealous!, you are jealous that i kissed someone!”

“SHUT UP!” he yelled

“wait...why are you jealous?” i asked

“i am not, i just don’t like him, out of any guy in this stupid school you had to choose Diggory”

“you have no right to tell me that, you are no one to tell me who i can and can’t get with, is not like i make you a drama every time you have sex with some random girl” i said

“that’s not true i don’t do that”

“yes it is, Blaise told me, you keep them a secret, you make them feel special and once your done you are gone” i said to him

he kept quiet he didn’t say anything

“how many?” i asked

“how many what?”

“how many girls since you started helping me”  
i said, i just needed to know

“why do you care?”

“i need to know how many girls you made feel “special” and then left them while you helped me”

“i don’t count them, Black”

“screw you, Malfoy” i said and walked to the door but he stopped me

he turned me around and put his hands on my waists so that i couldn’t scape

“you can’t go, not until i say you can” he said

“fuck you”

“stop talking”

“no”

“don’t provoke me, jakelyn” said Draco

we were so close i had to raise my head to be able to look at him, i kept quiet and he didn’t move

“Draco...” i said and looked away

“look at me” he said so i looked up again

“what is it with you Draco, why are you like this?, what do you want from me?” i said

he didn’t answer he pulled me even closer and kissed me, i ran my hands through his neck and into his hair, it was so soft and i loved it, he bit my lip so hard but it felt good, he ran his hands around my back and then put a hand on my neck, i remembered the last time he did that and i freaked out but this time i didn’t, this time i would literally give my life for him to not move his hand from my neck, i felt his tongue in my mouth, and i didn’t want him to stop, but he pulled away and started kissing through my jawline and down my neck he sucked hard and slow, he would bite my skin and run his tongue all over my neck while he sucked, he gave me the time to enjoy it, then he pulled me up and carried me, he put his hands in my ass and kissed my lips again, then he sat me on a desk, he continued kissing my neck and leaving hickeys and i would try to hold my moans because i thought it was embarrassing and then he said

“don’t hold them, i want to hear you”

and with that i didn’t hold them anymore,

he bit my skin so hard i moaned in pain and pleasure and he said “did that hurt?”

“yes”

“you want me to stop?”

“no” i said and he continued, but then his hand was in my thigh and i got nervous i never went that far with anyone so i tried to close my legs and he pulled away from my neck and said

“is okay, if you are not comfortable i won’t do anything”

and fuck!, that was so hot, how dare he use consent to make me horny.

i kissed him again i needed to feel his lips against mine, this was so much better than with cedric or George, i wanted Draco, then while we were kissing i remembered what Mcgonagall said we don’t choose who to love, fuck i couldn’t believe i was falling for Draco Malfoy

it was so good but then...we heard the door, fuck that was embarrassing, Draco pulled away and we both looked who it was and we saw Lupin on the door

“can we help you?” said Draco, and i was like bitch shut up!

Lupin just looked at both of us and said “detention, both of you” then he looked at me and said “jackie, in my office in 15 minutes”

“you are going to tell my dad aren’t you” i said and he just walked away

“fuck” i said and Draco looked back at me

“he is not really going to tell your dad is he?” asked Draco

“i’ll talk to him” i said

then it was awkward silence, so awkward until i said “i should go”

“why?”

“he wants me in his office, i’m already in trouble because of you”

“because of me?, sorry to inform you but a kiss requires at least two people” he said

“you’ve had kisses with more than one person at the same time?” i asked

“you are gonna be late, you should go” he said avoiding my question.  
so i just walked away, i left the room, missing his touch, i wanted to go back and kiss him again, i had this weird feeling in my lips that i didn’t want to go away, he bit my lips so hard it hurt but it felt good, i wanted to feel that again, but i was scared Draco didn’t want it

so i went to my dorm, i was as quick as i could and did my best to cover the hickeys, there were so many, i didn’t think that could be possible, a part of me wanted to leave them there, but i didn’t i covered them and went to see lupin.

———————

when i arrived to his office he said

“jackie, sit down”

i was so embarrassed i wanted to shift back and make this whole thing go away, but i stayed, i wasn’t risking it

“i’m just going to ask you one thing”

“what?” i said

“why, Malfoy?, out of anyone on this school you go for the one that you can’t stand and that can’t stand you”

“that’s not true, we are friends” i said

“you kiss all of your friends?” he said

and i thought yes kind of, there’s George, Cedric and even Luna, but i skipped that part, sorry guys

“no i don’t, i just-we-...we got caught up in the moment, it didn’t mean anything” i said

“god, jackie, Malfoy?!”

“what’s wrong with him?”

“did he force you to do anything you didn’t want to?” asked Lupin  
in that moment i went blank, what the hell!?  
draco literally said that if i wasn’t comfortable he would stop, and that made me want him even more!

“NO, NO HE DIDNT, DRACO IS NOT LIKE THAT!” i yelled

“alright don’t yell i’m sorry”

“please don’t tell Padfoot”

“jackie...”

“please, come on let’s be honest if it was some other random students you wouldn’t tell their parents!” i said

“fine...okay, i won’t tell Sirius, but please stop snogging in empty classrooms” he said

“thank u!” i said

“okay, but there’s still detention, and supervised” he said and i hugged him

“okay, thanks”

“okay i’ll see you tomorrow” he said

“you are not going to the party?” i asked

“no, i’m staying here, i don’t want to risk it” he said

“right, i forgot it was full moon, i’ll come check on you” i said

“you don’t have to”

“it’s okay, i don’t mind” i said

after that i walked to to the door and before leaving i said “Moony?”

“yes”

“just so you know...Draco asked for my consent, he is not a bad person” i said

“let’s hope you are right” he said, and then i just left the classroom

——————  
after that i went to the great hall to meet neville and luna to go to hogsmade.

“hey there you are” said neville

“come on” said Luna

when we were at hogsmade we went to the three broomsticks for butter beers

“so what’s your costume neville?” asked Luna

“um...is a cactus”

“a cactus?” i said

“yeah...”

i started laughing and said “you are going to look so cool” i said

then he started laughing.

after the butter beers we went to a store because luna wanted to buy some stuff to make her jewelry.

when we were there i saw Blaise and Draco and i didnt know why i got so nervous, but i actually hid behind Neville so that Draco wouldn’t see me, But blaise saw Luna and wanted to say hi

“hey, guys” said Blaise

“hi” said neville “hello Draco”

“hey” he said

i swear we barely made eye contact with each other until Luna said

“why are you two so awkward with each other, i can feel it in your eyes”

“we are not, Luna” i said

“anyways, we should go, see you at the party” said Blaise and they just walked away, and i felt like i could finally breathe

——————————

it was 3:30pm and i had to meet the girls to go talk with Mcgonagall, this day was so long, first Cedric, Then Draco, Then Lupin and know this, i didn’t even feel in the mood of going to the party anymore.

so i was walking to Mcgonagall’s office when Draco stopped me

“we need to talk” he said

“i can’t right now i have to go to Mcgonagall’s office”

“why? are you i’m trouble?” he asked

“no, i just have to go” i said and i started to walk away

“i said that we need to talk, don’t walk away from me”

“there’s nothing to talk about, Draco” i said

“are you dumb?” he said

“excuse me?”

“stop” he said and grabbed my arm, but then someone grabbed my hand

“leave her alone” said Hermione, of course it was her, she would always grab my hand when she thought Draco was bothering me

“shut it mudblood”

“Draco, stop” i said and pulled away from him

“fine, but i gave you a chance” he said and walked away

“a chance for what?” asked Hermione

“i have no idea” i said, and i really didn’t have any idea of what he was talking about

so we went to the office and Ginny and Luna were sitting there.

“okay, so first of all we wanted to thank you for giving us a chance” said Ginny  
and we all three nodded

“well, girls this are my conditions,  
first, you’ll do your meetings on Monday’s, wednesday’s, and thursday’s,  
second they will be from 6:30pm to 7pm,  
third, you won’t do inappropriate things or break the rules,  
you will also have to keep good grades to stay in the club, and also...you’ll be careful to not get caught”

“yes, okay, we accept, thank u” said Hermione

“i’ll sign the permission then” she said and grabbed the paper and signed it and we smiled so hard, my face even started to hurt.

“there you go girls, you can go now” she said and we walked out and the second we were outside we screamed and hugged

“YESSSS, we did it!” said Hermione

“this is so amazing!” said Ginny

“i knew my charms would help” said Luna

“we have to tell the other girls” said Ginny

“yes okay”

————————

it was 7:30pm and i was getting ready for the party, i was putting on my ghostbusters costume when i heard someone knocking on the door, i knew it wasn’t draco because he never knocks, but a part of me hoped it was him

“hey”said Cedric

“cedric?” i was confused “how did you get in here?!” i said as he walked into my room

“a slytherin girl let me in” he said “look, i’m sorry genuinely i am, i promise i won’t try to kiss you ever again unless you want me to”

“what are you dressed up as?” i asked trying to figure out what he was

“a pirate” he said “that’s not the point, are we good?”

“yes, okay, sure” i said and we hugged  
and then, death appeared literally,  
Draco walked in on me and Cedric hugging

“Draco...” that was all i could say before he left, he slammed the door shut and left

“doesn’t he knock?” said Cedric

“no, no he doesn’t” i said

“well i’ll see you at the party” he said and left

at that point i didn’t want to go to the party anymore, i sat on my sofa and stared at my phone i looked at social media, the time passed and Fred called me but ignored it, then harry, the Ginny, even Blaise called me, but i wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, i was so confused i didn’t know why i cared so much of what draco thought, god i even got nervous that he wouldn’t like how i looked, then George sent me a text saying

“there’s a secret after party in the room of requirement, alcohol and of course the best 🍃🍃”

i hadn’t tried any of that here, alcohol in my original reality yes but drugs like weed, never, i always said no to my friends, but now i felt like i needed some, and that was probably one of the most stupid decisions i could’ve chose.

(this next part is going to be a little confusing, spoiler alert i got really high and mixing it with fire whiskey was the reason i was not sorted into ravenclaw or at least one of the many reasons, i still can’t remember a lot of what happened so i’ll try to be as specific as i can)

it was 12:40, i went to the room of requirement and since it was secret i needed a password that fred texted me, so when i entered it was a literal club, i don’t know who was the one that needed a club so badly, but i was so grateful for him, there was so much alcohol and students getting drunk and high

“well look who showed up” said Fred

“so the key to see you is to say there’s alcohol” said george

“shut up”

“come on you are the third musketeer”  
said fred

“no, i’m a ghostbuster, see?” i said

“man we should’ve dressed like the three musketeers” said George

“what are you two dressed up like?”

“don’t you see it?, i’m h as harry potter” said fred

“and i’m Ron” said george

“man, you could’ve dressed up as Hermione” said fred

“come on let’s get you a drink”

“here” said fred giving me the little thing full of weed

“i don’t think so i’ve never had any” i said

“well that’s okay then” said fred

but then the worst thing happened, i saw draco, i saw him kissing a random girl, and that broke my heart, he was there looking so good, he had a leather jacket and he was wearing makeup up he had the make up as a skeleton but just black lines and he looked so good and he was leaving all his makeup in the face of that girl

i wanted to cry so hard

“i wanna try it” i said

“you sure?” said fred and george at the same time

“yes, give me” i said and they gave it to me

i had smoked cigarettes and vapes before but never weed, when i inhaled the thing it didn’t feel good but i didn’t choke, i manage to control it and let out the toxic air

“wow, you sure you never tried it” said george

“yep, sure, i want a shot” i said

“suit yourself, sweety” said george

i went to the table full of drinks while i was still inhaling that thing, i poured alcohol on a plastic cup, i don’t even know where does ones came from but there they were, i remember i started drinking a lot, i even mixed the different types of alcohol that were there, and again big mistake, i finished the weed, and i wanted more, so i went to look for fred and George, but i bumped into Luna

“heyyyy, girl!” she said

“are you drunk?” i asked

" no, well yes, but it’s so fun, i think i saw a fairy” she said and started laughing and i laughed too, then i remember i was dancing i danced a lot, i was playing with my fake ghostbusters and pointing it at people,

then i remember i was talking to blaise he was dressed up as draco, he had white paint all over his face and a blonde wig and a black suit and was sayin “my father will hear about this” to everyone, he said a joke but i can’t remember what it was it was about feeding a whole village with some suit but can’t really remember

the next thing i remember i was arguing with Draco i don’t even remember how i started talking to him, but we were yelling

“YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND LOOK SO HOT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, AND KISS SOME RANDOM GIRL RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WHEN WE LITERALLY KISSED TODAY!!” i yelled

“what were you expecting from me!?” he said

“i don’t know!, okay, i don’t fucking now, gosh i wish you could go back to be an asshole so that i could hate you, it would be so much easier if i hated you!” i said

then pansy came...

“come on Draco let’s have some fun”

“let’s have some fun this week tonight i wanna take a ride on your disco stick” i started singing gosh i was so embarrassing.

“Pansy fuck off” said Draco

“no, pansy you stay right here, i’ll go, so you two can have as much fun as you want, because  
i  
don’t  
care” i said and started to walk away

then i was drinking more, and more with Fred and George they didn’t want to give me more weed anymore so i just kept drinking, i danced more and more and then i closed my eyes i didn’t close them intentionally i just did,

the next thing i know i woke up, because of the feeling of the cold water, and i saw draco, he put me in the shower and turned on the cold water, i was still wearing my clothes he didn’t take them off

“fuck, Draco, put the fucking warm water” i said

“no, i’m trying to help you, gosh you are stupid”

“shut up!”

“do you know what alcohol does?!, and mix it like that with drugs and drink it like water!”

“you don’t have to give me a lecture”

then he turned off the water and said “here, get changed, can you do that or do you need a babysitter?”

“fuck off” i said

(i’m honestly so embarrassed of myself for what happened that night)

i put on the shirt and my underwear and i realized that he went through my clothes,  
then i was putting on the pajama shorts when i fell down.

draco walked in and helped me stand up, and help me put on the shorts and i started laughing i laughed so much because i fell even he started laughing.

then i sat on my bed and sarted talking i don’t remember what i was saying but i talked.

the next day i woke up because i felt like i was going to throw up, and i did i woke up and ran to the bathroom and i threw up then i came out of the bathroom and i saw Draco there

“how are you?” he said

“how do i look like?”

“like shit” he said

“well that’s how i feel” i said “how is that you don’t feel like me?”

“i don’t drink” he said

“i don’t believe you” i said

“i dont, i don’t like it, i mean just look at yourself” he said

and that hurt, i know he meant about the alcohol, but i thought he meant that i was ugly or something

“i don’t mean it like that, i’m talking about what it did to you” he said

then i saw that he still had his makeup on so i went for some makeup remover wipes  
i sat in front of him and started taking the makeup off

“what are you doing?” he asked

“i’m taking off the makeup” i said  
i started to clean his face i grabbed his face with one hand so that he wouldn’t move, and cleaned him

“you are very pretty” he said out of nowhere

“are you blind, i look like a bus ran me over” i said

“you always look good”

“where is this coming from?” i said still cleaning his face

“just remember that every time you look at yourself in the mirror” he said

“what happened last night?” i said

“why did you bring me here?” i asked

“you fell down, fainted, Fred and george took you out and i saw you, and i brought you here”

“you carried me to my dorm?”

“adrian was right you are not heavy” he said

“well that happens when you don’t eat” i said

“you have to eat a lot today, and drink water”

“okay, dad” i said and i finished taking off all of the makeup.  
but my hand stayed there we looked at each other and then he said

“it was a mistake”

“what?”

“kissing” he said “kissing you”

“oh” that broke my heart so badly “yeah, you are right” you could actually feel the pain in my words

“so are we good?” he said

“i don’t think we have ever been good” i said

“but we can be friends” i said  
i wanted to die

“sure” he said “i should go”

then he stood up and left, and i started crying, fuck i was such an idiot i thought

what was i expecting for him to tell me that he likes me and that he wanted to be with me,  
fuck, i was so naive.

i cried, and then i took a shower and went to lunch, fuck i slept until so late, but again i went to sleep at like 5am.

i sat down next to ginny and grabbed so much food i looked like ron

“so you are alive?” said ginny

“fuck off” i said

“here” said hermione and gave me a cup with water

“what’s this?” i asked

“water, with a tonic, for your head” she said  
and i drank it

“so are you going to the match?” asked ginny

“what match?” i asked

“gryffindor vs Slytherin” said Hermione

“it’s going to be so funny because everyone got so wasted yesterday” said ginny

“harry cannot even open his eyes” said Hermione

i turned around and saw harry sleeping on the table and ron too

“so i guess slytherin has a chance to win” i said

“your house also got pretty drunk” said ginny

“yeah, but the whole point is to catch the snitch and Draco is just fine, he doesn’t drink” i said

“he doesn’t?”

“no” i said

“okay, you can make fun of me, but, Draco looked so good last night” said ginny and i choked on my water

“a little” said Hermione “what do you think, jackie?”

“i don’t remember anything of last night” i lied

“yeah, you were pretty drunk and you let my brothers give you drugs” said ginny

“weed isn’t a drug” i said

“yes it is” said Hermione

“whatever i don’t care” i said “at what time is the match?”

“at 4”

then my phone rang  
i saw it was Sirius, i thought funk he found out about the alcohol, or lupin snitched, i panicked and answered the phone

“hello?”

“hey, kiddo, you didn’t text me back last night” he said “i asked you if you talked to harry about if he needed anything before the match, i’m going to go see it, i got a break from work”

“oh um, sorry i fell asleep, i’ll talk to him, you are coming?”

“yes i am”

“cool, okay, i’ll see you here” i said

“okay, see ya”

“bye” then he hung up

i threw a piece of bred on harry and he woke up

“what?” he said still sleeping

“padfoot said that if you need anything before the match?”

“yes, energy and a new body” he said

“i’ll tell him that you are good” i said and i texted Padfoot


	12. 11. badge

it was about 3:30 pm and the everyone was starting to go to the pitch for the match, i was walking when i saw draco, he was in his uniform and he was going to go meet with the team

“hey...” i said

“hello, Black”

“good luck today”

“thanks”

“but i think you don’t need it you are very good and half of the gryffindor team just wants to die because of how drunk they got last night” i said

“yeah, potter cannot even stand up” said draco

“well you should go you’ll be late” i said and i gave him a hug, i caught him off guard but he hugged me back then he roughly pulled away and i turned around and saw Sirius standing there

“hello, kids” said Sirius

“hey” i said

“mister black” said Draco

“malfoy”

“i have to go, see you later Black” he said and walked away

" i was just saying good luck” i said

“okay then but you should be cheering for harry”

“i’m a slytherin” i said

“so?, all your house is full of spoiled kids”

“ouch” i said

“come on” he said and we started walking

“dad?”

“yes?”

“i wanted to tell you something the other day”

“what is it?”

“i am the top of the class” i said happy and proud

“good for you kid, and harry?”

okay that hurt so bad, he only cared about harry , he didn’t bother on asking about me, ever, he would call me just to ask about harry, and not even ask how i am.

“he didn’t make it top 3, it was me then Draco and then Hermione”

“did you and Draco cheat?”

“no!, what the hell!?

“i’m sorry is just that Hermione is the smartest witch i know”

then i stopped walking, i froze, he really ythought that?

“and me?” i said

“i’m sorry, mini padfoot i didn’t mean it like that, that sounded so wrong, i’m sorry”

i just started to walk away, that hurt me, that hurt me even more than Draco saying we were a mistake, i felt broken

i just left and he didn’t even go after me...

i was in the pitch and i saw Lucius, i freaked, i didn’t want Draco to go through what he went last time.

and the worst thing is...i sat in the teachers side with Lupin and Lucius was there behind me.

“what is it?” asked me Lupin

“Sirius doesn’t care about me” i said

“he does”

“i told him about how i was top of the class and he thought i cheated, he said hermione was the smartest witch he knew” i said trying to hold my tears

“he doesn’t mean it”

i kept quiet and then que match started, and ginny wall was right it was so funny everyone was so tired and dead, fred even fell asleep on his broom and woke up when george hit him in the back.

Draco and harry were going after the snitch and Harry tried to push Draco off the broom, but harry fell, he was so tired, i actually felt bad for him i looked behind me to see Lucius face and it was serious, he looked like he didn’t care, if he didn’t care then why was he here?

then Draco caught the snitch, i felt so happy, we even made eye contact for a second and then he looked away to show off the snitch, i was so thankful.

when the match finished i walked to the slytherin house to celebrate when someone stopped me

“hey”

“hey!” i said and i hugged tonks “why are you here?”

“i came to see harry, too bad Draco is better on the broom, Remus told me about you being top of the class, Congratulations!” she said and hugged me

“i bought you something” she said and put bracelet on my wrist that had my initials

“you didn’t have to” i said

“the best witch of the class deserves the best” she said, and in that moment i broke i started crying (god i’m crying again, sorry)

“what is it?” she said hugging me

“i am not the best” i said “harry is the best, Hermione is smarter” i cried on her shoulder

“don’t say that, that’s not true everyone is good at their own thing and on their own ways” she said

“try saying that to Sirius” i said

“what did he do now?”

“treat me like shit” i said

“i’m sorry, you know how he can be, but he does care about you, he loves you”

“he didn’t care when i told him about me being top of the class, he asked for harry, then said that Hermione was smarter than me” i said cleaning my tears

“come on, everything will be alright” she said

“thanks aunt dora”

“now, go ahead and celebrate that your house won , and say congrats to Draco from me” she said

“yes i will, thanks” i said and i started to walk away

when i arrived people was celebrating but this time was different everyone was happy but they were still tired from last night.

then i saw Lucius coming down of the boys corridor, so yeah i made a terrible mistake and i went talk to him

“mister malfoy?” i said

“yes?, oh Miss...black?, right?, adopted by Sirius black”

“yes, that’s me”

“your parent were killed by death eaters, sorry about that”

“it’s okay”

“i just wanted to say that i’m happy that Draco caught the snitch”

“yes, he did, like he is supposed to, he had to do it one of this days”

“can i ask you something sir?”

“what?”

“why do you come to the matches if you clearly aren’t interested?”

“that’s none of your business is it?, but if you want to know, i come to see my son”

“are you happy?, that he won?”

“of course i am”

“i won’t bother you anymore, sorry” i said and he walked away.

i went to Dracos dorm to check on him.

i opened the door and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, i walked in and step on something i looked down and saw the little pieces of glass on the floor and i saw that he broke a mirror or his father i didn’t now

“Draco...are okay?” i asked sitting next to him

he kept quiet he didn’t say anything i was going to grab his hand when i saw the bloody knuckles

“you broke the mirror?” i asked

“i don’t like what i see in the mirror,black”

“what do you see in the mirror?”

“my father” he said

i grabbed his hand and held it tight “you look nothing like him, just because both of you are blonde doesn’t mean you look the same”

then i notice the blood in his chest

“Draco what happened to you?” i asked

“i’m fine” he said

“you are bleeding”

“i’ll be fine, it’s always the same” he said

“that’s not fine”

“just ignore it” he said

i stood up and went to the bathroom, i grabbed a towel and a bowl with water to clean him,  
i looked for something to help him and i grabbed a cream in a little jar that madam pomfrey gives you if you get hurt.

so i went back to his room and i said “take off your shirt”

“at least buy me butterbeer first” he said

“shut up, come on”

“no, it’s okay i’ll do it you can go”

“i want to help, please let me help”

he kept quiet and then said “okay, but promise me something”

“yeah sure” i said

“you won’t leave” he said

“i promise”

then he started to take his shirt off, and what i saw was scary as fuck, he was covered in scars, it was bloody scary, i wanted to cry, i saw one the other night but there were so many scars i hadn’t seen, i got closer to him and i put my hand in his chest he grabbed my wrist to stop me, but he didn’t stop me, he pulled my hand to his chest

“he did this to you?” i said

“i’m fine”

“i’m sorry” i said

after that he sat down and i started to clean him up i was genuinely worried, i wanted to cry but i didn’t want Draco to see me like that,  
i got on my knees in front of him and started to clean him  
“why didn’t you want me to see them?” i asked

“i was scared you were going to leave”

“i would never” i said rubbing the cream on his chest

“so you didn’t want me to see them but other girls could?”

“are you jealous?” he said

“what?, no, i was just curious” i said

“i don’t care what they think”

i didn’t say anything i smiled and finished

when i finished, i stood up and went to wash my hands

i sat next to him on the bed and i just looked at him

“why are you staring at me like that?” he said

“i like your eyes” i said

“really?” he said with a mocking smile

“i said that out loud?” i said blushing

“thanks” he said “come here”

i laid down on the bed next to him and he said “i really don’t feel like going with everyone”

“what do you wanna do?”

“i want to watch a movie with you”

“i don’t want to watch a movie, i want to watch friends” i said

“still no idea what that is”

“you’ll love it” i said

“i don’t thinks so”

“give me your laptop” i said and he gave it to me

“are you going to buy it?” he said

“no, they are on netflix” i said

“here, give it to me i’ll look for it” he said

“i can do it” i said

“it’s mine give it to me” he said

“fine, you are so bossy, like pack it up mister grey” i said to him

“is he one of the people from this show?” draco asked

“you’ve never watched 50 shade of grey?” i said “or read the books!?”

“no, you want to watch that?” he asked

“nooooooo, no, i’m not watching that with you”

“why not?”

“watch it on your free time” i said

“is it this?” he asked and showed me the laptop where he looked for friends

“yes”

“it has 10 bloody seasons, black”

“and still i need more” i said pressing play

we were watching the show when we heard the door

“hide in the bathroom” he said so i went

then he said “black, look who’s here”

i walked out and so my bloody cat in the fucking door like HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE!?

“what the actual hell, a cat can’t knock a door” i said

“he didn’t knock he scratched it” said Draco and carried my cat

“is not cool that he actually scaped to find you” i said

“come on” he said and i went back to his bed and he locked the door

“give him to me” i said

“no, he wants me” said draco holding my cat

“don’t you have a pet?” i asked

“yes, and owl, but i like your cat more”

“how would you feel if your owl preffered me?” i said

“i don’t like him, so it’s cool” he said

“fuck you”

“you wish” he said and i blushed.

we were watching friends when he said

“i don’t like rachel”

“really?, why not?”

“she is annoying, monica is better” he said

“i mean, is not her fault all her life she lived of her dad, and she is starting a life from nothing” i said “you wouldn’t las two days without your fathers money”

“shut up” he said

“you really have a crush on that guy?” he asked

“chandler is amazing” i said

“no his not”

“yes he is, and he is so cute, and funny, and cool”

“shut up, stop it” he said “so that’s your type, funny guys?”

“i don’t have a type, Draco, i like whoever my heart likes” i said

“does your heart also like women?” he asked and i blushed and i got so nervous

“it’s okay, i really don’t care” he said “i don’t have a problem with that”

“why would you?”

“um, i don’t know”

we watched literally the whole first season of friends, until he fell asleep, he always managed to fall asleep first, i stood up and grabbed kitkat and went to the door, i used a spell to fix the mirror and i was about to go when i stopped i looked at him and i said to myself

“fuck, this idiot is going to treat you like shit tomorrow and still you are falling for him even though he said it was a mistake kissing you”

i went to my dorm and i fell asleep thinking about that, thinking about how i could shift back to my original reality and script that Draco and i will date, but that would ruin everything, i didn’t want that, so i stayed, i wasn’t going to force him to like me, i couldn’t

the next day i woke up and got ready for class, i went to the great hall and sat down with ginny and then i received a text message

draco: you took kitkat.  
me:he is mine  
draco: stop being so possessive over a cat  
me: i’m not, he is literally mine  
draco:you were gone when i woke up  
me:i didnt want to bother you

after that he didn’t respond

“so...what do you think, jackie?” said Hermione

“what?,sorry”

“that today is the first official meeting”

“oh,yeah, right, that’s amazing” i said

“yeah, we are taking an oath” said ginny

“and what is it?”

“you’ll find out tonight” said ginny

————————  
so the rest of the day went normal Draco and i would ignore each other and fight during class about dumb stuff like why he grabbed my book to kill a spider and then throw the dead body to ron, or how i messed up his potion for it to blow up in pansy’s face, and snape gave him detention.

and at 4pm we were in detention for what happened in the classroom,  
we had to clean a classroom, and Lupin took our wands and stayed there to supervise us

we kept quiet the whole time until Lupins phone rang

“excuse me for a second” he said and walked away.

“finally” said Draco sitting down

“stand up, clean up, i want to leave”

“why in such a rush?” he asked

“don’t you want to leave?, i mean you have practice” i said

“i like being here with you” he said and i smiled

but then i stopped and said “i literally got you more detention today”

“yeah and i am angry, if you weren’t so important to me i would fuck that attitude out of you” he said and my eyes went wide open i covered my mouth and turned around embarrassed

“Malfoy, shut up” i said “wait...i’m important to you?”

“what, no, i was joking” he said

“sure”

“stop it” he said

i walked closer to him and lowered my head to face him and said “you are also important to me”

i swear i was going to kiss him but then i heard Lupin coming so i moved and Draco stood up

“you can go” said Lupin “Jackie, your father would like it if you answered his calls”

when i was walking to my dorm Draco stopped me

“why are you ignoring your father?” he asked me

“it’s nothing, don’t worry” i said and kept walking so he walked next to me and offered me his arm so i accepted

“is everything okay with you and him?”

“no, but is okay, really” i said

he kept quiet and we continued walking  
then we saw pansy coming so i was going to move my arm from his but he didn’t let go

“Draco...why are you with her?” she asked

“none of your business” said draco and continued walking and he dragged me with him

“you disappeared from the party the other night, a girl gave me her number for you” said Pansy and gave Draco a pice of paper  
i moved my arm and said

“i have to go”

and i continued walking, i felt so stupid, i was so embarrassed, i went to my dorm to change and then go to the meeting and i locked the door, i started changing when Draco walked in

“FUCK DRACO KNOCK THE DOOR!” i yelled and threw a book at him

“calm down” he said

“the door was fucking locked!” i said

“not anymore, love” he said

“stop looking at me!” i yelled and i threw another book at him

“why are you always hitting me with books!?!he said while covering his head with his arms  
“fine!” than he turned around so that i could finish changing

“why are you here?”

“i’m bored” he said

“why aren’t you at practice?”

“its canceled for today” he said

“well i’m sorry, but i have to go, if you are bored you can have fun with one of your hoes” i said

“what?”

“i was still sober when i saw you with that girl, Draco” i said

“so?”

“so...?....so why are you here when you could be having some quality time with your girlfriend’s?”

“relax, why are you like this?” he asked

“you are so annoying, Malfoy”

“are you angry?”

“yes, because you are so fucking bipolar”

“i am not” he said and he walked closer to me

i crossed my arms and i said “just go, i’m pretty sure they’ll give you more fun than i can”

“are you jealous?” he asked

“what!?, no! i’m not!”

“you are, you are so jealous”

“i am not!, i just don’t want you bothering me, you are so fucking annoying” i said

then he wrapped his hand around my neck and whispered in my ear “would you get jealous if i did this to someone else?” he said and kissed my shoulder and then my collarbone.

“no...” i said as i enjoyed the pleasure of his lips against me

then he pulled away and said “okay then, i’ll see you around, Black”  
then he left, he walked away...and fuck i wanted to go after him so badly, but i didn’t

————————————————

i went to the meeting, i couldn’t help but thinks that right now Draco probably was with some girl, and that made me so angry and sad, what would’ve happened if i said that i would get jealous, well there were two options he would’ve stayed or he would’ve made fun of me and go, and my mind told me it was the second one.

when i arrived i knocked on the door and luna said “password”

“Luna there’s no password yet” i said

“right, sorry, i’m a little high, Hagrid is giving it so cheap because he wanted to get rid of it, Dumbledore was going to do a revision on his home so...”

she offered me some and i said “No, thanks, i don’t want Draco to see me like that again”

“Draco?”

fuck  
“yeah...he saw me like that...and...um-he started to make fun of me” i lied

“Draco just needs a light” Said Luna

when it passed around 15 minutes girls started to arrive, girls from other houses, except Slytherin, o felt bad for the girls in Slytherin, i wanted to tell them i even thought of daphne Greengrass she is nice but she is friends with pansy and i couldn’t risk it.

“okay, so this book here” said Hermione slamming a huge old book in a table “this is the old book of clubs”

“that can’t be a thing” i said

“it is now” Said Hermione “you are going to say the oath with you wand pointing to the book, and then your name will be written here,  
if you ever tell what happens here, or expose the secret of the club, you name will change of colour from black to red, and you would not only be out of the club forever but Mcgonagall agreed to take 30 points from your houses”

“30!?!” yelled a girl from hufflepuff

“look i made badges” said Luna

“not now Luna that’s after the oath” said Ginny

“this is a safe space, here we can say our deepest thoughts with our being scared, we are trusting each other, so if you betray us, there has to be consequences” said Hermione

everyone started talking and discussing and i said “i’ll go first”

i stood up and took out my wand and pointed to the book

“repeat after me” said Luna “i...”

“i...”

“jakelyn Nova Black”

“how do you know my second name?” i asked

them hermione hit me with a paper

“sorry!, okay...i Jakelyn Nova Black”

“i swear and give my word to keep the secret of this club” said luna

“i swear and give my word to keep the secret of this club”

“and if i ever betray this club i’ll assume the consequences”

“and if i ever betray this club i’ll asume the consequences” i repeated

“i won’t judge anyone here, i will listen and help, i promise to take care of the girls in here and support them the best i can”

“really?” i said

then hermione looked at me with his scary face so i just repeated “i won’t judge anyone here, i will listen and help, i promise to take care of the girls in here and support them the best i can”

“from this day and forward i become a member of the secret club of women in hogwarts”

“from this day and forward i become a member of the secret club of women in hogwarts”

then my name appeared on on of the pages of the book, it said my full name and my house.

“good!, here... have a badge” said Luna giving me a badge with the initials of the club and then it turned into my initials

“thanks, Luna”

“okay let’s hurry this, see it’s simple path you have to say no satanic rituals or anything” said Ginny “who’s next?”

then all the girls raised their hands, after 30 minutes all the girls were a part of the club

so we sat down on chairs that were there and a girl said “if this is a safe space can i confess something?”

“sure” i said

“i got so drunk on the Halloween party, i woke up in the forbidden forest”

“at least you had clothes on?” asked Luna

“yes, but i don’t remember a lot”

“i can help you remember” said Luna and got close to the girl, she put her hand on the head of the girl and closed her eyes

“what’s going on?” asked me Angelina

“just Luna being Luna” i said

“you are okay, you just walked there, nothing much” said Luna

we all went quiet and then a girl said “i have a terrible anxiety”

she then said “it gets really bad, i feel like i’m not enough, i want to be enough”

“you are” said another girl “we all feel overwhelmed sometimes, like when you are eating and then you look at yourself in the mirror and you don’t like what you see”

i really felt that, that really hurt...

“it’s okay to feel like a mess sometimes, what matters is what you do to work on yourself, if our life’s were perfect they would not be good, with need the mess to be better” i said

“im gay” said another girl

“uh um, my name is lila, sorry, i just had to say it”

“it’s okay, we are no one to judge who you like” said Angelina

“i don’t know how to tell my parents, they think is worst that being with a muggleborn”

“they should be proud of how brave you are, you don’t have to be embarrassed of who you are or who you Like” said Hermione “not even what your blood status is”

“if you need help i’ll help you” said another girl rubbing her back

and like that everyone started confessing her secrets i wanted to tell about my eating problem, but that would involve telling about Draco and i didn’t want people to know about him.


	13. 12. wanna bet?

the next day i was in DADA when Lupin said “mister Malfoy and Ms Black, please stay”

“what did you two do now?” asked Harry

“we...um...got into another fight” i said

“you two need to stop it with that” said Ron

“whatever just go i’ll see you guys later” i said

“what did we do now?” asked Draco

“what’s going on between you two?” asked Lupin and draco and i went blank, we blushed so hard and looked to the ground

“you haven’t had a fight in the past two days” said Lupin

“isn’t that a good thing?” i said

“the last time i saw you two, you weren’t exactly chatting” said Lupin

“this is so embarrassing” i said and Draco laughed

“there’s nothing going on, sir” said Draco

“jackie is like my daughter, understood?” Said Lupin

“so that’s what this is about, you don’t want her with the wrong people” said Draco

“i’m leaving” i said and grabbed my things and walked out. that was so embarrassing, i appreciate that moony considered me a daughter but he didn’t have to scare Draco like that, i mean he didn’t look scared, he looked annoyed.

——————————————————

i was studying in the library when draco came and sat next to me

“hello” he said

“i’m studying”

“why are you so mean?, are you on your period?” he asked and i hit him with a book

“you are going to break me a bone one of this days!” he said

“it’s a book, calm down, baby” i said

“i’m not a baby” he said and crossed his arms

“yeah, clearly” i said

“where did you go last night ?” he asked

“huh?”

“where were you?”

“where were you?” i asked

“i asked first” he said

“did you really go with some girl?” i asked

“you haven’t answered my question”

“i went to ravenclaw with Luna” i lied

“yes, i went with a girl, i can’t really remember her name tho...” he said

how was i supposed to react to that?...i mean what was i expecting...

“you are such a gentleman” i said

“only with the ones i care” he said

“well, then...i’ll go so you can have some more fun” i said starting to grab my stuff and run out of there

“wait, why?”

“i have to go...”

“but...” then he got interrupted, my phone started to rang i saw it was Sirius i had been ignoring him for what he said

“don’t answer, i need to tell you something” said Draco so...i answered the phone

“i have to go” i said and left

“hello?” i said as i walked to my dorm

“why have you been ignoring me?” he said

“why?, well let’s see, all you do is care about harry, you don’t even ask how i am, you accused me of cheating, you said Hermione was smarter that me...want me to keep going?”  
i said

“don’t talk to me like that i’m your father”

“then act like one!, stop treating me like this!, why would you adopt me in the first place if you didn’t want me!??!” i said as i walked to my dorm

“i do care about you, i’m sorry i hadn’t been there for you as much as with harry, but harry...”

“harry is the son of james, Harry is the chosen one, harry is perfect, harry is the replacement for james” i said

“what do you want me to say?”

“LOOK!, i know i’m not the amazing harry potter but you decided to adopt me, if you didn’t want me you should’ve left me like everyone else!” i yelled and then i hung up the phone

i sat down on the chair of my desk and i started crying, i cried so much at that point i was seeing blurry, then the door opened

i saw it was Draco, what other tall blonde why that doesn’t knock did i know...

“Draco, you really need to learn how to knock the fucking door” i said covering my self with my hands

he froze he stayed there in the door and just said “why are you crying?”

“why do you care?”

“because...”

he didn’t say anything so i said “please go away”

i was still crying i couldn’t help it

then he said “i don’t know what to do” then he sat on my desk

“then you are free to go”

“i can listen” he said

“yeah, Draco you are not deaf”

then he looked at me offended so i said “sorry, i’m just not in my best moment”

then he gave me a tissue and i started laughing

“what?” he asked

“who carries tissue with them?” i said “why?”

“you never know when you’ll need it”

“thank u” i said cleaning my face, the máscara in the tissue and all over my face, my nose and eyes were red and i couldn’t keep my eyes open because of the tears

we kept quiet for a couple of minutes until i said  
“I got into a fight with Sirius”

“i’m just tired of feeling like this...” i said

“how?”

“like i’m not enough, like i’ll never get to be as important or special like harry to make my father proud” i said

“yeah, i know the feeling, trust me”  
he said

“what makes harry so special?” i said “the fact that he survived Voldemort, he didn’t, i mean he did, but his mom saved him, just like mine, only that mine wasn’t killed by voldemort, thats so dumb”

“well then let’s give potters mom all the credit” he said

then i laughed a little and i said “for the record i think you are special”

“you are also very special for me, black and important”

" so potters dad and yours were friends?”

“yes i think he sees harry as a substitute so i’m just left behind, like i’m the second option”

“well i think his wrong, you are amazing”

“thanks, Malfoy”

then it was more awkward silence until he said “do you remember the first time i kissed you?”

“yeah, vividly” i said

“you are special, i could feel it”

“you are being weird, stop talking like that” i said laughing a little

“shut up ” he said

“how can you say those things when hours later you said it was a mistake”  
i said

“you didn’t disagree with me” he said

i looked at him and he grabbed my hand and i stood up and walked in front of him, he cleaned my face from all the tears

“your eyes are so red...you should wash your face” he said

i stayed quiet and he stood up from my desk

“are you okay?” he said

“i didn’t think it was a mistake, i still don’t” i said, i was so nervous “i don’t regret it, but you said it was a mistake and that broke my heart so i didn’t say anything”

“you don’t?”

“i don’t.”

“you are very sensitive right now”

“i’m not, Draco, well i am but i mean it, but i wasn’t expecting for you to say the same”

“jackie, i-.”

“you what?” i asked

“i am a mess”

“i’m kind of a mess too”

then he looked at me and said “you are amazing”

then he walked to the door and before he left i said “why are you here?”

“what?”

“you walked into my dorm without me telling you to come over, you came...why?”

“i just...i don’t know, i should go”

then he left.

————————

the next day i was studying with ginny at the library when Draco walked to us and said “i need to talk to you”

“hello to you to, Draco” said Ginny

he rolled his eyes and then looked at me and said “come on”

“excuse me?” i said

“please” he said

“i’ll see you later Ginny” i said and started walking with Draco

when we were in the empty hallway, we stayed quiet for a moment until i said “so...talk”

“how are you?” he said

i’m fine, well i haven’t talk to Sirius but...”

“you’ll be okay”

then we stayed quiet and i said “Draco?”

“yeah?”

“can i hug you?” i said

he didn’t say anything he pulled me into a hug i wrapped my arms around his back and buried my face on his chest, i could hear his heartbeat.  
then i started crying again, i couldn’t help it

“you cry a lot” he said joking

“sorry, i usually don’t cry in front of people”

“it’s okay, jackie, look at me”

i looked up still hugging him and he cleaned my face and he said “how are you doing it, jackie?”

“doing what?”

“i...dont-i don’t know”

then i was going to say something when we heard someone Draco immediately pushed me away from him and we saw it was Harry

“what is going on here?“asked Harry

“nothing” i said

“why are your eyes all red?, were you crying?, is it because of Sirius?, he told me to tell you to call him”

“why? why can’t he call me?” i said

“i don’t know, i have to go, just call him and also” he got closer to me and whispered in my ear “don’t look for comfort in Malfoy, he no good news for you, and you know it”

then he walked away and Draco said “what did he tell you?”

“that you are not good news for me”

“he is right” said draco

then i looked at him and grabbed his hand and i said “thank u, Draco”  
then i kissed his cheek and he didn’t move until he grabbed my face with his cold fingers and said “no problem”

then i walked away...

i was walking to meet neville when someone called my name

“jackie!”

“oh, Cedric, hi”

“i haven’t seen you in like three days” he said

“yeah, i know”

“i’m sorry if i ruined our friendship” he said

“you didn’t, just i wasn’t-...you know...”

“i get it, you don’t like me in that way, i don’t want to loose your friendship” he said

“you won’t” i said

after that i went to see professor Mcgonagall because no matter what my problem was she would always listen and give me advice, i know there was the secret club and there was a meeting tonight but Mcgonagall is just a queen.

i knocked on her door and i heard that she said i could come in

“oh, mis black, what is it dear?”

“i just needed someone to talk to” i said

“we’ll sit down i’ll pour us some tea and some cookies”

so then i sat down and put my bag on the floor

“you have to start wearing the uniform properly, dear” she said

“what?”

“you never wear your tie” she said

“oh, i’m sorry, i’ll learn how to” i said a little embarrassed

then she sat down and i pours some tea on her cup and in mine

“so...what is it dear?”

“did you ever had the feeling that you’ll never be good enough?” i said

“of course, we all have”

“my dad-Sirius, he...he cares more about Harry than of me, i wouldn’t get angry or jealous if he treated me better, you know?, i told him how i was top of the class and he thought i cheated” i said

“well, dear...have you told him about how you feel?”

“i think so...” i said “i kind of yelled at him to stop treating me like shit and hung up on him”

“language...and” she gasped and said “he loves you, i know it, he would even send letters to ask about how you are every time you don’t answer his calls or texts”

“he does that?” i asked

“yes...to me and Lupin, even to professor Snape”

i smiled a little and said “then why is he like this to me?”

“is probably that he doesn’t know how to talk to a young girl, it’s easier with harry, he doesn’t want to disturb you” said Mcgonagall drinking her tea

“he could say something” i said

“tell me...i thought you and Mr Malfoy hated each other, and then i see him picking you up and hugging you, i would notice him looking at you during class...what happened”

“well...you completely changed the subject but...we are just friends”

“is he this boy that you kissed and don’t want to loose?”

“damm, you are smart” i said

“Draco is git” i said and he raised and eyebrow “but he is also a good person, like it just doesn’t make sense, i wish i didn’t care about him”

“why?”

“because he is so bipolar!, like he says that he cares about me but then he calls me by names and messes with me, like what’s wrong with him?!?” i said

“you don’t think he does all that because he is into you?” said Mcgonagall

“he bullies me because he likes me?, GOD NO, i’m tired of men treating us like that because “they like us” it’s not fair that they think that, what!?, he thinks that by pulling my hair i’m going to fall in love with him?!?” i said

“looks like he wants you to say something...”

“well i’m not”

“you are going to be late for class, go on” she said

i went to the dios and she said “call your father, Nova”

that was a little weird no one calls me by my second name

i went to DADA and when i walked in I sat down on a chair and started to take my stuff out and then Draco sat next to me

“why are you here?” i asked

“because i want to and i can, Black” he said

i just rolled my eyes and ignored him, and then Harry threw me a note and it said

“is Malfoy bothering you?”

i looked up at him and i shook my head saying no, Harry nodded and looked away

then Draco took the took the note and read it.

“i don’t like, potter” he said and threw away the paper

“you can’t just take my things like that” i said

“it’s a paper” he said

“still”

he ignored me and listened to what Lupin was saying, and i started playing with the necklace i had on while i took notes.

after a while we were making a reading while Lupin checked on us

“i like your necklace” said Draco

“thanks, Luna made it for me” i said

“i like more my hands around your neck” he said

and i dropped my quill and messed up my notes, i blushed so hard and i was going to say something when Lupin said

“5 points from slytherin, and next time will be 20 if i hear you talking to her like that”

“yes, sir” said Draco not caring at all

then Lupin walked away and i said “you are so annoying”

“so you don’t like it when my hands are on you?” he said

“where is all this coming from?” i said

“just curious” he said

“honestly, Draco? god you are unbelievable” i said and tried to fix my notes

“here” he said and gave me his notes “you can copy mine”

“thanks” i said and i grabbed them

“you have practice today?” i asked him

“yes, as everyday, from 6 to 7:30”

“cool” i said

“why, you’ll miss me?” he said

“shove off, Malfoy”

“you wouldn’t las two days without talking to me” he said

“wanna bet?” i said

“yes”

“what?” i said

“i bet you can’t stay away from me for less than two days” he said

“okay fine i accept, if i can spend at least a week without talking to you at all, you...will...you will help Neville get a date with the girl he likes” i said

“no, choose something else” he said

“nop, is that or nothing” i said

“fine, but if i win and you talk to me you will...”  
he kept thinking and then he smiled at me and said “you will let me keep your cat for a week”

“No, no way”

“don’t be wuss, Black”

“i’m not, i accept” i said and extended my hand he shook my hand and said “deal”

“we are starting now, if you last until next wednesday without talking to me, you win, if not, i get Kitkat”

i didn’t say anything, i kept quiet, i already regretted accepting this but there was no turn back.

—————————

at dinner i was eating with blaise when Draco said “black, can you pass me the chicken”

there’s this thing i cannot even smell chicken because i throw up, i don’t want to sound dramatic or anything but since i was little and i’m talking about me in my original reality, i have never been able to handle meat.

so i said “Blaise can you pass Malfoy the chicken”

then Blaise passed Draco the chicken and ate it, since Draco started helping me eat he wouldn’t eat meat in front of me because it grossed me out and now he is, god he is so annoying and then he said “so...Black how was your day?”

i ignored him and continued eating my food, and blaise said “are you angry at Draco?”

“yes, he is an pillock” i said

“oh am i now, well you didn’t think that when i had a hand around your neck” said Draco and blaise choked on his water

“WHAT!?!” said Blaise

i was red as a tomato and i was so angry at him i wanted to yell so badly but i said “yeah,blaise tell draco that thank god Lupin walked in before i made a terrible mistake”

then Draco looked at me angry and Blaise said “what is going on here?!?!”

“blaise, also tell Draco about how much of and idiot he is” i said and i stood up and walked out of there

while i was walking i heard draco say “all girls in this school are crazy”

i was in my dorm when Draco walked in and said “so...are you done?”

i didn’t say anything i kept doing my homework and he said “so you are serious about ignoring me, can you at least look at me?”

i turned around and looked at him, i stood up and walked up to him, i stood up in front of him and he said “talk to me”

i shook my head in denial and he wrapped his arm around my waist and said “talk”

i kept quiet and i didn’t move, he got closer to me and said “i said, talk”

i wrapped my arms around his neck and came closer then i moved my arms and i couldn’t hold it anymore i didn’t talk, i kissed his neck, i had been wanting to do that for such a long time and he didn’t complain, he let me kiss his neck and then i started sucking on it like he did to me, i would leave purple marks and then he said

“fuck, Black, don’t do this to me”

i kept quiet and then i started biting his skin and he said “Black, stop it, talk to me”

i pulled away, i looked at him straight in the eyes and i smiled at him, i walked to the chair i was sitting and sat down and continued doing my homework

“are you serious right now?!, you can’t play like that with me, fuck!, you are annoying” he said and i started laughing

“i have practice, but i will make you talk to me, you have some nerve playing like that with me, you’ll have to accept the consequences”

i looked at him confused and he said “i’m not covering this” he said pointing to the hickeys “and i never lie about who i have been spending my time with, so when people ask me” he came near me and whispered in my ear “your name will come out of my lips”

i was going to say something i even opened my mouth but i closed it and looked away

“don’t say i didn’t warn you” he said and left the dorm and the second he left i said “fuck”


	14. 13. thestrals

i was walking to the meeting of the club, when someone stopped me

"hello, jackie"

"daphne...hi?" i was confused because we never talk

"look i...don't tell pansy but...i heard around that there was a secret club, you know a yo about it?"

"um...no sorry"

"and where are you going?" she asked

"non of your business"i said "i'm going to meet Fred and george"

"oh...i just...i heard around that this Club is only for girls and is a safe space you know?...free of toxicity"

"is pansy being toxic?" i asked

"she is pansy, i've been trying to avoid her but she keeps annoying me...i can't handle it anymore" she said

"come with me" i said and extended my hand

"where?"

"you'll see" i said and she grabbed my hand and we started walking, i was one of the founders of the club so i could tell girls if i thought they could be in the club and daphne had never being mean to me once she even asked if i was okay after pansy tried to push me off the moving stairs.

so when we arrived i said the password and everyone stared at us

"what's she doing here?" asked Hermione

"she wants to join" i said

"you told her?" said a girl named alison

"no, she heard around, she wants to join" i said

"i do, i promise i'll keep the secret" said Daphne

"if she says the oath and accepts it she can have a badge" said luna

"sure, i'll get the book" said Ginny

"if you accept to take the oath you must know what happens if you ever expose the club, you'll be banned and 30 points will be taken from Slytherin" said Hermione

"30!?!" yelled Daphne "wow, well...okay, i accept"

after she said the oath and her name was on the book luna said "there you go, this is your badge..it has the password, the password changes every week"

"thanks.." she said and we all clapped, she sat next to me and grabbed my hand again and i smiled at her.

—————————

after the meeting i was walking to my dorm when daphne called me

"hey, jackie...i, wanted to thank u"

"it's okay, once you join you are my family" i said

"yeah, now i have to go back to my dorm and handle pansy" she said while we walked

"you can stay with me tonight if you want, i have my own dorm, and i really don't mind, we could watch a movie if you want to..." i said

"i would love that! thanks!"

"how is that you are in slytherin if you are so nice?" i said

she laughed and said "i guess i'm very ambitious"

"that's good" i said

when we arrived to my dorm Draco was there...fuck, this guy needed limits

"Draco?" asked Daphne

"why is she here?" asked Draco and i kept quiet

"are you still not talking to me?" said Draco

"what's going on here?" asked daphne

and i said "daphne, could you please tell Draco to get the hell out of my dorm and go learn some respect"

"jackie says..."

"i know i heard her" then he walked to the door and left

i started laughing and Daphne said "what was that?"

"we made a bet, i have to ignore him for a week, and he couldn't last less that two hours"  
i said

"i thought you two hated each other"

"why do you think i accepted to ignore him for a week?" i said

"do you mind if i take a shower?" she asked

"no, not at all i'll pick you up some pajamas, and i'll leave them in the sofa for when you finish " i said

"thanks"

after that she took a shower, when she was showering i received a text...

draco: i didn't know you were friends with greeengrass.

i didnt text him back

draco: are you serious?!, it's a fucking text, you are such a prat

that made me so angry but i didn't tell him anything i would wait until wednesday, he was going to die that day.

when she came out of the shower she got changed and we lied in the bed and i grabbed my laptop and said "what do you wanna watch?"

"um...anything is fine"

"uuuhh, have you watched friends?"

"yeah, yes i have is so cool, good american show" she said

"I KNOW, IS SO BLOODY FUNNY I LOVE IT!"

she laughed and got under the blankets

"i prefer skins" she said

"oh, yeah definitely" i said

"wow" she said scared

"what?"

"oh, sorry your cat scared me" she said and laughed a little "i didn't see him, what's his name?"

"Kitkat"

"like the chocolate?" she asked

"yes, i love that chocolate"

we watched the show until we both fell asleep...

the next day my alarm woke us up, i turned it off and went back to the bed

"i don't want to get up" said Daphne

"me neither" i said and then i stood up, i stretched and threw a pillow at her

"hey!"

"get up, you have to go get change" i said

"no, thanks, i'm good"

"i'm going to take a shower" i said and went to the bathroom.

when i walked out she was changed and she said "i'm going to my dorm now, thanks for letting me stay"

"yeah, sure no problem"

then she walked away and i got changed and i was walking to the great hall when someone pulled me into an empty closet

"Talk" said Draco

i kept quiet

"i said...talk"

he put his hand around my neck and got closer to me and i could see the hickeys i left and i wondered how many people already knew it was me

"you win, i'll help longbottom, speak"

i still didn't say anything i didn't trust on what he was saying

"use that pretty mouth of yours and speak"

still kept quiet, then he moved his hand from my neck to move my head and he kissed my neck, i closed my eyes and tried to make cero noise

"still nothing?" he said

"do i have to continue?" he said and i didn't say anything i didn't even move

"you played with me...you marked me" he said and tightened his hand around my neck and i thought i needed therapy and still do because when he did that i started smiling

"so you like this?...you like it when i hurt you" he said pressing harder, i closed my eyes again and he said "no, look at me, answer me, you like this?"

i kept quiet and he let go of me, me and i put on a sad face

"you didn't answer, princess, i can't do anything to you unless i know you like it" he said, fucking asshole using consent to manipulate me.

i wrapped my hands around his waist and i pulled him closer to me but he pulled away and said "consent goes both ways, love"  
fucking prat

i pushed him out if the way and opened the door but draco closed it and said "we are not leaving here until a noise comes out of your mouth"

i tried to open the door again but he turned me around and slammed me against the door and he started kissing and biting my neck, it felt so good, i loved the feeling of his lips against me, but i didn't want to be one of his bitches, i didn't, i liked him, fuck i liked Draco Malfoy and he was just using me to have fun, so i didn't care about the bet anymore

"Draco..."

"yes, love?"

"please, stop" i said.

he immediately stopped and pulled away, he looked at me scared and took a step back

"i-i didn't mean to.." he said "i just..."

"can i go now?" i said

"yes"

i opened the door and left, i felt so bad, i didn't want him to stop but i had to, "it's for the best" i thought to myself

i went to class, i didn't have time to go to breakfast anymore, but before i entered the class i took a step back, i was covered in hickeys, i couldn't let people see me like this so i went to my dorm, i was probably going to get detention but i didn't care.

after that i sat in the common room, it was completely empty no one was there, i sat on the piano, it had been a long time since i had played the piano, then i remembered the song of wilder dreams and how everyone said that it was literally made for Draco, i knew that song, i learned it when i was younger...

i started playing, i sang it, i did it in lower voice i didn't want to get caught.

after that i went to my class...i sat next to neville and he said " Draco offered to help me ask out Zarah"

"that's new" i said

"yeah i thought he was joking and he told me to meet him at dinner" said Neville "could you come with me?"

"me...me-why me?"

"well you know, you are my best friend, i would appreciate it" said Neville, how can you say no to neville he is so good.

"yeah, sure i'll go with you" i said

"thanks"

————————-

when it was lunch i sat down with Hermione and she said "why did you skip the first class?"

"i over slept" i lied

"you have to be more responsible" she said

"okay, mom" i said while i was eating

"i'm just taking care of you"

"thanks" i said

then i was walking to class and i saw Draco so i went to talk to him i called him but he ignored me and he walked away, and i thought shit i fucked up

i mean what was i supposed to do?, i did want him to kiss me but not like that and he said that if i wasn't comfortable he would stop, i didn't know that by stop he meant that he would ignore me now.

the days passed and Draco kept ignoring me, at that point i wasn't sad anymore i was angry, angry at him for being an asshole  
so when i saw him walking i stopped him and i yelled at him

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!?!, WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, MALFOY!?!?!"

he looked at the floor and kept quiet for a second and he said "you don't think i'll ever be good enough for you, if you are not comfortable no one is making you stay"

"who the hell told you that i thought that?,  
if i didn't care i wouldn't be dragging you to empty closets to ask you what is wrong"

"i heard you playing the piano...you think i'm taking you down?" he asked.

and i started laughing, this guy really thought i wrote that song, damm he thinks everything is about him, how is that i fell in love with him?

i explained to him that i did not write the song, and that he has to stop thinking everything is about him...that was the dumbest reason to ignore me.

then he got angry at me and yelled "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, BLACK!??!  
I WAS SO WORRIED, GOD YOUR SUCH A-."

"such a what?!"

"such a bitch" he said

i didn't say anything, i slapped him and then my Mexican side appeared and i yelled "vete a la chingada, imbecil"

he looked at me so confused and angry and i said "you are such an idiot" and i walked away

———————————  
so two days had passed since Draco called me a bitch, i ignored as best as i could, i wouldn't even look at him.  
until one day i was walking and he said something to me but i ignored him. so he grabbed me and took me an empty hallway and yelled at me:

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, JACKIE, STOP IGNORING ME!"

"i'm not ignoring you" i lied

"don't lie to me, princess, look i didn't mean to call you that but-

"BUT WHAT, MALFOY!?!, there's no excuse, i didn't do anything wrong and you insulted me, i can't believe you think of me that way!!, and i know...i know you won't apologize because you are Draco Malfoy you don't do that, well then just give me sometime"

he got closer to me and said "i'm sorry" that was new, he had never apologized for anything

"i'm sorry, Jakelyn, i didn't mean to, i don't think of you like that, i don't want to loose you, please say that you forgive me and we can forget about this, please"

"draco i-

"you are Jakelyn, probably one of the only people i actually like in this entire world, you are special, i would never think of you that way, i was scared, please forgive me"  
he said and fuck this guy was taking all of me, a part of me thought on walking away, on not listening to him anymore but the other part of me told me to stay, to give him a chance even if it wasn't just as a friend as much as that hurt me...

"yeah, Draco, i forgive you"

after that we stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until i hugged him he wasn't expecting it, he freaked out a little and said

"what are you doing?"

"i'm hugging you"i said

he looked down and started to hug me back

"are you not comfortable, Draco?, do you want me to move?" i said

"no, i just-i just don't want anyone seeing us"

"oh" i said and started to move but he held me tighter and didn't let go of me

"wait, just a couple more seconds" he said

"i thought you didn't want anyone to see us" i said

he pulled away from the hug and said "yeah, but that was nice, you smell good"

"thanks, you also smell good, you smell like rich boy" i said

"i am a rich boy"

i rolled my eyes and laughed.

"so...are you going to visit your father tomorrow?" asked Draco

"yes, yeah i am, i have to talk to him, you are you going to the Manor?" i asked

"yeah, i'm visiting my mom, she is getting better so i'm going to go see her" he said

"cool, cool"

"cool"

then it was awkward silence and i said "well, this awkward"

he started laughing and said "yes, yes it is, i have to go, i have practice"

"sure, yeah, go ahead"  
i kissed his cheek and i walked away.

——————  
i was at the great hall doing homework when daphne sat next to me

"hi, jackie"

"hello, greengrass" i said

"you can call me Daphne"

"sorry, i always call people by their last names, until they tell me i can call them by their names" i said

"is okay, what are you doing?"

"potions work" i said

"you want some help?"

"is okay, i'm almost done, you already finished your essay?"

"yeah, yesterday"

"cool"

"hey can i ask you something?" she said

"sure"

"is there something going on between you and Draco?"

"what?!, no" i said and laughed but it was nervous laugh

"i saw you two hugging earlier" she said

"we are just friends, if you can call it that"

"so Draco is not seeing anyone, and neither are you?" she asked

"em...i am not, i guess draco isn't either" i said "why?...do you have a crush on Draco?"

"i um...i have a crush on someone yes"

"well good luck with Draco he is bipolar as hell" i said

she laughed and stayed quiet, after a couple of minutes everyone started leaving so i stood up and i walked with Daphne to the common room, and when we arrived she saw pansy and she grabbed my hand, that's when i realized that she just doesn't like Pansy she is scared of her, so i let her grab my hand and i walked with her to my dorm

and Pansy stood up and walked to us and she said "Daphne, i've been looking for you, why are you with her?!"

"she just doesn't want to be with you, Parkinson" i said

"no one asked your opinion" she said

daphne kept quiet and didn't let go of my hand,

"pansy, fuck off, she doesn't want to be your friend, or be near you" i said trying to walk away

"shut up, blood traitor" she said, and damm, it had been a long time since someone called me that and by someone i mean Draco, and i really didn't care i rather be a blood traitor than a classist bitch

"i don't care what you call me, Parkinson, i'm not going down to your level, so move, you don't want to mess with me" i said

"shut up, you whore" she said

"funny how you call her a whore when you are the one spreading your legs for the whole school" said a voice behind us, when i turned around i saw Draco

"Pansy, fuck off" he said and god this girl has no pride...she walked away.

"i was doing just fine" i said

"your welcome" he said

"i don't need you to fight for me, Draco"

"thanks for helping, Draco" said daphne

"see, she is nice" Said Draco

"yes she is, stay away from her" i said and i walked away with Daphne

when we arrived to my dorm she said  
"Draco could tell Pansy to jump off the astronomy tower and she would do it"

"yeah, that girl has cero pride" i said

started to get changed when Draco walked in

"FUCK DRACO GET OUT!" i yelled

and Daphne slammed the door on his face, we both stared at each other and then we started laughing  
then Draco walked in again and said "did you closed the door in my face?!"

and daphne went blank so i said "back off, Draco you are the one that walked in without knocking"

then he looked at me and said "i need to talk to you"

"well i have company"

"well tell your company to leave" he said

"no"

"i should go" said Daphne

"no"

"yes" said draco

"it's okay, i'll see you tomorrow" she said and walked away

"you are so annoying" i said

"and you aren't?" he said

"what do you want Draco?"

"let's go" he said and grabbed my hand but i pulled away

"go, where?"

"you'll have to come if you want to find out" he said and extended his hand for me to grab it

so what did i do?...i grabbed his hand and we left my dorm...we were walking down the dark hallways and i let go of his hand and he said

"now what?"

"we'll get caught"i said

"stop being so uptight, let's go" he whispered and we continued walking

we left the castle and we were going to the forbidden forest, we were walking there and i said "i'm in the forbidden forest in the middle of the night with Draco Malfoy, this is how i die"

"come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?" he said

"are you serious right now?!?"

then he stopped and turned around and said "close your eyes"

"what?"

"close your eyes, now"

"you want me to close my eyes in the forbidden forest, while you lead me?" i said

"do you trust me?" he said

i stared at him and raised my eyebrows and looked away "well, trust me now, close your eyes"

i kept quiet and he said "come on, i'll take care of you, like always"

i closed my eyes and started walking then i felt his hands on my eyes to cover them so that i wouldn't open them and then we started walking, i would move my arms to feel something but he grabbed them with one hand and covered my eyes with his other hand

then he said "okay, ready?"

"i don't know..." i said

he laughed and then he moved his hand from my eyes and i saw an animal a lot of animals actually and they were thestrals

"can you see them?" asked me Draco

"yes, yes i can"

"why can you see them?" i asked

"that doesn't matter, come on" he said and grabbed my hand and lead us to one of them

they were actually kind of scary so i backed off a little but draco pulled me and said "come on their harmless, here touch them"

he grabbed my hand and and pulled it closer to the animal and i stroked him very softly and i started smiling

"see, they don't do anything" said Draco

"why can you see them, Draco?"

"why can you see them?" he asked

"probably because of my parents" i said "you?"

"um..."

"you can tell me..." i said

"i saw bellatrix" he said and i freaked out so much, fuck what he told me next made want to cry...fuck i'm crying as i write this.

"she is alive" i said

"yes, but...i saw her" in that moment i understood what he meant

"is okay...you don't have to tell me anything else" i said

"i was five, she was wanted by the ministry, she hid in the manor, and i saw her" he said

fuck my stomach started to hurt, i wanted to throw up. when i scripted that unexpected things would happen this is not what i pictured.

"how is that you still remember if you had five?"

"you never forget traumatizing things, Princess" he said and grabbed a pice of my hear and put it behind my ear

"i wish i could take away your pain" i said to him

"you wouldn't be able to live"

then he turned around and walked but i didn't follow him then he came back and said "here, for you" and gave me a flower

i smiled and i accepted the flower then i hugged him and kissed his cheek

"thanks"

then i stared at him and he said "what?"

"why are you being nice to me?"

"what?"

"why are you so mean to everyone but you are nice to me...sometimes..."

"i like you"


	15. 14. train ride

the next day i woke up in Dracos bed, we came back and i read to him, we finished the book and we fell asleep, i don't remember when i fell asleep, but it was becoming a habit to sleep on his bed.

i woke up and i saw him sleeping, i had to go to get ready and go to the train station to go back home and confront Sirius, i didn't want to but i guess it was time, and Draco also had to get up he was also going home.

so i got closer to him and i moved him a little and whispered "Draco..."

he didn't wake up so i moved him a little faster and said louder "Draco"

"leave me alone" he said still with his eyes closed

"we have to get up, we need to get ready" i said

"what time is it?" he said with his eyes closed and his raspy morning voice

"um...7am" i said checking the hour on my phone

"fuck, Jackie the train doesn't leave until 10am, fuck off" he said and covered himself with the blankets

"fine, whatever you say, sir, but i have to go, see ya" i said and i was standing up when he grabbed my hand and said

"don't go...come here" he said and pulled me back to the bed

"i cant" i said

"i don't care" he said and pulled me into his chest, that was new, we never hugged on his bed or cuddled, never.

he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head

"Draco...you are so sleepy" i said

"mhm"

"i should go"i said

"look at me" he said

"you have your eyes closed, Draco"

"sorry" he said and opened his eyes "can we just stay like this forever?"

i was so confused and nervous in that moment, he never talked to me like that or was so soft and caring, for a moment i wondered if he was high or something.

i didnt say anything, i put my hands under his shirt and wrapped my hands around his back, he flinched with the feeling of me touching his scars, but i didn't mind them, i liked them, it just made me sad the reason of why he has them, i rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, i fell asleep but only for a couple of minutes because my phone started ringing.

i was going to take it but Draco grabbed it and answered, he was so tired and sleepy he thought it was his phone

"hello?" he said

"Who is this?" said the voice on the other side of the phone, Draco opened his eyes wide opened immediately and i grabbed the phone from his hands

"it's jackie"

"no someone else answered the phone" said Harry

"no, it was me" i lied

"wait...was that d-.."

i interrupted him and i said "What do you need, Harry?"

"oh, where are you?, we are about to leave"

"what?" i said and i saw the hour, it was 9:15 am, i thought it only had been a couple of minutes but hours past, i quickly grabbed my shoes and stormed out of there, i didn't even say goodbye to Draco, i just left

"i'll be there in 5" i said

"okay then, see you here" he said and i hung up the phone

i went to my dorm and quickly got changed and grabbed some things and put them on a bag, i was about to leave when i remembered my cat, i put him on his cage and i left the dorm, i ran downstairs and they were waiting for me

"it was about time" said Harry

"shut up" i said

"let's go" said Lupin

"yes, let's go" i said and we started walking

———————————

when we were getting on the train i saw Draco, there he was in his black suit, i wanted to go talk to him, but i didn't think it would be the smartest idea so i sat down next to Hermione and harry said "are you okay?"

"yes, i am, why?" i asked

"because of your fight with padfoot" he said

"everything will be alright" said Hermione

"i'm gonna go see if Luna is selling quibler's" i said and i left the compartment.

i was looking for Luna when i saw Draco, he was all alone in a compartment reading something so i knocked and he saw me and i walked in

"hey" i said and i sat next to him "what are you reading?"

"i bought Luna a quibler"

"sorry i ran out of your dorm like that this morning"

"sorry i answered your phone" he said

"is okay"

"shouldn't you be with your gryffindor squad?" said Draco

"yeah, i should" i said getting closer to him

then he finally looked up from the paper and looked at me

"those eyes are so beautiful" i said to myself

"thanks" said Draco "you already said that"

i blushed so hard and said "did i say that out loud?"

he nodded and i covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. "i'm so embarrassing"

he moved my hands from my face and put his hand on my cheek "don't cover your face, i like to look at you"

fuck i blushed even harder, then we heard a noise...my stomach...i was hungry i didn't have breakfast and i was starving

"your hungry" said Draco

"yes"

"i wasn't asking if you were hungry i'm saying you are" he said

"yeah, well i overslept" i said and he remembered that we fell asleep

"i'll buy you something when the food trolly comes" he said

"is okay, i can eat something when i get home"

"it's fine, i don't mind" he said, then he stood up and grabbed my hand and helped me stand up

"where are we going?" i asked

"for the trolly"

"aren't we waiting for it to come?" i said

"i'm very impatient" he said and we walked out and went looking for the food trolly

when we found it we saw Harry and i let go of Dracos hand, he turned around and said "here, buy whatever you want" he handed my 20 galleons

"um...i..."

"its okay, just go" he said

"i don't feel very comfortable taking your money" i said

"well then i can go and buy it and come here and give it to you and when people ask, why am i buying candy for you i'll say because she is hungry and i care about her" he said

"you care about me?"

"shut up and take my money" he said

i laughed and grabbed the money.

"hey you disappeared" said Harry

"yeah, sorry i went to the bathroom"

"for almost 30 minutes?" asked harry

"im on my period fuck off" i said

"okay, sorry" he said and walked away

"what do you want dear?"

"um, two chocolate frogs and a box of Fizzing Whizzbees" i said

"there you go, that'll be 10 galleons"

i payed and i went back with Draco, we went back to the compartment and sat down

"there you go" i said giving him the change

"thanks" he said

"thanks for the candy, i dont think it's healthy to have it for breakfast tho" i said

"here, have a chocolate frog" i said and he grabbed it

we were eating the candy when he said "i talked to Pansy"

i just looked at him and he said "she won't bother you or greengrass anymore"

"what did you tell her?" i said

"to stop bothering you"

"yeah, but how did you say it?"

"that doesn't matter" he said

"well, thanks Draco"

"no problem" he said, i got closer to him and i kissed his nose

"did you just kissed my nose?" he said

"yes, very much i did" i said smiling at him

"you have chocolate on your face" he said

and i tried to clean it with my sleeve

"no, right here" he said and he cleaned it up with his thumb and then he licked his finger clean, and that was so hot, like he literally just breathes and i die.

i couldn't contain myself anymore i was going to kiss him but then my phone started ringing  
i saw it was Hermione and i picked it up

"hello?"

"where are you?,we are about to arrive to the train station"

"sorry, i'll be right there"

"okay, bye"

"i have to go" i said

"of course"

but i didnt stand up.

"i really have to go" i said

"no one is stopping you" said Draco

"i know"  
then i stood up and walked to the door but he stood up and said "wait"

"what is it?"

"i-..."

"you??...you what, Draco?"

"let me open the door for you" he said and opened the door

"thanks" i said and i walked out, i started walking and i already missed him, i thought i was going mad, i thought "how could i like someone that doesn't like me in that way"

but then i didnt care i needed to know how he felt about me, so i turned around and i walked back to where Draco was i opened the door and he looked at me and said

"did you forget some-..." he didn't finish his question i didn't let him, i kissed him i walked to him and i kissed him, he grabbed my face with both of his hands and pulled me even closer, i sat on his lap and prayed that no one would walk by and see us like that.

then he pulled away and said "what was that for?"

"i just had to" i said

i wrapped my hands around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and i rested my forehead against his

"someone could see us" he said

"then let go of me so i can stand up" i said

"i don't want to do that" he said "jackie, what is going to-"

"don't" i interrupted him "can we not think about that now?, let's just, let's just enjoy this for now"

"okay" he said and kissed me again, it was soft and sweet, i didn't know Draco could be soft

then he grabbed my ass and i started laughing.  
i know he has done that before but this time i actually realized what he was doing, and i couldn't help but laugh and he pulled away

"why are you laughing?"

"is just that...it's just that you grabbed my ass and i was like damm"

"are you serious?" he said

"i would appreciate it if you didn't say my fathers name while your hands are on my ass, thank u"

"oh my god" he said

"what?!, how would you feel if i said Lucius in the middle of a kiss"

"stop it, stop it right now, merlin you are annoying" he said

"you adore me" i said

he just smiled at me and i said "i have to get going"

"can i transform you into ring and carry you around for the weekend?"

"no, no you cant, here" i said and i gave him a clack bracelet i was wearing "you can keep this if you want"

he let me put it on his wrist and i said "if you can't sleep call me"

"if you have trouble eating call me"

i nodded and i put my hands on the back of his neck again and i said "i'll see you later"

i gave him a small kiss and then he kissed my forehead, and then i left

"finally...where the hell have you been?" asked ron

"none of your business"

————————

when we arrived i saw Padfoot and Tonks waiting for us.

"hey, kids" said Tonks "where's Remus?"

"he is helping some students" i said

"how are you mini padfoot?" said Sirius

"good" i said

"Draco" said Sirius and we all turned around, Draco came and said "Sir"

they shook hand and Sirius said "wow kid your hands are cold, are you alright?"

"yeah, i am, trust me" he said and i tried to hide my smile

"how's Narcissa?" asked Sirius

"she's getting better, i'm going to the manor to visit her"

"say hi to her from me" said Sirius

"i will, thanks, Sir"

"is your father coming for you?"

"um, no, he sent someone for me" said Draco

"well, we must get going, take care, Draco" said Sirius

"good bye" said Draco, we made eye contact for a second and then i was going to say bye when his phone started ringing and he picked it up and said "hello?"

and in that second harry looked at me with wide open eyes, he looked at Draco and said "he..."

i interrupted him and said "let's go, Harry, come one" then we started walking and i whispered "shut up"

"he..."

"get in the car, harry" i said

when we arrived harry dragged me to his room and closed the door

"why did Draco answer your phone?"

"what?"

"when i called you this morning, he is the one that answered"

"oh, yeah, right well you see, he thought it was his phone and didn't see who was calling"

"why were you with him?"

"i wasn't, i mean i was, i was...on the common room, and he was there and that's it"

"okay, then, brilliant"

"geez, you are so dramatic, would it be that bad if i was with Draco?"

"yes, that would be so weird and bad, he would treat you like shit, and come on, you know better" said Harry

then we heard Sirius calling for us so we went down stairs

"mini padfoot come here" Said Sirius

i sat down on the table and he said "i'm sorry, i'm sorry i made you feel bad about yourself, you are an amazing witch, and an amazing daughter, i'm sorry a haven't been there for you as much as with harry, and i know that is going to be hard to make it up to you, but this is a start, here" he handed me a piece of paper with a number

"what do i do with this?"

"that is the number to a vault at gringots"

"what?"

"your vault at gringots"

i looked up at him surprised and i said "your giving me one of your vaults?!"

"what?!!" said Harry on the back

"yes, is yours, you are now responsible for that money, you can spend it however you want" he said and i was smiling so much

"thank u!" i said and i hugged him

"this is not possible" said Harry on the back and Hermione hit him in the head

"thank u so much!" i said

"yes the vault is at your name, jakelyn Nova Black"

i went to my room and i called Draco i don't know why but i was happy and i wanted to share my happiness with him

"jackie?"

"you won't believe what just happened?" i said

"what?"

"Sirius gave me my own vault at gringots" i said

"that's cool, he bought your forgiveness" said Draco

"shut it, i just wanted to tell you"

"why?"

"i don't know...i just wanted to"

"i'm on my way to the manor" said Draco

"you'll be okay, Draco"

"yeah, i just want to see my mom"

"draco..."

"what is it?"

"i...i like kissing you, is that normal?, or am i going mad?"

"kissing is something that everyone enjoys"

"yes, but...i would rather kiss you than kiss someone else"

"yes?"

"maybe"

"you would rather kiss me than kiss Diggory?"

i laughed and said "i don't know, he is a very good kisser"

"don't cross the fucking line"

"you asked" i said laughing

"i'm hanging up" he said

"good, i have Cedric on the other line"

"jakelyn!" he said

i laughed harder and harry walked into my room

"why are you laughing so much?" he said

"knock the fucking door, harry, get out"

"fine, sorry, i just came to ask what movie you want to see tonight?"

"i don't know get out" i said

"fine" he said and walked out

"sorry about that" i said to Draco

"why are you watching a movie with potter?!"

"because we want to..."

"just the two of you?"

"why are you asking?" i said

"just tell me"

"i have to go" i said

"jakelyn, don't you dare, hang up the phone"

"harry is calling me, bye" i said

"jakelyn..."

i didn't say anything i hung up the phone and went down stairs


	16. 15. you don't deserve it

when i was going to the station to go back to Hogwarts i saw Draco he was with his mum and his dad, i got so happy that Narcissa was better

“looks like Narcissa is better” said Sirius

“oh, yeah” i said

“that’s good” said Hermione

then Narcissa saw Sirius and she talked to us

“hello, Sirius”

“Narcissa, Draco...Lucius” said Sirius

“hello, sir” said Draco and shook his hand, and Lucius gave Draco a death stare

“Draco, gave me the letter you sent, thank u, Sirius” said Narcissa, god i love her she is a queen.

“it’s nothing” said Sirius “well, kids get in the train, come on”

“you too, Draco” said Lucius “and remember what we talked”

“yes, Father” he said

“see you, kiddo, i love you” said padfoot and kissed my forehead. “take care”

“yes, i will”

“pleasure to meet you misses Malfoy” i said “see ya, mister Malfoy” i said and i walked to the train

————————  
when we arrived to Hogwarts i went to my dorm and laid down on the sofa and looked at the ceiling i was starting to fall asleep when the door opened.

“get up” said Draco

“what?”

“get up, now”

“why?”

then he walked to me and pulled me up

“you hung up the phone when i told you not to”

“okay...so?”

“and you say that about Diggory?!”

“i was joking”

“did you talk to him?” said Draco

“this weekend?”

“did you?”

“well, yeah, he is my friend” i said

“he is your friend?, he...is your friend?” he paused and then said “and what he fuck am i then?!”

“what?”

“you kissed fucking Diggory, and you fucking kissed me, am i just another one to your fucking collection?!”

“my collection?!?, i didn’t have sex with him or anything and he kissed me so and you kissed me and my kiss with Cedric was once and i stopped it from happening again, you are the one that is adding girls to your! fucking collection” i yelled

“that’s not fucking true!”

“yeah, sure, who knows how many girls you have fucked in the last three days!” i yelled, i mean what the hell was he making drama about!

“you think that’s who i am?, that i just use girls for my pleasure and convenience?!”

“yes, that’s exactly what i think, and you haven’t done anything to change my mind”

“you are so fucking annoying” he said

“get the hell out of my dorm, Malfoy”

“no”

“no?” i said

“no, i can’t believe you think of me that way, out of all people you!”

“fuck off, Malfoy”

“god you are such a bitch!”

i was going to slap him but he grabbed my wrist “were you going to slap me?!”

“you called me a bitch!”

“you called me a fucking berk that doesn’t care about anyone!”

“did i lie?!”

“no, no you didn’t, i don’t give a shit about you, stay the fuck away from me” he said and slammed the door as he left.

for the next two weeks Draco ignored me completely and i did the same.  
it’s was the already December and we were on dinner and Dumbledore said

“well, students we are pleased to announce the winter ball of this year”

“i thought it was the yulle ball” i said

“that’s for the trwizard tournament, now is just winter ball” said Hermione

“potato patato” i said

“the winter ball will be the 10th if december, and we are happy to offer it to you”

“i can’t wait for the after party in the room of requirement” said Fred

“yes, but this time we are not letting you more than 4 shots” said george looking at me

“fuck off” i said and threw bread at him

“yeah, thank merlin Malfoy was probably high because he helped you get to your dorm” said fred

“Malfoy helped you?” asked Ron

“yes, he did he left me in my dorm and left” i lied

“he was probably so high” said Harry

“yes, yes he was” i said

then dumbledore continued “you can enjoy your dinner”

“do you think they’ll make us have dance classes?” said hermione

“i hope not” i said

“if every head of the house has to teach us how to dance...does that mean that snape is teaching you?” said harry pointing to me

“i hope so that would be so funny” i said

——————

the next day i was walking to potions and i was going late, so i was running and i tripped on someone

“move it!” i yelled and i stood up

“didn’t your parents teach you manners?!”

i looked up and saw it adrian.

“i was adopted by Sirius Black, what were you expecting?” i said “for me to be a soft caring hufflepuff?”

“chill it with the attitude”

“whatever just move,i’m late for potions” i said and i walked away

“wait, i’ll go with you, snape adores me” he said and walked with me

“and what’s my excuse?” i said

“you...you...fell down and i’m helped you” he said

“i did fall down thanks to you” i said

“so then is not an excuse is the truth” he said

i intertwined my arm with his and he didn’t say anything we just walked,  
when we arrived snape said

“you mind explaining why so late, ms Black?”

“excuse her professor, she fell down and i helped her come to class”

i just nodded and kept quiet

“well then, come on in, ms Black”

“thanks professor” i said

“see you later, beauty” he said and then he left

i sat down and Harry said “seriously you just like the once that are going to destroy your metal health”

um, yes no need to expose me bitch.

so class was over and i saw Adrian outside the classroom so i went to talk to him

“hey, thanks for helping me” i said “and sorry i yelled at you”

“i forgive you if you give me a kiss” he said  
and i punched him slightly on the arm.

“you are so funny” i said sarcastically

“i am actually, but i wasn’t joking”

i went full red from blushing and he said “i forgive you”

“i don’t want your forgiveness anymore” i said

“ouch, directly on my feelings” he said joking

“well i have to go, see ya” i said

“wait, you should come to see the quidditch practice today”

“why?”

“because i would like it if your there, maybe i’ll get to carry you on my arms again”

“i could stay for a couple of minutes i guess” i said

“great” he said

“brilliant” i said “see you at 6 then”

“see you” he kissed my cheek and left

“was that Adrian Pucey?” asked Daphne

“where did you come from?” i said

“i was walking and i saw you, so...Adrian?”

“no, not at all”

“good, i don’t like him” she said

“why not?”

“he...he...i don’t know i just don’t like him” she said

“he did ask me to go see him at practice” i said

“but there’s a meeting today” she said

“i’m just staying for a couple of minutes and then i’m going to the meeting, why don’t you come with me?”

“really?”

“yeah, sure, the guys of the team are so hot, well some of them”

“yeah, i guess”

————————

i went to my dorm and i got changed to go to the practice and then the meeting

i was on the common room waiting for Daphne and when she came, we went to the practice,  
when we arrived we sat on the bench and adrian came on his broom.

“hey, you came”

“i told you i would” i said

“come on hop in” he said

“on the broom?, no way” i said

“come on” he said and extended his hand

“what if i fall down?”

“you won’t, i’ve got you” he said, i looked at daphne and then i said

“okay, but if a fall down, your going down with me”

“what a honor” he said and i took his hand he helped me get on the broom, and just so you now that was the first time since i shifted that i got on a broom, so i was scared as fuck

when i was on the broom he wrapped his arms around me and placed my hand on the broom with his

“ready?” he said

“no” i said and he laughed and started going high

i closed my eyes until he said “open your eyes and take a look”

i slowly opened my eyes and i saw everything around me it was very pretty and it was very fun i could see the whole team training i quickly spotted the blonde asshole that i liked.

“aren’t you going to get in trouble for being here with me instead of training ?” i asked him

“it’s okay, today is not really important, you don’t know how to fly a broom?” he said

“no, i...never learned” i said

he laughed and placed his head on my shoulder while we flew around, it was very fun until someone yelled adrian’s name so we went down and he said

“what do you need, Malfoy?”

“stop flirting and focus on the practice”

“stop being so boring, Malfoy” i said

“shut up, blood traitor”

“i’d rather be a blood traitor than a classist close minded bitch”

“okay, relax” said Adrian

“i’ll go leave you on the bench” said Adrian

“thanks”

when i got off the broom i said “thanks, for the ride, Adrian”

“no problem, call me if you ever want to ride a broom” he winked an eye and i understood what he meant

“maybe i will” i said joking and i kissed his cheek and i left with daphne

————————  
when i was at meeting, were talking and daphne said

“well, Adrian and jackie have been pretty close today”

“shut up” i said

“Adrian Pucey?” said Ginny

“he’s hot” said a girl

“yes he is” said zarah

“is nothing like that” i said

“he is older than you” said Hermione

“that doesn’t matter” said Angelina

“he has nice hair” said Luna

“he is perfect” said another girl “like have you seen his face, he has clear skin ALWAYS”

Draco has clear skin, i thought, he never has acne or anything and his lips are always soft...

“do you think he likes you?” asked Ginny

“he probably wants to fuck her” said Daphne

“damm” i said

“that’s more likely” said Hermione.

then the alarm went off, that meant that the meeting was over.

“okay, we’ll continue talking about this tomorrow, see ya” said Hermione and we all started to leave

when i was on the common room i saw Draco sitting there, when he saw me he stood up and grabbed my wrist and dragged me into his dorm.

“draco, slow down” i said but he ignored me

and when we arrived he slammed the door shut and said “is this how it works?!”

“what?!”

“the second we fight you run into someone else’s arms?!”

“the second!?, you have been ignoring me for two weeks!!”

i walked to the door but he stopped me and slammed me against the door, he put his hands on my arms and held me in place and said “don’t walk away from me, princess”

“you are literally the most bipolar person in the world” i said “you are worst than me on my period”

“shut up”

“no, stop telling me to shut up, i have a voice, and i’m tired of you, i’m tired of you treating me like this, one second you like me and the other one you insult me, i try my best to make excuses to myself of why you are like this, fuck Draco i would even blame it on me, but i’m done, i’m done with this!, so go ahead and do whatever the fuck you want, i don’t care anymore”

“you want me to do whatever the fuck i want!?” he yelled “answer me is that what you want!?!”

“yes!, i don’t care!”

then we stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then he kissed me , fuck he was messing with my head, he wrapped his hand around my neck and he placed his other hand on my back and pulled me closer, i wrapped my hands on his hair and pulled him even closer to me i wanted to feel him, i missed him, then his tongue entered my mouth, there wasn’t even a battle for dominance i wanted him to take control over me, but then he pulled away and said “i’ll do whatever i want then”

fuck, fuck, fuck, that’s what went through my mind on that moment i had to stop this, but i didn’t want it to stop, he held my neck tighter and said “i want to do so many things to you, you have no idea, you would get scared if you knew how much i crave you”

“fuck” i said as his hand went to my ass and squeezed it

“but i won’t do it” he whispered in my ear and then he pulled away “you don’t deserve it”

“what?” i said trying to catch my breath

“you like playing with me, now is my turn to play” then he got closer to me again and grabbed my face and said “i’m going to play with you until you beg me to give it to you”

i had never heard something like that, no one had ever said something like that to me or treated me like that, fuck i need therapy because that just made me want him even more.

then he got closer to my ear and bit it, fuck that felt good, he went down to my neck and started leaving hickeys on me, he would bite my skin he loved biting, like literally biting until it hurt in pleasure, it felt so good and he slowly went up to my lips and said “you like that?”

i didn’t say anything and he said “you like pain?” he said already knowing the answer

“good, because that’s what you are going to feel when i finally decide to give it to you”

“Draco...”

he placed a hand in my mouth and said “no no no, you don’t get to make a noise”

then he moved me and opened the door and said “you can go now”

“what?”

“you are free to go”

i didnt say anything i walked to the door and he said “i don’t want to see you all touchy with Adrian, understood?”

i turned around and i said “watch me” and i slammed the door on his face.

after that i went to my dorm, i sat on my bed and i started crying, god, he was an asshole, i wished that i could hate him, i wished that i didn’t care so much about him, i wished that his words and touch didn’t have such an effect on me.

i stood up and started to changed i was on my underwear when i looked at myself in the mirror, then i remembered what Draco told me, that every time i looked at myself in the mirror to remember that he thinks i’m pretty, but fuck that was hard to believe, i wanted to cry even more, i sat down on the floor again i started crying i cried so much i couldn’t see straight anymore i couldn’t breathe i wanted to go to sleep but i couldn’t and i started to dig my nails on my thighs, i dug my nails until my thighs were bleeding and then i feel asleep on the floor, i felt kitkat crawling into my chest and resting there and just closed my eyes hoping to never open them again.

———————————

when i woke up i turned off the alarm and i didn’t move, i was there in the floor with my thighs with dry blood and also my nails, i stood up and took a shower

i wore high socks so that no one would notice,  
i went to breakfast and i sat down but i wasn’t hungry.

“aren’t you going to eat?” asked Blaise

“i’m not really hungry” i said

“are you sick?”

“i think i’m going to be” i said

“you should go see madam pomfrey” said Blaise

“i’m fine, it’s okay, it doesn’t matter”

“what doesn’t matter?” asked Draco sitting down on the table

“nothing” i said

“Jackie, is not feeling very well, she doesn’t even want to eat” said blaise

“you have to eat” said Draco

“i’m not going to die because i skip one meal” i said

“you have to eat” said draco again

“i should go” i said and stood up but draco grabbed my wrist and said

“eat”

“Draco, man, if she doesn’t want to eat just let her” said Blaise

then draco let go of me and i left.

i was walking to the classroom when someone called me.

“hello, black”

“parkinson” i said

“i just want esto say that i won’t bother you anymore, in fact i think you and i could get to be friends”

“i rather avada kedavra myself” i said

“don’t be so hard on yourself, i mean it must already be hard for you with all the weight you have gained” she said, and that hurt, that hurt as fuck i didn’t want her words to affect but they did, you can’t tell someone with an eating disorder that is still trying to recover those thing, that just breaks us, we are so vulnerable and that hurt me so much

“shut up, Parkinson”

then she stroked my hair but i slapped her hand away “don’t touch me, you easy ass bitch”

“you had something on your hair” she said

and i walked away, she insulted me and that hurt, but what happened next was even worst than her insulting me...

so after class i was studying with hermione and i told her what happened and she said “i saw pansy sneaking out of the potions classroom days ago, you know what this means?

“no, i don’t have your brain”

“she is making pollyjuice potion, but the question is...why you?”

“i have no idea, but if what you are saying is true i have to find her...me, her as me, fuck that’s weird”

so i went to the slytherin common room and i saw blaise studying there and i said

“have you seen pansy?”

“emm, no but...how is that you entered from the door if i just saw you going to Dracos dorm”

fuck, fuck, fuck.

i ran to Dracos dorm and i didn’t even bother on knocking but the door was locked so i casted a spell and walked in and there she was,  
i saw Draco shirtless and pansy looking exactly like me on the other side of the room

“you bitch, you are dead” i said and ran to her but draco grabbed me by the waist and said “jackie is okay, Parkinson get the hell out, now!” the little bitch listened and left

when she left Draco was still holding me so i said ” OK you can let go now I won’t kill her I promise”

and when he let go of me i turned around and i punched dracos arm and yelled “WHAT THE HELL, MAN!!”

and misses drama queen said “OUCH!, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU COULD’VE BROKE MY ARM, and what are you talking about?!?!nothing happened between me and pansy”

i was so confused so i kept quiet and he said ” she came in here looking like you so I let her in and she started saying all this stuff and you know was trying...”

“gross” i said

" so I knew something was wrong because you’re not like that”

i was so lost and confused like what the hell was going on!...

" what do you mean I’m not like that” i asked

" you’re not the type of girl that comes to me for sex, plus we wouldn’t want your first time to be like that would we, love” he said

“what makes you think that it would be my first...umm....you know....”

“First, how you got all awkward right now, and second kind of deduced it the first time I kissed you”

the level of embarrassment i was feeling in that moment was gigantic.  
“could you please put on a shirt or something?” i said trying not to look at him

" why you don’t like the view?” he said smirking, he went

“how did you deduce it was pansy?”

“the voice, the attitude, the fact that you were throwing yourself at me, it kinda gave it away”

i asked “why would she think that by looking like me would give her a chance with you, why me?”

“i don’t know...you should go, i don’t want to get in trouble for having a girl in my dorm”  
he said

“fine, thank u, for not doing anything with me-pansy” i said and i walked out.

—————————

the next i was at lunch when george came and slammed his things on the table.

“why do you weasley’s slamm their things on the table when people is eating?” i said cleaning my uniform

“Fred left me to go with angelina” said George

“he doesn’t want you as third wheel anymore?” i said joking

“shut up, Black”

then through the speakers of the school they said  
“Jakelyn Black and Draco Malfoy, please report to Professor Dumbledore’s office immediately”

“bloody hell, Jackie what did you do now?” said Harry

“nothing” i said standing up and walking out of the great hall

so as i was going to the office i saw Draco there and i said “what did you do and what am i doing here?”

“what the hell did you do and why am i here?” said Draco

when we walked on the office we saw Pansy, his father, Dumbledore, Snape, Lucius, and Sirius, hell i wanted to die, and so did the Draco the second he walked in.

“what’s going on?” i asked

“we could ask the same thing, i caught miss Parkinson stealing ingredients for a potion and she said that you ms Black made her do it, that you tried to use polly juice potion of yourself to make her seduce Malfoy” said snape, and that...that was one of the dumbest shit i had ever heard in my life, like how stupid does that sound?!

so i couldn’t help it and i started laughing and Sirius said “Jakelyn, this is not time for you to take this as a joke even though i find this really weird”

“of course it’s weird, and funny because she is lying and even if that was true, you really think i would go to pansy, or seduce Malfoy?” i said trying to hold my laugh

so then Lucius said “i’m sorry to interrupt your amazing story, but why are Draco and i here?”

“we must hear, Dracos side of the story, so go on Draco tell us what you know” said Dumbledore

Draco looked so nervous, probably because his father was there so i said “come on, Draco just tell the truth, it’s okay”

“Pansy is lying...she came to my dorm looking like Jackie, and she told me a lot of stuff, trying to...you know...so then i deduced something was wrong because because jackie is not like that, so i asked what was going on  
she...well you know...” he said

i was doing my best to not laugh, like what the hell was she thinking?!

then Draco said “so then i knew it was Pansy and i felt disgusted, like i wasn’t going to do anything with her even if didn’t know it was her, then Jackie walked in and i told Pansy to leave and then jackie left and that’s it”

at that point even snape was trying to not laugh.

“Pansy, explain yourself now” said Mr Parkinson

“they are lying!, it’s a complot against me, she is just jealous of me she is just a who-.”

“A WHAT?!, A WHORE ?!” i yelled “are you serious?!!, why don’t we go ask some boys out there who’s the one spreading her legs, plus how am i whore that’s not possible!??!!”

“you are we all now it, so yeah why not!?”

“because you dumb bitch, how can a virgin be a whore!”

i swear i didn’t now what came out of my mouth until i said it, i was so embarrassed, i mean there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin but yelling it like that was so awkward, everyone went silent i looked at Sirius and he didn’t now what to say,

until snape said “veritaserum”

“what?” asked dumbledore

“if the father agrees, we give ms Parkinson the truth potion” said Snape

“she will take it” said he’s dad

and Draco and i looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

“dad!”

then snape left for a couple of minutes and Lucius said “Draco, why are you always getting in trouble?”

“sorry, father”

god i wanted to kill Lucius so badly, i held Sirius hand to try to control myself

“it’s okay, sweetheart” he said and kissed my head “i know you didn’t do anything wrong”

i was happy that he believed, but i couldn’t help but think that Lucius was probably going to yell at Draco for making him come here, i felt horrible.

then snape came and the gave the potion to Pansy, i don’t remember very well the questions snape made but i’ll put the once i remember:

“so you admit to steal potion ingredients?” asked Dumbledore

“yes i did” said pansy

i wanted to laugh so badly

then i asked “and you are the one that did it just to have sex with draco?”

“jackie!” said Sirius

“yes, i did”

“have some pride Pansy” said Draco

“well, as it has been proved, neither my daughter or Draco have anything to do with the games of this girl” said Sirius

“i for once agree with...black, so i demand you let Draco out of any trouble” said Lucius

“ms Parkinson, you have 5months of detention and 15 points will be removed from Slytherin”  
said Dumbledore

“wait, what!?, why do we have to suffer the consequences of what she did?!” i yelled

“kiddo” said Sirius so i just stayed quiet

mr Parkinson made a whole drama and yelled at pansy, it was very awkward and i just wanted to go

“Draco, a word” said Lucius and they left the office

then i walked out of the office with Sirius and as we were walking he said “stay out of trouble, kiddo, and if you are going to do trouble don’t get caught”

i laughed and i said ” i will”

“and also...make smart choices” he said looking at Draco

and i got so awkward, if Sirius ever knew about what has happened between me and Draco i would literally shift back and never come back.

so after that i went to dinner and i sat next to blaise and Draco and i said “i’m sorry for getting you in trouble, Malfoy”

“looks like he should be thanking you for getting him out of it” said Blaise

“it’s not your fault” said Draco

so while we were eating came and slammed her hand on the table

draco said “shove off, Pansy, no one wants you here”

“you must be very happy” said Pansy looking at me

“yeah, actually i am, and you know what!?, this is all your fault, you dragged Draco and me into your pathetic lie!”

“big talk for a virgin”

“Pansy shut up!” yelled Draco

“you might be a virgin, but we all know how much of a whore you can be” said Pansy

and in that moment i slapped her, Draco stood up in shock and Blaise choked on his food and the next thing i remember we were fighting on the floor, the bitch slapped me so i punched her and took her down, we were fighting on the floor until i felt someone grabbing me by the waist.

Draco and Fred were laughing and cheering for me while George was the one holding me.  
snape came and told some girls to take Pansy with Madam pomfrey but he didn’t give me detention or anything he just walked away

“okay, fine, you can let go of me now i won’t kill her” i said

“you promise?” asked George

“yes”

and then he let go of me after that i just went to my dorm and i fell asleep, i was done with her shit, how dare she insult me like that.

i was sleeping when i heard my phone so i picked up

“hello?”

“where you sleeping?” asked draco

“yes”

“that’s what you do after beating up someone?”

“the bitch asked for it” i said

“come to the astronomy tower”

“Draco, is 2am”

“come on, i’m all alone here”

“fuck you...i’ll get my shoes”

i heard him laugh and i hung up the phone.

i went to the astronomy tower and he was there,

“hello, stranger” i said

“hello”

“why are you here all alone?”

“i was waiting for you to come”

“why do you like this place so much?”

“you think that if i jumped from here i would die?” when he said that i panicked so much

“Draco...why would you say that?”

“it’s funny you know...how you can live without me, but for some reason i can’t stay away from you, it’s funny how when i went to the manor to visit my mom, all i could think about was if you had eaten, or how would it be to introduce you to my mom and meanwhile you were with Diggory”

“Draco...i-”

“it’s funny how when we didn’t talk for two weeks, you didn’t seem to care, but i would look at you all the time and even when you got on that broom with Pucey i would still look at you, how when you left i pushed him off his broom”

“you did what?!” i said

he didn’t say anything he grabbed something from his pocket and put it in his mouth

“are you seriously smocking weed right now?” i said

“yes, very much i am”

“i thought you didn’t do that”

“i don’t drink, i do this”

“isn’t it worst?”

“i couldn’t care less” he said as he smoked

“come on, let’s go Draco”

“i’m good here”

“well i’m freezing”

“here, this will warm you up” he said as he offered me the weed

“no thanks, i’m good”

“suit yourself, princess” he said “fine, here” he took off his robe and gave it to me

“thanks” i said “where did you get it anyways?”

“Neville sells it”

“what?!”

“he and Hagrid grow it”

“WHAT!?!”

“you didn’t know?”

“of course i did, this is the face of someone that totally knew!” i said

“is very good quality, they give it very expensive, but hey that’s what dads money is for, right?”

“that does some quick effect” i said

“in those two weeks that you ignored me”

“i ignored you?..”

“don’t interrupt me, in those two weeks, i thought about how it would be to have a girlfriend”

“oh”

“i didn’t like the idea” he said

and that hurt.

“so...”

“so i thought maybe she can be my “friend” if you know what i mean?, but then i remembered no because she is a virgin and doing that with me...she would regret it the next day, not because i’m not good, trust me i am, but because i’m Draco Malfoy”

“your high” i said

“i am, but i’m telling the truth, you are perfect, you have the perfect friends and the perfect family, you have an amazing brain and body, you are a little annoying but now even that i like about you, so when you kissed me on the train all i could think about was, i need to stay away from her”

when he said that i got scared

“i have to stay away from you”

i tried to hold my tears, but i couldn’t they started to come out and i turned around to clean myself

“you are so weird” i said

then he put his hand my arm and said “it’s for the best”

then i turned around and i said “okay”

“okay?”

“okay, if you want to stay away from me, do it, but just now, that i care about you, and that you are breaking my heart” i said and with that i pushed him out of the way and i left, i walked to my dorm and i closed the door, i went to the shower and i cried in the shower, i sat on the floor while the water was running and i cried


	17. 16. i need you ⚠️

warning +18 sexual content.

the days passed,the ball was going to be the next day and yep i didn’t have a date.  
a couple of guys asked me, even Cedric asked me, but i said no, not because of Draco or anything well yes but my stupid ass forgot to script that i can’t get periods and i got mine, and mine is painful as fuck and i bleed like a waterfall, so yeah, i couldn’t even move, i don’t know if it’s just me but when i’m on my period even my ass hurts.

so i was on my way to class when i saw Draco, i hid so that he wouldn’t see me, i saw him talking to a girl, fuck that hurt me, it hurt even more when he took her to an empty closet.  
he keeps them a secret and doesn’t tell anyone but blaise unless you ask him.  
i just walked away...at that point i was tired of his shit.

——————————

the next day i was on my bed, i didn’t even get up, i had the biggest cramps in the entire world and madam pomfrey didn’t want to give me anything, so i stayed in my bed and watched netflix, i would see everyone posting how amazing the ball was and i wanted to cry, maybe because i was so moody, but it hurt so badly, i even cried because of the pain.

so it was like 11pm and i was sleeping when i heard someone walk into my dorm

“Draco?, what are you doing here?”

“why does it looks like you’ve been crying?”

“because i have, i couldn’t go to the ball”

“is it because no one asked you?, because i saw a couple of guys asking you and you said no.”

i laughed a little and it hurt even more ” i got my period and madam pomfrey doesn’t want to give me anything”

“that’s why you said no?”

“yes, what else would it be?” i said

“what’s with the attitude?”

“fuck off, You ignore me for weeks and now out of nowhere you are worried?, just leave...go with your date” i said

“yeah, i should go back”

“so go”

then he walked away...i went back to my bed and tried to go back to sleep, but it hurt.

so after like an hour i heard someone knock on the door so i went and when i opened no one was there but there was a little potion on the floor with a note and the note said  
"there you go, stop complaining”  
-DM

i smiled and drank it honestly i had no idea of what it was or where he got it but i drank it, and i fell asleep.

the next day i was walking when i saw Draco so i went to talk to him.  
when he saw me he told crabbe and goyle to leave

“what do you need?” he said

“thank u”

“for what?”

“for the potion, thanks”

“your welcome”

“where did you get it?” i asked

“just be grateful i gave it to you”

“whatever...see you around, Malfoy”

after that i just walked away  
as i was walking away i saw Daphne studying under a tree so i went and sat with her

“oh, hi, jackie”

“hey, how was the ball yesterday?”

“it was good, it would’ve been better if you were there”

“who was your date?” i asked

“umm, i went alone”

“why?”

“the person i wanted to ask me didn’t do it”

“sorry, Daphne, if it’s of any consolation, one i couldn’t go and second the person i wanted to ask me didn’t do it either”

“the person didn’t?”

’nop”

“and who was this person?” she asked

“who was the person you wanted?”

“you wouldn’t like it”

“why not?”

“do you ever feel like you like someone you shouldn’t?” she asked

“yes, it sucks” i said thinking of Draco

“do you ever just want to kiss that person and not care of what others think?”

“why don’t you do that?” i asked

“you think i should?” she asked

“sure, why not?”

“because that person might freak out”

“it’s a risk you have to take”  
and that was the last thing either of us said before she kissed me...  
she grabbed my face with both of her hands and pulled me closer into a kiss, she was very sweet and gentle, i had kissed other girls before i grew up with the mentality of i like whoever i like i never cared about the gender.

when she pulled away she stayed quiet for a moment while we looked at each other and then she said “please, don’t hate me”

“i-i dont, i don’t hate you” i said still in shock, fuck how blind am i to not see that she had a crush on me.

“i’m sorry, i just had to”

“its...umm...it’s okay” i said nervous “i am- wow”

“so..?”

and i don’t know why i did what i did...i kissed her, fuck i kissed her, i got closer to her and i kissed her sweet red lips her lipgloss mixing with mine, and i put my hands on her neck and then on her back, she didn’t pull away she wrapped her arms on my neck and kissed me back, i had no idea of what i was doing,  
and then my tongue entered her mouth the battle for dominance was short when i won, i bit her lip and she made a sound in pleasure and then i pulled away from her.

we just stopped kissing but we were still holding each other, and when we opened our eyes we both started laughing, i don’t know why but we did then i pulled away and i said

“well...that was”

“good” she said

“yes, it was”

then we stayed quiet until she said “it’s okay if you don’t like me back”

“i...”

“you are very special to me, and i appreciate everything you have done to help me”

“thanks” i said

—————————

i was so confused on what happened earlier, how is that i didn’t notice?...the more i thought about it the more it made sense...fuck, that goes to the list of reasons i wasn’t sorted into ravenclaw.

i was at the astronomy tower when i heard someone walking towards me and i turned around and saw Draco

“it’s okay, is just me” he said

“exactly”

“why are you here?”

“why are you here?” i asked

“i asked first”

“i was just walking and i ended up here” i said “you?”

“i’m here to smoke” he said taking out the weed.

“are you serious?”

“what?!, i haven’t smoked since...” he didn’t finish when he realized what happened last time

“since you pushed me away” i said “i want some”

“you sure?”

“give it to me” i said

“it won’t kill you to be nice, princess” he said giving me the joint of weed

“you know what i’ve been thinking?” he asked

“what?”

“about Pansy”

“excuse me, what?” i said

“no, not like that, gross, i mean how is that she knew that if she looked like you she would probably have a chance with me” he said

“probably?”

“and all i could think about as a possible answer is...i’m such a fucking idiot i cannot even hide my feelings for you”

“you have feelings for me?”

“shut up, you see when i told her to stop messing with you and your little friend...what was her name?”

“Daphne?”

“yeah, that one, when i told her to fuck off, she deduced it there, i thought she was just jealous that Daphne now wanted to hang out with you” he said

“yeah, hang out” i said nervous

“daphne greengrass, she is nice” said Draco “she is not my type though”

“your type is any girl with a deep throat” i said

he laughed and said “that’s not true, i’m just saying she is...too sweet”

“she is a good kisser” i said and fuck, fuck, fuck!, i should’ve not gotten high, i just won’t learn

“what?” he said

“n-nothing” i said nervous

“what do you mean she is a good kisser?” he said as i noticed he’s face expression had changed completely

“well...”

“you kissed her?!!?”

“whaaaaaat” i said scared for my life in a very high voice

“FUCK, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?!, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?!”

“no, no, no you don’t get to be angry at me!, so what?!, i kissed Daphne!, tell me how many girls you have done it with in the past three days huh!?!, because just yesterday i saw you going into a fucking empty closet with some girl!!” i yelled

“fine, she sucked me, what the big deal!?”

“gross, i didn’t want the details” i said disgusted

“fine, i’m sorry, i’m sorry i went with that girl who’s name i can’t even remember”

“you are such an arse” i said “and you are such a fucking idiot!”

“look at me”

i didn’t look at him, i was so angry

“i said, look at me, Jakelyn”

i didn’t so he grabbed my cheeks with his hand and made me look at him

“why did you kiss her?, i don’t give a shit if she is a girl or a boy, i care about why you did it?”

“why did you went with that girl?” i said

“fuck, jackie, because i do my best to not think about you!, is so bloody hard when you are the only thing in my fucking mind!”

“well, there’s your answer” i said

“fuck...” that’s all he said before he walked away, he left and i stood there processing what happened trying to comprehend what i felt.

after the time passed i was still there, and i thought “why is he like this?, why is it so hard for him?, why won’t he just let me in?”

so i started to walk out of the tower, i was walking deep lost on my thoughts until i realized where i was, i was in front  
of Dracos dorm...and i didn’t know what to do

i had two options, walk away and stay away from the toxicity or i could stay and fight for him.

and fuck harry was right i like the ones that are going to destroy my mental health because i knocked on the door

when he opened it, he was in just a towel with his hair all wet and messy, fuck he looked good,

“look, jackie i-...”

“what’s wrong with you?” i said

“what?”

“just admit that you want me” i said

“come in” he said

“no, i just want an answer”

“and i don’t want to get caught with a girl in my door while i just have a towel on, so get your ass inside” he said

i walked in and he closed the door and he said “it’s not that easy”

“what?”

“being with me is not that easy”

“i know”

“jackie i...”

“i like you” i said “i like you like you, i like you in the way that i want to be with you every day, i like you in the way that every time i get good news i want to tell you, i like you in the way that every time i hear gossip i want to tell it to you, i like you in the way that when i’m sad i want you to be with me to cheer me up”

“i think you are still pretty high” he said

“when you said that you needed me, it meant the world to me, because that’s how i feel” i said

i got closer to him and i said “do you like me like me?”

“of course i do, how couldn’t i, you are perfect for me, you are smart and beautiful, brave, you are not scared to call me out when i’m being an asshole to you or your friends, you take care of me, you actually listen to me, you are fun to be with, what’s not to like about you?” he said

“then why are you like this?”

he kept quiet, he didn’t say anything so i got closer to him i traced my fingers on his abdomen and up to his chest and i left my hands there

“what are you doing?“he asked

“Draco...”

“what?”

“i need you”

that’s all it took before he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. i ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me, he ran his hand under my shirt but then he roughly pulled away

“what’s this?” he asked as he felt a scar i had on my back

“oh, umm, just a scar i have”

“what happened to you?”

“a wolf attacked me when i was 12”

“what?!”

“it’s okay, sorry you have to look at it” i said

“have you seen me?” he said referring to all of his scars

i smiled and i kissed him again, he squeezed my ass and i moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of my mouth, but i wanted more, i needed more, and i pressed myself against him and he groaned and said “you want this?”

i nodded and he lifted me and pushed me into his bed and said “you want me?”

i nodded again and he said “i need to hear you say it, love”

“why?”

“i’m asking for your consent to make your legs shake”

“oh, fuck” that’s all i could say, i was new at this so yeah have me some patience,  
i looked at him and i said “yes, i want you”

then he kissed me again,but he pulled away and started tracing kisses from my cheek down to my neck he started sucking and biting making sure he was leaving marks on me he did it in both sides of my neck and i was consumed in pleasure, because of his lips pressed against my body

he started unbuttoning my uniform and that’s when i freaked out, not because i didn’t want him to do it, but because i didn’t think i was pretty enough so i covered my body with my arms

“what are you doing?” he asked me

“i just...”

he moved my arms and placed my hands above my head and said “don’t cover yourself, your beautiful don’t worry”

i nodded and he took off my shirt and left me on my bra, he started kissing down my neck into my breast and i moaned so hard i covered my mouth with my hand, but he grabbed my hand and said “i told you to not to hold them, don’t move your hands, do what i say”

(you know how they say that your first time is going to be awkward and uncomfortable...well it’s true, it wasn’t uncomfortable it was good really good, but it was awkward, i was so nervous)

“this is what we are going to do, princess, you are going to stay still, and obey me, since it is your first time i’ll make sure you have a great time and enjoy every moment, if you don’t like anything please don’t be scared to tell me, got it” he said, and fuck those words were the best thing i’ve ever heard in my entire life

“yes” i said and he flipped me over and unclasped my bra, is the fact that he barely touched it that surprised the hell out of me, he turned me over again and took of my bra, fuck i was so nervous, i couldn’t think straight and it didn’t help when he started sucking on my nipples, god that felt good, he used his tongue to lick and he sucked them and it felt so good then he started going down, he went to my stomach and started kissing it he also sucked it and bit it, he left hickeys on my stomach and waist, that felt so good and then he went to my skirt i closed my legs and he looked at me and said

“you want me to stop?”

“no”

he grabbed my skirt an unzipped it and pulled it down he did the same with my high socks and took off my shoes

“open your legs” he said

“i don’t know” i said mocking

“oh, you wanna play?”

i smiled and he grabbed my thighs and roughly spread my legs.  
he traced circles through my underwear and i moaned

he smirked, and then he said “are you ready?”

“yes”

he took off my underwear (i don’t like the word panties ) and he started to kiss my thighs

and i said “Draco?”

“what is it?”

“i’m nervous...”

“it’s okay, i’ll always take care of you” and with that he kissed my clit, and i let out a soft moan

“no one has ever touched you like this before?” he asked me and i shook my head as a no

“and like this?” he said and pushed a finger inside of me

“fuck!” that’s all i could say and i was so nervous i started laughing

“are you laughing?” said Draco a little annoyed

“i’m sorry, i am so nervous” i said  
(i need to take a break this is so funny to write 😂😂like i remember it and it’s so amazing but i’m writing it and it’s so funny i can’t)

“i don’t like people laughing at me” he said and he pushed another finger inside of me and i moaned so hard, fuck it felt amazing his rings were cold and his fingers going in and out of me, it just was too much for me and then he thought it would be a good idea to start licking me ,fuck, at that point i had no control over myself i was moaning so hard he was so good, he licked my clit so good, he would even slightly bite it but it felt so good and mixed with his finger i was going mad, i couldn’t think straight i couldn’t even open my eyes, at that point my heart was going so fast so as my breathing and i felt a nod in my stomach i just wanted to release it and call me stupid or innocent or dumb but i asked Draco

“Draco...how...how does it....fuck!. feel when i’m going to cum?”  
i know it sounds stupid but until that point i hadn’t even touch myself so...

he laughed and said “you’ll see” then he continued to eat me up.

until at one point i lost all of my senses, i don’t even think i was breathing at that point when i finally came, he pulled away and sucked his fingers clean and i was panting and laughing and his lips met mine and he kissed me, i could taste myself in him and he said

“you taste so good”

“thanks?” i said laughing

“stop laughing”

“i cant”

“okay then” he said and then he shoved my underwear inside my mouth, i left them in my mouth, and he started kissing my neck again, then he took off the towel he was wearing i was surprised the towel hadn’t already fall off,

he took it off and i could help but stare, i was scared i wasn’t going to be able to take him

“eyes up here, princess” he said and i looked at him he got on top of me and aligned himself with my entrance he looked at me and whispered in my ear “you are lucky is your first time and i’m having mercy on you”

“damm” i said still with my underwear on my mouth, and then without warning he slammed himself inside of me, in that moment i thought if this is him having mercy then i’m dead as hell, i gagged in my underwear as i moaned.

it stung, i won’t lie, it hurt so much, when he pushed himself inside of me and started going in and out i dug my nails in his back while i moaned with my underwear in my mouth he put one hand on my neck and squeezed it hard and his other hand was in the head of the bed as he went in and out, he started slow and then he went faster and faster  
then he said “does it hurt?”

i nodded and then he said “good”

it hurt but it felt good, i was lost on pleasure, and it was even better when he hit my spot thats when i screamed in pleasure

“FUCK!, FUCK ,FUCK ,DRACO!”

“i can’t understand what your saying with your panties on your mouth, love” he said while i moaned

then he took them off my mouth and kissed me, he kissed me hard while we both moaned

“fuck!, Draco i’m going to- fuck!” i couldn’t even finish my sentence when i came, then he was going to pull out of me

“wait, you didn’t cum” i said

“it’s okay”

“no, no, i want you to keep going” i said, fuck i officially went crazy on that moment

he looked at me with wide open eyes and said “you want me to cum inside of you?”

thank goodness i scripted i could not get pregnant “yes”

“so you are feisty”  
then he started thrusting in and out again, fuck i remember the feeling of that, i already came but he kept going, tears started to come out of my eyes and i screamed and moaned until he came.

when he finally came undone we were panting, trying to catch our breaths, he pulled out and laid next to me, we kept quiet and then we looked at each other and smiled

“come here” he said and and i got closer to him

“you are so beautiful” he whispered in my ear

“that was amazing” i said “thank u”

he kissed my forehead and said “it was a pleasure”

“Draco?”

“mm” he said as he closed his eyes

“can you promise me something?” i said

“what is it?”

“you promise you won’t leave?”

“i promise” he said and then he stood up from the bed

“what are you doing?” i asked

he put on his boxers and said “i don’t think you can wear your underwear” he said referring that my panties wet from my saliva from being in my mouth

i laughed and said “maybe i should go”

“no, here” he said and gave me a pair of boxers of him

“thanks” i said “Draco...”

“yeah?”

“it hurts” i said as i tried to put them on, he laughed and helped me

then he laid down on the bed

“what?” i said confused but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head on my chest, but then he got up again

“now what?” i said

“your too hot, i can’t sleep looking at those”

i laughed and he gave me his quidditch jersey then he wrapped his arms around me again and i started to play with his hair until we both fell asleep.


	18. 17. do it ⚠️

i woke up the next day with Draco wrapped around my body, my legs hurt and was thirsty as fuck, so i slowly stood up making sure i wouldn’t wake Draco, and that was hard because i could barely stand up, i grabbed my things and i walked out of his room as quiet as i could, i made my way to my dorm and immediately feel on the floor, because fuck that man wasn’t lying when he said he was going to destroy me.

i went to the shower and cleaned myself, i got ready for class and i covered all the hickeys i had hickeys all over my body, on my neck, shoulders, my stomach even on my legs.  
so i covered them the best i could and i made my way to the great hall

i was going to sit on the slytherin table when Hermione waved at me and made me sign to go sit with them.

“hey” she said

“good morning” i said

“hey, did you finish the charms work?” asked ron

“yes” i said

“can i copy you?”

“no, you can’t” said Hermione “you have to do it Ronald”

“i’m hungry” i said, and i was, i was starving

i started eating and harry said to me “calm down , Ron”

i rolled my eyes and continued eating and then...then i spotted the blond guy i like, he entered the great hall so i looked away and continued eating my food.

then i got a text:

Draco: you left  
me: sorry  
Draco: i’m usually the one that leaves  
me:ouch  
Draco: i wasn’t going to leave you, i promised

i looked up my phone and locked eyes with him for a second he smiled and i blushed

“so what do you think, jackie?” asked Harry

“huh?”

“for Christmas break, that Hermione and ron come with us”

“oh, oh!, yeah...that sounds great” i said

———————————

as i was walking to class i heard someone calling me so i turned around and saw Adrian

“hey, adrian”

“hello”

i continued walking and he walked with me

“what class you have now?” he asked me

“charms in 10 minutes” i said

“cool, can i walk you?”

“we are already walking” i said

he laughed and said “sorry”

then i intertwined my arm with his as i do with everyone and we kept walking, when we arrived he said

“well, i guess i’ll see you later, Black” he said and walked away

i sat down and Luna said “you don’t fancy him”

“no, i don’t”

“but you like someone”

“what?”

“think about it” said luna and turned to face the teacher

———————————————

after classes i was in my dorm getting ready for the meeting of the club when Draco walked in, he was wearing his quidditch uniform because he had practice.

“Draco...hi”

“hi?, that’s all you have to say?”

“how you doin?” i said and winked and eye

he rolled his eyes and said “i don’t like it”

“what?”

“when you walk with people and intertwine you arm with theirs” he said

“cool?” i said

“i’m being serious”

“okay, but why do i care?”

he got closer to me and said “because, i don’t like sharing what’s mine”

“what’s yours?, when did i become a pet?”

“do i to have remember you what happened last night?” he said

i smiled and said “you can’t get jealous, jealousy is reserved for the boyfriend and since you are not, then you can’t get angry”

“fine” he said and walked away.

“bitch” i said after he left

—————————————

so after the meeting i was walking to my dorm i wanted to go see Draco but his practice finished at 7:30

so i waited in my dorm for 30 minutes i did class work and then i went to the shower.

i was deep in my thoughts, i was thinking what was going on between me and Draco, what going to happen, we had sex, he was my first time and he wasnt my boyfriend, i was so deep in my thoughts i woke up from them when i felt someone kissing my shoulder i turned around and saw Draco

“Draco, what are-

he kissed me, he ran his hand through my body and the water running through our bodies, he started kissing my neck and said “you are so beautiful”

“Draco”

“princess”

“do it”

“do what?” he said while he kissed my neck

i didnt know what to say, i never used that type of language, i deduced he liked dirty talk but i didn’t know any, what was i supposed to say?,

so i said the first thing that came to my mind that didn’t sound weird “do whatever you want”

and with that he pushed me against the wall of the shower, he rubbed my clit with his thumb while he pushed to fingers inside of me “i’ll do whatever i want then” he said and he moved his fingers out and he lifted me and i wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed himself inside of me, i moaned so hard he covered my mouth with his hand and said “this is not my dorm, love, here you have to stay as quiet as possible”

i tried to hold my moans so i started leaving hickeys on his neck to try and hold myself from screaming in pleasure every time he thrusted into me without mercy

“Draco!” i moaned his name over and over again while he moaned as he went faster and faster

“fuck, Draco, i’m close” i said

“wait” he said and i was like how am i supposed to do that?!, how do you hold an orgasm, i really needed to learn some stuff

“DRACO!”

“go ahead cum for me” he said and with that i came undone and he came right after i did, then he pulled out but he was still holding me as my legs now hurt even more.

“fuck, Draco, you are gonna leave me without the ability of walking” i said and he laughed

“if you can walk after having sex it means that i did something wrong” he said

“put me down, please” i said and he let go of me but i wrapped my arms on his neck to help me stand up.

we took a shower together after that, he washed my hair and i did the same thing he also washed my body.

after we finished we left the shower and walked out of the bathroom.

he got changed to the clothes he was wearing when he walked in.

i was still on my towel when i walked to him and said “Draco, we need to talk”

“that sound scary”

“let me change” i said “turn around”

“are you serious?”

“yes”

“why because i have never seen you naked?”

“i forgot about that” i said and i got changed then i sat on the sofa and he sat next to me  
while i brushed my hair

“what do you want to talk about?”

“us”

“what about us?” he said

“we had sex, twice” i said

“so...”

“so?...i can’t do that anymore, it’s wrong, i don’t want to be that type of girl”

“what?”

“i don’t want to be one of your hoes” i said

“you are not, princess, look, if it helps you i haven’t been with anyone on the past two weeks, i haven’t had sex until you, well except that girl but i didn’t have sex with her” he said

“i don’t know if i can believe you”

“i never lie about that”

“did you tell Blaise?”

“no, i didn’t, i thought you wouldn’t like that”

“please don’t tell anyone”

“because i embarrass you?” he said

“no!” i said putting my hand on his thigh “you don’t, of course not, but i don’t want people knowing that i lost my virginity, that’s private”

“i get it, i won’t tell anyone”

“thanks” i said

“i want you to be mine” he said

“you do?”

“yes, but i’m new at this, i don’t know how to love someone”

“it’s okay, i’ll be here, i’ll teach you how to love, if you...”

“if i what?”

“this is very awkward”

“what is it?”

“i don’t know what to do or say during sex, i don’t know what you like” i said

“it’s okay, i’ll teach you”

“so i’ll teach you how to love and you’ll teach me how to fuck” i said and he started laughing

“i guess”

“Draco, is it going to be weird if people find out about us?”

“maybe we can keep it private for some time, if you want to, just until we are both ready to face people” he said

“yes, i’d like that, thank u” i said and i got closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

“so, since i’m yours, that means you are mine?”

“i guess, yes” he said

“so that means that you can’t sleep with anyone else other than me” i said

“and neither can you”

“i’m okay with that” i said

“good” he said while he played with my hair

“good”

“so now what?” i asked

“of what?”

“what do you want to do now, you want to stay over?” i said

“if i do can we do it again?”

“again?!” i yelled “damm, you are horny all the time”

“i can’t help it, you are too perfect” he said while he moved me so that i sat on his lap

“so are you going to teach me what you like?” i said

“you think you can handle it?”

“i did, now i’m all nervous again” i said

he kissed me and said “get on your knees”

“right now?” i said nervous

“yes”

i moved from his lap and i got on my knees  
in front of him, i looked at him and he said  
“i’m going to show you what i like”

then i grabbed his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, i didn’t say anything i took his dick into my mouth, i wasn’t sure what to do i started by kissing the tip, i traced kisses along his dick and then i slowly put in inside my mouth and licked the tip, i didn’t now that was teasing him

“stop fucking teasing me” he said and grabbed my hair in his fist and pushed my head all the way down his dick, i started to bob my head and i would make eye contact with him to see if i was doing a good job.

“just like that...fuck!” he said and that encouraged me to go faster i used my hands for the parts of his dick my mouth couldn’t take, but he pushed my head again, he pushed it deep down and i gaged, tears started to form on my eyes as i kept sucking him deep and faster.

“fuck, you are so amazing!” he said and i started to use more my tongue i was careful to not use my teeth that would’ve ended bad, he was making a lot of noise so i pulled away and i said

“Draco, shut up, someone is going to come”

“i’m the one trying to do that, you filthy slut, why would you stop?”

“did you just called me a slut?” i said

he kept quiet and i went back to sucking him, i was getting tired so i grabbed his hand and put it on the back of my head so that he would push my head again and used my mouth to do whatever the hell he wanted, he took the hint and started to push my head until he said “suck your checks”

so i did and and made him enjoy it even more i kept bobbing my head, faster and pumping his dick with my hand until he came, i didn’t know what to do with his cum so i licked it and he seemed to like that a lot i licked every single drop that came out of him, then he grabbed my chin and pulled me up to him and he kissed me softly and said “you are a great student, no wonder you are top of the class”

“shut up!” i said and i started laughing.

“come on, let’s go to bed” he said and stood up and pulled his pants up and we went to my bed i covered him with the blankets and then kitkat came and Draco carried him and put him on the bed.

“come here” he said

i laughed and i just let him wrap his arms around me and place his head on my chest, “Draco...”

“what?” he said with his eyes closed

“i should brush my teeth” i said, i mean, i literally swallowed his cum, shouldn’t i brush my teeth?.

he looked up at me and said “do you have an extra toothbrush?”

i nodded and i stood up from the bed, we went to the bathroom and brushed our teeth, he left and i used the bathroom and then i went back to the bed and we cuddled and fell asleep.

the next day my alarm woke us up, he moved to turn it off and then wrapped his arms around me again

“Draco, we need to get up” is said

“no, i’m good”

“you have to go get ready for class” i said

“fuck, you never let me sleep” he said

“you literally need me to fall asleep”

“so what’s your point?”

“come on, get up” i said and i kissed him

“fine” he said and stood up i got off the bed and i hugged him from behind

“i have to go” he said

“i changed my mind i want you here” i said

he turned around and kissed me and said “i’ll see you at breakfast”

“okay” i said and he left my dorm.

i was happy, i was genuinely happy because i was finally with Draco. So i got changed and i finished getting ready for class and then i went downstairs.

i sat on the slytherin side and Draco was already there i sat next to blaise and he said “you are not going to eat, jackie?”

“i had a pretty big dinner last night” i said and Draco choked on his food

“are you okay?” asked Blaise

“yes, i just didn’t swallow it well”

“i did swallow correctly last night” i said

“here, eat the waffles” said blaise

“thanks” i said

then harry came and sat in the table and we all stared at him because he had never done that before

“umm...are you high?” asked Blaise

“no, jackie i need to talk to you”

“about what?” i said

“come on, let’s take a walk” he said and offered me his hand to help me stand up, i grabbed a waffle and with my other hand i grabbed his, then we left the great hall

“what is it?”

“have you talked to padfoot?” he asked

“no, why?”

“he is not answering my calls or text, i even sent him a letter but nothing”

“i’ll call him, ask Lupin” i said

“yes, good idea” he said and walked away looking for Lupin

as i was walking to class i saw Draco walking to me

“hey Dr-.”

that’s all i could say when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an empty broom closet

“hello to you too” i said

“what did Potter want?”

“oh umm...”

“what?”

“well Sirius isn’t answering his phone calls or text, or letters so, he wanted to know if i had heard from him”

“is everything okay with your father?”

“i texted him but he hasn’t answered yet, i called tonks and she said that she would check on him so yeah”

“do you need anything?”

“yes, a kiss would be nice” i said  
and he got closer and kissed me, i smiled and he said “come on, let’s go before i fuck you”

“damm, daddy chill”

“you just love calling me daddy, don’t you, love?”

“umm, i...i have to go” i said but he stopped me

“no,no,no, don’t disobey your daddy, come on, don’t move”

“Draco...”

“now i’m Draco again?, make up your mind, princess”

“you have a daddy kink don’t you?” i said

“umm”

he got nervous and i started laughing and i said “well then, see you later...daddy”

and i walked out of the closet and went to class. as i was walking to class i heard someone calling my name so i turned around

“hi, jackie”

“oh, hi, Daphne”

we kept quiet and i said “this is awkward”

she laughed and said “yes, it is, look...we can still be friends right?”

“sure, yeah, we can”

————————————

when classes were over i was at my dorm when i got a text from draco saying “come over”

“are you ordering me, Malfoy”

“come on”

“i don’t know” i texted

“please?”

“okay, fine”

then i went to his dorm i knocked on the door and he opened

“i told you, you don’t need to knock” he said

“sorry” i said as i walked in “so...what is it?”

“what is it?,...i want my girlfriend to be with me”

“well then you should call her”

“are you serious?”

“yes” i said

“i don’t understand what is going on” he said

“well you say you want your girlfriend to be with you but you have never asked me so since it’s not me you should call your girlfriend” i said, i just wanted to play with him a little

“and how do i do that?, i just ask you or is there like a procedure?”

i laughed and i said “you don’t know how to?”

“do i have to get on one knee?”

“you’re not asking me to marry you, you are asking me to be your girlfriend”

“okay then, do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

“i don’t know i have to think about it” i said playing

“just answer the fucking question”

“not with that attitude” i said

then he grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me.

“okay, yes i do want to be your girlfriend”

then he laughed and said “yeah, i knew it”

he grabbed my hand and sat on a chair and i sat in his lap.

“okay, so now what?” i said

“now, i have to finish my class work, so you can either watch something on the laptop or read a book, or stare at me the whole time”

i laughed and i said “i’ll choose your laptop”

“ouch”

after a while i was watching a movie when i looked up at him doing his homework and i said “i talked to daphne today”

he didn’t say anything so i said “she said we can be friends”

“you are going to be friends with her?”

“yeah, why not?”

“do i have to remember you what happened between you two?”

“she kissed me so what?”

“wait...i didn’t know she kissed you, i knew that you kissed her” he said and turned around  
“how many kisses where there?”

“just those two” i said nervous

he stood up and went to the sofa where i was sitting and sat next to me and said “just those two?”

“i promise”

“good” he said

“have you finished?” i asked him

“we haven’t even started yet”

i laughed and threw a cushion at him, then he grabbed the laptop and put it down.  
i smiled at him and hugged him

“what’s this for?” he asked

“i’m just happy” i said and he smiled

“you are about to get even more happy” he said and pulled away from the hug and laid me down on back right there in the sofa.

he kissed me and i ran my hands through his hair he seemed to like that so i did it a lot.

“fuck, you are perfect” he said, he would always say i’m perfect.

he took off my hoodie and then my bra but then...my phone started ringing, we ignored it but it kept making noise so i picked up

“hello?”

“sorry, were you sleeping?” said Sirius

“um, yes...” i lied, and draco wasn’t helping because he kept kissing my neck

“i just wanted to tell you that i’m in the muggle world, what do you want for christmas?”

i was going to moan when Draco started tracing circles with his fingers on my underwear.  
he was enjoying every second of seeing me like that

“i...i...i don’t know” i said “i’ll think about...fuck!” that’s what i said when Draco pushed his finger inside of me

“are you okay, kiddo?” asked Sirius

“yes i just, dropped a book on my toe” i lied

“okay, we’ll think about it, i’ll call you tomorrow”

“okay, bye” i said and hung up the phone

“you bitch” i said and Draco started laughing

“says the one that is about to be fucked like one” he said and pushed another finger inside of me and started pumping them in and out of me

“fuck, Draco” i moaned

“when did you take off the rest of my clothes?” i said when i noticed that i was completely naked

“i have magic fingers” he said and i laughed

“i told you to stop laughing” he said and pushed a third finger inside of me and fuck that felt good, i moaned so much and said

“you are mine, right?”

i couldn’t answer it was too much and then he put his other hand on my neck and pressed hard and said “right?”

i just nodded and he took his fingers out of me and said “open your mouth”

he stuck his fingers in my mouth and i cleaned them with my tongue  
then he flipped me over and lifted my ass on the air.

“are you nervous?” he asked me

“yes” i said and i laughed

he started kissing my back and then he started licking my clit, and i moaned, he stuck his tongue inside of me and that felt so good,

“Draco!”

(i’m making a little pause here to say, that i do call Draco daddy, but i don’t know if that makes you guys uncomfortable so i write Draco)

he kept licking and then he slapped my ass and i moaned again “so you do like pain” said Draco and i smiled

then he stoped and i felt him rubbing his tip against me so i leaned back but he didn’t give me the satisfaction

“Draco, please” i said

“so now you are begging” he said as he kept teasing me

“Draco, please!”

and with that he slammed himself inside of me and started thrusting in and out of me “give me your hands” he said and i did my best to give him my hands and when he grabbed them he arched my back even more and he went deeper inside of me.

he kept going faster until he hit my spot and i screamed then he let go of my hands and grabbed my neck

“fuck!” that’s all i could say while we were both moaning and consumed in pleasure, he tightened his grip on my neck harder and kept thrusting inside of me until i was close

“are you going to cum, princess?”  
i nodded and he said “go ahead”

and with his permission i finally came, he thrusted a couple more times and then he came and pulled out of me, i turned around and laid down on the sofa and he got on top of me and started kissing me, i was panting and sweating and his hand was still on my neck and his other hand started going down on my thigh and i started shaking even more

“Draco...is too much”

then he moved his hand and moved my hair from my face and said “i wasn’t going to do anything, come on, i’ll get you cleaned up” he said and he carried me to his bathroom

we took a bath and then he gave me his jersey and put me on his bed and i said “you are such a softie”

“shut up” he said and pulled the blankets on me to cover me.

i wrapped my arms around his waist, rested my head on his chest and i could hear his heart

“jackie?”

“huh?” i said with my eyes closed

“you won’t leave me right?”

i opened my eyes and looked at him   
“i won’t”


	19. 18. i know

the next day his alarm woke us up, he turned it off and hugged me again

“Draco..”

“mmm”

“i have to go”

“No, no you don’t, you’ll stay here” he said while he held me tighter

i moved form his chest and i looked at him and i said “i’ll see you at breakfast”

then i stood up from the bed and started to get changed and then he hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my head

“are you making fun of my height?” i said

“why?, because you are so small i can rest my chin on your head?”

“i’m not small, you are too tall” i said

“i’ve never taken you on a date” he said

“well if we don’t count the times you made me eat and make sure i wouldn’t throw up, then no never”

“where do you wanna go?”

i turned around to face him and i said “surprise me” and then i was going to go when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, then he kissed me

“now you can go” he said

———————

on breakfast i went to sit next to Hermione and Ron said

“did you fall off the stairs?”

“what?” i asked

“you are walking funny”

“uh, umm, no i..i tripped on the shower” i lied

“that explains the bruise on your arm” said Harry pointing to my arm

“you should go see madam pomfrey” said Hermione

“no, i’m good”

then ginny came and sat down and said “you won’t believe what i just heard”

“what?” asked Hermione

“their going to cancel the quidditch match between ravenclaw and gryffindor”

“why!?!” yelled Harry

“apparently there’s a snow storm coming so yeah, they don’t want to risk it” said ginny

“well, that must suck” i said

“it’s not fair” said Harry

“and practice is also canceled?” i asked

“yes, there’s no practice for anyone this week” said ginny

“i have to go, i don’t want to be late, see you guys later” i said and i stood up and left the great hall

i was looking for Draco, and i saw Cedric i was going to walk away when he said my name

“hey, jackie”

“oh, hi, how, umm, how are you?”

“good, it feels like we haven’t talked in years” he said

“it’s only been a couple of weeks” i said

“yeah but...” he stopped and kept quiet

“what?”

“what happened to your arm?” he said looking at my arms

“oh, i tripped on the shower” i lied again

“are you okay?” he asked

“yes, thanks”

“well, can i walk you to class?” he said

“umm, i..”

“here give me your bag” he said

“i’m good really”

“is no problem, come on let’s go” he said and grabbed my bag

we were walking and when we arrived he gave me my bag and i said bye and he left i sat down and then Draco sat next to me

“i don’t like Diggory”

“you don’t like anyone” i said

“i like you”

“he just walked me to class” i said

“next time i’ll break his legs, and he won’t walk you anymore”

“Draco, calm down, don’t do this right here” i said

“okay, fine” he said and looked away

“don’t get angry at me”

“i’m not angry at you” he said without looking at me

“you look angry”

“i’m not”

“Draco..”

“you know what does make me angry, that he doesn’t know limits” he said looking at me again

“you are so dramatic” i said

“i am not”

then i looked away and listened to the teacher and in the middle of the class Neville passed me a note  
"are you and Draco fighting again”

i looked up and i shook my head as a no, then Draco read the note and said “you are right people would freak out if the found out about us”

that left me thinking, he was right if people knew they wouldn’t believe or would starts saying things about us, and i don’t want to do anything to ruin what i had with Draco.

so after class i was going to Lupins office when Draco dragged me to an empty broom closet

“you love empty closets don’t you?” i said

“hi” he said

“hi...and goodbye, i have to go” i said

“where?”

“to see Lupin”

“why?”

“because he is like a father to me i like spending time with him” i said

“but i want to spend time with you”

“in an empty closet?, wow you are so romantic”

“i don’t have practice for the rest of the week”

“yeah, ginny told me that it got canceled because of the storm”

“yes, looks like is going to be very cold this week”

“yes”

“lucky for you i know exactly how we can get warm”he said and got closer to me

“with hot chocolate?” i said, i knew what he meant but i just love pushing his buttons

“no”

“oh oh with tea”

“no”

“with coffee?”

“stop talking, jackie”

“i’ll see you later, Malfoy”

i kissed him and i walked out and went in direction to Lupins office

i knocked on the door and i heard he said come in so i entered

“hey, child” he said

“hey, moony” i said

“do you need anything?”

“em, no i just came to talk to you”

“sit down, chocolate?” he said offering me

“i’m good, thanks, hey i talked to padfoot yesterday, he said he was in the muggle world, what was he doing there?”

“why didnt you asked him?” said Lupin

“umm...he woke me up so my brain wasn’t working very well”

“uh, well he was doing christmas shopping”

“it’s december 13”

“you haven’t done your christmas shopping”

“no”

“we go on christmas break in december 20th”  
he said

“so i’ll buy the gift this weekend”

“sure you are” he said

“well, i should go, i’ll see you in class” i said and i stood up

“hey, jackie?”

“yeah?”

“tell Sirius to stop eating so many candy, he won’t listen to me”

i laughed and said “i’ll try my best” then i walked out and went to class

at lunch i was eating with Blaise when ginny and Hermione sat in the table

“why are gryffindor’s sitting here now?” asked blaise

“are you two high?” i asked

“no, we are not, we just realized that you always sit with us so it wouldn’t kill us to sit here”

“it might kill you” said Blaise

then Draco came and sat i front of us and said “guess what i just heard?!” then he noticed Ginny and Hermione and said “are they lost?”

“no we aren’t we are sitting with our friend?” said Hermione

“guess what, Draco?” said Blaise

“well they caught a gryffindor and ravenclaw on an empty classroom in the middle of action” said Draco

“wait were they...? you know” i said

“having sex?” said draco “no, the girl was doing magic with her mouth”

“gross” said ginny

“so what’s your point?” said blaise

“well now...the teachers are tired of catching students like that so guess what they are going to do...”

“what?” i asked

“they are going to give us a sexual education class” said Draco and Hermione choked on her water

“you are kidding” said ginny

“i’m not, is true and that’s not all”

“there’s more!?!” i said

“they are making out parents come”

“NOO”

“well, wizard parents” said Draco looking at hermione

“i know you mean to insult me Draco but i’m grateful my parents are muggles and don’t have to come and handle this” she said

“how do you even know?” said blaise

“I’m Draco Malfoy”

“you are so annoying” i said

“yeah, you would think that wouldn’t you, love”

“shut up” i said

“they already informed our parents” said draco

“and when is this happening?” i asked

“tomorrow, i think, i think the old man is going to inform us when he comes” said Draco

“his name is dumbledore” said Hermione

“actually that’s his last name” i said

“who’s side are you?” she said

“what?, at the end of the day she is a slytherin” said Blaise

“Draco...” said Ginny

“what?”

“that means that both our parents are coming or just one of them?” asked Ginny

“well i guess both of them can come but in my case my mom is coming” said Draco

“your mom?” i asked

“yes, she is better now”

“i’m happy your mother is better, Draco” said Hermione

draco just nodded and then dumbledore came and said exactly what draco just said to us

“wait this means that Sirius is coming!?!” i freaked

“well that is going to be so awkward” i said

“yes” said blaise “and so as my mother”

“well i’m going to go, i don’t want to be late” i said and i stood up i started to walk away and then i saw Draco walking behind me so i stopped

“hello, pretty boy” i said

“you and your nicknames”he said

“i dont want Sirius to come, he’s like a child he is go into make jokes and stuff, i’ll have to keep him away from fred and george” i said

“you think i want my mother here?”

“i guess is better than your father”

“i guess” he said “come on, we can walk to class together”

“sure”

—————————————

when classes were over i was in the common room when fred and george walked in

“how did you entered here?”

“we now the password” said fred

“we have an amazing idea” said george

“what?”

“we are going to put this potion on snape’s drink” said fred

“no” i said

“his hair will be red” said George

“no, don’t do that, you’ll get detention”

“we are supposed to be serving detention right now” said George or Fred i don’t remember sorry

“we just need you to distract him”

“no”

“come on” said both of them

“fine, i’ll do it but if you get caught you are not dragging me with you” i said as i closed my book and stood up

“let’s go” said Fred

we were walking out when Draco walked in “why are you two here?” asked Draco

“none of your business, lets go, Jackie” they said

i looked at Draco and then i walked away when George grabbed my hand and took me outside

“okay so this is the plan, you go and talk to him..”

“about what?” i asked

“you are the smart one think of something” said Fred

“what?!”

“there he is go!” they said and pushed me inside of his office

“didn’t your father teach you to knock on a door?” said snape

“i tripped sorry”

“what do you want, ms Black?”

“oh, umm, i just wanted to know if...if you...if...if you had the scores of the test we took yesterday?”

“you can’t wait one day to now, i guess patience isn’t something you’re family is known for, or at least your father”

“you really don’t like Sirius do you?”

“im surprised you are not as reckless as he is”

“i am adopted” i said

then i saw that Fred and George made me a sign to leave the classroom

“well i guess i can wait a day, see you tomorrow professor, have a great evening” i said and i walked out of the classroom

“good job, mini padfoot” they said

“you two are not a good influence on me” i said laughing

“you couldn’t live without us” the said

“yeah, you are right” i said

then they walked me to the slytherin entrance and then they walked away, as i was entering the common room i saw Draco sitting there, there was other people so we didn’t talk i went to my dorm and i was going to call him when he walked in

“hey, i was about to call you” i said

he walked to me and kissed me, he grabbed my face and connected his lips with mine, it was deep and i put my hands on his wrists but  
i didnt move them until he pulled away

“what was that for?” i asked

“i just missed you”

i smiled and i hugged him

“so you are not angry anymore?” i asked

“i told you i wasn’t angry at you”

“oh, sorry”

“i’m angry at Diggory, because he wants to get in your pants”

“he doesn’t”

“you are so innocent” he said

“i am not” i said and crossed my arms

“don’t be such a baby”

“oh, i am a baby, says the one that would literally cry if i hit you with my book”

“shut up” he said

then my phone started ringing “is Sirius so don’t you dare do anything this time” i said and answered the phone

“hey, kiddo”

“hey, what’s up”

“so, i got a letter from the school requesting my assistance at Hogwarts tomorrow for a...”

“yeah, i know, you don’t have to come”

“oh, i’m going i can’t wait to see all of the students wanting to kill themselves of embarrassment” said Sirius

“you are unbelievable”

“i’ll see you tomorrow, kiddo”

“okay, bye”

i hung up and Draco said “kiddo?”

“what?”

“is just that kiddo doesn’t suit you, i think you are all grown up now”

“shut up, he still sees me as a kid” i said

“imagine what your father would think if he knew the things i have done to you and that i am about to do” he said while he started to kiss my neck

“he would probably kill you, and then he would resurrect you just to kill you again”

“but it isn’t all on me, let’s not forget i asked for consent”

“Draco...i”

i was interrupted when someone knocked on my door

“who is it?!” i said

“harry”

“fuck” i said “get in the bathroom”

“what?”

“now” i said and i pushed him into the bathroom

then i opened the door and harry walked in

“hey”

“hey, what’s up?”

“oh, i was talking to Lupin and guess what”

“what?”

“well i didn’t tell you this but like i week a go i made a request to have movie nights at hogwarts once a week so dumbledore approved my idea, they are even going to open a suggestion box” said Harry

“that’s, brilliant” i said

“yes, so?. what movie are you going to suggest?”

“umm, i don’t know, hey, guess what, i was going to take a shower so yeah you should go” i said

“oh, yeah sure, i’ll see you tomorrow, goodbye sis” he said and left

then Draco walked out of the bathroom, he came closer and we were going to kiss when we heard a big noise coming from outside

“what was that?” i asked

“probably the snowstorm”

“it’s pretty big if we can hear it” i said

“yeah, i should let you rest” he said

“oh, okay, you sure?”

“yeah, i’ll see you tomorrow” he said and kissed my forehead and walked out.

i went to the shower and then i went to bed, the storm was pretty big, if slytherin’s could heart it, i mean we’re re in the dungeons, so i got up and put on a hoodie and went to dracos dorm, i walked in and i saw Draco sleeping,  
but again he was having a nightmare, i got scared so i went to wake him up, he was saying a lot of horrible things that broke my heart, so i moved him so that he would wake up but he didn’t

“Draco...wake up” i said and he jumped and snapped his eyes open, he was all sweaty and i could see he was scared

“what are you doing here, jackie?”

“i didnt want to be alone, so i came here, are you okay?, what was your nightmare about?”

“it doesn’t matter”

“you can talk to me” i said

“is just...they are more than scary, i’m scared of sleeping”

“it’s okay, i’m here with you” i said while i hugged him

“they are different things, they are not always the same nightmares”

“what was this one about?”

“if we ever tell people about us, that means that my father will find out, i don’t want him to get near you”

“was your father hurting me on your dream?”

he didn’t say anything he started crying so i grabbed his face with my hands and i whipped his tears and i said “it’s okay, he won’t do anything to me”

“i’ll take care of you” he said and hugged me

“i know”

then i covered him. with the blankets and i hugged him, i was playing with his hair when he said “jackie?”

“yes?”

“why don’t you hate me?”

“what?”

“why don’t you hate me like everyone else?”

“people doesn’t hate you, Draco”

“why don’t you hate me?”

“because, you are amazing, i can’t describe how much you mean to me, Draco”

“go to sleep”

“okay then”

————————————

the next day the alarm woke me up, i was in dracos empty bed, he wasn’t there so i stood up and grabbed my shoes and i was going to leave when Draco walked in with food

“hey” i said

“hey, i don’t feel like being with people, you mind if we eat here?”

“sure, i’d love that” i said sitting on the sofa”

as we were eating Draco said “okay so you can speak spanish”

“yes i can”

“what other languages can you speak?”

“umm, english, spanish, french and...”

“and?”

“well don’t freak out” i said

“why would i?”

“well i can also speak parseltong”

“really?”

i looked at him and said “yes,i never speak it tho, well...only when i want to talk to harry without anyone knowing what i’m saying”

“i can speak french” he said

“that’s cool, how did you learn?”

“i learned by myself, at the manor”

“so you are smart smart”

“i am”

“shut up, malfoy”

“hey, princess?”

“yes?”

he got closer to me and said “i’m going to miss you during christmas break”

i kissed his chick and i smiled at him and said “i know, me too”

“am i aloud to call you?” he asked

“of course you are, i’m just going to change the name i have you saved on my contacts so that they don’t know is you”

“how do you have me saved?”

“umm...nothing” i said nervous

“give me your phone” he said

“no”

“then tell me”

“no” i said and then he grabbed his phone “what are you doing?” i asked

then my phone started ringing and he stood up and grabbed it

“Draco don’t”

then he read how i have him saved and looked at me confused “Dragon boy?”

i started laughing so hard “is funny”

“that’s so dumb”

i kept laughing and he said “i don’t like it”

“calm down, dragon boy” i said making fun of him “how do you have me in your contacts?”

“as jackie”

“ouch” i said

“how do you want me to save you?”

“jackie is okay” i said

“how are you going to save me so that your family don’t know is me?” he asked me

“as...amazon client service” i said

“your kidding” he said

“what!?, they’ll never suspect of that, i’m always ordering stuff on amazon” i said

“fine” he said

“okay then, i’m going to change the subject now, what do you want for christmas?” i said

“i have a couple of ideas” he said smirking

“Draco!, come on i’m being serious, i have no idea of what to give you, i mean what do you give to someone that already has it all” i said

“you don’t have to get me anything”

“but i love giving presents to people” i said

“i really don’t want anything”

“there must be something you want”

“what do you want for christmas, princess?”

“uh umm, i want to get you something, you don’t need to feel forced to give me something” i said

“what do you want?, whatever you want you know i’ll give it to you” he said while he put my hair behind my ear

“you can’t give me what i want for christmas” i said

“i can buy you anything” he said

“it’s not something you buy” i said

“then what is it?”

“i want to spend christmas with you” i said

“your right i can’t give you that, i wish i could”

“i know, it’s okay”

“i’ll get you something else” he said

“what do you want for christmas?”

“whatever you give me is okay”

i kissed him and then i pulled away “i have to go get ready for class”

“i don’t like class, i don’t get to be with you”

“yeah, you don’t get to touch me” i said

“i could touch you if i wanted to” he said “i would tease the fuck out of you”

“damm boy, you are wild” i said joking

“fuck” he said

“what?” i said worried

“fuck, fuck, fuck” he said as he started to get change

“what?!”

“fuck, i forgot today our parents are going to be here, my mother told me to meet her at the great hall at 9”

“fuck, Sirius is going to be here!” i said “i have to go”

“wait”

“what?”

“you forgot something” he said

“what?!”

“to kiss me” he said

“you are so annoying” i said then he got closer and said

“kiss me”

“i have to go”

“kiss me” he repeated

“don’t boss me around”

“fine, you have two options you kiss me now, or i’ll kiss you in front of your father, you choose”

“you wouldn’t”

“try me, and when he asks what the hell is going on i’ll tell him that we don’t need to stay for the sexual education class because i’m already giving you private lessons” he said

“fine” i said and i kissed him “te odio” i said

“what?”

“i said i’ll see you later” and i left


	20. 19. good girl ⚠️

when i left my dorm and went to the great hall i saw Sirius and a lot of other parents there, i saw Narcissa fixing Draco's tie, and i had mine in my hand because i didn’t know how to make the fucking nod of those things, so i put it on my pocket and went to say hi

“mini padfoot” said Sirius

“hi dad, hi ms weasley, mr weasley”

“hello, dear, how are you?” said molly giving me a hug

“well i was doing just fine, until i realized what i’m about to hear” i said

“i can’t wait to see embarrassed students” said Sirius “hey, where’s Remus?”

“i think i saw him talking to a parent” i said

then i saw harry, Ron and Hermione coming.

“hey, Padfoot” said harry

“hello, kids, are you ready to suffer” said Sirius

then we all went to a classroom, padfoot sat next to me and i wanted to die, Narcissa and Draco sat on the road next to us and harry sat next to Sirius

“okay, thank u all for coming...“started saying Mcgonagall, she and madam pomfrey started saying a lot of stuff about safe sex, and how to prevent of having std’s they even showed slides and gave condoms  
when they were going to give me one i said “no, thanks” because you know, i don’t have the necessity because i can’t get pregnant, but Sirius looked at me like i was a virgin or something and that made me feel a little guilty.

then they were explaining a lot of awkward stuff, and then madam pomfrey said “you can’t just go around having sex without protection”

a couple of students made jokes and laughed, honestly i just wanted to die and then the worst thing that could’ve happen happened when madam pomfrey said “i need two volunteers”  
everyone did their best to hide even i buried my face in Sirius arm to try and hide me when Madam Pmfrey said “ms black come here”

“fuck” i whispered and Sirius said

“language, and also you are so screwed” he said and started laughing

“you are so annoying” i said

“come on ms Black”

“i’m good thanks” i said

“go ahead ms Black, we are waiting” said Draco

i gave him death stare, he was dead.

“well if you are so impatient come along mr Malfoy” said Mcgonagall and i laughed

“karma is a bitch” i said  
i walked to the front of the classroom and Draco stood in front of me

“this is awkward” i said “i want to die”

“now ms Black, Mr Malfoy” said madam pomfrey “now who can tell me what would Malfoy need to have safe sex with ms Black”

“oh god, is this seriously happening right now?!” i said disgusted

Draco whispered  
“i just need to put my hand around your neck”  
(i wanted to shift back so badly)  
“shut up”

then Sirius said “he doesn’t even have to try he is dead if he does”

“i agree” said Harry

then Hermione raised her hand and i said “i really don’t want to do this”

madam pomfrey then said “sex is a responsibility ms Black, how would you feel if you were ever with mister malfoy and he says he doesn’t have protection”

“kill me, kill me now” i said

“my father will hear about this” said Draco

then Narcissa said “sorry to interrupt but the kids are clearly not comfortable with the situation, you can’t force them to talk about something they don’t want to”

“sit down kids” said Sirius and i just went to sit down.

after it was over all the parents started leaving

“goodbye, kiddo” said Sirius

“i’ll see on christmas break” i said

“of course” he said and kissed my forehead “and for merlins sake just learn how to make your tie” he said and left

i went to look for draco and when i saw him he was saying goodbye to his mom i was going to walk away when Narcissa saw me and called me

“hello, jakelyn” she said

“hi, Mrs Malfoy, how have you been feeling?”

“very well thanks, i’m sorry the school put you in such and uncomfortable position with Draco”

“mom, don’t” said Draco

“well i must go, be good kids, goodbye Draco” said Narcissa. she gave Draco a hug and then she left

“well, at least she doesn’t hate me” i said

“yeah, your father literally said to my face that if i touch you i’m dead” said Draco

“yeah, sorry about that”

“is okay, but you know, i don’t think pomfrey’s lecture helped you in anything”

“what?”

“i think you are more of a visual student”  
he said with an devilish smile

“you think?”

“yes, come on” he said and grabbed my hand

“we have class”

“i don’t care” he said and dragged me to his dorm

“now, you are going to be a good girl and won’t make a noise got it?” he said

“yes”

then he started to take off my clothes and then he said “why do you have your tie in your pocket?”

“uh, i never wear a tie because i don’t know how to make the nod, so i was going to ask Harry to help me but i forgot”

“you were going to ask Potter?” he sounded angry “what you think i can’t help you?”

“what? no, is just that i wasn’t going to ask you in front of your mother if you could help me with my tie”

“give me you hands” he said

“why?”

“give me your hand now”

i gave him my hands and he started to tie them up with my tie

“there, i like it like this” he said

“are you serious?” i said

“is it too tight?” he asked

“no, it’s okay”

“good, now get on your knees”

“mmmm, i don’t know” i said playing

“you love misbehaving, don’t you?” he said “turn around”

and so i did and he tied my hair on a ponytail and then turned me back to face him “on your knees”

so i got on my knees, he unbuckled his belt and pushed them down “now, be a good girl and make me cum”

i nodded and he pulled down his boxers and i started licking the tip, i ran my tongue through his tip and along his dick until he grabbed my head and pushed my mouth into his dick, he moved his hips to go deeper on my mouth while i gagged and tears formed on my mouth, i sucked my cheeks and started bobbing my head when he got tired on pushing my head and his hips “fuck, Jackie!”  
he started to breath heavier and then he said “fuck, don’t you dare stop this time, you fucking slut”  
damm this men gave me a degrading kink.  
i kept sucking and i went faster, i tried to free myself from the tie to touch him but i would only hurt myself and then he finally came and i swallowed all of it. then he lifted me up and pushed me to his bed and untied me i was going to wrap my arms around him when he grabbed my hands and put them above me  
he took off my all of my clothes and then he said

“don’t move” he said and took off his tie and then the rest of his uniform, then he grabbed one of my wrists and tied me to the bed and did the same with my other wrist “you don’t get to touch if you are not good”

“but i was good” i said

“no, you weren’t, you decided to go to potter for help instead of me, that’s not something a good girl would do” he said and then he turned me around, it hurt because i was tied up so i couldn’t move my arms and then he slapped my ass, fuck that felt good it hurt but coming from Draco it felt so good and he kept going he didn’t stop i would moan and he told me to shut up, but i couldn’t

“i won’t stop until you shut up” he said, how was i supposed to do that!!?, then he stopped and turned me around again and got on top of me and kissed me, he tried to enter to my mouth with his tongue but i didn’t let him i wanted to play with him a little and then his hand went to my nipple and started to play with it and i moaned and then he took the opportunity to enter my mouth with his tongue, his tongue started playing with mine and then he pulled away and started kissing my neck and sucking on it

he was teasing the fuck out of me and i couldn’t do anything because i was tied up, he was leaving more hickeys where the old ones were, then he started going down to my breasts and started sucking on them, i was moaning and he would take his time to play with both of my nipples while i was fucking wet

“Draco! please stop playing with me” i said

“patience, love” he said and started going down “look at me”

i looked down at him and he started kissing my thighs then he kissed my clit and i moaned, he started to bite my thighs ignoring completely the fact that i was wet as hell

“Draco please!” i begged

“oh so now you want me?” he said “i don’t think you deserve it”

“fuck you are so annoying” i said

“what did you say?, i don’t think you are in position to bitch around” he said and started rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb

“Draco!”

“tell me how badly you want this”

“i...i-fuck, please Draco!”

he started to rub his finger faster but then he stopped and i looked at him confused

“tell me how much you want me” he said

“so badly, Draco please”  
i never thought i would be begging to someone for that and i didn’t think that person would be Draco Malfoy.  
he smiled at me and then he pushed two fingers inside of me without any warning and i screamed in pleasure he started licking my clit and going faster, fuck it felt so good, he kept sucking and licking while his fingers went in and out of me fast, the feeling of his rings just made it better, then i he went even faster and i moaned

“are you close?” he asked and i nodded as i was about to cum but then...he stopped

“what are you doing?” i said

“i told you, you didn’t deserve it”

“you fucking-

“fucking what?” asked draco while he started choking me “i’ll let you cum if you promise to be a good girl”

he kissed me and then he said “you promise?”

“yes, i promise”

then he untied one of my wrists and turned me around and raised my ass in the air then he tied me up again and started kissing my back making me melt every time he touched me, then he went to my clit and started licking again then he stopped again and slapped my ass, he did it again and again and my ass was already red from before and now i had tears coming out of my eyes

then without warning he pushed himself inside of me and gave me no time to adjust as he started pounding in and out of me with no mercy

“Draco, fuck!”

“you are such a needy slut” he spat and went even deeper inside of me making me moan louder, he kept slapping my ass as he thrusted in and out of me mixing my pain with pleasure

“fuck!” i heard him moan

he went deeper and deeper and then he hit my spot “draco, oh!, please don’t stop!” i begged

so he went faster “Draco!, i’m close!”

“no!, you don’t get to cum yet” he said and kept going in and out and i did my best to hold my orgasm

“Draco!, please let me cum!” i yelled as i couldn’t take it anymore

“cum” he said and with that i hit my climax, he kept going a couple more times and then he came he pulled out and laid next to me

“you mind?” i said referring to my wrists that were tied up

“sorry” he said and untied me and the second i was free i desperately wrapped my arms around his back and touched him all i could and i kissed him hard and passionately

then he grabbed my wrists and kissed them and said “did i hurt you too much?”

“it’s okay, i know that you would’ve stopped if i asked you to”

“of course i would” he said

“can you help me stand up?” i said

“sure” he said and helped me stand up, i went to the bathroom because apparently according to madam pomfrey we have to pee after having sex so i did, i also washed my face and i walked out limping and sat on the sofa

“how am i supposed to walk now?, or even sit down” i said

he laughed and said “i’m so proud of myself”

he helped me get dressed and grabbed my tie and said “here, i’ll help you, look at what i do”

he started making the nod and honestly i didn’t pay attention at all, his hands were so hot i couldn’t focus

“your hands are so hot” i said

“my hands?”

“yeah, the veins and your rings, they just make me want to let you use me a sex toy” i said

“well i can’t say no to that” he said and then he helped me stand up

——————————

i made my way to the gryffindor table and sat down

“here” said Hermione giving my some papers

“what’s this?”

“class notes, you missed class, why did you disappear for like and hour?”

“are you serious ?!” i said

“yes”

“i was just tired and i fell asleep”

“oh, well, i said you were sick” said Hermione

“thanks”

then harry sat down and said “fuck, i hate my life!”

“are you okay?” i asked

“yes!, just fuck off”

“hey, daddy chill” i said

“fuck off” he said and then he started to walk away so i went after him

“harry, wait” i said and i stood in front of him  
“talk to me, what happened?”

“i broke up with cho” he said

“and why are you upset she is a bitch” i said

“because i’m so stupid, she was cheating on me , i am such and idiot” he said and i saw he was holding his tears so i hugged him

“it’s okay, i’m sorry, i know you can’t kill her because you don’t hit women, so i’ll kill her don’t worry” i said and he laughed a little as he hugged me back

“you were right, jackie, she was just playing with me” he said still hugging me

“i’m so sorry, harry, but you’ll be okay, i’ll be here” i said “you are my family harry, i’ll take care of you”

“thanks” he said and then he pulled away and said “hey, you are wearing a tie”

“uh, yeah, i used a spell” i said

“come on, you need to eat” i said and we walked into the great hall again

when we went back to the great hall harry told us what happened

“she has been cheating on me for the past week, i feel so stupid” he said

“don’t, harry” said Hermione

“i know this isn’t the moment” i said “but we did warn you”

“jackie relax your slytherin side” said Hermione

“it’s not slytherin side is i was right side...okay fine i’m sorry, harry” i said

“this is not correct, i hate her so much” said Hermione

then we saw Cho enter the great hall and Hermione stood up

“Granger, don’t” i said going after her

“you bitch” she said and slapped her across the face in front of everyone

“damm, bitch” i said and started laughing

“you are such a whore” said Hermione  
and well, well i’m a slytherin i can’t help it i was just cheering for her

“what are you talking about?!” yelled Cho

“you fucking cheater!” yelled Hermione and this time i did grab her because she was about to kick her ass

“Hermione come on, don’t waste your time” i said and i dragged her to the table ( i swear i was about to says HeS NoT WoRtHiT)

“sit down, Hermione” i said

“no, im going to class, see you guys later” she said and walked away

“fuck” i said “i’ll go with her”  
i stood up and left the great hall

i was going after her when Draco walked to me

“hey” i said

“what was that all about?” he asked

“Cho cheated on Harry, so Hermione slapped her” i said

“thats something i didn’t see coming” he said

“yeah, i was going after her”

“well you are not anymore” he said “let’s go”

we started walking and then we heard something coming from a closet

“what’s that?” i asked

“probably a first year crying” said draco “let’s go”

“draco, we cant just walk away” i said “well you can go” i said and went to the closet

“how’s that your not in hufflepuff?” he said and walked behind me

then i opened the closet and saw a little kid crying

“hello, what’s your name?” i asked

“Aaron” said the kid, Draco had no idea of what to do

i sat next to the kid and i said “why are you crying?”

“slytherin’s are not nice” said the kid

“i am nice...well only if i like you but don’t worry about it” i said “what did they do to you?”

“they took my toad” he said

“who took it?” asked Draco that was standing on the door

“Goyle”

i looked at Draco and i said “i’ll get your toad back”

“you will?”

“yes, i see you are a ravenclaw, i’ll give it to Luna” i said and i stood up

“i’ll see you later, Aaron” i said and i walked away

“you are not getting it back” said Draco behind me

“watch me”

i walked on the classroom and saw crabbe and goyle “wait, wait, wait,” said Draco

“i’ll get it, don’t get near them” he said

“No, i’m done with their shit, and also yours”

“what did i do now?” he asked

“that’s what you do to kids, that’s how you leave them, crying, and i know that you don’t want to but you do, so back off” i said and pushed him

“just wait here i’ll get the animal” he said

“no” i said and walked towards goyle

“give me the toad” i said

“what?”

“you took a toad from a little kid from ravenclaw, give it to me before i rip your head off” i said

“i don’t know what you are talking about” he said laughing

“jackie please sit down” said Lupin

“No!, i’m tired of you!, you have two seconds to give me the toad!”

“and what are you going to do?, you are just a girl”

when he said that not only i got angry all the girls looked at him

“oh you did not!” yelled Hermione

“give. me. the. toad.” i said

“no”

“both of you sit down” said Lupin

“you are so dead” i said

“man, just give her the toad” said Crabbe behind him

at that point Lupin gave up

“what are you going to do?, threat me with your lipstick?”

“that’s a great idea” i said and put down my wand and grabbed my lipstick “this color is going to look great on you”

i still don’t regret what i did even because i got detention, i grabbed the lipstick and stuck it up through his nose

“AHHH, YOU BITCH!” he yelled

“Goyle! give her the animal” said Draco in the back

“look what she did to me!” he said trying to clean his nose

“we can’t deny you deserved it” said Draco

“give me the toad!” i yelled

“fine! you crazy bitch!” he said and grabbed the toad from a jar and gave it to me

“you idiot, how can you put it on a jar without holes to breathe!”

“jackie, my office” said Lupin

i went to Lupins office and he said  
“you know i have to give you detention”

“yeah, i know, but don’t ask me to apologize because i won’t” i said

“i’m going to tell you something as your uncle and not your teacher”

“what?”

“what you did was so awesome”

i laughed and said “and what does my teacher say?”

“your teacher is not happy at all, you made a scene during class, and attacked a classmate”

“someone had to” i said

“go give the kid his toad back” he said and i left looking for Luna

i was walking when i saw her “hey, Luna”

“oh, hi, what an exciting pet you got there”

“yes, it’s not mine, is from a kid from your house, i think he is in the first year, his name is Aaron” i said

“yeah, i know him”

“could you give it back to him?” i asked

“of course i can” she said and i gave her the toad

“thanks”

———————————

after dinner i was going to my dorm when i saw Draco

“hey” i said

“hey”

“look, i’m sorry i yelled at you”

“you didn’t yell at me, your right i don’t treat people nicely” he said

“Draco...i-

“slytherin girl?” said a voice

we looked down and saw the kid

“my name is jackie”

“sorry, i just wanted to thank u for getting my toad back” he said

“no problem” i said

“you weren’t scared to talk to the bully”

“trust me he is harmless, and he won’t bother you anymore” i said

“yeah, he doesn’t want your lipstick in his nose again” said Draco

then the kid laughed and Draco looked at him and the kid got scared

“sorry malfoy, i wasn’t laughing at you” he said “goodbye jackie”  
then the kid ran away

“you are right, people’s scared of me” said Draco and started to walk away so i went after him

“that’s not true”

“even you are scared of me you can’t deny that, a part of you thinks that i’m going to hurt you” he said as he walked

“no, i don’t, Draco...stop” i said and he stopped walking and he looked at me

“i have to go, i have practice” he said and walked away

“Draco...  
he didn’t let me finish when he walked away, so i followed after him i would tell him to stop but he ignored me until he arrived to his dorm and started changing

“Draco...would you please listen to me!?”

“about what?, you were right im intimidating”

“yes, you are, you are intimidating and you are scary”

“thanks” he said sarcastically

“im kidding, i’m not scared, why would i?”

“why?, a fucking eleven year old got scared because he laughed in front of me!”

“so what?, you could change that if you wanted to”

“because it’s so fucking easy” he said in sarcasm again as he got changed for practice

“Draco, look at me”

he turned around and looked at me and i got closer to him “you are not a bad person”

“stop lying to me”

“i’m not, i would never lie to you or hide anything from you”

“you are lying again” he said

“i’m not”

“you never told me about how you dig your nails on your skin when you are stressed” he said and i backed off

“what?”

“i saw the scars, is pretty hard to hide them when you are completely naked, love”

“i didn’t keep them a secret”

“you keep the reason a secret” he said “i have to go, stay here if you want you now the password to my laptop, you know were the snacks are, we can finish this when i come back”

“okay, i’ll stay here” i said, he kissed my forehead and left the dorm

i stayed in his dorm watching a movie i was on his bed waiting for him to come back, i didn’t even pat attention to what i was watching because i couldn’t understand how Draco thought that i was scared of being with him,  
i mean yes before we started dating i did find him intimidating but i got to know him and he was not like that, well he was but he didn’t mean to, he was raised to be scary, but i wasn’t scared, i thought he knew i wasn’t scared because i always yell at him when his being an idiot.

then he opened the door and walked in

“you did stay?” he asked me

“yes”

“what are you watching?”

“no idea, Draco, i’m not scared of you” i said getting closer to him

“i’m gonna take a shower”

“stop trying to push me away, Draco” i said grabbing his hand before he walked into the bathroom

“princess, i can assure you that the second we tell people about us the first thing they will ask you is if i’m hurting you in someway” he said

“yes, probably, when Lupin saw us kissing he asked me if you forced me to do something i didn’t want to do” i said and he sat down

“but i yelled at him, Draco i know you would never force me to do something i don’t want to”

“why didn’t you tell me?” he said

i sat next to him and i said “i don’t know”

“why didn’t you tell me about the scars, about Lupin, fuck about your eating problem, why do you continue keeping secrets from me?” he said

“i won’t, i promise, no secrets that will be our rule” i said

“no secrets” he said

“i promise”

“i promise too, so tell me why you do that to yourself?” he said

“to focus on something else when i’m having a break down”

“you can call me, if you feel like you can’t breathe, i can help you” he said

“how do you know you can?” i said

“i also have them, had before you” he said and put a piece of my hair behind my ear

“i’ll call you, i promise” i said

“i’m going to take a shower” he said

“yeah, you need it, you stink” i said joking

“you are so funny” he said and threw a cushion at me

“hey!, what!?, i’m not lying” i said laughing

then he took of the gloves of his quidditch uniform and i forgot how to breathe because fuck his veiny hands are hot.

“you want a picture?” said Draco when he noticed me staring

“yes, very much please” i said, he laughed and said “wait here”

he was in the shower and i was in my phone when his phone started ringing so i ignored it but rang again and again so i grabbed it and saw it was his dad so i walked in on the shower

“your father has been calling you” i said

“fuck answer it and don’t make a noise put on the speaker” he said and so i did

“Draco, why haven’t you been answering?!”

“i was in the shower, sorry” he said while he grabbed a towel

“i must remind you that on christmas dinner family and friends will come so you must behave”

“i always do” said Draco

“i hope you made your christmas shopping for your mother”

“i did”

“there will be business to attend at the dinner so no distractions, understood”

“yes, father” said Draco and grabbed the phone  
“i’ll call you tomorrow”

“goodbye” said Lucius and hung up

“sorry i didn’t give you the phone before” i said

“it’s okay, come on” he said and we walked out of the bathroom

“i should go” i said

“why?”

“because i have a cat to feed and homework to do” i said while i grabbed my stuff

“just bring that here” he said

“or i could just move in with you” i said joking

“if you want to”

“i was joking, you would kick me out two days later”

“can i go with you?” he asked while he got changed

“sure, maybe kitkat will eat if it’s you’re the one giving him the food” i said

“let’s go” he said and grabbed my hand and walked to my dorm


	21. 20. muggles

the next day i woke up when i heard a noise i looked up and saw Draco playing with my cat

“you two shut up” i said and covered myself in the blankets again

“it’s was him, i didn’t do anything”

“sure blame it on the cat” i said

“come on get up, i’m taking you to hogsmade”  
he said

“why?”

“because i haven’t bought my mom a christmas present” he said

“so you lied to dear father Lucius” i said

“you haven’t bought presents for anyone” he said sitting on the bed

“fine, just let me fully wake up, it’s not fun when you can’t sleep because your boyfriend won’t stop trying to do your make up at 3 am”

“i think i did a great job” he said

“and what if people see us?” i asked

“then we’ll just say that we just met there by coincidence” he said

“okay”

“unless you want me to tell people that you are my girlfriend” he said

“it’s fine” i said “i’ll just get ready”

“okay i’ll see you in the common room in 20 minutes”

“make it 30”

“20” he said and left

—————————

after i got ready i met Draco and then we left to  
hogsmade

we went to a store that sold a lot of pretty stuff

“you are a woman would you like this?” he said and showed me a necklace

“i am woman, but i’m not your mother, Draco”

“i just wanted the feminine opinion” he said

“i don’t like it for your mom, your mom is more..”

“more...?” he said

“she wouldn’t like that, she would tell you she does because she loves you, but she wouldn’t” i said

“you are very honest” he said

“here, she would like this one” i said

“this one?”

“yes”

“okay, and you? which one do you want?”

“oh, i’m okay, really” i said

“choose whatever you want” he said

“really i’m fine”

“i wasn’t asking, i said choose whatever you want” he said

“Draco” i looked at him and then i gave up, i started to look around the store to see what i wanted, honestly i wanted everything and i know that draco would’ve bought me everything if i asked him to but i didn’t

i kept looking for something i really liked and then i saw it, it was a very beautiful bracelet and i love wearing bracelets but it was way too expensive so i didn’t say anything

“you like that one?” he said

“umm, no, it’s okay” i said

“you can have it if you want it”

“i don’t want you to think that i’m with you for your money” i said

“you are so beautiful” he said

“what?”

“i’m buying it” he said and went with the worker

“you really don’t have to” i said

“i want that one” he said

“no he doesn’t” i said

“yes i do, go get it”

“there you go” said the workers “that’ll be 75 galleons”  
(75 galleons is £226/ $360 in muggle money)

“no, there’s no way you are paying that” i said

“my shoes cost more than that” he said

“are you serious?” i said

he nodded and payed then we left the store and he said “you want it now or you want me to send an owl to your house on christmas?”

“yeah and when they ask me from who is that i’ll say , well i have a boyfriend and is Draco Malfoy and as a christmas present i’m giving you all a heart attack” i said

“sounds like a great christmas” he said

“you didn’t have to”

“i like spoiling you” he said

“thank you, but i still haven’t bought you anything” i said

“we’ll find something, come on” he said and we started walking again

“what should i give Sirius for christmas?” i asked

“i don’t know what does he like?”

“muggle candy and fire whiskey” i said

“then get him a bottle of fire whiskey ” said Draco

“and what about tonks?”

“how many people do you have to buy presents for?”

“well, Sirius, Lupin, tonks, molly, Arthur, fred, ron, george, you, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Bill is also coming for christmas, umm...oh dobby is also coming”

“wait, Dobby?” he stopped and looked at me

“yeah, he visits us sometimes, kreacher does not like him at all” i said

“who else?”

“umm, Luna, Blaise said he got me something so i’m also going to buy something for him you should do that too he also got you something, and also ummmm....oh cedric and daphne”

“what?” he said and stopped walking

“why those two?” said draco

“they are my friends, i’ll probably just give them a chocolate or something”

“fine”

“are you angry?” i asked

“i’m not, is just that you have a pretty big family, you consider all this people your family?” he asked

“well, yeah, why not?, sirius is my father, molly is like a mom, arthur is also a second father, Lupin is like my uncle slash father, tonks is my aunt, harry is my brother so as the weasley’s and Hermione, and luna is also one of my best friends, NEVILLE!” i yelled

“what?”

“oh no wait, i already have nevilles present that one was the first one i bought” i said

“yeah neville is like my brother too” i said

“that’s a family bigger than the weasley’s”

i laughed and said “yeah, i love them all”

“you...you love them?”

“well yeah, they are my family”

“oh”

“i have an idea”

“what?”

“i’m not going to find any good stuff in hogsmade”

“you wanna go to diagonal alley? is 11 am we can come back later” he said

“yes, but i want to go to gringots”

“why?”

“you’ll see, let’s go, we can use floo powder” i said

we went back to hogwarts and sneaked into Lupins office and used floo powder to go to Diagon alley (i swear for a second i almost say DiAgOnNaLlY)

“let’s go” i said

“hello” i said to the goblin “i would like to enter to my vault”

they ignored me and Draco said “hey, goblin, she speaking we don’t have all day”

“name?”

“jakelyn, jakelyn Nova Black”

“Nova?” asked Draco “that’s your second name?”

“you didn’t know, Draco Lucius Malfoy?” i said

“don’t call me Lucius” he said

“is he coming along?” asked the goblin pointing at draco

“yes he is, he is my...friend” i said

“come along”

“i’ve never been to my vault” i said

“what?”

“seriously” i said

then we went to the vault and when i opened it i said “fuck, that’s a lot of money”

“so your dad is rich rich” said Draco

“says you?, Mr my father can by me Disneyland if i wanted it”

“what’s Disneyland?”

“oh my god, you are kidding right?”

“no, i’m not”

“i’ll tell you later”

i grabbed my bag and collected 250 galleons and then we left the vault

“wait here” i said to draco

“where are you going?”

“it’s a surprise” i said and left

“hi, i want to exchange a 250galleons into muggle money” i said

(i don’t know if this is something you can actually do in Harry potter but just in case i scripted that we could exchange money)

“that’ll be £753” the goblin handed me the money and i took it and then i left

“okay, let’s go” i said to draco

we were walking when Draco said “fuck” and dragged me to an alley

“what?”

“skeeter always trying to make gossip of my family” said Draco

“fuck, let’s go, we can leave diagon alley”

“where are we going?” he asked

“to the mall”

“the what now?”

“don’t be boring, let’s go” i said

—————————

we were on the streets of London and it was so funny seeing Draco completely lost

“you’ve never been to the muggle world?” i asked

“no, what’s that?”

“pizza, Draco, you’ve never had pizza?”

he shook his head as a no and i said “we can eat pizza, but i’m a vegetarian so no meat”

“let’s go, we’ll take the underground” i said

“the what?”

“hold my hand” i said extending my arm “come on is the muggle world we are safe here”

he took my hand and we started walking until we got to the subway “their stairs move in a different way” he said referring to the electric stairs

“those are electric stair, they don’t have magic, the work with electricity, they are mechanical”

“what?”

“let’s go” i said and Draco could’ve not been more disgusted, it was so funny the faces he made

“i don’t like this” he said

“too bad”

when we arrived to the mall Draco hit his head with the door

“stop laughing” he said

“i cant” i said while i tried to breath “come here”

he got closer and i fixed his hair “how’s that you always look good” i said

“you are so beautiful” he said “so, since we are surrounded by muggles no one knows who we are right?”

“no, why?”

“to know if i can do this” he said and kissed me

“this is my favorite thing of the muggle world” he said

i smiled and said “let’s go”

we started walking and we entered to a toy store

“why are we here?” he asked

“to buy something for fred and george” i said “you know they are like kids”

we started looking around the store when i lost draco, “fuck”

i started looking for him on every aisle until i found him building legos, “you scared me” i said

“can i have this?” he asked

“you want a lego set?”

“yes, i like it, can i have it?” he said

“sure, if that’s what you want, choose one”  
i said, i never thought i would see draco malfoy building legos, but there i was buying a set of legos for him and two nerf guns for fred and george

“i also want one of those” he said referring to the nerf guns

“you have your legos”

“i want one”

“fine, you are such a little kid” i said and i bought another one

i payed and we left the store  
and went to another store “why are you buying bathroom stuff?” asked me draco

“they are for mr weasley, he loves this stuff” i said

we kept buying stuff and walking and at that point draco was helping carry the bags, i told him i could do it but he carried them anyways

“what’s that” he asked

“a starbucks, Draco, why do you have technology if you are not going to use it?”

“what’s that?”

“a coffeehouse”

“like they serve coffee and stuff?”

“no, they serve Mexicane food” i said joking

“you are so funny” he said annoyed

“i know...you want to go?”

“where?”

“to the coffeehouse, Draco, pay attention”

“oh, i don’t like coffee”

“i know, they also serve other stuff you know, like...tea”

“i also don’t like tea”

“hot chocolate?”

“okay, i do like that one” said Draco

“who doesn’t like tea, i mean okay you don’t like coffee, but tea?!”

“i don’t, don’t order coffee or i won’t kiss you until tomorrow”

“i want a black coffee then” i said “i’m kidding”

when we entered we waited on the line until it was our turn, when we ordered the girl said

“names?”

“i’m Nova” i said, they never write the names correctly so Nova it’s easy to write

“i’m Draco”

“Draco as in the constellation?” said the girl and Draco nodded  
“that’s so cool”

“bitch” i whispered

“why did your parents called you that?”

“can you go back to work?” i said, the bitch tried to steal my man

she rolled her eyes at me and i was about to kill her but Draco grabbed my hand so i just went to sit down

“you were jealous” said Draco

“no, i wasn’t”

“yes, you were”

“no. i. wasn’t” i said annoyed

“come on, you really think i’ll change you for a muggle?”

“no?”

“no, i wouldn’t”

“she’s such a bitch”

“calm down, Nova”

“you’ve never called me Nova”

“i like it, what does it mean?”

“is a star that bursts bright energy, also means new in latin” i said

“and Jakelyn?”

“i don’t know” i said and he laughed  
———————

“are you hungry?” i asked

“yeah”

“let’s go to the food court” i said

“the what?”

“okay so what do you want?” i asked

“i don’t know, what’s a whopper?”

“a hamburger, but i don’t eat meat” i said

“well what’s sushi?”

“is japanese food, is rice vegetables, fish, mostly raw fish”

“raw fish!, that’s disgusting”

“meat in general is disgusting” i said

“i know what you can eat” i said “sit here, don’t move, don’t talk to anyone and remember that you are not aloud to use magic outside Hogwarts”

and with that i walked away and went to buy food, when i came back Draco was waiting so i sat down and have him his food

“so what’s this?” he asked

“are you blind?, it’s pizza”

“i told you i never had any”

“right sorry,i didn’t know what you like so ordered pepperoni”

“what if i die?”

“don’t be such a baby, and eat”

“fine”he said “my won’t hear about this”

then he ate it

“so?” i asked

“it’s not bad”

“no?”

“no, but i wouldn’t eat it again” he said

“you know what we should get?”

“what?”

“junk food”

“where do we get that?” he asked

“on a supermarket ” i said

“where?”

“let’s go” i said and we left the food court

when we arrived to supermarket he was so confused “let’s get oreos, and peanut butter, oh and kitkats”

“what?”

“kitkats, they are chocolates”

“so you named your cat after a chocolate?”

“yes, let’s go” i said and grabbed his hand and started walking ” let’s get a shopping cart ”

when we were grabbing stuff i started playing around whit the cart and he told me to stop but of course i didn’t

“stop it” he said

“no, it’s fun, here try it, you have to run and then lift your feet” i said

“no, i’m not 5”

“says the one who asked me legos for christmas and a nerf gun” i said

“what are oreos anyways?”

“cookies, i love those once i haven’t ate them since...” i looked down embarrassed and he grabbed my hand and said

“it’s okay, you can buy them now, i’ll try them”

“you will?”

“just for you” he said and kissed my nose

“i am so horny right now”

“you are?” he said

“did i say that out loud?” i said embarrassed

“yes”

“i have an idea” i said

“you are not thinking of doing it here right are you?” he said

“what?!no, have you ever tried hersheys?”

“no whats that?”

“oh, youll see” i said and went for a bottle of hersheys

“chocolate?”

“yes” i said smiling

“oh, i see where you are going you little pervert” he said

“let’s go, it’s getting late” i said


	22. 21. home

when we arrived at Hogwarts we sneaked in with our hands full of bags and went to my dorm.

“you are a very sneaky girl” he said

“here give me the bags” i said and i placed them down

“i want my legos” he said

“but is not Christmas yet”

“i don’t care” he said

“give them to me” he whinnied

“stop acting like a 6 year old” i said

“fine, don’t give it to me, i don’t care” he said and sat down

“are you angry?”

“no”

“are you sure?” i asked

“yes, i’m sure”

“so can i have a kiss”

“go kiss your legos” he said

“oh my god, you are so dramatic, here have them” i said and gave it to him

he smiled and said “thanks, baby”

“whatever, and i don’t like baby” i said

“you don’t like it if i call you baby?” he said

“no, i don’t”

“why?”

“umm, i just don’t” i said (okay the real reason is because in my original reality that’s how my dad calls my stepmother and i hate the bitch and my stepmother too, but i can’t say that to him)

“you prefer it when i call you slut” he said getting closer to me

“shut the fuck up” i said

then i started to look on the bags and i grabbed the oreos and the peanut butter

“that can’t taste good” he said

“it does”

i gave him one and he stared at it “it won’t bite you” i said

“fine” he said and ate it

“so?”

“it does taste good” he said annoyed because i was right

we were eating and watching a movie while talking and i asked

“what did your parents gave you for christmas last year?” i asked

“umm, Lucius took me to choose something and my mom gave me a ring” he said

“this one?” i asked while grabbing his fingers

“no, that one” he said pointing to another finger

“i like it” i said

“i also like your rings” he said “but you literally wear rings in all of your fingers”

“because i like rings” i said

“but if i gave you ring you would only wear that one, right?” he asked

“probably” i said

“what did you ask for christmas this year?” he asked me

“nothing really, i am not a very christmasy person” i confessed

“what?!, are you kidding?”

“i never felt in the spirit” i said

“that’s so sad” he said

“i don’t care about the presents, i like more the food” i said “i guess that’s why i didn’t feel the spirit, because i wouldn’t eat”

“well, this year you are” he said and kissed my forehead

“i don’t want to leave” i said

“this is your dorm”

“no, i mean, i don’t want to leave you”

“it’ll be okay” he said

“and you?, what did you ask for?” i said

“my mother likes to surprise me and well Lucius always let’s me pick” he said

“what did you choose last year?”

“umm, clothes”

“are you serious?, you can get that anytime you want”

“i know but i just wanted to go”

“your mom sounds nice” i said

“she is, she is amazing”said draco, he loves her so i wanted to know about her

“of course she is” i said “okay, here’s my question”

“what’s your question?” he said

“it’s only you, your dad and your mom, and yet you live in a house where twice of the weasley’s fit and you wouldn’t even use half of your home” i said “what’s the point?”

“that we can afford it and rub it into people’s faces” he said

“wow Mr Malfoy that is...wow” i said

“i don’t know, i like it i guess it’s big so there are a lot of places to hide” he said

“well your home sounds like the perfect place for hide and seek”

“i wouldn’t call it home, it’s just the manor” he said, and i realized that he does only call it the manor not even house

“and where’s your home then?” i asked

“what exactly is home?”

“were you feel safe and loved, where you are happy you know?, where you are not scared of being yourself” i said

“then i’m with my home” he said and kissed me

“you are also my home” i said

—————————————-

the days passed and it was finally the day we went home for christmas break i was excited because the weasley’s were having christmas with us but i also didn’t want to leave Draco, i even thought of telling Sirius that i would stay and convince Draco to stay too, but i didn’t do it, so we were going to the train but i went to Dracos dorm first to say goodbye

“hey” i said as i walked in

“hello, princess, you have all your stuff?” he asked

“yes, all of the presents are wrapped and my bags are ready” i said as i went closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck

“i’m going to miss you” he said and kissed me

“me too” i said

“so, who are you sitting with on the train?, you can sit with me and blaise if you want” he said

“sure, i’ll meet you guys there” i said

“but, hey, we have to careful” said Draco

“i know, don’t worry about it”  
i said and left his dorm

—————————-

when i was on the train i was walking behind Draco when harry called me

“sit with us” he said

“umm, i was going to sit with blaise” i said

“that’s, okay” said Hermione “harry, let her breathe”

“fine” said harry annoyed

then Draco whispered in my ear “so i’m invisible now?”

“sorry” i said then we sat down

“what did you ask for christmas this year, Blaise?” i asked

“for my mum to stop getting married” said Blaise and i tried not to laugh

“you can laugh” said Blaise “why does she need so many husbands?”

“i don’t know”i said

“whatever i just hope this one isn’t a complete git” said Blaise

“you could spend christmas at the manor, Blaise” said Draco

“aww, you two in your christmas sweater exchanging gifts” i said and they rolled their eyes at me

“stop that” said Draco

“yes, Harry might get jealous” said Blaise and i started laughing

draco hit Blaise in the head and then said “you are lucky you are a girl”

“calm down, Malfoy we are just joking” i said

“i hate both of you” said Draco

after that we were in silence i was reading a book when Blaise said

“here, happy christmas, Black” and handed me a wrapped present

“thank u, Blaise” i said and grabbed it and i hugged him

i opened it and it was a snowball with a little hogwarts inside

“you like it?” he asked

“i love it!, thanks” said and i kissed his cheek

“why did you get her something?” said Draco

“because she is my friend, man, i also gave you something”

“i also got you something” i said “here, but don’t open it until you get home”

“why?”

“it’s a surprise” i said

“okay” said blaise and put the present on his pocket

“i’m gonna go to the bathroom” said blaise and walked out

“what the fuck was that all about?” said Draco

“of what?”

“of you two flirting right in my face”  
said Draco and he had a vey angry face, when he gets jealous he puts a face like he is about to kill someone or torture them until they want to die.

“we were not” i said and rolled my eyes

“you kissed his cheek” he said and he sounded angry

“as a thank u, he is my friend” i said

“yeah, well diggory is also your friend”

“oh my god just let that go, we weren’t even dating yet” i said

“i don’t like you near other guys” he said

“you can’t forbid me from having friends” i said

“blaise is my best friend and you are my girlfriend so stop flirting” said Draco

“we are not, and besides is not like he is aware of you and me being together” i said

“are you serious right now?”

“i didn’t do anything, you are the one getting all jealous because i am friends with men”

he was going to say something when blaise walked in

“hey, what did i miss?, probably not much since you two haven’t ripped each other apart” he said sitting down

“nothing much” i said “just Draco being annoying”

then Draco raised his eyebrows at me and the. looked at blaise

“blaise tell me” said Draco “do you like someone? i mean since that girl anna”

“umm, why?” asked Blaise  
i knew were he was going and it was a bad idea

“Draco, don’t” i said

“just curious, and tell me do you think jackie is a pretty girl?” said Draco  
i was getting nervous, Draco is so jealous he would kill anyone.

“shut up, Malfoy” i said

“well yes she is but i-

“but what?, you don’t like her?” said draco “i mean yes, she is annoying and doesn’t know how to obey a simple order but she is very pretty and smart isn’t she?”

“i mean...what’s going on?” asked blaise

“just malfoy being an idiot” i said

“you didn’t think that of me last night” said draco while raising his eyebrows

“what?!” said Blaise

“what?!” i said

“wait, are you two?” said blaise

“no”

“yes” said Draco

“what the fuck are you doing?!” i yelled

“you see blaise, Jackie and i have been together for weeks now, and i don’t like you all touchy with her”

“this is not happening right now” i said

“you two?!, but you two hate each other!”

“why does everyone think that?” i said

“i mean...i guess i’m happy for you two, but weeks?!, what?!”

“wait you are happy for us?” i said

“well it is weird, but is none of my business”

“exactly” said Draco

“so the two of you had...?”

“oh my god” i said

“yes” said Draco

“shut up!”

“what?, i don’t hide anything from blaise” said draco

“aww, really?, so you two are like boyfriends?” i said wanting to annoy Draco

“shut up, Black” said Draco

“how was your first date?” i asked “did you guys hold hands?”

“shut up” said the both of them and i laughed

“can i ask, how the fuck did this happened?” said Blaise

“short story we had sex” i said and Draco laughed

“okay, but draco does that with a lot of girls but now he is with you?”

“shut it, blaise” said Draco

“blaise, you can’t tell anyone” i said and both of them looked at me

“okay, i promise” he said

then luna walked in “quibler?” she said

“yes, thanks luna” i said and i payed her

“i want one too” said blaise

then luna left and i said “i didn’t know you read the quibler”

“it’s better than rita skeeter” said Blaise

then Draco sat next to me to read and blaise said “no, too weird”

“what?” i said

“i never thought you two would date” said Blaise

“thanks” i said

“i mean, everyone is going to freak the hell out, like bloody hell i can’t even imagine you two kissing” said Blaise

“that’s none of your business, Blaise” said Draco

“we are about to arrive” i said

“so you were jealous that i gave a present to Jackie?” asked Blaise mocking

“what?, no, no i wasn’t” said Draco

“yes you were, aww, well you better watch out you have no idea the amount of guys that are after her and girls” said blaise “she is very pretty and smart”

“okay, so we have cleared that i’m pretty and smart, can we talk about something else?“” i said

“hey jackie”said draco

“what is it?” i turned around to look at him and he grabbed my face and kissed me

“there, now you can picture it” said Draco

“you are so jealous, man” said Blaise

“not everyone wants to be with me” i said

“goyle thinks your hot, he said “i like them crazy”" said Blaise

“gross, i rather avada kedavra myself” i said

“why are you so quiet draco?” asked Blaise

“i’m thinking of ways to kill him”

“Draco, don’t, i don’t need you to defend me” i said

“i’m taking care of you”

“Draco-

“we are here” said Blaise standing up

we got off the train and i looked for Sirius and i saw him with Tonks waiting for me and harry

“well, see you guys” i said and i walked away

“mini padfoot!” said Tonks and hugged me

“hi!” i said

“i saw you talking to Draco how is he?”

“umm, good” i said

“good” she said

——————————-

when we arrived i went to my room with hermione and we started talking

“okay, so, i need to ask, i’m confused who are you interested in?” she said

“what?”

“i mean first it was cedric, then adrian, then i saw you hugging blaise, so i’m confused”

“emmm....none of them” i said

“wait...do you like Blaise?” she asked me

“no, no, no i don’t” i said

“sure, whatever you say” she said

“i’m not joking, i don’t like blaise like that, he is my one of my best friends” i said

“come on you two looked very close”

“no”

“whatever, we are going to make gingerbread houses, are you coming?” she said

“yeah, i’ll just change my clothes” i said and she walked away

and i called Draco but he didn’t answer so i sent him a text that said “Hermione thinks i fancy Blaise”  
and then i got changed and went downstairs

i was decorating my gingerbread house figuring out how to do it because i had never don’t that before when i heard my phone ringing so i picked it up

“hello?” i said

“THE MUDBLOOD THINKS WHAT?!”

i quickly left the kitchen and went to my room

“don’t call her that” i said

“i don’t give a shit, she thinks that you fancy Blaise?!, how dare she?, she shouldn’t be a loud to think, you and Blaise, that’s just weird”

“yeah, she asked me who i liked she said first we all thought you’ll be with cedric then adrian and now i saw you very close to blaise”

“that filthy-

“Draco!” i yelled

“fine, whatever, i’m going to have nightmares now, but well at least she doesn’t suspect of us”

“no one would ever do that” i said

“why not?”

“because...they wouldn’t” i said

“you are weird, anyways i never gave you the bracelet”

“right, i forgot about it”

“you forgot about the christmas present i bought right in front of you?” he said sarcastically

“a little, you can give it to me when we get back” i said

“yes i did something and you are going to kill me” he said

“did you loose it?”

“no”

“you broke it?”

“no, is not that”

“then what is it, Draco?”

“you see i was a little angry because of Blaise and you being so close and i...i kind of owl it to your house” he said

“WHAT?!, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU WERE ON THE TRAIN WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME?!” i yelled

“i did it when you went with your family”

“where the hell did you get an owl?!, you hate yours!, you are such and idiot Draco Lucius Malfoy”

“don’t call me Lucius” he said

“well then i’ll call you bitch, goodbye...bitch” i said “please tell me you just owl it and didn’t put your name on a paper or something”

“umm..”

“you bitch” i said and hung up the phone and went downstairs

i went outside to see if i saw an owl, i waited for like an hour and i didn’t see anything so when i was going to walk in on the house i finally saw the owl it just flew to me and dropped the box in front of me and left

i put it on my pocket and went back inside

“why were you outside?” asked Harry

“i just wanted to” i said

“you are weird”

“oh and you are so normal, Mr scar-head?”

“you need to stop hanging out with Malfoy, he is a bad influence on you”

“okay, but he thing is, you can’t boss me around, see ya”

i went to my room and took the box out of my pocket it did had a paper it only had Draco’s name and then it was the present, i wondered if he wrapped it or told someone to do it for him, i couldn’t picture Draco wrapping gifts, and it was so pretty i almost forgot i was angry at him, so i opened the box and looked at the bracelet, it was so pretty, i felt so weird because it was a very expensive gift and i’m not used to that,  
so i called him

“you hung up on me” he said when he answered

“i love the bracelet”

“you did choose it” said Draco

“yeah, but...thank u” i said

“so you are not angry anymore?”

“oh no, i am angry you are so dead”

“i’m sorry, i got a little angry” he said

“that was no reason to do that, what if the owl dropped it in front of Sirius?!, you would be dead, and i would be locked on my room for the rest of my life”

“sounds like a protective father”

“just...don’t do it again, okay?”

“i can’t make that promise” he said

“draco!”

“fine, i promise”

“good”

“i have to go, i’ll call you tomorrow” he said

“oh, okay, bye” i said

“bye”  
then he hung up the phone and i grabbed the bracelet and put it on.

i went downstairs and finished my gingerbread house and Hermione’s house was just perfect while Harry and i were throwing our houses at each other and Sirius was eating chocolate

“Sirius stop eating so much candy” said Lupin

“you can’t tell me what to do i’m a grown man” said Sirius

“you are a grown child”

i started laughing and then dobby appeared out of nowhere and i almost punched him right in the face

“Harry Potter!” said Dobby

“hi, dobby” said Harry

“Dobby has brought christmas presents”

“it’s not christmas yet” i said

“Dobby brought a flower for Jackie” said Dobby and gave me a flower

“thank you, Dobby” i said and grabbed it

not gonna lie, he was cute but if he appeared at 3 am in my dorm i would probably avada him.

—————————  
the next day i woke up whenHarry jumped on my bed  
“Hey, Jack’s, are you awake?”

“i am now, you but idiot, get out” i said and covered myself with the blankets

“i’m hungry, let’s make breakfast, come on” he said moving me

“fuck off”

“come on, is that or wait until Sirius makes breakfast”

“i’m up” i said and sat on the bed

“good, come on” said Harry

i stood up and put on an oversized hoodie, because it was freezing, i put on those big socks and slippers and went downstairs with a messy ponytail.

i went to the kitchen and i said “do we wake Hermione?, she is good at everything”

“nah, but ron woke up he is coming downstairs” said Harry

“cool, is he angry because he shared room with you and Hermione got the guest room?” i asked

“of course not”

then Ron came downstairs and said “let’s make waffles”

“do you know how to?” i asked

“the instructions are in the box” said Ron

“i know how to make them i just don’t want you messing everything” i said

“calm down, mum” said Ron

“shut up” i said “bring the things”

he rolled his eyes and started gathering the things and harry started reading the instructions

“okay, so In a bowl we have beat the eggs and Stir in the milk, butter and vanilla. Pour the milk mixture into the flour mixture, beat until blende”  
said Harry

“that’s step number two” i said trying not to get angry

“oh, okay right, sorry” said harry

“it’s 7:30 am and i already have to deal with both you” i said

“what am i doing?” said Ron

“stop eating the butter, Ron” i said

“now, Harry in a bowl you have to mix flour” i said and he poured the flour “good, now add baking powder and the sugar”

“all of it?” asked Harry

“yes, i already measured it” i said

“okay”

“oh, and add salt”

“what?” asked Harry

“yes, go on” i said and he add the salt.

“now, ron, beat the eggs and add the milk, butter and vanilla”

“how?”

“are you dumb?” i said “just put everything on the bowl and i’ll mix it”

“and i thought Hermione was bossy” said Harry while he mixed

i started to preheat the waffle iron prying for this idiots not to fuck up  
we mixed everything and made the batter  
“Ron, don’t lick the spin it has raw egg” i said

“it taste good ” said Ron

i poured the batter on the waffle iron and then my phone started ringing  
“why is amazon client service calling you?” said Harry

“umm, i ordered a pair of gloves and they got lost” i said and picked up the phone  
“look the waffle, when it’s like golden and crispy take it out and pour the other ones”

i went to my room and locked the door  
“golden and crispy?” asked Draco

“we are making waffles, they are so much fun but at the same time i want to rip their heads off” i said

“sounds like you are having a great time”

“yes, it’s so cool, what about you?”

“i...i just woke up”

“are you okay?”

“yes, i just wanted to hear your voice” said Draco

“oh, well, here i am speaking, merry christmas”

“it’s not christmas yet”

“i know but i don’t know what to say”

he laughed and said “i have to go”

“oh, okay i-

i got interrupted when i heard a big noise downstairs  
“these idiots” i said “okay, i have to go,i lov-

i realized that i almost said that i loved him so i shut my mouth

“goodbye” he said and i hung up the phone.

i froze for a second but then i went downstairs and i saw that the big geniuses dropped the waffle iron to the floor

“he thought it was ready” said Harry

“and i thought you were smarter, we all make mistakes” i said

“you can be so rude sometimes” said Ron

then Hermione and Sirius came downstairs and Sirius said “what happened?”

“harry was born” i said

“we dropped the waffle iron” said Ron

“oh, well, clean it up” said Sirius

“great advice” i said

“come here, Jackie, we can finish them” said Hermione

“yes, please” i said

while we were making the waffles i went to my room and grabbed the oreos i bought and the peanut butter and went downstairs

“what’s that?” said ron

“cookies and peanut butter” i said

“you are so weird” said Sirius

“it taste good”

“you look like a child” said Harry

“says the one that can’t make a waffle” i said

“can i have some?” said Ron

“sure” i said and he grabbed an oreo

“how is that i never had this?” he said while eating it

“because you are weird” i said

“it’s so good, i love the white thing” he said

“i want one” said Sirius

“no, you made fun of my taste, now suffer” i said

“Jakelyn”

“okay, you can have one” i said

“i want another one” said Sirius

“my cookies” i said complaining


	23. 22. beg me ⚠️

it was christmas, we were at dinner exchanging gifts

“okay, this on is for you, dear” said molly giving me a present

“thanks, Mrs Weasley” i said am i opened it and well...i started crying, because she knitted me a sweater with the letter of my name

“why are you crying?” asked Ron

“i just...i just love it” i said and Molly started crying too

“aww, thank u dear, i knit for all of my children”

that didn’t help because i cried even more, and it was so embarrassing like bitch Bill came to town for christmas and he was seeing me crying my eyes out.

“okay?, it’s our turn” said Fred and george

“this one is for Ron”  
“hermione”  
“Black”  
“mini padfoot”  
“bill, that we had no idea was coming”

“i told everyone like a month ago” said Bill “even jackie knew i was coming”

“yeah, well what’s your point?” said Fred

“harry this one is for you, oh and this one is for mum and dad”

“tonks, and Lupin there you go”

“and our dear Ginny”

“i’m scared of opening this” said Ginny

“why?” they asked

“because last time you gave me a present it exploded on my face”

“it’s okay, jackie open yours” said George

“umm...okay?” i said and started opening it but they were laughing so i got scared “padfoot open it for me”

“no thanks” he said

“fine” i said and i finished opening it “Are you kidding?”

“what?, you don’t like it?” they said

“no, is not that, i got you guys the same thing” i said opening the nerf gun

“really?!” the said laughing “give them to us”

“okay, i guess is my turn, there you go” i said and gave them the presents

“wicked” they said

then fred opened his and shoot bill with a nerf

“see this is why i moved out” said Bill

“that’s a nice bracelet” said Molly

“thanks” i said

“where did you get it?” asked Ron

“did Blaise give it to you?” said Hermione

“its a bracelet what’s the big deal?” i said

“wait, Blaise Zabini?” said Sirius

“he didn’t give it to me”

“then who did?” asked harry

“i can’t buy things for myself?” i said

“just let her breathe” said Lupin

“jackie, come help me with dinner” said Molly and i stood up and went with her

“why did you ask me?”

“don’t tell anyone but i like more your cooking skills than the other ones” she said

“thanks” i said

“also, i raised 7 children i know you are lying”

“what?” i said while washing vegetables

“about the bracelet, you didn’t buy it, i’m not going to ask who it was, but if you have someone there’s no need to hide it, i’m sure we will like him”

“umm...he is a little complicated” i said

“i won’t tell anyone, don’t worry, dear” she said

“he...people is not a big fan of him” i said “at least not the people in this house”

“and why do you care of what they think?, if you are happy they should too”

“i guess”

“i think i have an idea of who this boy is”

“what?” i said nervous

“not everyone can afford jewelry like that” said molly

“umm...”

“you want to know who i think it is?”

“not, really” i said

she laughed and said “take this to the table”

the next day when the weasley’s where leaving bill gave me a kiss on cheek and i was dying but he said he sees me as a sister so...i’m gonna go cry.

———————————————————

when we were going to the station to go back to Hogwarts i saw Blaise so i went to say hi

“hey, blaise” i said

he turned around and said “hey, jack” and hugged me

“jack?” i asked

“i like how that sounds” he said, he was still holding me and then we heard someone

“you mind letting go of my girlfriend?” said Draco

then Blaise let go and since we were still on the station i just say hi  
then Hermione came closer to me and whispered in my ear “yeah, you totally do not like him”

“where did you come from?” i asked but she walked away

when we were on the train we sat down and Draco said  
“what did Granger tell you?”

“what?”

“granger, she whispered something to you”

“umm, nothing” i said

“nothing?” he said

“nope”

“don’t lie to me” he said

“calm down, Snape” i said and Blaise laughed

“you two look so cute together” said Draco and walked out of the compartment where we were

“i thought you were going to be the annoying one in the relationship” said Blaise

“apparently i am” i said

“hey, thanks for the gift”

“oh, yeah i forgot” i said

“i never had those chocolates, they were really good”

“i know right!”

“here, i still have some” he said

“you didn’t eat them all?”

“no, i saved some, you want one?”

“yeah, sure” i said and grabbed the chocolate (i forgot the chocolates i bought for blaise were ferreros rocher)

we were eating when i said “where did Draco go?”

“no idea, probably to annoy some kid”

“i should call him” i said

i was going to call him when he walked in again  
“hey i was about to call you” i said

“blaise leave us alone for a second”

“umm...yeah sure i was going to the bathroom anyways” said Blaise and left

“Draco...Blaise is just my friend”

“i want to tell people” he said

“what?”

“i want them to know you are mine, and just mine”

“Draco...

“you want us to keep sneaking around hiding from everyone scared of what they are going to say?”

“no, but i would like to tell Sirius first, in person”

“okay, i can wait a little longer” said Draco

“i’ll tell him this weekend when i go visit him”

“okay”

“and you?” i asked

“me what?”

“are you going to tell your parents?”

“of course i am, maybe not in person”

“oh” i said

“because i barely see them, i don’t visit the manor” he said

“it’s okay, really” i said

“so it’s settled after you tell your family, we stop hiding” said Draco

“i guess” i said “why do you want to tell people now?”

“because i can’t stand other people looking at you like they have a chance”

“Draco, stop being jealous, even if they tried something who says i’ll give them the opportunity” i said

“i know i just-.” he stopped talking and looked at me

“what?” i asked

“what are you eating?”

“oh, blaise gave it to me”

Draco took a deep breath and said “what?”

“oh, no, i mean, you...you know i-i bought them for him remember i-i said i was going to...to buy them for him for christmas, well he still had some and gave me some” i said nervous

“you think i’m going to yell at you or why are you so nervous?”

“i don’t, im not nervous” i said

“i don’t like that you are so close to blaise” said Draco

“he is my friend”

“i dont care, stop being like that with him, what’s next you are going to hold hands and walk around school?” he said

“Draco, stop it” i said and then blaise entered

“hey what did i miss?” asked Blaise

“nothing much just Draco being annoying” i said

“fuck off, Black” said Draco

“fine!” i said and stood up

“where are you going?”

“you told me to fuck off remember, that’s what i’m doing, enjoy your ride to Hogwarts” i said and i walked out

i was walking through the train to look for neville or Luna when someone called my name

“jackie!”

“oh, hi daphne” i said

“are you looking for a place to sit?, you can sit here with us”

“yeah, okay, thanks” i said and sat next to her

“so, jakelyn Black”

“Theodore Nott” i said

“why aren’t you with your prestige friends Malfoy and Zabini?” he asked

“why aren’t you with them?” i asked

“Malfoy can get a little too much” said Theo

“tell me about it”

“Malfoy and her are not friends” said Daphne

“right, you two only yell at each other, you must be scared of him”

“i am not” i said “Draco is not scary, he is just complicated”

“are you defending the same person that called you blood traitor?” he said

“i don’t care about being called that” i said

“how is that we barely talk when you are so much fun” said Nott

“i never noticed your presence” i said

“liar, but if you say so i’ll make sure to change that” he said

“i want something from the trolley, you guys?” said Daphne

“i’m good” i said

“me too”

when we arrived to Hogwarts i was walking to my dorm when theodore came

“hey, you want some help with your bag?”

“no, i’m good thanks” i said

then we entered the common room and he said “so...”

“so, what?”

“i heard around that you are available” he said

“available?” i said “that sounds like i’m a prostitute or something”

“i didn’t mean it like that, sorry”

“it’s okay”

“but are you?”

“umm...”

“Nott” i heard a voice

“hello, Draco” said Nott

“i need to talk to, Black, so fuck off”

“fine, see you later, princess” he said and left

“i don’t want to talk to you” i said and started to walk away

then he grabbed my bag and my wrist and took me to his dorm

“what the hell?!” i said

“no one can call you princess, no one other that me” he said

“are you serious?!”

“he was about to ask you out?!” said Draco

“so?”

“SO?!, are you kidding me right now?!”

“who says i was going to say yes!”

“you are so fucking unbelievable!, is there one person in this fucking castle that doesn’t want to fuck you!?”

“what are you talking about!!?!, Draco, stop it, i don’t care about anyone other than you” i said and i got closer to him

“it’s fucking unbelievable” he said

“what?”

“you are so bloody perfect, in any second you’ll get bored of me and you’ll go for someone worth your time” he said

“i don’t want anyone but you” i said

“why do you have to be so fucking close with other men?” he said and he sounded angry

“it’s just how i am, is not my fault” i said

“how would you feel if i was so fucking close with other girls?, would you like that?”

“i mean...”

“tell me would you like the idea of me hugging someone else?, the idea of me kissing some other girl on the cheek?”

“no?” i said nervous

“so you agree that you wouldn’t like seeing me flirting with other girls”

“i wasn’t, i wasn’t flirting”

“stop it”

“no”

“what?” he said

“i said no, you can’t tell me what to do” i said and that...i had no idea of what was coming out of my mouth

he didn’t say anything, he picked me up and threw me to his bed so hard i gasped

“we’ll see about that, princess” he said and started taking off my clothes i was going to take off his but he grabbed my wrists and put them above my head “don’t move them, i told you bad girls don’t get to touch” he said

“are you going to tie me down?” i asked

“no, you are going to learn something about keeping your hands to yourself” he said and started kissing my neck, he started biting but this time it was harder it actually hurt

“Draco!” i said because of the pain he was causing me  
“shut up, you have no right to talk” he said and continued attacking my neck i ran my hands through his hair and he pulled away and moved my hands “i said, don’t touch”

“sorry” i wasn’t really sure for what i was apologizing for, but i just wanted to feel him again so i moved my hands off him  
“so let me see if i understand, if you are angry at me we are going to have sex?” i said

“yes, we are, but here’s the thing, beauty” he said while he started to rub his fingers through my underwear making me gasp  
“i’m going to torture you, you are going to beg for me, i’m going to tease you until you go out of voice from begging so much” he said as he went faster

“Draco, please” i said as i wanted more than what he was doing

“what was that, love?, i can’t hear you” he said

“please, i need more”

then he moved his fingers and grabbed my neck and pressed hard on it, then i wanted to kiss him but he pulled me away “i don’t think you deserve my kisses, sluts don’t get kisses”

“sorry?” i said, i just wanted more from him and he was choking me so hard i was about to loose it.

“you want more?, what do you want?, you want me to touch you?” he said

i nodded and he said while he took off my bra “yeah, you want me to run my tongue through every inch of your body?”

“yes, please”

he started licking my breast and sucking on my nipples and i started moaning, i did my best not to touch him but it was so hard every time he sucked on one nipple he would massage my other one and it was driving me crazy he started slightly biting them like always does, he loves biting me it makes the hickeys last longer, at that point my breast were soaked on his saliva and he started going down to my stomach and put his hands on my waist so that i wouldn’t move and started biting and sucking my stomach and waist, it felt good but he was just doing it to tease me so i couldn’t hold it anymore i grabbed his head to push him down but he grabbed my wrist and climbed on top of me again

“i told you you can’t fucking touch”

“i’m tired of your teasing” i said

“you don’t get to touch, you want something you beg” he said “stand up”

“what?”

“now” he said and i stood up from the bed, he sat and said “turn around”

i turned around and he stood up and got on his knees then he spread my legs and buried his head between my legs, he ran his fingers through my clit making me moan a little and then he ran his tongue extremely slow through my clit

“you are so wet” he said “is this what you want, princess?” he mumbled against where i needed him

“yes,please”

“beg, beg me, tell me how badly you want me to treat you like the slut you are” he said while he started to rub circles through my clit, i didn’t say anything because he started going faster  
“i said beg, beg me to keep going or i’ll stop, you know i will”

“please, Draco, please don’t stop, please do more, i need more, i’m begging you” i said, and he pushed a finger inside of me

“you want another one?” he said

“yes, yes i do, please Draco” i said and he pushed a second finger inside of me and started pumping them fast

“draco!, please”

“please what?” he said as he went faster

“i want you to run your tongue through ever inch of my body” i begged and he started licking me making me moan louder he sucked and licked my clit running his tongue through every single part of my pussy and slightly but my clit making me moan even harder, i was still standing up and my legs were shaking i was trying to keep my posture but it was so hard

“Draco, i can’t.... stand ....up anymore” i said through breathes as i did my best to form a sentence  
he pulled away and laid me down on the floor even though the bed was right next to us, he continued eating me up and then he stuck his tongue inside of my core and rubbed my clit making me main even louder as i felt my climax approaching

“Draco!, fuck, fuck!”

“are you close darling?” he asked while he kept licking, i nodded and he went faster making me run out of air, as i couldn’t even think straight “cum on my mouth” he said and with that i came undone, he licked everything and then he climbed on top of me and kissed me but he didn’t swallow my juices he made me swallow them when he kissed me while his tongue played with mine

“draco”

“what?, do you want to stop?” he asked

“no, is my turn to get on my knees” i said and he smirked at me and stood up and sat in the bed, i got on my knees and went closer to him, he was still fully dressed so i wanted to take off his clothes when he stopped me

“i told you, you don’t get to touch” he said “put your hands behind your back”

“Draco, please let me touch you”

“only if you promise you’ll stop flirting with other guys”

“i didn’t-

“promise” he said

i thought about it for a second but i said “i promise”

“then go ahead, you can touch me” he said

i sat on his lap and started to take off his clothes i took of his tie and that was funny because i didn’t now how to so he started laughing and i did the same “you really can’t manage ties” he said

“sorry” i said and i kissed him, i started kissing his neck while i unbuttoned his shirt and took it of

“jackie”

“what?, i’m kinda in the middle of something” i said

“i-i..”

“you what?, do you want to stop?” i asked

“no, forget about it go on” he said

“if you want to try something you know you can tell me” i said

“go on” he said and i continued kissing his neck and down his chest until i was on my knees in front of him, i looked at him and he grabbed my hair on a ponytail and i started to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants and his boxers, i started pumping his dick and he let out groans, i started to trace his tip on my mouth and looked at him and then i took it all in my mouth and he moaned and god that was so hot,

“fuck!”  
i started bobbing my head up and down faster and i sucked my cheeks and i used my tongue a lot, i sucked and he started pushing my head to go deep in him and i gagged but then he pushed me away

“what was that for?” i said, he pulled me back up to face him

“get on the bed” he said and i did, he got on top of me and i wrapped my arms around his neck and i said

“can i kiss you now?”

he didn’t say anything he kissed me, his tongue entered my mouth and he grabbed both my hands and hold them up my head and then he let go of me

“Draco, just do it already” i said

“no, i told you, you want something you beg” he said

“Draco, i’ve been begging so much, please just do it”

“you are mine” he said

“i am”  
he started rubbing his tip on my entrance and he said “just mine?”  
i wrapped my legs around him and i said  
“just yours”

he inserted his tip on me making me moan a little

“beg me”

“Draco!, stop playing with me, just do it, please, you teased me too much, take the fucking hint that i want you and just you” i said and with that he slammed himself inside of me, i rolled my eyes out in in pleasure as he went hard on me, he rested his head on the crook of my neck with every thrust, it was so much i started biting his shoulder to try to control myself and the he wrapped his hand on my neck and went deeper, he lifted my legs so that he could go deeper

“fuck, you are so bloody beautiful” he said and went deeper hitting my spot and i cried out in pleasure

“Draco!, please don’t stop!” i moaned out and he said “wasn’t planning on it”

he went faster as i felt my climax comming “Draco, please let me cum!”

“i...love..i love it when you beg” he said and kept thrusting inside of me and i did my best to hold it

“Draco!”

“go ahead cum for me, but then you have to open your mouth and let me cum in it” he said and i nodded and with that i came, and he pulled away and i took his dick in my mouth and i just sucked it for a couple minutes until he came in my mouth and i swallowed everything.

“good girl” he said and kissed my forehead

i smiled and said “i can’t feel my legs” and started laughing

“good” he said “you are all sweaty, princess, i’ll get you cleaned up”

“thanks” i said and he carried me to the bathroom, we got showered and brushed our teeth, he took me back to his bed and said

“what do you wanna do now?”

“i am so tired, what time is it?”

“8pm” he said “can you stay over?”

“i mean...yeah, sure”

“i missed you so much, princess”

“i missed you too, look i never took off the bracelet” i said showing him my wrist

“i never took off yours either” he said referring to the one i gave him on the train, i grabbed his wrist and looked at it

“damm, you are hot” i said looking at his hands

“what’s your obsession with my hands?” he said

“i just like them” i said

“what’s the thing you like the most about me?” he asked

“physically?” i asked

“in general”

“umm...i don’t know, i love your eyes, i also like a lot your hands, i mean your so beautiful and you have such a great style like that hurts” i said and he laughed

“what else?”

“umm...i like it when you talk dirty, makes me shiver” i said and he laughed

“you are so amazing” he said and i let out a yawn, he kissed my forehead and said “go to sleep, love”

i smiled at him and i closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

(so this next part is very beautiful and a little cringy, so yeah, he thought i was sleeping and said that he loved me)

so i had my eyes closed and he was playing with my hair and he started talking because he thought i was sleeping

“you are so beautiful, princess, fuck, you are my home, i can’t go more that two days without you, what type of idiot was i for treating you the way i did”

i kept quiet because he would’ve gotten so awkward if he knew i was awake and he continued talking “i’m sorry for everything i did to you, i regret so much, i can’t loose you, i can’t because i love you so much”

when he said that he loved me i almost screamed, he was probably saying this when he thought i was sleeping because he wanted me to say it first, but he said first, i was freaking out so when he said that he loved me i moved from his chest and looked at him

“you are awake?!”

“you love me?!” i smiled

we looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then i said “fuck, you love me!, i feel like a child that just received candy!”

“i...i”

“Draco, look at me” i sad and i grabbed his face with my hands

“i didn’t want to say it like that” he said

“Draco, i love you too” i said and he looked at me and kissed me, i wrapped my arms around his neck and then he said “i thought you were sleeping”

“good thing i wasn’t” i said

“you are so bloody perfect” he said

“you are always saying that”

“because it’s true”


	24. 23. 11/2

so when it was finally the day i was going to tell everyone i was dating Draco, i freaked out, i was in Dracos dorm and he was sitting and said

“you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“are you kidding?, i don’t want you to die”  
i said

“come on it’ll be okay”

“no it won’t, i was supposed to just tell Sirius tonight but he calls and tells me that everyone is coming to dinner” i said “fuck, i’m gonna die”

“calm down, if you want to just don’t tell them, we can wait a little longer” said Draco

“no, you are right we can’t hide anymore, it’s not fair for you or me, fuck i feel like i’m going to throw up” i said and he stood up and walked closer to me

“hey, love, relax, it will be okay, if they love you they will accept it, also the twins already know about us” he said

(oh, yeah i skipped that part but is on my tiktok if you want to check it out, anyways i’m going to write it here, because during the dinner they said how they found out, so yeah...)

“yeah, and i think molly too” i said

“well, then it’s okay, come on you have to go or you’ll loose the train” he said

“Draco..?”

“what is it?”

“how is it going to happen?”

“what?”

“i mean how do we tell people we are together we just walk to the great hall holding hands?”

“i’m not really a public affection person” he said

“so i don’t have to hold your hand?” i said

“if you want to”

“i like to wrap my arm with yours” i said

“well then we can do that, don’t worry about that right now” he said and gave me a small kiss

“okay, i’ll see you tomorrow night, here’s the food for kitkat” i said

“i’ll take care of him” he said

“i know you will” i said and i saw my cat sleeping on his bed “you sure you don’t want me to bring you his bed?”

“yeah, i’m sure”

“well then take good care of my cat” i said

“at this point he is kind of our cat” he said

“yeah, you wish” i said and i was going to the door when he said

“wait, i want to give you something” he said

“i told you you don’t have to buy me things every week”

“is not that, here” he said and gave me a small box

“what’s this?”

“open it”

“right” i said and i opened it “a key?”

“to my dorm” he said

“oh, you are giving me a key to your dorm, why?”

“because i feel like it” he said “it’s okay, Nova, i’m not proposing”

“i know,thank you, really” i said and i hugged him “i have to go now”

“i love you” he said

“love you too, dragon boy” i said

“stop it with that” he said and i laughed and walked out of his dorm

————————————————-  
when i arrived to the house i went to my room and no kidding i literally practiced in the mirror how i was going to tell them.  
the worst part is that the day before Harry and Draco got into a fight so that didn’t make the situation any better.

during the whole day i felt a knot in my stomach, i don’t know why i freaked out so much honestly, i mean at the end of the day,i didn’t care if they liked it or not they had to accept that i was with Draco and that they couldn’t do anything about it.

i went downstairs and the weasleys arrived, i went to say hi and i tried to act as relaxed as i could  
“hello, Jackie” said Fred

“how’s the boyfriend?” asked George and i hit him

“shut up, someone could hear you!” i yelled/whispered

“right, sorry” said George

“anyways i’m telling everyone today” i said

“really, why?” they asked

“because i want to and because i know you are going to tell people even if you didn’t want to” i said

“you are right” said Fred.

“whatever, i just feel like a hole in my stomach” i said

“can i fill it up?” said George and winked an eye at me and i hit him again

“screw you” i said and i walked away.

i sat down and kept quiet the whole time, while we were saying what we were grateful for i said  
“well, i am grateful because all of you are a very understanding family that won’t judge me or criticize me”  
everyone looked at me like i was so weird but i just wanted them to remember that.

when i was at dinner with everyone we were all eating and honestly i couldn’t eat because i was so nervous, they were talking about i don’t know what, and i was playing with my food, George gave me confused look and i just looked away  
i took a deep breath and i i put my fork down and said

“hey, everyone, i need to tell you something”  
i stopped breathing in that moment

“what is it?” said Sirius

“are you pregnant?” asked harry and i threw a piece of bread at him  
he started laughing and i rolled my eyes

“no, you git” i said

“kids, stop fighting, what is it, Jackie?” asked Lupin

“i-i...i”

“you?” said Ron

i wanted to die.  
and i had to say it so...

“i have a boyfriend” i said and everyone went silent and Sirius choked on his wine

“congratulations, mini padfoot” said Tonks “that’s so-

“wait, wait, wait, since when and who and what?” said Sirius “aren’t you like twelve?!”

“since january, we’ve only been together for like a couple of days” i lied i don’t know why i lied that i had been with Draco since december  
“and i’m fifteen”

“and who is it?” said harry

“umm..well...you see, he...is a great person with me keep that in mind, he um...is you know...well, you see-

“just say it!” said Sirius

“okay, i’m going there, he is...why do you need to know so badly?” i said

“Draco Malfoy” said Fred

“FRED!” i said and George hit him in the head

“we weren’t supposed to tell” said George

“DRACO MALFOY!?!?!” yelled Harry

“do you know someone else called Draco?” i said

“that’s not possible, you two can’t talk without it ending on a fight” said Hermione

“i didn’t see that coming” said Ron

“everyone shut up, i couldn’t care less of what you three think, no offense but the only person i wanted to tell is Padfoot, please don’t be angry” i said

“Draco malfoy, Draco, Draco malfoy” said sirius

“if you are happy that’s what matters” said molly

“i am, i really am” i said trying to make the situation less awkward

“i want to talk to him” said Sirius and he looked like he was about to kill someone.

“no, no, to soon” i said

“i don’t care” said Sirius

“Sirius, let the boy alone” said Molly “and Jackie”

“draco malfoy” said Arthur “wow”

“how did that happened?!” said Harry “it doesn’t make any sense!”

“how is that we didn’t notice?” said Hermione “i thought of everyone except him, i even thought it would be Daphne”

“what?” said Sirius

“and how is that this two know and we didn’t?” said Ron referring to Fred and George that were having the time of their lives laughing at the awkwardness.

“they saw me with Draco” i said

they stared at me like fred and George walked on me and Draco having sex or something and i said “not like that, we were just hugging”

“does Lucius know that his dear son is dating a what do they call us...uh yeah blood traitors” said Ron

“that’s none of your business, Weasley” i said “and they do know”

“what?!” said Sirius “they know?!”

“yeah, Draco told his mom like two days ago, she was okay with it but i still don’t know what Lucius thinks” i said

everyone looked at me like i just told them that i killed someone so i said “can you just please be happy for me?”

“of course we can” said Tonks we stan Tonks

“i’m so confused” said Lupin “i’m going to keep an eye on you”

“good” said Sirius

“let. her. breathe.” said molly and honestly Padfoot is kind of scared of her so he said

“fine”

“okay,but i have to ask...again, how is that these two know?” said ron

“i said it, they saw me and Draco hugging” i said

“yeah, they were, i never knew that side of Malfoy” said George “for a second i thought he was going to do something”

“idiot” i said

“yeah, look Padfoot if it helps you Malfoy even said he was so lucky for having her” said Fred

“see, Sirius, Draco knows what he has, mini padfoot can take care of herself” said Tonks

“i mean yeah, he punched me that same day” said George and this time Fred hit him on the head

“he did what?!” said Lupin

“well, he couldn’t help it when this idiot said “she is feisty one isn’t she” and winked at me” i said trying to defend Draco

“you said what of my daughter?” said Sirius and George got scared

“okay, yeah i deserved it” said George

then Sirius looked at me and said

“he treats you good?”

“yes, sir”

“you are happy?”

“yes, sir”

“and what do you do if he doesn’t treat you good?”

“i drown him on the black lake” i said

“good” said Padfoot and went back to his food

“so you hid this from us?” said Hermione

“yes”

“that makes no sense”

“well I-

“i mean, i never thought it would be Draco, like two days ago you yelled at him for messing with your potion” said Hermione

“yeah, well, what was i supposed to do?, yeah well, what’s your point?” i said

“you are dating a bully” said Harry

“stop it everyone, you heard her, she is happy and maybe even Draco can change, is none of your business, be grateful that she actually told you instead of kissing him right in front of y’all ” said Ginny

“no kissing in public” said Sirius

“and in private? ” i said joking

“don’t test me” he said

“Draco, Malfoy, why him?!” said Harry

“what are you jealous?” i said

“shut up”

“it’s just how you are always talking about him you know” i said

“he also talks a lot about me”

“oh, he did, but you know since me he doesn’t even think of you, so...are you jealous? are you having a bi panic?” i said, i love annoying Harry

“shut up, i’m not bi” he said “and i am not jealous”

“you do talk a lot about Draco” said Fred

“shut up!” he said

and fred started laughing “remember when slytherin won the quidditch match and Harry wouldn’t stop talking about Draco for a whole day?”

i laughed even harder and i said “harry, you are obsessed”

“that’s not true!, and what about Draco, he literally pushed me down the stairs yesterday”

“yeah, that’s kind of my fault, you see, you got me detention and Draco got angry” i said

“are you kidding me?”

“what!?, he is protective” i said

“he pushed harry down the stairs?” said Sirius

“yeah, i filmed it, wanna see it?” i said taking out my phone and laughing

“yes” said Sirius laughing and harry got angry

“i’ll send it to you” i said and Sirius nodded

“well, that was big news...who wants cake?” said Molly

“i do” said Ron

“i’m good, i’m gonna go to my room” i said standing up

“are you going to call Draco?” asked Hermione

“umm...no” i said and went upstairs

“no?”

“no, i just...don’t feel like eating cake” i said “too much sugar?”

————————————————————-

the next day in the train back to Hogwarts i was reading when Hermione said “why did you hide it?”

“huh?”

“why did you hide your relationship with Draco?, i wanted to ask before but i didn’t want to make you even more uncomfortable” she said

“we just weren’t prepared to tell people, we needed to figure out some stuff” i said

“what stuff?”

“how to be couple” i said

“well...okay, so...”

“so....what?”

“have the two of you...you know?” she said

“for merlins sake that’s not something you ask someone?!” i said

“sorry!, i was just curious”

“we have” i said

“WHAT?!”

“you asked!” i said

“and how is he?” she said and smirked

“shut up, shut up now”

“so he is not good?”

“oh no, he is good, he is too good” i said

“well they say the mental ones are good in bed” she said

“shut up” i said “his not mental”

then she smirked even more and looked at me and said “so...is Draco a top or a bottom?”

she started laughing and i blushed so hard “shut up!” i said

“i’m sorry i just had to ask” said Hermione laughing “so?”

“i’ve never been on top” i said “he likes to be in control”

“okay now i get why you like him” said Hermione

“shut up, i don’t like this side of you” i said

“so...how big is it?” she asked and in that moment my eyes went wide open and i got so awkward so i hit her with my book

“I don’t know i don’t measure...it!“i said wanting to die

“yeah, but like how much do you think?”

“i want to die right now, please shut up” i said

“okay, how long is your wand?” she asked

“why?”

“just tell me”

“11 1/2 inches” i said confused “why?”

“compare it with your wand and you’ll now”

“you are so sick, what is wrong with you?” i said

“or you can just ask him, men do that” she said

“measure...it?”

“yes, of course they do” said Hermione

“shut up, shut up already” i said and went back to my book

“so you lost your virginity to Draco Malfoy”

“could you please go back to being all awkward about guys?” i said

—————————————

when we arrived i went to my dorm to take a shower and when i walked in Draco was there

“i know you are my boyfriend but still, at least tell me you’ll be here” i said

he walked to me and kissed “hi” he said

“hi”

“so...what did he say?”

“Sirius?, he...is adjusting to the idea that i’m not 10 anymore” i said

“and the others?”

“you were right i couldn’t care less” i said

“hey, quick question, cats can’t eat chocolate can they?”

“no!” i said

“good i just wanted him to hear it from someone else” he said pointing at my cat

“you scared me” i said

“i gave him a bath” said Draco

“wait really?”

“yeah, i figured you’ll never do it so someone had to” he said

“i can’t picture you giving a cat a bath”

“well you missed it” he said

“Draco...

“what is it, love?”

“i’m hungry” i said

“you didn’t eat?” he said worried

“i had breakfast but Sirius isn’t a very good chef so i didn’t eat more for lunch” i said

“we can sneak into the kitchen, come on” he said and grabbed my hand

“wait, now?”

“its not the first time we sneak into the kitchen, come on, be quiet” he said as we left the slytherin common room

we were walking through the halls going to the kitchen when we heard a noise so we hid

Draco moved to see who it was and he said “i think it’s snape”

“imagine snape sneaking for milk and cookies” i said and he laughed in silence

“he is talking to someone”

“who?” i asked

“i don’t know, make me a favor, love, and keep quiet” he said

“fine”

“i think is the old man” he said

“dumbledore?”

“yes, sherlock” he said

“so you do know who sherlock is” i said

“of course i do, i read the books” he said trying to listen to snape

“really because i-

he didn’t let me finish when he covered my mouth with his hand  
“i asked nicely” he said and i just looked at him, i thought about biting his hand but i didn’t

then we went closer to listen and i really didn’t want to do that but he is too strong i couldn’t free myself

“we have to warn the school” said snape “the students have the right to now”

Draco and i looked at each other confused and then Dumbledore said “they shall know when the time comes”

was this guy in drugs or something?

“they need to know that they are in danger, peter pettigrew is on the loose and i don’t see Black catching him any time soon”

i was like what?!, wasn’t he a rat?!, but i never realized or saw Ron with his scabbers so i was confused how is that i didn’t know.  
i thought Sirius recognized the rat being scabbers, what was wrong with my DR?!

“Peter Pettigrew, is no harm for the students the ones we need to take more care is Mr Potter and Ms Black” said Dumbledore and Draco looked at me and i was so confused

“let’s go” said Draco and we left, we didn’t finish listening to them, we went to his dorm and he closed the door

“why is he after you?” asked Draco

“i thought he was a rat” i said

“what?”

“i-i don’t know, this doesn’t make any sense” i said

“what?”

“i don’t know”

“well, he has been wanted by the ministry for like 14 years why is it that now is so dangerous?” asked Draco

“14 YEARS?!?!”

“yeah, since he betrayed the Potters, remember?, and tried to frame Sirius Black, so he disappeared, there’s a big reward on his name” said Draco, how stupid was i that i never knew all of this, i didn’t like reading the daily prophet because it was trash written by Rita skeeter

“if Snape wants to warn us is because he is close, and if the old man wants to protect harry and me is because he is closer than we thought, maybe in the castle” i said

“ARE YOU KIDDING?!” he yelled

“i need to find him” i said and went to the door but draco slammed shut the door when i opened it

“are you mad!!?, he is Dangerous i’m not letting you do that”

“i need to find Harry, let me out” i said

“no, you are staying here, and you are calling your father and telling him about this, he is an Auror he needs to know” said Draco

“i am not scared of wormtail” i said

“who?”

“never mind, i have to go”

“wait” he said and closed the door again “remember our rule, no secrets, what’s going on?”

“fine, wormtail is peter, i know how to find him, if he is in the castle then i can see where he is” i said

“How?”

“well if you would let me open the door then maybe i could show you” i said

he let go of the door and opened it and i grabbed his hand and we went to my dorm

“okay, you can’t tell anyone, i’m trusting you” i said as i looked for the marauders map

“what are you talking about?”

“found it, come here” i said and he came closer

“what’s this?” he said

“this is the marauders map” i said

“is just a piece of paper” he said

“no, look” i said and i took out my wand “i solemnly swear that i am up to no good”

then the map started to appear

“what in the bloody hell?” said Draco

“look this is a map of Hogwarts”

“wait is that us?”

“yes, this map shows everyone”

“everyone?”

“yes, so if he is in the castle his name must appear”

“are those Blaise and a girl named Hanna?”

“looks like he is having some fun time” i said and he laughed

“well, see you tomorrow i’m going to go look for harry” i said and he grabbed me

“excuse me?, didn’t we have a conversation about going to potter for help?”

“no, you tied me down” i said

“i’m going with you” he said

“Draco, is midnight, i don’t think he will be fascinated by you being the first time he sees when he wakes up” i said

“i don’t care, you want to do this i’m going with you”

“you are so annoying” i said “let’s go, take the map, please” i said and he grabbed it

we were walking to the Gryffindor common room when he said “you know the password?”

“of course i do” i said and we entered and went to harry’s dorm, we made sure to not wake anyone when i kneeled and moved him

“harry” i said

“wake up” i moved him but he didn’t wake up so Draco got closer and shook him and said “Potter wake up”

and harry opened his eyes and got scared  
“What the hell?!”

“shut up, come with us” i whispered and i grabbed his hand and we went to the common room

“okay, enough of the hand holding” said Draco and pulled me away from Harry

“what’s going on?” said Harry

“we think that peter Pettigrew is on the castle” i said

“what?!”

“yeah, we heard Snape and Dumbledore talking, they said that they need to take care of you and me, because of Wormtail” i said

“so, what do we do?, we tell Sirius?, and Why is Malfoy here?” said Harry

“because i’m the boyfriend you twat”

“yeah, sadly that’s true” said Harry

“shut up, harry, come on, i brought the map”

“where is it?” he said

“right, Draco give me the map, please” i said and extended my hands, he gave it to me and i gave it to harry

“okay let’s see” said Harry

“Harry, what happened with Ron’s rat?” i asked

“Scabbers?”

“yes”

“he lost it like a month ago, he thinks Hermiones cat killed him” said Harry

“fuck” i said

“why?” asked harry

“just curious” i said

“he is not in the map” said Harry

“maybe he is not in the castle” said Draco

“he has to be” i said

“why don’t you go to sleep and i’ll keep the map to look for him” said harry

“it’s okay” i said

“really, go get some sleep” said Harry and grabbed my hand

“yes, let’s go, see you potter” said Draco when he pulled me away and took me out of the common room

“you are very rude” i said

“i don’t like other people touching you” he said as he took me back to my dorm

“i’ll see you tomorrow” he said and kissed my forehead

“okay, well, bye” i said and he left.


	25. 24. dress

the next day i was grabbing my stuff to go to breakfast at the great hall when Draco walked in

“good morning, love” he said and kissed me

“hey”

“come on, let’s go” he said and we walked to the great hall

we went to the table and he sat next to me and then Blaise sat down and said

“so, the whole school knows about you two”

“how?” i asked

“fred and George” said Blaise

“well that’s awkward” i said

“yeah, just wait until Pansy hears about it” said Blaise

“i think she already did” said Draco

“why?” i asked and he pointed to the door on the great hall where Pansy was, she was looking at us with a rep face like she wanted to kill me, correction she did want to kill me

“she is so weird” i said

“yeah”

then Theo sat next to me and said “good morning”

“hello” i said

“so, you two huh?” he said pointing at me and Draco

“yes” said Draco

“didn’t see that one coming, but you know, Jackie” he said and came closer to my ear and whispered “you could do so much better”

“okay, thats it, you are dead” said Draco but i grabbed him

“come on, Draco, let’s go” i said and i grabbed his hand

“wait” he said and i turned around to face him

“what?” i said, he grabbed my face with both of his hands and connected his lips with mine and then he said

“you are mine”

i smiled and we left the great hall.

“what was that for?” i asked

“people need to know you are mine” he said

“Draco, i’m scared” i said

“of what?” he said and pulled me closer

“that people are going to mess with our relationship” i said

“i don’t care what they say, i love you, do you love me?” he said

i smiled at him and i said “of course i do, you are right i shouldn’t care, i don’t care”

“let’s go, give me your bag” he said

“it’s okay, is not heavy”

“i wasn’t asking” he said and i gave him my bag

we walked to class when someone called my name

“hey, jackie”

“hey, cedric” i said and Draco took a deep breath and rolled his eyes

“so, you two, that’s new”

“yes we are, you can go now” said Draco and grabbed my hand

“Draco, don’t be rude” i said “how are you Cedric?”

“well, in shock, but i guess i’m happy for you”

“thanks” i said

“can we go now?” said Draco

“draco!” i said “fine, see you later Ced”

then we walked away and Draco said “Ced?”

“it’s a nickname”

“i don’t have a nickname” he said

“yes you do”

“i don’t like Dragon boy” he said

“but i love it”

“i don’t”

“well, what would you like?, i don’t like Dray, it sounds weird”

he didn’t say anything so i stopped walking and he said “i’m jealous”

“because you don’t have a nickname?”

“you have nicknames for literally everyone” he said

“that’s not true” i said

“sorry, i shouldn’t be angry” he said

“come on, let’s go to class, hey maybe i can call you by something in spanish” i said

“or a language i actually understand” he said

———————————————-

when i was going to care of magical creatures Neville came to me and said

“hey, i got you something” he said

“really?!, why,” i said

“you are my best friend, here give me your wrist” he said and i extended my arm

he put on a gold bracelet with a sunflower that said best friend in the back

“neville, thank u” i said

“you like it?”

“i love it” i said and i hugged him “come on i want to show it to Draco”

“yeah, i heard about that”

“yes, there he is, Draco!” i yelled and he turned around

“hey, i’ve been waiting for you” he said

“look what Neville gave me” i said and showed me my wrist he grabbed it and look at it

“why the sunflower?” he asked

“that’s jackie’s favorite flower” said Neville

“what?” he said

“okay everyone let’s gather together” said Hagrid so we went, i wanted to intertwine my arm with Draco’s but he moved

“okay so today we are making something different, we are going to bring the houses together, so we are making teams of four with people of different houses” said Hagrid

“do we choose?” asked a girl

“no, i already made the teams, they all have a captain”

and he started saying names and then he said “jackie, you are captain”

i smiled and he said “you are with Harry, granger and Malfoy”

“no!” said Harry and fuck i wanted to say the same

“i’m not working with this twat” said Draco

“gather with your teams” said Hagrid and he left

“so..?” i said

“so...what?” said Draco

“don’t talk to her like that” said Harry

“shut up, Potter”

“both of you stop flirting with each other and listen to me” i said and the both looked at me angry

“Draco, can i talk to you?” i said and he walked so i followed him

“what?”

“why are you angry at me?”

“i’m not”

“is this because of the nickname thing?” i asked

“no, is just...nothing forget about it, come here” he said and opened his arms so that i would hug him so i got closer to him and he kissed my forehead

“hey, captain are you done snogging your boyfriend?” i heard Harry saying so i stopped hugging Draco

“okay, here’s what’s going to happen” i said “you two have to get along i don’t care, you can ignore each other if you want, but i want to win this thing so don’t get in my way with your stupid fights”

“bloody hell, princess, i don’t need a lecture” said Draco

“shut up, listen Harry, Draco is clever and is one of the smartest people i know, and, Draco, Harry is...harry”

“wow, thanks” said Harry and Hermione laughed

“no, sorry that sounded bad, but what i mean is that there’s no reason for you to hate each other, you actually have a lot in common” i said

“that’s not true” said Harry

“yes, it is, for example you two love quidditch, you both are very smart, both of you are really powerful, and i love you both and if you screw this over you’ll also have matching broken bones” i said

“you are scary” said Harry

“you are so hot” draco said

“so what’s the plan?” asked Hermione

“the plan is that we are going to look for this stuff” i said

“yeah, but we need a strategy, Hagrid said we have te stay together”

“okay, well then let’s start with the easy stuff”  
i said

“we can go to the black lake first ” said Draco

“yeah, we can” i said “let’s go”

we were walking when Hermione said “there’s no way we can get this”

“what?”

“thestral saliva, what are those?” she asked

“they pull the carriages” i said

“they pull themselves” said Hermione

“no, Granger, only people that have witnessed a dead and accepted it” said Draco

“how do you know that?” asked Harry

“i can see them two” he said  
i wanted to say you are just as saint as i am, but i didn’t.

we kept walking to the black lake and Harry almost fell in a hole but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him up

“thanks, Malfoy”

“whatever, keep walking” said Draco

i smirked and Harry said “don’t you dare make a joke shipping us, Jakelyn”

i started laughing and Draco rolled his eyes at me “i can’t help it” i said

“i’m your boyfriend” said Draco

“and i’m not bi” said Harry

“who are you trying to convince, Harry?” i said

——————————

after like 40 minutes we only needed one last thing and we had to find it at the castle so we were going back when harry said

“so what happens if we win?”

“i won’t kill you” i said “well, Hagrid said it was a surprise”

“i hope is weed because i’m out of it” said Draco

“i told you to stop doing that” i said

“i can handle it, is you the one that gets all mad” he said

“that’s not true”

“yes it is” he said

“i’m also out of it” said Harry

“i would buy from the twins but the last time i ended with blue face” said Harry

“there’s a party at the room of requirement tonight are you guys going?” asked Hermione

“it’s monday” i said

“yeah, so?” said Harry

“yeah, i’m in” i said

“no, you are not” said Draco

“why not?”

“do you remember what happened last time?” he said

“no, i dont” i lied

“exactly, you got all woozy” he said

“woozy?” i asked

“drunk, wasted, ivre” he said

“well, Mr french, that’s kind of the point of this parties, it’s not my fault that you don’t drink” i said

“are you angry because i don’t drink?”

“no, i think is a good thing” i said “but i do take the poison, so...”

“hey, guys i found it!” said Draco completely ignoring me

we went back to meet Hagrid and when we arrived he said “you finished?”

“yes everything on the list, now give us the prize” i said, i am ver competitive

“right, okay, there you go” he said and gave us a piece of paper

“what’s this rubbish?” i asked

“that is, jackie, a paper for you to present at dumbledore’s office to have a free period”

“that’s the prize?” i said

“thanks, Hagrid” said Hermione and took me out of there

“i’m so disappointed” i said

“so now what?” asked Harry

“now we can go” i said

“great, i can’t stand this anymore, let’s go, jackie” said Draco and grabbed my wrist and took me out of there

“that was rude” i said

“i couldn’t care less, i’m hungry” he said taking us to the great hall

when we arrived we saw Blaise so we sat there

“hey, guys, you finished the list?” he said

“yeah”

“my team didn’t we kind of got into a fight and i punched a gryffindor” said Blaise

“Blaise, what the hell?” i said

“what?!, they’re annoying”

“i agree, what’s wrong with Potter always wanting the attention?” said Draco while serving food on my plate

“thanks, but looks like you described yourself, Love” i said to Draco

“that’s not true” he said

“yes, it is”

“eat your food” said draco

while we were eating Pansy came to us and sat in front of us, honestly we ignored her but the she said

“so, you finally spread your legs for someone”

“fuck off, Pansy” said Draco

“i guess draco likes them brand new” said Pansy, what the hell was wrong with this bitch?!

“Pansy, go away” i said and went back to my food

“you are going to eat all that?” she asked me, and wow that broke me, you can’t tell someone with an eating disorder that, i wanted to cry right there, i know it was just Pansy but that hurt

“Pansy, you have three seconds to get out of my sight” said Draco

“what?!, i’m just saying with all the weight you have gained in the last few weeks...

“what?” i said

“ignore her” said Draco

“have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, hunny?” said Pansy

“leave her alone” said Blaise as i felt my eyes filling with tears

“you are right no need to tell her what she clearly already knows, when you get tired of...her, call me Draco” said Pansy

“fuck off” said Draco

“and if you need any tips to loose weight...you could always eat less” said Pansy

“fuck you!” i yelled and i stood up from the table and walked out of the great hall, i heard Draco behind me but i ignored him, i kept walking and went to my dorm, i started to take off my uniform and then i looked at myself in the mirror, then Draco walked in

“i gained weight” i said looking at myself

“princess” he said and came closer to me “look at me”

i didn’t turn around i started crying and he hugged me from behind and i looked down

“i know it’s just Pansy trying to mess with my head but that really hurt” i said

“i can’t imagine how hard this must be for you, but i’m here with you and i’m not going anywhere, just ignore her, she is jealous of you”

“i’m so ugly” i said

“Jakelyn look at me”

i turned around and faced him

he cleaned tears and said”you are beautiful, and that you gained weight is a good thing, you are healthy now”

“i am?”

“yes, you are healthy, and i wouldn’t change that for anything, Jackie, you are the most beautiful woman ever”

“you just say that because i’m your girlfriend”

“i’m not lying”

“so it doesn’t matter if i gained weight?”

“No, why would it?”

“because i won’t be skinny like the other girls”

“you are perfect, i don’t care about the other girls when the only one i ever see it’s right in front of me”

“i’m healthy now?”

“yes, you are” he said “don’t listen to her, she is jealous of you”

“she’s jealous, yes she is, she is” i said trying to convince myself

“come on, let’s get you dressed up, so you are not late” said Draco and helped me get dressed

“where’s your tie?” he asked

“i don’t wear it”

“i taught you how” he said

“yeah, well, i can’t focus when your hands are so hot” i said  
he walked to closet and grabbed my tie and put it around my neck

“here, just ask me and i’ll help you” he said while making the nod

“thanks” i said and i kissed him

“i’m going to kill her” he said

“draco, just forget about it” i said “is just Pansy, i shouldn’t care about what she says”

“yes, you shouldn’t, she is jealous because i love you and i feel disgusted by her” said Draco

“i don’t know why i let her words affect me so much”

“Jackie-

“i don’t want to feel like this”

“how?”

“like i’ll never be pretty enough”

“oh, Love. if you could see what i see”

“i just-

“come here” said Draco and made me stand up in front of the mirror

“you might just see yourself in that mirror, but you know what i see?”

“a mess?” i asked

“No, i see the most beautiful person in the world, and besides why do you focus so much in your looks when you are so much more than that”

“what?”

“you are not just ridiculously perfect physically but you are also smart, clever-

“Draco, i don’t want to stand in front of the mirror anymore”

“why not?, i could stare at you all day”

“well i can’t stare at myself all day” i said

“come on” he said and we walked out of the dorm

—————————

during DADA Lupin said “okay, well, today we are just going to do a lecture so take notes”

i sat next to Draco and Lupin walked close to us and said “you finally wore a tie”

“oh, yeah, Draco helped me” i said and Lupin looked at Draco  
Draco just kept quiet and Lupin walked away

“he doesn’t like me” said Draco

“he does”

“he never has”

“stop it” i said while i kept looking in my bag

“i just-...what are you looking for?” he said annoyed

“a tie for my hair” i said

“here” he said and gave me one from his wrist

“why do you have?”

“because you always forget to bring one” he said

“thanks” i said and put my hair on a ponytail

“why are you looking at me like that?” i asked

he just made his signature eyebrow move and i got what he meant

so i laughed “you are a pervert” i said

he got closer to me and whispered “you are so beautiful”

“Draco, stop it” i said when i felt his cold hand on my thigh

“i’m not doing anything”

i grabbed his hand and looked at him and he said “you are staying with me tonight”

“but i want to go to the party” i said

“no, you are not”

“you could come with me”

“i’m not babysitting you” he said

“well, then i guess i’ll see you tomorrow” i said

“fine, i’ll go” i said

“did i just win an argument?” i said mocking

“shut up” he said and turned around

—————————-

after classes i was getting ready for the party when Draco walked into my dorm

“hey” i said

“hey, you ready?”

“no, what dress is better, this one” i said showing him a dress “or this one?”

“neither”

“ouch”

“i’m sorry, why don’t you try them on?” he said and i nodded and put on one of them

i stood up in front of him and he said “can we don’t go to the party and have sex right now”

“no, you like it?, or do it try the other one?”

“i don’t know try the other one” he said and i got changed

“no, you are not wearing that”

“why not?”

“is too revealing”

“too revealing?” i said “i’m wearing it”

“you are not” he said and i got angry so i said

“okay”

“good” he said and then his phone rang so he left my dorm

i was angry so i wanted to annoy him so i went to my closet and looked for something to wear, and i wore a dress that i knew would make him angry,  
so i put on my school robe and went downstairs, since is school day we couldn’t let the teachers see us all dress up so we were on our robes and Draco walked in

“which on did you put on?” he asked

“oh, you will love it, come on” i said and we left he tried to move my robe but i didn’t let him

when we arrived we entered and it was like last time we walked in and Fred and George came to us

“hey, so the third musketeer now has a plus one” said George

“this time his not trying to swallow some other girl” said Fred and George hit him in the head and i held draco

“okay, let’s go, Draco” i said and we started walking

i was going to grab a drink when he grabbed my wrist “don’t even think about it”

then Blaise came and put his arms around our shoulders and said “hello, lady and gentlemen, would you like some of our finest magic plants just bought from Longbottom?”

he moved his arm from me and took out the little blunt of weed and draco grabbed it

“so you can get high but i can’t have a drink?” i said

“damm, man just let her have a drink” said blaise while lighting the blunt of weed

“you two look so cute together” i said because Blaise had his arm around Dracos shoulder and was lighting the weed from his mouth

“shut up” said Draco, he inhaled it and then gave it to Blaise

Draco took off his robe and said “give me your robe” he stood behind me to help me and when i took it off he immediately put it on again

“what the hell are you wearing?!”

“what?, you said i couldn’t wear the other one, you didn’t say anything about this one” i said

“you are not taking off your robe” he said and then i grabbed a drink and i spilled it on my robe

“oh, no!” i said “looks like i can’t wear this anymore”

“you’ll wear mine” he said so i spilled the rest of my drink on his robe

“you fucking-

“bitch” i finished his sentence, i took off my robe and then Blaise said

“looking good, Black”

“fuck off, Blaise” said Draco

blaise offered me the weed so i accepted and Draco said “so, you just ruined both of our robes and we didn’t bring our wands, what are we going to do if we get caught, princess?”

“i don’t know, i don’t care” i said and grabbed Blaise’s hand and took him to dance with me

“i’m scared Draco is going to kill me” he said

“he can’t tell me what i can and can’t wear” i said while i started dancing, then Draco walked to me and grabbed my hand and took me outside of the room of requirement

“i want to go back, we just got here” i said

“i didn’t mean to make you angry” he said

“you can’t put me on a dress code” i said

“i’m very jealous” he said

“yeah, no shit” i said “i’m going back” i turned around to go back but he grabbed me and carried me on his shoulder

“Draco, put me down” i said

“no” he said and put his jacket on my ass so that no one would see it

“Draco Malfoy, you have five seconds to put me down before i break your back” i said

“i’m the one that’s going to that to you, love” he said

so i didn’t say anything he kept walking while he was walking i was looking at his ass and i did something i should’ve not done, i’m laughing so hard from remembering it, i pinched it and he immediately stopped walking and said

“did you just?!”

i started laughing and said “i am so high”

“you are such a fucking slut” he said and honestly i didn’t care if he called me that, i was laughing so hard because of what i just did

when we arrived to his dorm he threw me on the sofa and and i said “bloody hell, calm down”

“you pinched my ass” he said and i laughed again “you think you are so funny”

“i don’t think i am, i know i am” i said laughing “if it makes you feel better, your ass is perfect”  
and i laughed harder

“yeah?, first you wear that excuse of a dress, then you ruin my robe, then you dance with my best friend, then you pinch my butt, you just don’t know limits do you?” he said while he took off his belt

“are you going to slap my ass with your belt?” i asked looking at his hands playing with the belt

“i wasn’t, now i’m thinking about it” he said admiring his belt

“pack it up Mr Grey” i said

“still no idea” he said “i won’t hit you with my belt, you wouldn’t be able to handle it”

“excuse me?, of course i can” i said honestly i was high and when you script you have high pain tolerance you just don’t think about what you are saying

“you sure?” he said “it will hurt you, more than if i did it with my hand”  
he turned me around from the sofa and unzipped my dress and i got goosebumps all over my body

“yes, i’m sure”

with that he ran his belt through my back making me re-think my life choices.


	26. 25. leather belt⚠️

so there i was on my stomach resting my face in Dracos sofa waiting for him to hit me with his belt, he ran his belt through my back and said “if you don’t like it, tell me to stop”

i didn’t say anything and he said “understood?”  
i nodded and he said “say that you understand”

“i understand, just do it” i said as i leaned back

“was that a fucking order?” he said and before i could answer he hit me with his belt, it burnt and i cried out in pain and then he slapped my ass with his belt again , i tried to hold my screams and Draco said “don’t try to hold them or i’ll go harder”

tears were rolling out my eyes and i am crazy because i said “please, go harder” i could feel him smirking behind me when he said “yeah, you are such a freak, so naughty”  
he went harder and i cried out in pain and he said “you like that?, or harder?” he smirked behind me and placed his hand on my waist to hold me in place and hit me again and then again, then he threw the belt on the floor and turned me around so that i were on my back, he got on top of me and whipped the tears of my face.

“you okay?” he asked, i nodded and he picked me up, when his hands met my ass i flinched because of the pain but he didn’t notice he was taking me to his bed while i kissed his neck and the he laid me down on my back and got on top of me and kissed me.

he connected his lips with mine’s very roughly and then he bit my lip and sucked it a little he continued kissing me and his tongue entered my mouth and explored every inch of it like he hadn’t before, our tongues started playing with each other, he pulled away for a second to take off his shirt and then he kissed me again, i ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer and he groaned i started to get impatient as i wanted more so i roughly pulled away

“what the fuck are you doing?” he said

“i want more” i said while i ran my hands through his body

“yeah?, you want more?” he said with an evil smile

“yes, please” i said and he started kissing my neck and sucking he went to my collar bone and started sucking and leaving hickeys at this point without the spells on my neck, it would probably all be purple, there was no day he didn’t leave hickeys on me, he put his hand on my jaw to hold me in place and his other one went to my thigh, so i pulled him away again

“now what?, i haven’t even started” he said

i smiled and i said “i want to please you first”  
he smiled and he said “well, go ahead i’m all yours”

“i want to to tie you down” i said

“no, anything but that, i’m in control here” he said

“it’ll be fun” i said “please” i put on a pouty face and he said “fine”  
i smiled and he flipped us over so that now i was on top, i had never been in top so i was nervous we had a lot of sex but until then i was always bottom, so i grabbed his tie and put it around his wrists and tied him to the bed, when i finished he tried to pull out of the tie and i laughed

“now i see why you like this” i said and put my hands on his chest

“are you happy now?” he said annoyed

“yes, very much i am, now keep quiet, don’t interrupt me, i’m tryin to figure out how this works” i said, i mean yeah i know it sounds embarrassing but Draco always told me that if i was confused he would help me so yeah, he never made fun of me for not knowing stuff

“well, untie me and i’ll show you” he said moving his wrists

i rested my hand on his cheek and leaned closer to him and kissed him, i pulled away and i started to kiss his neck and sucking, hearing draco was so hot and turned me on so much every time he moaned, so i started going down on his chest to his stomach until i was on his trousers

“fuck, just do it already” said Draco and i smirked i unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his shoes and socks i did that as fast as i could because feet gross me out i don’t understand how is that people have a thing for feet.  
i went back to his boxers and i started to palm him through them and i looked at him, he was pulling of the tie doing his best to get out of it and i smiled  
“just fucking do it” he said

“maybe i’ll make you beg” i said, i was having so much fun “do it” he said and i took of his boxers and i remembered what Hermione said to compare it with my wand but i took that idea off my mind, that wasn’t the moment.

so i started pumping his dick very slowly and rub my thumb on his tip “fuck, you are such a fucking tease, just wait until i free myself” he groaned at me and i smiled and said

“you want me to put my mouth on you?”  
he nodded and i said while i pumped him a little more fast “i like being in control”

“shut the fuck up, and suck me”

“ask nicely” i said and i kissed his tip and licked the precum

“fuck!, just do it”

“no, what’s that you say to me?, if i want something i beg for it” i said

“do it”

“not good enough” i said and licked his tip

“f-fuck, come on do it” he said and i knew that was the nicest Draco could get so i took him all in my mouth

“Fuck!, jackie!”  
i smiled and went deeper on him and bobbed my head up and down i used a lot of my tongue and for the first time i massaged his balls, don’t kill me but that was funny, he really enjoyed that so i didn’t stop.  
“fuck”  
he moaned i went slow and kept pumping him with my hand when something happened...he ripped off the tie, i looked up and i saw that he ripped it off i didn’t even have time to realize it when he grabbed my head and pushed me down on his dick, i gagged so hard and i tried to control i went faster and his grip on my hair got tighter

“you fucking slut, really should’ve not tied me up” he said between breaths as i felt he was going to cum so he made me go faster

“i love how that pretty little mouth feels” he said

“fuck” he moaned when he finally released himself inside of me and made me swallow everything, he pulled my hair to make me look at him and made me go closer to him and said

“you really thought i would let you be in control?”

“no, but it was fun” i said as i leaned to kiss him, he grabbed my face to pull me closer and i bit his lip  
“so you are going to be on top?” i asked

“no, i’ll let you do it” he said and laid down on the bed  
“okay, yeah, sure, i can definitely do that” i said while i took off my underwear  
“if you don’t want to i’ll gladly be on top” said Draco putting his hands on my waist

“no, it’s okay, i want to do it, just help me” i said, (fuck i’m so embarrassed right now, this is one of those times i realize how patient Draco was with me because i’m so dumb)

he laughed and said “of course”

i started to slowly lowered myself down to his dick and then i started to go deep, i let out moans and then i started bouncing (okay, but why does it sound so funny, i’m sorry i just remember it and it’s so hot, but i write it and it’s so funny, like you are free to laugh in the comments because i’m dying right now)

he used my hips to bounce me up and down from him and i grabbed my breasts, i went deeper on him me and i didn’t even think i could do that since i already had him all inside of me

“fuck, Draco!”

i was a moaning mess at that point and i couldn’t wrap my head with my thoughts it was all too much, as i bounced faster with him pushing me up and down i placed my hands on his chest and arched my back a little making me enjoy it even more and so did he because he started moaning faster and louder and so did i

“Draco!...i....fuck, i’m so close” i moaned

“go on, cum for me” he said and i went up and down a couple more times and then i came, he kept going even though i already came and i was moaning even more until he finally came.

i was panting and he was still inside of me so i took his dick out of me and laid on top of him, he wrapped his arms around me and rested i my head on his chest, his heart was beating so fast and so was mine and we were trying to catch our breaths

“i love you” i said and kissed his chest

“i love you too”

“that was fun, can we do it again?” i asked

“right now?, yes”

“no, not right now, i mean me on top” i said

“oh, maybe one day” he said

“you are so sweaty, let’s take a shower” i said

“can you even stand up?” he asked

“no, not really, but that’s what you are for” i said sitting on his lap

“okay, let’s go”he said and stood up with me wrapped around his body

when we finished he gave me his jersey, at this point it was already mine, i would always wear it when i stayed in his dorm and he had some of his clothes on my dorm too.

“where did you even get that dress?” asked me Draco as he cuddled with me

“on the muggle world with Hermione” i said

“i like the dress, i just don’t like that other people like it too”

“i only care about you” i said

“i just don’t want you to leave me for someone better” he said and closed his eyes

————————

the next day i woke up because of the noise of the alarm, i was in Draco’s empty bed, i turned off the alarm and closed my eyes again when i felt someone kissing my forehead, i slowly opened my eyes and saw Draco

“hey, you are already all dressed up for class” i said

“yes, wake up” he said

“i am up” i said while closing my eyes again

“i brought you your uniform” he said and i looked up and saw my uniform on a chair

“thanks, love” i said and i sat on the bed and kissed his cheek, it hurt when i sat down and i remember that he hit me with his belt

“come on” he said

he stood up from the bed and when i stood up my legs collapsed and Draco caught me and started laughing

“shut up, you did this to me” i said

“i know”

“my ass hurts, is it too red?” i asked and he looked and his eyes went wide open and he kept quiet

“what?, is it too bad?” i asked tryin to look

“well, more than red is purple and you have my belt marked on your ass” he said and smirked

“it hurts when i sit down” i said and he laughed even more “Draco, stop laughing” i said but i started laughing too

“you are the one that made me go harder on you”  
he got on his knees behind me and grabbed my ass  
“ouch, you git it hurts” i said, he got closer and kissed my ass and the he stood up and said “i would take you to madam Pomfrey but i don’t think you want to explain”

“shut up” i said “i can handle it”

“you sure?, i can put you some cream on you”he said

“that...would be nice, yes please” i said

“start getting dressed i’ll go to the bathroom to get it” he said and i nodded

i was doing my best to get changed since my ass hurt and i also couldn’t stand up straight.  
“here, i got it” said Draco and got on his knees again

“you are the only person that has made me get on my knees” he said and i smiled “or that i’ve let tie me down”

he started rubbing the cream and it was cold so it felt really nice on my skin, when he finished he washed his hands and i brushed my teeth.

“ready for breakfast?” he asked

“well, my ass doesn’t burn that much anymore, i’m still having some trouble walking” i said and he laughed

“i just have to cover the hickeys and i’m ready” i said and took out my wand but he grabbed it

“i don’t want you to cover them” he said

“Draco, you left three hickeys on my neck i can’t walk around school like that” i said trying to take my wand out of his hands

“well then choose one and cover the other two” he said and i laughed

“no, give me back my wand”

“they say you are mine”

“Draco Malfoy, give me back my wand” i said

“you are so cute when you are angry” he said

“draco”

“princess”

“fine!, you win i’ll cover two of them, give me my wand” i said

“no, i cover them” he said and grabbed my jaw to hold me in place, he grabbed his wand and started casting a bruise removal charm on my skin

“done” he said and i looked at myself in the mirror and there was only one hickey

“Lupin is going to take 100 points from slytherin and give me detention for life” i said

“i know, let’s go” he said and we walked out of there

“wait my bag is in my dorm” i said

“no, i have it right here” he said and i noticed that he was carrying my bag

“oh, okay, thanks” i said

we were walking when Draco grabbed my hand and i got confused because he said he didn’t like that and then i noticed Cedric walking toward us so i realized that was why

“hey, Jackie” said Cedric “Malfoy”

“Diggory”

“hey, Cedric” i said

“i just wanted to say hi” said Cedric

“well, then hi, and goodbye” said Draco and dragged me out of there

“that was rude” i said

“i don’t like him” he said

“why not?” i asked

“why?, because the picture of you and him in my head makes me want to kill him” he said

“daddy chill” i said

“i don’t like you talking to him, he still wants you” he said

“that’s not true, and even if it is, i don’t want him” i said “trust me i rather have you than him”

“really?” he said said and stopped walking

“really” i said

“good, let’s go i’m hungry” he said

“yeah, me too” i said

“why you had a pretty big dinner last night” he said and i started laughing

“you are so confident about yourself” i said

“anyone with 11 inches is confident” he said and i blushed so hard, so Hermione was right they do measure it, that was funny

“so you measured it?” i asked

“everyone does” he said

“i can’t believe we are having this conversation” i said

“why?, is not like you didn’t try to measure it” he said

“what?”

“there’s Blaise come on” he said and we sat next to him

“hello, lovebirds” said Blaise “you didn’t last 30 minutes on the party without going to shag”

“good morning to you too” i said, then harry sat next to us

“are you lost?” asked Draco

“No, jackie, remember what you told me about wormtail?” whispered me harry

“yeah, you found him?!”

“i think, i was so drunk last night i can’t remember if it was real or a hallucination” said Harry

“where do you think you saw him?” i asked

“the slytherin common room” he said “that’s all i remember i fainted the next second”

“you fainted, Potter?” said Draco laughing

“shut up,malfoy” said Harry and then he put on a weird face

“are you okay?” i asked

“is that a hickey?” he said moving my hair from my neck

“umm...no” i said and Draco started laughing and i hit him in the arm

“Gross” said Harry “anyways, here’s the map, call me if you see him” then he stood up and walked away

————————————  
During DADA i was talking to Draco when Lupin said “jackie, could you come here for a second”

“okay?”  
i stood up and went to him and he said “Sirius is going to-

he paused and i said “to what?”

“breathe Remus, Breathe” he said to himself

“are you alright?” i asked

“you have magic, use it” he said

“what?”

“and tell Malfoy to keep his mouth to himself” said Lupin and that’s when i got what he meant and i was so embarrassed.

“what were you going to say about Sirius?” i asked

“that he is coming today, dumbledore called him”

“why?”

“is not about you, is because of Harry, he just wanted me to tell you”

“wait, today?!, fuck”

“language”

“can i go to the bathroom?” i said

“yes, of course” said Lupin and i was walking out when Draco said

“everything alright?”

“i have to go cover this” i said pointing at my neck “look, you can leave hickeys on me anytime you want but Sirius is coming today and i really don’t want him to see it”

he just nodded and i left the classroom.

————————-  
during Lunch i was walking to the great hall with Ron when Draco hugged me from behind

“oh, hello” i said and draco kissed my neck

“i wish i wasn’t here” said Ron

“no one is forcing you to stay” said Draco with his arms wrapped around me

“don’t be rude, Draco, but hey, i’m going to sit with my friends, is that cool?” i said

“no, but is not like it matters what i tell you” he said

“exactly” i said

“you can sit with us” said Ron and we both looked at each other confused

“if you want to, i mean, it’s funny sometimes seeing you fighting with Harry, just don’t insult anyone” said Ron

“i’m good, you go” said Draco

“are you sure?” i asked

“yeah, go ahead” he said and i walked away

when i sat down hermione said “so you are alive”

“i saw you in class” i said

“i mean you are not with your boyfriend”

“oh, no, he sat with Blaise and Theo” i said

“i don’t think Draco is good enough for you” said Hermione

“stop talking now” i said

“i’m sorry but what do you want me to think when you are dating Draco Malfoy”

“i don’t want you to think anything, i want you to know that i’m happy” i said

“Girls stop fighting” said Ron

“where’s harry?” asked Hermione

“with Dumbledore, Sirius is here too” i said

“why?”

“i don’t know” i said “and just so you know Draco is a great Boyfriend”

“yeah, i’m sure he is, you are limping” said Hermione and i blushed

“it’s not all about sex, he is very sweet” i said

“you mean the same guy that pushed you down the stairs?” said Hermione

“that was an accident and it was before we started dating” i said

“and accident?!”

“well maybe if you hadn’t been carrying all of those useless fat books you would’ve been able to see were you were walking and you would’ve not made Draco trip and push me down the stairs” i said and she kept quiet

“you know what, i’m out, i can’t stand you right now” i said and i stood up

“you are such a bitch” said Hermione

“you say it as an insult, i know i am a bitch and i love it” i said and i walked away i went to the slytherin table and i tapped on Dracos shoulder

“hello, love” he said

“can we go for a walk?” i asked him

“yeah, sure, let’s go” he said and grabbed and apple, we walked out and he offered me the apple and i took a bite

“what happened?” he asked while biting the apple

“Hermione is not happy about us” i said

“can’t blame her” said Draco

“i love you, Draco, i really do, could you do something for me?” i said and i stopped walking

“what?”

“please stop calling people by classist names” i said

“what?”

“stop calling people mudbloods and blood traitors, it’s not okay, your blood line doesn’t define who you are” i said

“Princess-

“at least promise me you’ll try” i said

“yeah, i’ll try, i promise” he said and hugged me

“and if Hermione can’t be happy for us i couldn’t care less” i said and he smiled he was going to kiss me when we heard someone

“professor Snape” said Draco

“Dad” i said

we saw Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Harry and Dumbledore standing there, that was awkward

“hello, kiddo” said Sirius and i let go of Draco to hug him

“so...we found her, come with us, ms Black” said Snape

“can Draco come?” i asked grabbing his hand, he looked at me and Sirius said “Jackie”

“it’s okay, i’ll see you later, Jackie” said Draco

“but, wait, why are you all here?” i asked

“well come with us, i’m loosing my patience” said Snape

“Severus, don’t talk to her like that” said Sirius

“i want Draco with me” i said and harry said “why?”

“why do you think, sherlock?” i said

“for merlins sake, i’m tired of this, you couldn’t show this kids some matters, Black” said Snape

“why are you so angry?” i said

“i don’t know ms Black, maybe i’m tire of taking care of a stupid prat” when Snape said that to me i went blank

i came back from my shock when now there were like 7 people tryin to hold Sirius and 5 other holding Draco, i didn’t know with who to go when i saw Snape with a bloody nose in the floor

then dumbledore toook them to his office and i went after them, when i arrived i saw Sirius, Draco and Harry siting there

Draco stood up and walked to me

“are you two okay?” i asked

“i am, are you okay?” asked Draco

“yes” i said “why did he insulted me like that?”

“he better watch his back” said Sirius

i wanted to grab Draco’s hand but that would’ve been awkward.

“come on, you can take my sit” said Draco and let me sit on his chair

“thanks” i said as i sat down

“well, i must apologize for Professors Snape behavior” said Dumbledore

“Jackie, i need to ask you, have you seen anything weird lately?” asked Sirius

“i’m at Hogwarts, seeing weird things is a habit here” i said

“no, i mean, have you felt like someone is watching you?”

“no, why?” i asked

“is Pettigrew, isn’t it?” asked Draco

“we think he might be closer than you think” said Dumbledore

“i’ll take care of you” said Draco leaning close to me

“and what about me?” said Harry

“he is my boyfriend” i said

“no, i mean what about me in general” said Harry

“well weird time to say it” i said

“shut up” said harry

“don’t tell her to shut up” said Draco and i grabbed his arm to calm him down

“kiddo, promise me you won’t go after him” said Sirius

“why is he after me?” i asked

“because of me, he is also after harry because of james”

“why is he after me and not you?” i asked

“i don’t know” he said

i stood up from the chair and this time i really couldn’t care less about the people i walked to Draco and i hugged him, he was leaning against the wall so when i hugged him he was a little surprised but he wrapped his arms around me

“let’s go, i’m taking you out of here” said Draco and grabbed my bag

“wait, we need a plan” said Harry

“the plan is i take my girlfriend out of here and i don’t care what you say, potter” said Draco and grabbed my hand and took me out of Dumbledore’s office and took me to my dorm

“you okay?” he asked

“yeah, i’m just confused” i said

“you didn’t promise”

“what?”

“your father asked you to promise you wouldn’t go after Pettigrew, you didn’t, are you going to go after him?”

“would you get angry if i did?”

“yes, he is dangerous”

“he is a coward, he is a coward that betrayed his friends, people that considered him family, then blame it on the person that considered him a brother and when his game didn’t work he hid like the rat he is, literally” i said

“literally?”

“literally he is a rat” i said

“what are you saying that the reason they can’t find him is because he is a rat?”

“yea, yes it is, it’s scabbers”

“who?”

“ron’s rat, i know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me, it’s him” i said

“Weasley lost that rat months ago” said Draco putting his hands on my cheeks

“exactly, it just makes sense, you have to believe me, we have to find that rat” i said

“it’s probably already dead”

“give me my bag” i said and he gave it to me so i took out the map “i solemnly swear that i am up to no good”

i started looking on the map “you won’t find him” said Draco

“Draco, i have to try” i said

“look, your dad is still with dumbledore” said Draco pointing to the map

“yeah, look there’s Fred and angelina, looks like they are having some fun” i said

“we could be having some fun” said Draco

“not with my father in the same area” i said

“what are you even going to do if you do find him?” asked Draco

“hex him, get the reward and donate it to muggle-borns that can’t afford school supplies” i said

“you have it all planned” he said

“yes” i said and then we heard a knock on the door so i hid the map

“get in the bathroom” i said “wait” i looked on the map and saw it was just harry so Draco opened the door

“hey, look, we need to find him” said Harry as he walked in

“are you two mad?” said Draco

“Draco, if you don’t want to help you are free to go” i said

“i’m not leaving you with this one” he said

“this one has a name” said Harry

“i couldn’t care less” said Draco


	27. 26. pettigrew

Draco and harry started arguing so i ignored them and looked on the map when i saw something

“harry!” i said and he turned around

“what?!”

“look” i said and we saw the name Peter Pettigrew on the map, then Draco got closer and saw it

“fuck” said Draco

“let’s go” said harry and i went behind him

“wait” said Draco grabbing my wrist “is dangerous just tell your father”

“no, Draco, i’m going” i said

“i’m going with you” he said

“fine, okay, let’s go” i said and we went after harry

we started walking around the school following the name, we took harry’s invisibility cloak and went around the school following the name

“where is he going?” i asked

“looks like it’s going to Lupins office” said Harry

“both of you shut up” said Draco

we kept walking and we got to Lupins office were the name stopped moving when we entered we saw Lupins sitting there so we took off the cloak

“shouldn’t you three be on class?” asked Lupin

“but it says it’s here” said Harry

“is the rat” i said and started looking for the rat

i took out a piece of candy from my pocket and said “scabbers, come here, look i have candy”

“what are you doing?” asked Draco

“shh, scabbers, come on i know you are here, you don’t want it?” i said, then we heard a noise and the rat came out and Harry grabbed it

i grabbed it from harry’s hands and i said “i got you wormtail, i hope rotten in azkaban”

“what are you talking about?” said Lupin

“look at it, tell me it doesn’t remind you of someone” i said and Lupin looked at him and said “Sirius is still with dumbledore, run”

then the rat bit me “ouch, you bitch, you really thought that would work?” i said

i walked out of the office with a bloody finger and wormtail on my hands and we ran to dumbledore’s office and when we walked in Sirius stood up and said “what do you have there?”

“Peter Pettigrew” i said and he went blank and got closer to me

“look at the map Sirius” said Harry and Sirius looked at the map and then at peter and  
then rat and then the rat bit me again and this time i cried out in pain

“that’s it Potter take the rat” said Draco and harry took it and Draco grabbed my finger and cleaned sucked the blood from my finger then he took out a bottle of water from his bag and continued cleaning them.

“if the rat is a human just transform it back” said draco

then dumbledore grabbed the rat and sirius casted the spell and the rat transformed into peter pettigrew

Draco stood in front of me immediately and then Peter said “sirius, my old friend!”

“stay away from me before i kill you” said Padfoot

“harry, you look just like your father” said Peter and harry backed away “and is that your beautiful adoptive daughter”

“don’t even think about it” said Draco taking out his wand

then Sirius grabbed Pettigrew and he said “wait, no, you cant send me to azkaban, i know things, jackie you wouldn’t let me go”  
when he said that i got so confused and i said  
“why not?”

“don’t talk to to him come on” said Harry

“Harry, james and i were like brothers”

“yes until you betray them!” yelled harry and dumbledore grabbed him i couldn’t do it because Draco was holding me

“i’m calling the ministry” said Sirius “kids, leave now”

“wait, i caught him, i’m the one that lead you to him, i want the reward” i said

“what?” said Sirius

“i want the reward” i said “i’m not leaving until the ministry arrives”

“fine” said Sirius

“Draco, i know you are probably angry at me, but please don’t go” i said

“i am angry, but i won’t go” he said and grabbed my hand

“why were you in Lupins office?” asked Harry

“i-i...i needed something”

“what?” asked Sirius

“nothing” he said and then looked at me “jackie, you cant let them take me, you need me, they are lying to you”

“don’t you dare talk to her!” yelled Sirius and i hid behind Draco

“they are all lying” said Wormtail

“what do you mean?” i asked

“they won’t tell-

he got interrupted when Aurors walked in, they grabbed peter and when they were dragging him out he grabbed my wrist and pulled me and said “you need me!, i know the truth!” i tried to free myself and Draco punched him and then pulled me away from him

“are you alright?, look at me” he said

“i’m okay, thanks” i said “this has been a really long day”

“yeah, it has” he said

“can you stay with me tonight?” i asked

“sure”

———————————  
after everyone left we went to dinner and then Draco had practice

“you should come” he said while he got changed

“to see you at practice?” i asked

“yes, you should come, i can keep an eye on you” he said

“yes, thank you” i said “you look so good in your uniform”

he smiled and said “i know, come on, let’s go” he grabbed my hand and we walked out

“wait i still need to get that reward” i said

“i know you want to give that money to mud-  
muggle-borns, but we can worry about that later”

“okay, fine” i said

when we arrived i sat on the bench and saw Draco gathering with his team, i sat there when i felt someone behind me

“hello”

“bloody hell, you scared the living hell out of me, Adrian” i said

“sorry, beauty” he said laughing a little

“don’t call me that”

“right only Malfoy is allowed to call you that, sorry...beauty”

“you are going to get in trouble if you don’t get to practice” i said

“yeah, you are right, but i like annoying, Malfoy” he said “is funny”

“his father will hear about that” i said joking

“and also you are someone fun to be with” he said “Malfoy is a lucky man”

“he is” i said

“ups, he is looking right at us, i see it coming” he said smiling

“you are so annoying” i said

“wanna get on my broom again?” he asked

“no, now leave me alone” i said

“fine, see you later” he said and went with his team

during a break Draco and Blaise sat with me

“was he bothering you?” asked me Draco

“adrian?, um no it’s okay” i said

“you know that if he does...

“Draco is okay, ignore him he just wants to make you angry” i said

“yes, Draco, that’s how he is, you need to focus on the game and forget about it” said Blaise

“why is it so important that you focus?” i asked

“Draco wants to be captain next year” said Blaise

“really?!, that’s amazing!” i said

“Blaise shut up, i didn’t want to tell her until it was for sure” said Draco

“but i’m happy for you” i said

“i really want to be captain next year” said Draco

“you will” i said

“and i don’t want my father to buy me that name” said Draco

“he won’t, you’ll earn it” i said

“i want to make Lucius proud” he said

“you will” i said

“okay, let’s go, Draco” said Blaise standing up

“okay, goodbye” said Draco and i smiled and he left

while Draco was practising i got a text

ginny-hey, you got into a fight with Hermione?  
me- no, she is just being annoying  
ginny- she just needs to adjust to the idea of you and draco  
me- well, she can do it silently  
ginny- haha, it’s okay, hey are you going to the meeting tomorrow  
me- i dont know, i don’t feel like seeing Hermione  
ginny- come on, you shouldn’t care  
me- i dont, but also Draco is getting suspicious  
ginny- well then yes you should skip the meeting tomorrow  
me-i don’t like hiding stuff from Draco  
ginny- you can’t tell him, your name will turn blue on the book and you’ll be banned  
me-i know, is just hard  
ginny- relax, is just Draco

after that i didn’t text her back

when practice was over i went to the field to find Draco and when i got there Goyle came closer to me

“hello, jackie”

“you really want to die if you think talking to me is a good idea” i said

“you are funny”

“i have a question” i said

“what is it?”

“how is that you and Crabbe got into the team?, its just that it doesn’t make any sense” i said

“shut up, Black” said Goyle

“hey!, step back” said Draco when he saw me with Goyle

“sorry, draco” said Goyle and walked away

“you are sweating” i said turning around to face Draco

“yeah, i am” he said

“take off your gloves” i said

“why?”

“just do it” i said and draco took them off

“fuck” i said

“what?”

“you are so hot” i said looking at his veiny hands  
he laughed and grabbed my hand and we walked back to the castle  
“Draco?”

“yes?”

“you are staying with me right?” i asked

“yeah,of course i’ll just take a shower”

“i also should take a shower” i said

“let’s go” he said and took me to his dorm  
to take a shower together.

we went back to my dorm, he sat on the sofa and started playing with Kitkat while reading a book

i was doing my homework

“are you done?” he asked me

“almost”  
he stood up and walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my neck  
“not now, i’m focused” i said, he laughed a little and started to massage my shoulders and fuck that felt good  
he kept doing that until i finished and i stood up

“thanks” i said and i kissed him

“can we go to bed now?” he asked and i nodded, we brushed our teeth and went to bed

——————————

the next day the alarm woke us up, i was wrapped around Draco's body and with my cat sleeping next to us

“good morning, handsome” i said

“good morning” said Draco

“i was talking to my cat” i said “i don’t think i’ve ever called you that”

“ouch” he said sarcastically

“you are so beautiful” i said and he smiled

“you are so corny” he said

“shut up” i said and i stood up from the bed

“hey, love?”

“what is it?”

“are you okay?” he asked me

“yes, i am, i just keep wondering what Pettigrew meant” i said

“he is the definition of madness, he was probably lying” said Draco

“yeah, i guess you are right” i said “i’m hungry”

“let’s get ready”

when we were about to leave to the great hall he said “close your eyes”

“okay” i said and i closed them

“okay, open them” he said and i opened my eyes and saw a present in his hands  
he gave it to and i said

“what’s this for?”

“because i wanted to, open it” he said and ripped the paper and saw what it was

“perfume?” i said “you don’t like my perfume?” i said joking

“no, you see, this is the feminine version of my cologne so you know, it says you are mine, also it smells good” he said

“well, thank you, you didn’t have to” i said and i gave him a hug

“it’s okay” he said and i grabbed the bottle and sprayed it on me

“it does smell good” i said

“yeah, well it was giving you the perfume or spraying my cologne in your clothes so that people knew you are with me” he said

“you thought of spraying your cologne on my clothes?”

“okay, let’s go to breakfast” he said and we walked out of the dorm

“so, you know what i was thinking?” i said

“i was thinking maybe, you....”

“i what?”

“i-nothing forget about it” i said

“no i can’t, tell me”

“it’s nothing really” i said “let’s go”

we went to the table and we sat down “morning” said Blaise

“hi, Blaise” i said

“hey, Blaise can you help me with my potions essay?” i said

“um, sure”

“wait, why are you asking Blaise?” said Draco

“oh, because i didn’t want to bother you” i said

“nonsense, i’m helping you” said Draco

Blaise and i just looked at each other and smiled

“stop smiling to each other” said Draco

Blaise and i started laughing and Blaise said “sorry, i’m sorry”

“why are we laughing?” i asked while i laughed

“no idea” said Blaise trying to stop laughing

“you two are so annoying” said Draco

“oh, come on, you know how we are” said Blaise

“yeah, you two are the perfect couple” said Draco

“stop it, Draco, we all know the perfect couple is you and Blaise” said Theo thats was sitting next to blaise and i laughed even harder

“shut up” said Blaise and Draco at the same time

“fine, i’m sorry, but don’t tell harry he is very jealous” i said and laughed

“you are so bloody annoying i don’t know how is that i like you so much” said Draco

“okay, i’m sorry, let’s change the subject” i said

“yes, like the match against Gryffindor this friday” said Blaise “remember Draco, stay focused”

“yes, and ignore Harry, just get the snitch” i said

“i know, i will focus” said Draco

“you’ll do great” i said

“of course you say that you are the girlfriend” said Blaise “so i’m sorry i’m doing this to you Jackie”

“what?”

“no sex until after the match” said Blaise and Draco choked on his food and Theo laughed

“what?!” i said “why not?!”

“i need him working fine” said Blaise

“so?!, that makes no sense!” i said “shouldn’t it be if i was on the team so that my legs work and even that you are on brooms!”

“no sex, that’s final” he said

“you are not the captain” i said

“you want me to call him?” said Blaise

“no, don’t” said Draco

“it’s not fair” i said and crossed my arms

“it’s just for like 3 days you can handle it” said Blaise

“yeah, you have clearly never had sex with Draco” i said and they both choked on their food “i didnt realize what i said”

“yeah, no shit” said Draco

“i-

i got interrupted when Hermione sat on the table

“the muggle-born in the pure blood table, do you want to die?” said Theo

“i don’t like you two as a couple” said Hermione looking at me and Draco

“you made that very clear” said Draco

“but i’ll try to accept it” said Hermione

“try to accept it?” i said “no, it’s not like i need or want your blessing to be with Draco”

“what do you want me to do?” she said

“i would like it if you go away so i can finish my food” said draco

“i agree” said Theo

“are you going to choose him over your friends?” said Hermione

“no one is making me choose, just you, even harry accepts it” i said

“yeah, if that’s what you think”

“what do you mean?” i asked

“you know we love you, and no offense Draco, but we don’t think you two are going to last” said Hermione

“okay, fuck off mudblood” said Blaise, he never insults anyone but this time he got angry

“i have class” i said and i stood up and walked away

“hey, you okay?” asked Draco behind me

“no, im not, i don’t like people talking behind my back” i said “and i don’t like them talking about us”

“it’s okay, you get used to it” said Draco

“we shouldn’t get used to it, i wish i could show them how great you are” i said

“no offense but i really don’t care of what the gryffindor’s think of me” he said

“okay, i get it” i said

“are you angry?” he said

“no, i’m not”

“you sure?”

“yes, i’m sure” i said

“jackie, look at me” he said

“i’m angry because we can’t have sex” i said and he laughed

he wrapped his arms around my waist and said “sorry”

“just promise me something” i said

“what?”

“you will focus on the snitch and just the snitch” i said

“i promise” he said and kissed my forehead

———————————  
when it was friday it was finally the day of the game. i was getting ready to go, Sirius was coming and also Lucius was going to be here.

i went to Dracos dorm before he left and i entered and saw him putting on his shoes

“hey” i said

“hello, love”

“good luck today” i said and walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist

“thanks, are you going to sit in slytherin?” he asked

“no, Lupin asked me to sit with the teachers with him” i said

“i love you” he said

“me too, everything okay?” i asked

“Lucius is going to be here, i don’t want him near you” he said

“i’ll be okay” i said “don’t worry about me”

“yeah, you are right, okay, let’s go” he said and we walked out of the dorm

when we arrived he left and i went to look for Lupin when i sat on the bench

“wanna enter?” said Fred when he came closer to me

“what?”

“the bet, who do you think will win?” said George

“Slytherin” i said

“yeah sure”

“aren’t you two on the team?” i said

“yeah, we are just going there” they said and left

“here comes the devil” said Lupin when we saw Lucius

“i hate the guy” i said

“he is the father of your boyfriend” said Lupin

“i know” i said “that’s why”

Lupin didn’t say anything the match started and i sat down

i was looking at Draco the whole time, he looked so good, he was going after the snitch and harry tried to push him of the broom, i saw their mouths moving but i couldn’t hear what they were saying i imagined they were just exchanging insults.

and everything happened so fast when i saw harry and Draco falling off their brooms and fighting on the ground,  
more than fighting it was harry trying to punch draco and draco kicked him and pushed him away, i ran to the field to see what happened and when i arrived they were holding Draco and Harry

“what happened ?!” i yelled

“this idiot tried to pushed me off the broom!” said Harry

“thats how you play this game!” yelled Draco “i was going after the snitch!”

“you fucking-” he didn’t even finish when he tried to go after Draco again  
then Sirius and Lucius came

“are you okay, Draco?” i asked, he nodded ando looked at harry “you idiot”  
i hit harry on the arm

“ouch, what the hell?!?” he yelled

“you two are so childish” i said

“i am childish?!” yelled harry “you are the one with him!”

“so thats what this is about?!, you tried to beat me up because i’m dating Jakelyn, you filthy-

“stop it!”

“wait, who won the game?” asked fred

“no one, the match is canceled” said Dumbledore

“you can’t do that!” yelled Blaise

“everyone leave now” said Dumbledore, i saw Draco leaving with his father so i went after Harry

“you are such an idiot, Harry!” i yelled and i tackled him

“what the hell?!?, get off me!” he yelled and Sirius carried me away

“you fucking idiot!” i yelled

“Jackie, calm down” said Sirius

“he didn’t do anything to you!, he was going after the snitch, that’s how you play this fucking game!” i yelled at Harry

“jackie, breathe” said Sirius

i took a deep breath and tried to calm down, all that was in my mind is Lucius hitting Draco because of harry’s fault and i wanted to cry, i was so angry at harry for ruining this

“i’m tired of your shit” i said

“mine?!, what bout your dear boyfriend that can’t go one day without bothering me?!”

“he hasn’t done anything to you and your stupid little friends in days!” i yelled

“kids, calm down” said Sirius

“he is not good for you!” yelled Harry

“how do you know that?!, you never asked me!, you believed gossip!”

“it’s not gossip when is the truth!”

“what truth?!, what do you think he is doing to me?!” i yelled

“i think he is abusive and you are scared to go for help because you are too crazy in love!!” he yelled and that, that made me so angry and sad

i got closer to him and i punched him on the face ” jackie!” yelled sirius

“hijo de la gran-, te voy a matar!” i yelled in spanish (if you don’t know spanish i basically yelled “son of a-, i’m going to kill you”)

“what the fuck?!” yelled Harry

“you think he is abusive?!?” i yelled “he couldn’t treat me better!!, you don’t know a thing!”

“i know you are dating Draco Malfoy, you are dating a Malfoy!”

“so what!?!, your last name doesn’t define who you are!, but i guess in this case it does!” i yelled

“what’s that supposed to mean!?”

“your father was an fucking git, and so are you!” i yelled

“don’t you dare speak about my father!” yelled harry

“both of you calm down!” yelled Sirius

“you think i don’t know everything James did?, he wasn’t the saint you think he was” i said

“shut up” said Harry

“yeah, he fought against Voldemort but he was still a git!” honestly i was just angry.

“this is what i’m going to tell you, if something happens to Draco because of you, you are dead” i said

“what are you talking about?!”

“fucking idiot!” i yelled

“oh i am the idiot!” said Harry “Draco is the definition of evil”

that made me so angry i pulled a Draco.  
"petrificus totalus!” i yelled and Harry petrified and fell to the ground

“Jackie!” yelled Sirius  
i kicked harry on the nose and Sirius freaked.

hate me for what i did if you want but he accused Draco of something horrible, of being abusive with me, i was so angry.

“i don’t care if they send me to azkaban you are going to be dead!” i yelled and i walked away, Sirius tried to grab me but i pushed him out of the way and went to look for Draco.

he wasn’t in his dorm so i went to look for him at the astronomy tower, i was going to go up the stairs when i saw Lucius walking down the stairs

“oh, Black” he said

“hello, mr Malfoy” i said

“Draco is up there, i imagine you are looking for him”

“i am, thank you” i said and i was going to go but he used his walking stick to stop me, he almost hit me in the hand with that thing, correction he did hit me the little fangs went through my skin but i didn’t notice because it didn’t hurt me.

“i must say, a girl like you wasn’t what i expected” he said

“you almost hit me with that thing” i said

“i apologize” he said and trust me he didn’t mean it

“i’m leaving” i said and walked away to go see draco, this time he didn’t stop me.

when i went upstairs i saw Draco there

“hey, how are you?” i asked

“i’m...alive, that’s something”

“i’m sorry harry is an idiot” i said hugging him from behind

“it’s not your fault that we lost”

“no one won” i said

he kept quiet so i said “i met your father on the stairs”  
he didn’t say anything but i felt his whole body tense.  
“i punched harry” i said “and i think i broke his nose”  
he chuckled but kept quiet

“draco”

“yes?”

“they think you are hurting me....physically” i said and he turned around

“do you want to break up with me?” he said

“no, no!, no i don’t” i said and i hugged him

“i love you, Jackie”

“i love you too, everything is going to be okay, i’ll punch him again if he ever talks about us” i said

“what did my father tell you?”

“that you were up here” i said

“jackie, don’t lie to me”

“i’m not, what are you talking about?”

“you are bleeding” he said grabbing my arm, i looked at it and i noticed the little drops of blood in my arm

“i’m going to kill him” said Draco and started to walk but i stopped him

“Draco, wait!, let me explain”

“explain what?!, that it was an accident?!?” he said

“it was, i think, he wanted me to stop walking so he used his walking stick, i didn’t even notice, and it’s not like i’m bleeding my arm off” i said

“i don’t care, how dare he touch you!”

“Draco, stop!, come on, look at me, he didn’t crucio me or something, he scratched my arm and it doesn’t even hurt” i said

“you don’t understand, he can’t go around the world thinking that he can treat you like that” he side

“Draco, i’m fine”

“yeah, i’m fine too, but i’m covered in scars”

i looked down to the floor and i started crying, it hurt me so much hearing that

“i’m sorry, hey, look at me, i didn’t mean to upset you” he said and hugged me “jackie?”

“yes?”

“you think that...maybe people are right?”

“about what?” i said

“about us, maybe i am hurting you” he said

i looked at him and said “you are not, you said it yourself don’t listen to them”

he kept quiet and i said “i won’t go home this weekend, i’m staying here with you”

“thanks”

————————

the next day i was at breakfast with Draco when Harry came

“jackie, can we talk?”

“no” i said and ignored

“are you ready to go to the train?”

“i’m not going”

“why?” asked Harry

“why?, i don’t know maybe because you are all idiots” i said

“look, jack-

“Potter, shut up and walk away” said Draco

“shut up, Malfoy” said Harry and i slammed my hands on the table and stood up to face harry

“shut up, harry, you have no right to talk to Draco like that, for starters you owe him an apology for fucking up the bloody match, and second for saying that he is an abusive Boyfriend” i said trying not to kill him

“i’m not apologizing to Malfoy, he also owes me an apology”

“for what?!” i yelled

“for what?!, for the bullying, the insults, he kicked me”

“because you tried to punch him!”

“you petrified me and broke my nose!” yelled Harry

“jackie, let’s go” said Draco and grabbed my arm

“Harry, you are like my brother, i don’t want to be angry at you, just accept that i’m happy” i said

“i’m trying to protect you” said Harry

“i don’t need protection from Draco, he makes me feel safe” i said and i walked away with Draco

“you feel safe with me?” he asked while we walked away

“yes, i do”

“i also feel safe with you” he said and i smiled

“can we go to honey dukes?” i said

“of course, let’s go” he said “but later i want to show you something”

“what?”

“come on” he said and we walked outside the castle

“where are we going?” i asked

“you’ll see” he said an we started running and laughing

then he stopped and grabbed me because i was still running and said “close your eyes”

i closed my eyes and he covered them with his hands  
i heard water so i deduced we were going to the lake, and then he said “okay, open your eyes”

“your hands are on my eyes” i said and he moved them and i opened my eyes and saw the lake  
but i had never been to that part of the lake and it looked so gorgeous

“how did you find this place?” i asked

“i was walking”

“of course but-

“i have another surprise” he said

“really?”

“yeah, i bought you something, and before you start saying how i shouldn’t buy you stuff i really wanted to give you this, i hope you like it” he said

“what do you mean?” i said and he got on one knee  
“you do know i’m only 15 right?” i said

“shut up, your killing the vibe” he said and i laughed

“sorry” i said and he took out a little box from his pocket, i have to confess for a second i did get scared he was going to ask me to marry him, i know it sounds stupid but don’t forget he is a malfoy

so, he opened the little box and there was a beautiful promise ring and he said

“i love you, i really do, i don’t care how annoying you can be, i love your temper, your bad jokes and i don’t care that you sometimes kick when you sleep”

“wait i do that?” i asked

“stop interrupting me, i don’t care that you hit me with books, i love you” he said and i was smiling so much my face hurt, i also wanted to laugh because i was so nervous.

“i love everything about you, please accept this ring” he said and i couldn’t even talk because i was dying so much in that moment

i nodded and i said “yes, i want it” and he got up to put it on my finger “wait, i have to take off this one” i said taking off the ring i had on,

“i’m just going take them all off” i said, he nodded and i laughed because i totally ruined the moment, then i just took off all of the rings i had in that hand and he put the ring on my finger, i smiled and looked at it and kissed Draco

“you like it?” he said

“of course i do” i said and kissed him again

“it says princess look” he said pointing to the ring

“did you have the ring engraved?” i asked

“yes, it said princess and it says DM on the back” he said and i took off the ring and saw that it had Dracos initials

“i love it” i said

(also so that you have an idea of what the ring looked like, it was silver, and had a diamond in the shape of a heart in color purple and said princess on the side)

“thank god, it was so hard to choose, you have such a weird style” he said

“shut up, i do not” he said

“i love your fashion” he said and kissed my forehead

we hugged and i said “i kick when i sleep?”

“yes, sometimes” he said

“yeah, well you snore” i said

“i do not”

“a little, is actually kind of cute” i said

“don’t call me cute” he said

“you are so cute when you sleep” i said

“do you ever stop talking?” he said

“no, i don’t” i said

“let’s go, i was going to give you flowers but you said you don’t like getting them” he said as we walked

“i dont, thank you”

“why?”

“because they die” i said “and i start crying”

“yeah, flowers die but diamonds don’t” he said

“what?” i said laughing

“that’s what they say, flowers die but diamonds are forever, my mum’s friends say that”

“i rather love you forever” i said

“thank you”

“your welcome?” i said confused

“i mean, thank you for being patient with me, and for not leaving, princess” he said

i smiled and said “can we go get candy now?”

he laughed and said “of course let’s go” and then he picked me up and threw on his shoulder

“Draco put me down!” i said laughing

“no”

“put me down or i’ll pinch your butt again” i said

“do it so i can hit you with my belt again” he said and i blushed “how is your pretty little ass looking?”

“i don’t know take a look?” i said and he lifted the dress i was wearing and took a look

“it’s looking better, i liked it marked with my belt but whatever”

“shut up, stop walking and put me down” i said

“move all you want you know i’m stronger than you” he said

“that’s not true, i’m stronger” i said

“don’t test me” he said

“yeah, i know you would loose” i said and he put me down on the grass

“Draco, i’m going to get all dirty” i said

“go on”

“what?”

“go on, hit me, i dare you” he said and i laughed

“your kidding right?” i said

“no, stand up and try to hurt me” he said

“no, i’m not doing that” i said, i haven’t wrote this but we have had play fights and he always wins so yeah i didn’t want to die

he extended his hand and helped me stand up and threw me on his shoulder again

“draco!”

“yes, princess?”

“don’t princess me, and put me down” i said

“no, we are going to hogsmade i don’t want my beautiful girlfriend to get tired of walking”

“then can i have a piggy back ride?” i asked

he put me down and said “okay” and i stood behind him and jumped and he carried me to Hogsmade

“what are you going to want from HoneyDukes?” he asked me

“chocolate frogs” i said

when we arrived we chose the candy we wanted and draco said

“here give it to me i’ll pay”

“i can pay for my own candy” i said

“don’t argue with me” he said and i gave him the candy and he paid

we were eating the candy when i said “little ass?”

“what?” he said confused

“is my butt’s small?” i said and i turned around and looked at it  
he started laughing and got closer to me

“i think its perfect” he said and grabbed my ass

“Draco, we are in public”

“i know”

“move your hands” i said

“why?” he said and squeezed my ass

“Draco, move your hands”

he moved his hands and cupped my face, he gave me a small kiss and i pulled him away  
“fucking tease” i said  
he laughed and went back to eating his candy.

when we finished the candy we were going back to Hogwarts and i said  
“your turn”

“what?”

“i get to carry you in my back now” i said

“i’ll kill you”

“come on, i can handle your weight”

“are you saying i’m fat?” he said

“no, i’m saying i’m not weak, come on” i said and i was waiting for him to jump on my back

“i’m not doing that”

“just do it, it will be fun” i said

“you manipulate my decisions” he said

“baby, there’s nothing holding me back”

“what?”

“really?, Shawn mendes?, i always listen to him”

“oh, right, i don’t like him”

“why not?”

“you pay more attention to him than to me” said Draco and i rolled my eyes

“you’ve got to be kidding me” i said “whatever come on, jump on my back”

“i’ll break it, and not in the way i want to break your back” he said

“shut up” i said and he put his hands on my shoulders and i started laughing

“now what?” he asked

“i’m nervous, don’t worry i won’t drop you” i said laughing

he placed his hands on my shoulders again and said “i’m 6′1 and you are 5′7 i’ll kill you”

“stop being a wuss and do it and i’m 5′6” i said and without warning he jumped on my back and i caught him and carried him

“see, we are both alive” i said, he was heavy but i could handle it actually, i started walking the best i could and he wrapped his arms around my neck so that he wouldn’t fall

“you okay?” he asked

“yes, totally” i said

we kept walking until we were halfway to the castle when i said “i’m tired”

he got off me and said “want me to carry you?”

“yes, please” i said and i jumped on his back and he carried me, my feet hurt so i took off my shoes and he grabbed them.

“do you remember those things you made me eat that you bought on the muggle world?” he asked

“i made you eat a lot of things, love” i said

“yeah, but they were crunchie and orange and salty, and came in a blue bag, and my fingers got all dirty so i ate them with a fork”

“the cheetos puff?” i asked

“yes!, those ones” he said

“who eats cheetos with a fork?” i said

“what?!, they left my fingers all dirty” he said

“okay, well what about them?”

“i want more” he said

“that was weeks ago” i said

“yeah, but i want more of those” he said

“we would have to go to the muggle world, is not like i can order them on amazon” i said

“you could do that”

“i don’t think they sell Cheetos on amazon, plus it would take days and Sirius would have to owl them to me” i said

“come on!, please!” he said

“Draco, stop acting like a five year old” i said and he stopped walking and put me down

“come on, i liked them” he said

“i’ll see what i can do” i said and he got excited “but i don’t promise anything”

“okay!” he said and let me climb on his back again.

when we arrived to Hogwarts we were laughing because Draco almost fell on a hole and tripped both of us when we saw Sirius and Harry in front of us on the big doors of the castle

“we’ve been waiting for you” said Sirius and i was still on Dracos back

“why are you two here?” i asked

“we need to talk” said Harry

“i have nothing to talk to you, Draco please put me down” i said and Draco let go of my legs and helped me not to fall down and i put on my shoes

“do you want me to go?” whispered Draco

“no, stay here” i said

“you two can’t be fighting” said Sirius

“you snitched on Sirius?” i said “cant you solve your problems for yourself, Potter?”

“she called you Potter she is angry” said Sirius

“yeah, i am, sorry harry made you come all the way here, but i’m not talking to him unless he apologizes” i said

“to Draco?!” said Harry

“let’s go, Draco” i said and started walking but Sirius stopped me

“wait, Jackie, you can’t keep fighting with Harry over a boy” said Sirius looking at Draco

“this is so awkward” i said “i dont have anything to talk to him”

“jackie” said Sirius

“harry, you need to understand i love Draco”

“wait you what?!” said Harry “you love this twat?”

“shut up, Potter” said Draco

“i’m leaving” i said and i intertwined my arm with dracos and walked away


	28. 27. truth or dare ⚠️

we went to my dorm and i slammed shut the door

“wow, calm down” said Draco

“they just had to ruin the day!, like ahh, they are so fucking annoying, i can’t, we were having an amazing day and they had to ruin it i hate that people talk about us like they have any idea!” i yelled and started walking in circles

“calm down” he said

“you think that telling me to calm down is going to make me calm down?!” i yelled and started playing with the ring

“i just think that-

“what?!, no, never tell a woman to calm down” i said

“fine i’m sorry, just breathe” he said and i kept walking on circles

“okay, stop” he said and placed his hands on my shoulders to make me stop

“i’m tired of this shit” i said

“what?”

“i’m tired of people talking about us like the have any idea” i said

“i know, it is horrible, but we have to deal with it” he said

“you know what?” i said

“what?” he said but i didn’t say anything i grabbed the marauders map and looked for harry, i saw that he was still on the castle so i went after him

“where are you going?, why did you take out your wand?” he said

“take a guess, Malfoy” i said

i saw where harry was and i pointed my wand at him and yelled “Harry James Potter!”

“fuck, what did i do now?!” he said and tried to back off

“jackie put down the wand” said Sirius

“Nova, put it down” said Draco and i lowered my wand, Draco grabbed the wand and put it in his pocket

“okay, this can’t go on, i’m tired of this” said Draco

“i don’t want or need your bloody lame apology, Potter, and i want you to stop talking about us like that, you have no right to say those things about us, i am not abusive with her, and if i were you think she would just let me do it?, she nearly kills you just a second ago, how stupid are you?” said Draco

“and you, Jackie, stop it, stop caring about what others say, if you are happy that’s all that matters, i’m here with you, so just stop caring” said draco

i took a deep breath and said “i’m sorry”

“i’m sorry too” said Harry

“i was apologising to Draco” i said

“Jakelyn” said Draco

“fine i am sorry, i’m sorry i almost crucio your ass” i said

“wait what?!” said Harry

“stop being such a baby” i said

“jakelyn, stop it” said Draco

“i’m sorry i pushed you off your broom and tried to punch you Draco” said Harry

“whatever” said Draco

“it’s not whatever, he could’ve ruin your chance to become captain of the quidditch team next year” i said

“you want to be captain?” said Harry

“yes, Potter”

“me too”

“good luck” i said

“let’s go, Draco” i said and grabbed his hand and Sirius finally spoke

“i have to go, please behave” said Sirius “see you, Draco”

“sir”

then Sirius left and the three of us stayed there in awkward silence

“this is awkward” i said

“yes, it is” said Harry

then Fred called me and i put him on speaker

fred: HELLO!!!  
Draco: why so loud?  
fred: we have a great idea!  
me: what?  
fred:truth or dare, on your dorm in 20 minutes , well bring the group.  
me:i never agreed  
fred: okay, see you in 20 minutes

then he hung up on me and i said “let’s go Draco”

“sure” he said and put his arm around my waist

“you wanna come harry?” i asked

“oh, umm, sure, i’ll see you in 20 minutes" he said, i nodded and walked away

\-----------

i was on my dorm with Draco when i said “can you take Kitkat to your dorm, he doesn’t like people and George always plays pranks on him”

“sure, i’ll be right back” he said and left with Kitkat

then someone knocked on the door

“WEVE GOT SPLIFF!” yelled Fred and walked in my dorm

“he is already high” said George

“i can see that” i said

then Luna walked in and harry, Ron, Angelina, a girl named Julia, Ginny, Blaise, Neville and Hermione

i was still on a fight with Hermione so i ignored her.

we sat down on a circle on the floor and then Draco walked in

“hey!” i said “come sit with me”

he sat next to and Fred lighted the blunt of weed and passed it around

“so we are going to do the circle like in that 70′s show?” i asked

everyone looked at me confused and i said “is an american show so it’s okay if you don’t know what i’m talking about”

“okay, here’s the bottle, first we drink it and then we play” said George and passed the bottle

“Draco doesn’t drink” i said and grabbed the bottle

“you don’t?!” yelled Ron

“No” said Draco and took the bottle off my hands and passed it to angelina

“i brought something to make the game more interesting” said Julia

“more interesting than teenagers drunk and high about to expose their secrets?” i said

“yes, veritaserum” she said and took a little bottle out of her pocket “we mix it with the alcohol and well in dracos case with water”

“no way” said Blaise

“don’t be boring” said Julia

“i’m in” said George and Fred

“me too” said Ron

“me too” said Angelina

“i’m in too” i said

“no you are not” said Draco

“yes we are” i said “come on it’ll be fun”

“fine” he said

“i’m in too” said luna and then Ginny said “yeah, me too”

then Julia grabbed the bottle and slipped a couple of drops on it then she gave me the potion and i poured some of it on Draco’s Mouth

“okay, me first” i said and grabbed the bottle and took a sip of the fire whiskey  
“fuck, this is cheap” i said

then everyone started drinking except Draco and Ginny said “okay, but some rules, we can only ask a question if it is our turn we won’t expose each other out of that, is not like i’m going to be hey Hermione why are you so angry at Jackie?”

“because i can’t stand that she changed me for Malfoy” said Hermione and then her hand went to her mouth

“i didn't change you” i said

“okay, let’s start who wants the last sip” said Blaise

“me” i said and i grabbed the bottle and drank it

“then you go first” said Fred so i placed the bottle on the ground and spun it and landed on Blaise

“well blaise truth or dare?” i said

“truth”

“you sure?” i asked smirking

“yes, do it” he said

“if the world was ending with what person in this room would you have sex for the last time?” i asked

“i would have a three way with you and Draco” said blaise and Draco choked on the spliff

“i’m flattered” i said “your turn”

then blaise spun the bottle and it landed on George

“truth or dare, Weasley?”

“dare” he said

“i dare you to kiss Luna” he said

“okay, stand up, Luna” said George and helped Luna stand up

“but not just a peck, a good kiss” i said

“hello, George” said Luna

“just do it already” said Harry

then George grabbed Lunas neck and kissed her, it was a long kiss until they pulled away and Luna said “that was nice”

“nice?” said George “ouch”

“your turn George” said Ginny

he spun the bottle and it landed on me “well, truth or dare?”

“truth” i said

“who’s a better kisser, Draco or me?”

“son of a-

“wait what?!” said Draco “weasley?!”

“let her answer” said Ron

“so who?” asked Angelina

“Draco” i said and i wasn’t lying

“ouch, this really isn’t my day” said George

“you need to be more rough, George” i said and everyone laughed

“okay, my turn” i said and spun the bottle and landed on Draco

“well, love, truth or dare?” i said

“truth”

“why were you so mean to me?” i asked

“you pushed me down the stairs on the first year so i thought you were a bitch ” he said “and you are but i love you”

“fucking twat” i said and smiled

“you two are so cute” said Fred

“shut up” we both said

“your turn, Malfoy” said Luna

Draco spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny

“well, weasley, truth or dare?” asked Draco

“truth”

“is it true that you have a ridiculously big crush on Potter?“asked Draco

“yes” said Ginny and Harry blushed

“your turn, Weasley” said Draco and ginny spun the bottle and it landed on fred

“truth or dare?”

“dare” said Fred

“i dare you to tell us what do you hate the most about Angelina?”

“she can be very aggressive sometimes” said Fred and angelina hit him in the head

i laughed so hard and Fred said “shut up, Black...my turn” he spun the bottle and it landed on me again

“truth or dare?”

“dare” i said

“i dare you to kiss Harry” said Fred

“no, no way” said Draco

“don’t be boring Malfoy you are acting like Granger” said George

“shut up” said Hermione

i stood up and went to Harry “stand up” i said and he stood up

“i fucking hate this game” said Draco

“let’s get this over with” i said and kissed harry, i put both of my hands on his face and pulled him closer to a kiss, there was no tongue but he did bite my lip and that was enough for me and i pulled away

i bit my lip and sat down, when i sat down Draco kissed me very roughly and then pulled away  
“mine” he said

“my turn” i said and i spun the bottle and it landed on Harry

“okay, truth or dare?”

“truth”

“what is the real reason you don’t like me with Draco?” i said

“i’m jealous” said Harry

“what?” i said

“i had a big crush on you and seeing you with someone else hurts” said Harry and we all went quiet

“i’ll kill him” said Draco but i grabbed him

“your turn, harry” i said and he just spun the bottle and landed on Hermione

“truth or dare Hermione?”

“truth”

“who are two people you had a crush on in this room?”

“Fred and Draco”

my mouth went wide open so i covered it with my hand “and you got angry at me for dating him?!“, Draco tried not to laugh and fred smirked.

“it was a small one and it was more physical” said Hermione

“you bitch” i said

Hermione spun the Bottle and it landed on Angelina

“truth or dare?”

" truth”

“do you ever confuse fred and george?”

“yes”

we all laughed and Fred said “are you kidding me?”

“i’m sorry, you are so hard to tell apart” she said

and i laughed harder mostly because of the alcohol and weed

“your turn”

angelina spun the bottle and it landed on Ron

“truth or dare?”

“dare”

“i dare you to hold a spider for 2 minutes” said Angelina

“no way, i choose truth”

“fine, why won’t you make a move on Hermione?”

“because i’m too proud and i want her to make the first move”

“well that’s not going to happen” said Fred while he took out another bottle of alcohol from his bag

“you are not drinking anymore” said Draco

“yeah, i’m good” i said

“your turn ron” said Angelina

he spun the bottle and it landed on blaise

“truth or dare?”

“truth”

“boring” i said “i don’t want a three way with someone boring”

“shut up” said Draco “you are so drunk”

“and high” i said and started laughing

“i dare you to kiss Neville” said Ron

“i forgot he was here” said Draco

“why are you hiding in the corner?” i asked

“umm, im scared to play” said Neville

“come on you are missing the fun” said Fred

“yeah, come kiss me” said Blaise and we laughed

“come here, Neville, take a shot” i said and handed him the bottle

Neville grabbed it and took a sip and i stood up and slipped a drop of potion on his mouth and then another one and then i went to sit down, Draco wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder

“let’s make this more interesting” said Luna

“let’s start confessing some serious shit” she said

“like what?” i asked

“okay, like how big is Dracos Dick?” she asked and i laughed

“11 inches” i said

“what?!” said Ginny

“oh” said Hermione

“damn” said Ron

“hey, mine too” said Fred and extended his hand to high five it with Draco

“my turn” i said “who was your first kiss Luna?”

“you”

i went in shock and everyone said “what?!”

“wow i didn’t see that one coming” said Harry

“how many people have you kissed from this room?!” said Draco

“just you, George, Luna and harry” i said

“okay, who here is a virgin?” asked Blaise and Neville raised his hand

“we can solve that” i said

“what?!” said Draco

“not like that!, i mean if you want to we can help” i said

then george said “i have a question to expose someone here”

“what?” asked Ginny

“jackie” he said

“what?”

“what is one thing you hate the most about Draco?” he asked and since the potion doesn’t work with me i said

“that he kissed a girl the same day he kissed me for the first time” i said

“i’m sorry about that” said Draco

“it’s okay” i said

“who else has a question?” said Ron

“i do” said Draco

“what?” i asked

“Jackie, if you had to choose to sleep with any teacher who would it be?” asked Draco

“definitely Snape” i said and everyone laughed

“what?!” said Draco

“i mean just imagine how weird would it be” i said “he would be like “change. to. position. 69”

i started laughing and Draco said “you are so weird”

“i know” i said “i also have a question”

“what?”

“Dear, Hermione” i said and i got closer to her “who was the last person you had sex with?”

“Dean” she said and we all went in shock

“No!, you did not!” i said laughing

“i’m going to put on some music” said George

“you can connect to the Bluetooth” i said and he stood up

“play something good” said Ginny

“let’s dance” i said and i stood up and i helped Neville and Blaise to stand up

Fred started playing music and we started Dancing, honestly we were so high and drunk i don’t even know how is that i remember that night.

we were Dancing and smocking and drinking and Draco casted silencing spells in the dorm so that the teachers wouldn’t come and we danced so much

“you look so hot right now” said Draco while his nose bride my neck making me get goosebumps all over my body

“i love you, Draco” i said and i kissed him

“nice ring, princess” said Blaise when he got closer to us

“thanks, Draco gave it to me” i said

“yes, don’t call her Princess” said Draco

i just continued dancing and i wanted to grab the bottle but Draco put it down “no, you are good like this”

“don’t be so boring, look i’m not going to force you to drink, but let me drink” i said

“i’m taking care of you” he said

“i’m okay”

“yeah, sure” he said

“really i am, okay, i won’t drink anymore” i said

\-----

the next day i woke up on my sofa resting on Dracos chest, he was also sleeping and fred and george were sleeping on the floor, Luna wasn’t wearing a shirt i don’t remember how is that she took it off or when, luna and Hermione were on my bed and harry was on a chair  
i felt someone breathing on my neck and i realized that Blaise was not top of me, yes it was literally a sandwich and i was in the middle, Ron was also on the floor and Julia was on top of George while angelina was on my bathroom floor.

“blaise, wake up” i said and i moved him

“w-what?!” he said and got off me and Draco woke up

“what the hell?!, blaise?!” said Draco

“too early don’t yell” i said and i buried my face in dracos chest

then i stood up and woke up everyone and kicked them out of my dorm.

“can we go back to sleep?” i asked

“yes” said Draco and took off his clothes and put on some that he had in my dorm and i took off my dress and crawled on the bed next to him

i closed my eyes and went back to sleep as Draco played with my hair.

i woke up, and saw Draco sleeping, he had some hair in his face so i moved it, he was snoring and it was so cute because his snores are so soft and funny, i kissed his neck and he made a little sound so i kissed his nose and he slowly opened his eyes

“hey” i said

“hi” he said in a raspy voice “what time is it?”

“umm...3pm” i said as i looked at the clock

“fuck, i’m still tired” he said

“we can stay in bed” i said

“we need to get food” he said

“and water, i’m so thirsty” i said “i feel like i’m going to throw up”

“want me to hold your hair?” he said and i laughed

“shut up” i said and i really felt nauseous and said “correction i am going to throw up”

i ran to the bathroom and threw up and Draco walked in and grabbed me hair

“i’m not letting drink that much next time” he said

“please, don’t let me drink at all” i said and he helped me stand up and i brushed my teeth

“i need to eat” i said

“we’ll get food” he said and we walked out of the bathroom

i crawled on the bed and closed my eyes and then i felt draco breathing in my neck and then placing small kissed on my neck, he put his hand on my waist and started going down

“i don’t work for this right now” i said and he stopped

“come on” he said and stood up

“where?”

“to take a shower” he said and i stood up and we went to the bathroom

he took off my underwear and then put me in the shower and then he walked in

“you treat me like a 5 year old” i said

“you rather me treat you like a slut all day?” he said while he washed my hair

“i just-

“close your eyes” he said and i closed my eyes and he finished washing my hair

“i’m just saying that i love that you take care of me” i said

“but?” he said

“no buts” i said

“turn around” he said and washed my body

“close your eyes” i said and grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair, i got on my tip toes and he leaned down for me

when i finished washing his hair i kissed him, i wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer to me, his tongue tried to enter my mouth but i pulled away and looked at him

“what?” he said

“i don’t want to go” i said

“where?”

“away from you” i said

“i’ll always be here” he said and i started crying

“hey, look at me, we have nothing to worry about, i will always love you” he said and hugged me

“ill always love you too” i said

i looked at him and i kissed him again, i pulled him closer to me and he placed his hands on my cheeks and leaned on the wall of the shower, i wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair, he started kissing my jaw and went down to my neck and put his hands on my waist to hold me in place, he started sucking on my neck leaving hickeys,  
i started moving because of the pleasure and he grabbed my neck to hold me still as he sucked on my collarbones.

“Draco”

“what is it love?” he mumbled against my neck

“i need you to touch me more” i said and he started rubbing his thumb on my clit making moan

“like this?” he asked while he started to suck my nipples

“Draco, i-

“you what?” he said and inserted two fingers inside of me, i closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of him pumping his fingers in and out of me, i was so consumed until i felt his erection on my thigh and i started pumping his dick

“fuck, princess” he moaned and i rubbed my thumb on the tip and he did his best to keep pumping in and out of me

“Draco, just do it” i said and he pulled out his fingers from me and i moved my hand from him and wrapped my arms on his neck

“jump” he said and i did and he slammed me against the wall and i wrapped my legs around him and he aligned himself with me

“please” i said and he slammed himself inside of me and started thrusting in and out of me

“fuck, you are tight, you dirty slut” he said

“i love it when you talk dirty to me” i said while i moaned

“yeah?, you do?” he said as he went deeper inside of me

“fuck!, Draco”  
i moaned so loud every time he thrusted in and out of me, he grabbed my hands and placed the on the wall with his and went faster, then he moved his hands and placed on in my neck and another one in my ass, i buried my head on the crook of his necks and started sucking on it and leaving hickeys

“bloody hell, jackie” he moaned and kept thrusting in and out of me and he hit my spot and i bit him harder and he groaned

then he started to rub my clit making lose all of my senses because of the pleasure and we em were both moaning so much

he was choking me so hard my breathing got is heavy and i pushed my head back because of the pleasure and i hit my head with the wall and draco laughed and moaned at the same time

“fuck, Draco..i- fuck, i’m so close, please don’t stop” i said and he went harder in every thrust until i finally came and he kept going until he came undone

he pulled out of me but didn’t let go of me,  
i rested my forehead with his and i closed my yes trying to catch my breath.

“i need another shower” i said and he laughed

“me too” he said “you are so perfect”

i smiled and i said “you too”

he laughed and put me down but held me by the waist so i wouldn’t fall down.

-  
after the shower he went to his dorm to get changed and to get my cat, well he was right at that point it was kind of our cat.

when he came back i grabbed kitkat and put it on the floor so that he would go to the bathroom and i told Draco  
“i’m officially Starving”

“it’s 3:40” he said “we could go to the three broomsticks”

“yes, please, just give me something to eat” i said

“let’s go” he said and we walked out

while we were walking he said “so...

“so?”

“so, what are you going to want to do for valentine’s day?” he said

“it’s january 27th” i said

“yeah, but valentine’s day is getting closer” he said

“when is valentine’s day?” i asked “i always get confused is it the 12 or the 14?”

“you are kidding right?”

“of course i am, i know is the 14” i said

“so what do you want to do that day?” he asked

“whatever you want it’s okay” i said “what do you want for valentines?”

“oreos” he said “and those sour gummy’s you gave me the other day”

“sour patches?” i asked

“yes” he said

“okay, i will but i you do know i don’t eat gummy’s right?” i said

“why not?”

“because i’m a vegetarian Draco”

“okay, i’m lost”

“forget it”

“and you?, what do you want for valentine’s?”

“umm...i don’t know”

“well think about it” he said and opened the door for me to enter to the three broomsticks

we sat down and we ordered and then they brought two butter beers and food

Draco and i were eating when Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in, we ignored them but they came to us

“can we sit?” asked Hermione

“i don’t know, can you behave?” i asked

i took a deep breath and looked at draco and then i nodded “yes you can” i said and they sat

“for the record i never said anything about you two” said Ron

“we know, and we appreciate that, Ron” i said

“i saw you” Said Hermione

“what?”

“you two yesterday coming back from hogsmade giving each other piggy back rides” she said

“so?”

“so, i’m sorry, i realize i was a...

“a bitch” i said

“yes, i’m sorry” she said “i’m sorry Draco, and i’m sorry Jackie”

“i’m also sorry” said Harry

“we really couldn’t care less of what you say or think about us” said Draco “but thanks i guess”

then they ordered butter beers and Harry said “things got a little crazy last night”

“yes, i threw up this morning” i said

“me too” said Ron

“i’m thinking of pulling a Draco and not drink anymore” i said

“you shouldn’t drink” said Draco

“you shouldn’t get high” i said

“i can’t even remember why you were on top of draco and blaise was on top of you” said Hermione

“me neither” i said

“i do” said Harry “i think, i mean i did see you two snogging on the sofa and then you fell asleep and then you wanted to hug Blaise so he fainted on top of you and you two just fell asleep”

“that’s embarrassing” i said

“yes” said Harry

“i’m gonna go to the bathroom” i said and i stood up

“i’ll go with you” said Hermione

“why do they go together?” asked Ron

“we go to talk about you” i said

“then may i say how lovely you look today?” said Harry

“no, you may not, Potter” said Draco

when we were in the bathroom Hermione said “so, how do you feel?”

“why?”

“well, now you know that Harry doesn’t want you with Draco because he is jealous” said Hermione

“i don’t care, he is like my brother, is the fact that i kissed him that makes it weird” i said

“if you and Draco weren’t together, would you go for harry?”

“i don’t thinks so, i would go for George” i said and Hermione laughed

“right, what happened between you two?” she asked

“we just kissed once, well he left a hickey on my neck but nothing more” i said

“who else is on your kissing list?” she asked

“umm...harry, Draco, Cedric-

“wait, Cedric!?!”

“yes, also George, Luna and Daphne” i said

“that’s a good list, wait...daphne?!”

“yes, and i lost my virginity to Draco that same day” i said

“wait what?!”

“let’s go” i said and i walked out of the bathroom

when we went back we saw something extremely weird, we saw harry, Ron and Draco having fun, that was weird, they were laughing and making jokes and i was confused

“hey” i said and i sat next to Draco

“hello, love” he said

“so here’s my question” said Ron

“you two don’t like public affection do you?, the only times i’ve seen Draco all touchy with you in public is when he’s jealous” said Ron

“i don’t know what to answer to that” i said

“what?, you don’t even hold hands” said Ron

“we do” i said “or i just grab his pinky”

“i like your ring” said Hermione

“thanks, Draco gave it to me” i said, hermione grabbed my hand to look at the ring and said

“it’s beautiful, princess” said Hermione

“okay, people need to stop calling you that, only i can” said Draco

“so you gave her a promise ring” said Harry

that was awkward until someone called Ron

“oh, it’s ginny” said Ron and answered the phone

“so what are you going to do today?” asked Hermione

“umm...nothing much” i said

“well today is the first movie night at Hogwarts are you coming?”

“umm”

“maybe” we said “but we have to go”

“we do?“asked Draco

“yes, let’s go” i said and we stood up and left

“why did we have to go?”

“because i got bored of them” i said and he laughed “i’m kidding i just want to spend time with you”

“okay, let’s go”

“we should find Blaise” i said

“yeah, we should”

-

when we got to the common room we saw Blaise with Theo so we sat down with them

“well if it isn’t the amazing Jakelyn Black” said Theo

“back the fuck off” said Draco

“calm down, Malfoy, i’m just being friendly”

“so, what did you do today?” said Blaise

“well after i kicked you all out of my dorm we went back to sleep and then we went for food” i said

“Let’s not talk about this morning” said Blaise and i laughed

“okay” i said

“what happened this morning?” asked Nott

“none of your business” i said

“what are you two doing later?” asked Blaise

“nothing much” i said

“we have plans” said Draco

i didn’t know what he was talking about but i didn’t say anything

“what plans?” asked theo

“none of your business” said Draco

then pansy came and sat down so i said “can we go, Draco?”

“yes, let’s go” he said and grabbed my hand

“leaving so soon, why?” said Pansy

“we don’t like you” i said

“the feeling is mutual” she said

“then i’ll just go” i said

“wait why do you two go?, she is the one that came when no one invited her” said Theo

“we get it theo you have a crush Dracos girlfriend” said Pansy

“i don’t i just like annoying Draco” said Theo

“excuse me?, i’m not just Draco’s Girlfriend” i said

draco just raised his eyebrows and stayed quiet

“well is not like people know you for something else” said pansy

“that’s not true” i said

“yeah, she is top of the class, can you do that Parkinson?” said Blaise

“let’s get out of here” said Draco and grabbed my arm

“you know what else you are known for?” said Pansy

“Pansy, shut up” said Draco

“at least i’m not known for being the bitch that waits around for Draco” i said and walked out of there

“maybe i am” i said and Draco laughed

“you are not, you have pride and me” he said

“let’s go for a walk” i said

“yes, let’s go” he said

“so, what are our plans?”

“what?”

“you said we had plans today” i said

“yes, we do”

“what plans?”

“it’s a surprise” said Draco “you’ll have to wait”

“until when?”

“tonight” he said

“you know what i was thinking?”

“what?”

“what would it be to be a cat” i said

“what?”

“i mean think about it all they do is eat, sleep, go to the bathroom and then sleep more, thats a good life” i said

“you are so weird” he said “you’ll transform like Mcgonagall?”

“yes, but if i became an animagus, you know?, i wouldn’t be a cat”

“what would you be?”

“i don’t know, a hyena like my patronus maybe” i said

“a hyena...that’s one interesting choice” he said

“and you?” i asked “and don’t say a Dragon”

he laughed and said “i don’t know”

“maybe a ferret” i whispered to myself

“what did you say?”

“oh, nothing, so you don’t know?” i said “there must be an animal that you would like to transform into”

“i really don’t know”

“what about a giraffe?” i said

“a giraffe?”

“yes, or...an eagle” i said

he laughed and then stopped talking and said “i can’t cast a patronus”

“yes, you can, you just need a very happy memory, we’ll get you one” i said and kissed him

“are you angry at me?” he asked

“no, why?”

“because i can’t cast my patronus, maybe if i think of you i could do it” he said

“there’s no pressure, we have time” i said

“yeah, okay, what did you think about to cast your patronus?”

“uuuuhh, a-...i thought of, that doesn’t matter, we are talking about you” i said

“who did you think about?” he asked

“no one”

“tell me” he said

“Draco, look at me, sometimes happy memories get replaced with others” i said

“okay, let’s go” he said and started walking

“are you okay?”

“how can you not be angry at me?” he said

“i don’t understand”

“you make me happy, you really do” he said

“do you want me to be angry?” i said

“i don’t know”

“Draco, i’m not angry, why would i?”

“because...just forget about it” he said

“what did you think about?, the first time you tried to cast your patronus” i asked

" nothing i couldn’t think of anything” he said

“and now?”

“now what?”

“you never tried it again?” i asked

“no, why would i?” draco asked me

“never mind, let’s go” i said

“wait” he said “i don’t want to fight”

“we are not”

“you sound angry” he said

“i’m not”

“don’t lie to me”

“i’m not fucking angry, Malfoy”

“yeah, definitely” he said

“it makes me angry that you keep asking if i’m angry” i said

“because you look angry”

“i’m not fucking angry!” i yelled

“don’t yell at me”

“fuck off” i said and i walked away.

i didn’t even know why i was angry, i mean i was just making conversation and he turned it into a fight, why would he do that?

i was walking when i tripped with someone  
“move it” i said

“you just don’t learn do you?” said Adrian

“i’m sorry, i’m just not in the mood right now”

“are you okay?” he asked

“Draco is such a-

“you got into a fight with Malfoy?”

“no, well yes but no” i said

“okay?” he said “do you want to talk about it?”

“no, yes, maybe...i don’t know, why do you care? all you do is push his buttons, do you have a crush on him or something?” i said

he laughed and said “no, i have a crush on someone else”

“well, good luck, i should go” i said

i started to walk but he stood up in front of me making me stop  
“you really are clueless, aren’t you?” he said

“what?”

“you literally have half of the school behind of you but you go for the only one that you shouldn’t” he said

“i don’t have half of the school behind me” i said

“yes, you do”

“i should go” i said but he didn’t move

“you know what i think?”

“what?” i asked

“you don’t really love Malfoy, i think he is just someone fun to be with if you know what i mean, but you’ll get bored, and if you don’t he will”

“shut up, that’s not true”

“tell me who went to who?”

“what?”

“tell me who made the first move?” he said

“that’s none of your business, move” i said

“i think it was you, i think that in some way he manipulated you into think he did but it was really you” he said

“move before i punch you in the face” i said

“please do” he said and moved his face for me to punch him

“fucking twat” i said

“tell me what is so amazing that Draco does and i can assure you i can do it better” he said

“you are gross” i said “move”

“fine, but just know this, Draco isn’t the kind of loving person, sooner or later he will get bored and you are the one that is going to pay the consequences” he said

“fuck off” i said and walked away, i went back to my dorm and when i walked in Draco was there

“look, i don’t even know why we are fighting about” he said

i didnt say anything i ran to him and hug him he even backed off, maybe he thought i was going to hit him or something but i just hugged him

“are you alright?” he asked

“are you going to leave me once you get bored of me?” i asked

“what?”

“i just-

“why are you saying that?” he said worried

“is just that Adrian said-

“Adrian what?”

“well, he said that you’ll get bored of me eventually” i said

“why were you talking to him?”

“are you avoiding my question?”

“no, i’m not i just-

i pulled away from him and said “what?, you what?,you can’t answer a simple question?”

“don’t get angry”

“don’t get angry?!, don’t get angry?!!, what do you want me to do?!?”

“i want you to listen to me” he said

“well then talk” i said

“well i-

“no, you know what i don’t want you to talk” i said, i am so bipolar

“what the-

“shut up, i don’t want you to talk i’m so frustrated right now” i said

“STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING ME, BLACK!” he yelled and i backed off

“don’t yell at me” i said

“don’t interrupt me while i talk”

i kept quiet and he said “why were you talking to Adrian?”

“you can’t ask me anything until you answer my question” i said

“answer me” he said

“you go first”

“you are so bloody annoying” he said “of course i’m not going to get bored of you, you are bloody perfect, i’m scared you are the one that is going to leave me”

“i didn’t go to talk to adrian i bumped into him and we talked, i wanted to go but he didn’t let me, he said all this things about you and i-i am sorry” i said

“and you believed him?”

“no, i didn’t”

“but a part of you did, that’s why you asked me that” he said

“i didn’t”

“what did he tell you?”

“nothing just forget about it” i said but he got closer to me

“what did he tell you?”

“nothing much, just that i have half of the school behind me and that whatever you do he could do it better” i said

“that filthy-

“Draco, stop it”

“who the hell does he think he is?!”

“well he thinks he is so amazing” i said

“i’m going to kill him”

“draco, stop it, just forget about it”

“where is he?”

“what?”

“where did you last see him?!, jackie!”

“you are not doing anything” i said

“move from the door”

“no”

“don’t test my patience right now” he said

“no, Draco stop it”

“move” he said and pushed me out of the way,  
he walked out of the dorm and went to the common room where blaise was and said

“where’s Pucey?”

i laughed in silence because his last name is so funny.

“i don’t know, why?” asked Blaise

“i saw him at the great hall” said Theo

then Draco started walking and i went after him

“Draco, what are you going to do?”

“i’m going to put the prat on his place” he said as he walked

“Draco, stop, please” i grabbed his sleeve but he pulled away and kept walking

“Draco”

he kept walking until he walked into the great hall and saw that he wasn’t there

“where’s Pucey?” asked Draco

“he went to the transfiguration classroom to watch the movie” said Daphne

draco turned around and walked out and i ran after him  
“Draco, you’ll get in trouble you are a prefect”

“i don’t care, go away”

“no, Draco, stop” i said as i wrapped my arms around him but he pulled me away, when he arrived to the classroom i stopped him

“Draco, look at me, you are not doing anything, you’ll get in trouble”

“i. don’t. care”

“well i do, so stop it”

“okay, okay, fine, let’s go” he said but when we were going to leave Ron called me

“Jackie, Draco, come sit with us”

“maybe if we don’t look at them we can walk away” i said

“well, looks like the fight didn’t last” said Adrian in the back

draco held my hand tighter and it actually hurt

“let’s go, Draco”

“why? i say he stays and you and i go” said Adrian

“that’s it” said Draco and let go of me and ran to Adrian and pushed him “fuck off”

“what?, let’s be honest she likes the attention” said Adrian

“draco, don’t waste your time, please” i said and he turned around and looked at me

“let’s go” said Draco

“why?, the little whore and i can have some fun” said Adrian and that...was Dracos limit

when he let go of my hand and kicked Adrian and started punching him on the floor

“Draco, stop!” i yelled but he just kept going

harry, ron, neville, fred, george and other 3 students tried to pull Draco away from adrian but he didn’t let go until they finally grabbed him

“i’m going to fucking kill you!” yelled Draco

“what happened?!” said Harry

“he called jackie a little whore” said Draco as he tried to free himself

“he what?!?” said harry and then let go of Draco and went to adrian and punched him

“that’s my fucking sister you are talking about!”

“this is not happening right now” i said as i went for harry

“let me go!” yelled Draco

then professor Mcgonagall and Lupin walked in and Lupin said “what happened in here?”

“why is mr Pucey on the floor, who did that to him?” said Mcgonagall

“i did, and let me go so i can finish!” said Draco

“calm down, Malfoy” said Fred

“Draco, look at me” i said “breathe, come on, take a deep breath”

he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then opened his eyes again and said “didn’t work i still want to kill him”

“what happened?!” said Lupin

“he called Jackie a little whore” said Harry

“i don’t care about what he said i’m taking Draco out of here” i said and grabbed Dracos hand

“he has to go to Dumbledores office” said Lupin

“i don’t care, right now he needs me” i said and walked out with Draco

“let me go back” said Draco

“no, let’s go” i said

we went to my dorm and i washed his bloody hands, and healed them.

“Draco, you should’ve not done that” i said

“he insulted you”

“and i want to punch him so hard” i said “but i won’t......i think”

“so now what?” said Draco “are you going to break up with me?”

“no, why would i do that?”

“because i scared you”

“yes, you scared the hell out of me, but not because i thought you’ll do something to me”

“maybe you should break up with me” said Draco

“what?”

“i’m aggressive, jealous, possessive, bipolar and distant” he said “why would you be with me?”

“because i love you” i said (and because i like them toxic) “you are good to me”

“i am not”

“Draco, i love you” i said and i sat on his lap and looked at him

“you are too good for me” he said “you should hate me, just like everyone else”

“people don’t hate you” i said

“they hate me so much they started hating on you for being with me” said Draco

“that’s not true”

“i should go” he said and moved me from his lap and stood up

i grabbed his hand and i stopped him “wait, Draco, look at me, i don’t hate you, i can’t hate you, just stop overthinking”

he stayed quiet and turned around and hugged me, he started crying on my shoulder so i took him to my bed and he just rested his head on my chest while i played with his hair

“i don’t want to loose you” he said

“you won’t”

“you are my home”

“you are my home too” i said.


	29. 28. Daily prophet

i was sleeping when i heard Draco calling my name

“Jackie, wake up”

“mmm”

“come on” he said and i opened my eyes

“where?”

“i told you i had a surprise for you” he said

“it’s 11pm”

“exactly, come on” he said and i stood up and grabbed my shoes

we walked out and sneaked out of the castle.  
he was literally crying his eyes out a couple of hours ago and now he is leading me into i had no idea where, and he looked just fine

“Draco”

“yes, love?”

“how do you do it?”

“do what?”

“pretend to be okay” i said

“i am okay, i just needed to let it out, i am okay” he said without looking at me

“who are you trying to convince me or you?”

“let’s not talk about my mental health for now”he said “i want to show you something”

“we are going to have to talk about it eventually” i said

“not now” he stopped walking and said “close your eyes”

“you always make me close my eyes” i said

“just do it” he said

“okay” i said and i closed my eyes and he stood behind me and started walking

“i’ve never done this so don’t kill me” he said

“what did you do?” i said

“i promised you something” he said

“you promised me a lot of things” i said

“and i haven’t broke any of them”

“well, you promised you would let me paint your nails” i said

he laughed and said “i will let you, don’t worry about it”

“fine”

“but that’s not what i meant”

“what did you mean?” i said

“i promised you a proper date, not sneaking into the muggle world or at honeyDukes or eating in my dorm” he said

“wait so you helping me get sober on Halloween didn’t count as a date?” i said joking

“i’m afraid putting you on the cold shower does not count as a date, i didn’t even get a goodnight kiss because you fainted” he said and i laughed

“you never told me what i said that night before i fainted in my dorm” i said

“okay, we are here, are you ready?” he said

“i think so”

he moved his hands and i opened my eyes

“come on sit down” he said

“what is this place?” i asked

We were in the meadow, there were many flowers and trees around and there was a blanket on the floor with cushions around it and a picnic bag

“i found it” he said as he sat down

“how many places do you know?”

“so many, you have no idea, like there is this cave on the forbidden forest that has an actual waterfall” he said

“really?”

“yes, come on sit down” he said and i sat down

“so you did all of this just for me?” i asked

“yes, we can watch the stars” he said as he rested his head on my lap “i brought food”

“you left this here all day?”

“no, an elf brought it” he said

“an elf?”

“yes, remember i have elves?” he said

“right i forgot you are rich rich” i said

“how do you forget that?”

“because i don’t care about your money” i said and he smiled

“you know what i was thinking?” said Draco

“no, i can’t read minds, but that would be cool” i said

“yes, it would, but i was thinking what it would be to have a family” he said

“oh” i didn’t know how to react

“don’t worry i’m not pressuring you or something” he said

“it’s not that”

“i was thinking and i got scared, what if i become my father?”

“you won’t, you are a good person, Draco, you care about people” i said

“do you ever just want to runaway?” he asked

“what do you mean?”

“i mean just escape from everything, maybe drive out of everything” he said

“away from the crowds?” i asked referring to the song

“yeah, that too, i used to want to do that a lot, mostly when i had panic attacks” he said

“you don’t have them anymore?”

“no, i don’t, i think of you if i’m overwhelmed, sometimes i have to remind myself that you actually love me” he said

“i do love you”i said “if you ran away where would you go?”

“far away from here, anywhere”

“if you go what is going to happen to us?” i asked

“i wouldn’t force you to come with me, i would love it if you did” he said

“Draco, are you planning on running away?”

“not anymore” he said

i kept quiet and played with his hair while we watched the stars, we stayed like that for a while until he said

“who was your first kiss?”

“what?”

“well i can’t ask you who was your first time” he said

“who was your first kiss?” i asked

“a girl named Lila” he said “i was six”

“you?“he asked

“i was also six but i can’t remember his name” i said and i wasn’t lying i can’t remember his name

“are you kidding?”

“no, we used to sneak behind a tree and kiss, but one day i stopped seeing him, i don’t even remember his face to be honest” i said

“wow and i’m the flirt” he said

“shut up” i said”Draco?”

“yes?”

“who is this bitch lila?” i asked and he laughed  
“i’m not kidding”

“don’t worry about her, she doesn’t go here” he said “she is a family friend”

“a family friend as in if you were with here you would have your father’s blessing?” i said

“i don’t know, i don’t care”

“so...do you still see this lila girl? i asked

“are you jealous?” he said

“no, i’m not, why would i be jealous?” i said, i was so jealous

“i love you” he said and grabbed my face to kiss me

“you didn’t answer my question” i said

“she does come to dinners and stuff but i mostly ignore everyone and keep quiet” he said

“and does she talk to you?”

“you don’t have to worry about her” he said

“i do not” i said

“you look so cute when you are angry” he said

“shut up, Malfoy”

he laughed and sat in front of me and said “do you want to see a picture of her?”

“no, i don’t...just give me her last name and i’ll stalk her by myself” i said

“here” he said and took out his phone “this is her”

he showed me a picture of the bitch and fuck she was pretty  
“why do you have a picture of her?”

“i do not, see is her social media” he said

“oh, right, why do you follow her?”

“i don’t, see?”

“how am i supposed to be angry at you when you are perfect?” i said “it’s not fair”

“if it helps you it wasn’t a very good kiss”

“you were six” i said

“exactly”

“well my first kiss was amazing” i said

“shut up, shut up now” he said and threw a cushion at me

“hey!, not fair” i said laughing

“i want to know more about you” he said

“you already do”

“but there are things that i don’t know” he said

“well just ask me”

“well for example, what’s your favorite food?”

“umm...lasagna”

“but you are a vegetarian” he said

“yeah, but instead of meat i use broccoli” i said and he made a disgusted face

“that’s weird” he said “who does that?”

“i do, whats your favorite food?” i asked

“cheesecake”

“that’s a dessert”

“i don’t care i love it” he said

“i know how to make cheesecake”

“you do?!” he said excited

“Yes, I know how to make a lot of desserts”

“like?”

“like cake, brownies, cookies, cheesecake’s, arctic roles, oh mrs Weasley taught me how to make chocolate fudge” i said

“that’s so cool” he said “so, you can literally do anything”

“no, i can’t whistle” i said

“who doesn’t know how to whistle?”

“i don’t, it’s hard...”

“you just have to put your lips like this and blow, see?” he said and whistled

i tried it and i couldn’t so he started laughing

“oh, shut up” i said

“i can’t believe you don’t know how to whistle”

“it’s hard for some people!”

“i’m sure it is, princess” he said and kissed my forehead

“what time is it?” i asked

“1 am”

“we should probably go” i said

“yes, let’s go” he said and he helped me stand up

“are you going to leave it here?”

“yes the elf will pick it up” he said and started walking

as we were walking back Draco said “why you didn’t eat”

“what?” i asked

“that’s what you told me before you fainted, why you wouldn’t eat”

i kept quiet and looked down and he said “you told me that you didn’t think you were worth it, how everyone around you was better no matter how hard you tried, how all your life you never felt pretty enough, you would cry in front of the mirror because you didn’t like what you saw” said Draco

“i was drunk...and high”

“you meant it, every word, that’s why i stayed” he said “after you fell asleep i stayed because i got scared you’ll wake up and hurt yourself”

“i wouldn’t do that”

“you do or did it, digging your nails on your skin is a way of hurting yourself” he said

he stopped walking and looked at me and said “that’s the moment i realised i would die if i ever lose you”

“why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“i didn’t want to hurt you”

“i’m sorry”

“why?”

“because i scared you, i didn’t mean to i was so drunk i wasn’t thinking straight, fuck the only reason i did it is because i saw you with that girl and i-

“wait” he interrupted me “you got drunk and did drugs because you saw me kissing that girl, that’s the real reason you did it?”

“umm...maybe, i just- well what is wrong with you we literally kissed that same day and you left to kiss some random bitch” i said

“jackie i-

“can we just forget about it?” i said

“yes, yes we can, come on let’s go” he said and grabbed my hand

—————————————-

the next day i woke up because of my alarm, i was in Dracos arms when i woke up and i moved to turn it off

“i don’t want to get up” he said

“we have class”

“i don’t care” he said and held me tighter

“well, i do care, come on, we have to get up” i said and i stood up

“fuck off”

“you really aren’t a morning person” i said

he just groaned at me and buried his face on the pillow, i stood up and got changed and brushed my hair, finished getting ready, then i put on my shoes and opened the door

“where are you going?” asked Draco

“i’ll go get your things to your dorm” i said and he closed his eyes again

i walked to his dorm and opened the door, i went to his closet to grab his uniform and shoes.  
i opened the closet and a box fell to the floor so i picked it up and the things inside of it and saw that they were letters, i read the name and saw they were from Lucius so i just put the box back in it’s place and grabbed the uniform, i was leaving when i felt curious about the letters but i knew it would be wrong, that was private so i just walked out of the dorm and went back to mine.

when i walked in my dorm Draco walked out of the bathroom

“hey, here’s your uniform” i said

“thank you, princess” he said and grabbed it “everything alright?”

“yes, i just, is nothing i’m just still tired” i said

“i’ll get ready and we can go to breakfast”

“can you help me with my tie?” i said handing him my tie

“you still haven’t learned?” he said and grabbed it

“is too complicated” i said while he made the nod

“there you go” he said and kissed my forehead

“thanks”

after he finished getting ready we went to the great hall for breakfast

“hi, blaise” i said “how is that you are always here before us?”

“i wake up earlier” he said

“hi, theo” i said

“morning” said Theo

“so Draco, i heard what you did to Adrian yesterday” said Theo

“so?” said Draco

“so?, SO?!, are you dumb or something you could ruin your chance of being captain of the team, they could kick you out of the fucking team!” yelled Blaise “or Dumbledore could take away your position as prefect!”

“wait what?!” i said “no, they can’t”

“it’s okay” said Draco while he ate

“no, it’s not, you’ll get in trouble and it’s all my fault!, i’ll solve this” i said

“it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong” said Draco

“yes, it was my fault, he was talking about me” i said

“exactly, he had no right to insult you, if someone ever talks about you like that i won’t hesitate to kill them”

“Draco, you are going to be in so much trouble” said Blaise

“that’s what father Lucius is for” said Draco

“the power of Malfoy” said Theo

“i’ll fix this” i said

“i don’t want you near this mess” said Draco

“i started this mess”

“no, you didn’t, the only ones in this mess are me and Pucey”

“i am so stupid” i said

“fuck, Jakelyn stop blaming yourself you didn’t do anything!” said Draco

“stop arguing in public” said Blaise and we noticed the people staring at us

“where’s Adrian?” i asked

“he was with madam pomfrey, i don’t know if he is still there, fuck Draco we had a match this friday”

“is Pomfrey, he must be perfectly fine” said Draco

“i just-  
i got interrupted when Lupin came and said “Draco, we need you at Dumbledore’s office, please” then he walked away

“i’ll go with you” i said

" no, you are not, Blaise, don’t let her miss classes” said Draco and then walked away

“fuck, this is all my fault” i said

“it is not, look, i’m sorry i got so intense about quidditch, Draco really wanted to be captain, so i just got worried, and well a prefect beating the shit out of a student isn’t a great example” he said

“i know, he is your best friend, i just feel like a fucked up everything” i said

“but he insulted you” said Theo

“you didn’t fuck up, he is right Lucius will get him out of this” said Blaise “you should eat”

“i’m not hungry” i said

“well then let’s go to class” he said and stood up and carried my bag “see you later, Theo”

“bye”

“thanks” i said and we started walking

we were walking out when Hermione and ginny came to us

“did you read the daily prophet?” said Hermione

“no, why?” i asked

“you are here” said Ginny

“what?” i said “what does it say?”

“umm...nothing forget about it” said Hermione and they walked away so i went after them to the gryffindor table

“what does it say?” i asked

“take a look” said Fred and gave me a copy of the daily prophet.

and it said “big news from the powerful wizards, the prestige Draco Malfoy got a new item and we are not talking of a new manor we talk about a girl, Jakelyn Black, adoptive daughter of Sirius Black, but that’s not all, as reported this young couple seems to be having some trouble after Ms Black couldn’t seem to keep her hands to herself as she was reported to have an affair with the one and only quidditch chaser Adrian Pucey, leading into a physical fight between Draco and Adrian were around seven people had to hold Malfoy just so that he wouldn’t hurt Adrian anymore, as for Ms Black we don’t know her future with the young Malfoy, more details soon as the couple give their statements”  
-rita Skeeter

“that bitch!” i yelled and slammed the paper on the table

“this is not true” said Blaise

“now everyone will think i’m a cheater!” i said and i sat down “this can’t be happening”

“it will be okay” said Harry

“no, it’s not going to be okay!, how did she even find out about the fight?!, i didn’t cheat!why is she after me?!!” i yelled

“well the Malfoys are very important any chance of gossip is money for her” said Ginny

“how did she find out about the fight?” i said

“probably a student that was on the classroom when the fight happened told her, look there’s a picture of Draco being held by the students and Adrian on the floor, it was clearly taken with a phone” said Hermione

“this can’t be happening” i said

“what does Malfoy think?” said Ron

“fuck!, i- he hasn’t seen this, i think, i don’t know” i said

“looks like he knows” said ginny pointing to the door of the great hall where Draco was and he had a copy of the daily prophet  
“fuck” i said and i stood up  
he looked at me and walked toward us

“what the fuck is this?!” he said

“i don’t know” i said

“fuck, Jakelyn you realise what is going to happen to me?!”

“and what about me?!” i said

“fuck” he said and ripped the paper

“Draco, relax” said Harry

“shut the fuck up, Potter, Jakelyn this is bad”

“why do you say it like it is my fault?” i said

he stayed quiet and i said “oh my god, you think it is my fault!”

“no, i don’t, i just-

“you just what?!”

“my father is going to kill me” he said

“i have to go” i said and i walked out of there, as i walked to my dorm i noticed people staring at me, everyone believed Rita and i was left as a cheater, i felt so stupid, i wanted to find whoever did this and kill them, and at the same time i wanted to cry so badly and i was so worried about Draco.

i went to my dorm and i broke down, i started crying so much and sobbing i couldn’t breathe, i was having an panic attack again, i fell to the floor and i started crying trying to breathe all the thoughts in my head were killing me and i started digging my nails in my thighs until they started bleeding,i was shaking and i crawled to where my bag was and i looked for my phone it was so blurry and i was crying so much it was hard for me to find Draco in my contacts until i did, i was shaking and i couldn’t breathe so i did my best to call him

he answered and said  
draco: look i don’t think this is your fault i just-  
me: i...can’t breathe...Draco  
i said Crying and i did my best to form a sentence  
draco: where are you?, what happened?talk to me  
me: i-i can’t...i can’t stop crying  
draco: where are you?!  
me: in my...in-in my...dorm.  
draco:i’m going there, don’t hung up on me, come on talk to me, we can talk  
me:i just...i...  
draco: well then i’ll talk, i don’t think this is your fault, why would it be?, you didn’t do anything wrong  
me: i-i can’t....  
i said still crying  
draco: do you remember that time we went stargazing at the astronomy tower and you ate all of the candy?  
me:i..i-i do  
draco: you looked so cute with your face full of sugar

i laughed a little and i said  
me: i looked so...so...embarrassing  
draco: you always look good, even when you just woke up and your hair is a mess, it looks good

i was still trying to breathe and i was crying so much and he noticed  
draco: remember that i promised you that you could paint my nails?  
me:yes  
draco: what color are you going to choose?, please don’t say pink  
me : you would look great...wi-with pink...nails  
draco: choose another color, tell me what colors do you have  
me: i...i-i can’t  
i said trying to breathe  
draco: yes you can, come on tell me  
me:seriously...i-i can’t, Draco  
draco: come on, tell me, i’m almost there, take a deep breath you got this

i took a deep breath and i said  
me: i have...green, pur-purple...  
draco: come on tell me more, i don’t want purple nails  
me: yellow, i-i have...black  
draco:okay, maybe Black

then he opened the door and hung up the phone and sat on the floor and picked me up

“come on, take a deep breath” he said

“i-i i cant”

“breathe with me, come on” he said and i took a deep breath at the same time as he did, he cleaned my tears and i buried my face on his chest

“i’m sorry” i said

“none of this is your fault, understood?” he said while he rubbed circles on my back

“draco”

“yes, love?”

“i did it again”

“what did you do?” he asked, i moved from his chest and i showed him my thighs

“princess, it’s okay, i’ll help you” he said and hugged me

“i don’t feel like a princess, i ruined everything” i said

“no you didnt”

“yes i did, i ruined your chance of being the captain, i ruined your prefects position, i ruined your reputation and mine, i ruined our relationship”

“no, you didn’t, i just got detention, and nothing is going to happen to our reputation and to our relationship, i’m still a prefect and i still love you, nothing can change that” he said

“i ruined even myself, look at me, how could you not be disgusted of me?” i said

he grabbed my face with both of his hands and looked at me and said “you are so beautiful you have no idea, scars or no scars, of course i don’t like it when you hurt yourself, but you didn’t ruin anything”

“it hurts” i said

“i’ll take care of you” he said and rested his forehead with mine

“your father is going to be so angry at you because of me” i said

“i don’t care” he said “it’s not your fault, is Adrians”

“what?”

“he sold the story” said Draco

i looked at him and i said “i am going to kill him”

“let that to me, right now i just want you to keep taking deep breaths”

we stayed quiet for a moment into i said “we are missing class”

“that’s the least of my worries” he said

“i love you, Draco”

“me too” he said “come on, we are standing up now”  
he stood up and helped me get up and sit on the sofa

he walked to my desk and grabbed a bottle of water that i had and gave it to me  
“come on, drink” he said and i started drinking

“we’ve been worrying about what my father will say, what about yours?” he asked

“i have no idea but Lupin is going to be so angry” i said

“we’ll fix this” he said and kissed my forehead

“thanks” i said

then my phone started ringing

“is Sirius” i said

and i answered

me: hello?  
sirius: what the actual fuck?!  
draco: i think he knows  
sirius: so the boyfriend is here?, great because he gets to be a person but you are an item?!?!  
me: i want to die  
sirius: what is wrong with rita?!, and with you two?!  
me: what did we do?  
sirius: i want to know what happened right now, young lady!  
me: i didn’t cheat, Adrian called me a little whore, and Draco just had enough  
sirius: HE CALLED YOU WHAT?!  
draco: Potter also punched him  
me: yes but you left him unconscious  
sirius: i’m going to fix this you two don’t worry about it, jackie, please stay out of trouble  
me:yes  
sirius: good, i have to go, take care  
me: bye

the i hung up the phone and Draco said “i am so jealous of you”

“what?”

“your father, he didn’t even get angry at you”

“draco i-

“fuck, i am so dead” he said “like actually dead, promise you’ll always remember me”

“draco, stop it, everything will be alright” i said

“my father is going to kill me”

“i’ll be there with you” i said

“no, no way, i don’t want you near him”

“draco i-

“no, promise me you won’t get near him”

“draco-

“promise me” he said

“i promise”

the rest of the day we stayed in my dorm, Blaise brought us food and clothes for Draco

“have you talked to your father?” asked Blaise

“no” said Draco

i felt so guilty, i still do, i felt like it was all my fault, like i ruined everything for Draco.

then i started crying again but silently until Draco and Blaise noticed

“hey, it’s okay” said Draco and he hugged me and then Blaise hugged me too

“yes, you’ll see people will forget about this” said Blaise

“thanks you guys” i said hugging both of them

“it’s alright” said Blaise

then someone knocked the door and Blaise opened

“hey, jackie” said Harry “i came to check on you...both of you”

“are you okay?” said harry

“no, i feel like shit” i said

“it’ll be okay, i promise” he said and i hugged him

“what is people saying of me?” i asked

“umm...don’t worry about it” said Harry

“harry, tell me” i said “i am going to find out eventually”

“they all think that you cheated on Draco” said Harry

“fuck” i said and i hugged Draco

“people say that they thought it would be Draco the one that would cheat” said Harry

“filthy-

“draco, don’t” i said

“so now what?” said Blaise

“of what?” said Draco

“what are you two going to do?, Rita skeeter wants a statement” said Blaise

“well here is one, she can go fuck herself” said Draco

“i’ll give her a statement” i said

“no you are not, she is going to twist all of your words” said Harry

“Potter is right” said Draco

“then ill record it in my phone, i don’t care, i didn’t do anything, this is my pride and integrity on the line” i said

“jackie-

“no!, she is messing with me, i’ll destroy the bitch” i said

“right now don’t worry about it” said Blaise

“easy for you to say” i said

“jackie-

“i would like to be alone right now” i said

“you sure?” said Blaise

“yes”

“just call me if you need anything” said harry

then they left

“you should go too” i said

“no, i’m not leaving” said Draco

“please don’t do this right now”

“no, i’m not leaving you alone” he said

“just go, please” i said

“no”

“Draco”

“i’m not leaving” he said

“Draco, please go away” i said

“no”

“fine, then i’ll go” i said and i stood up but he grabbed me

“where?” he asked

“i don’t know, anywhere” i said

“can’t we just talk?”

“no!, i want you to leave”

“why are you angry at me!?” he said

“because i want to be alone!” i said

“fine!” he said and walked out

i took a shower and went to my bed and laid there with my cat, i couldn’t sleep so i just started at the ceiling, i looked at the clock and saw that it was like 2am.  
i felt so horrible for treating Draco like that earlier, no matter what i did i always fucked up, i didn’t deserve him, he was too good for me.  
so i stood up and went to his dorm i opened the door and i immediately freaked out when i saw he was having a nightmare again, he was sweating and moving and saying scary stuff,  
so i got closer to him and i moved him

“Draco...Draco, wake up” i said and he jumped and snapped his eyes opened

“what the hell?!”

“are you okay?” i asked

“fuck, i thought i lost you” he said

“it was just a bad dream, i’m right here” i said and he hugged me and started crying

“i can’t take it anymore, they are too much for me, i need you” he said

“i am not going anywhere” i said “i’m sorry i kicked you out of my dorm”

“it’s okay” he said

“it’s not, i should’ve not treated you like that” i said

“can we forget about it?, could you stay here with me?” he said

“yes, of course i can” i said and he laid down on the bed and i pulled the blankets on him and he rested his head on my chest

“in my nightmare, you left me” he said “you left me because i couldn’t protect you”

“Draco-

“i’m not brave enough, jackie”

“yes, you are, stop saying that you are not” i said, he didn’t say anything he closed his eyes and pulled me closer, i started playing with his hair until he fell asleep.

——————-

the next day the alarm woke us up, he turned it off and closed his eyes again and i did the same thing, honestly i had no intention on facing anyone today, so i fell asleep again and so did draco.

i woke up when i felt draco kissing my forehead, i slowly opened my eyes and saw him

“hi” he said

“hi” i smiled at him “how are you?”

“i’m okay, you?”

“i guess i’m okay” i said “what time is it?”

“12”

“fuck”

“we should get up” said Draco

“yeah, okay” i said and i stood up

i grabbed my shoes and went to the door and Draco stood behind me

“you are forgetting something, again” he said

“what?”

“my kiss”

“right, sorry” i said and i kissed him, then he opened the door for me and i went to my dorm, i got ready and i went to the common and then Draco came and we went to class

“wait” i said

“what is it?”

“everyone is going to be looking at me” i said

“it’s going to be okay”

“okay, let’s go” i said and we walked to class

when we walked in the classroom everyone was staring at us so we just sat down

“i don’t understand why people believe what Rita says” said Hermione

“i know” said Draco

“why is everyone staring?” i asked

“are you seriously asking that?” said Hermione

“i mean i know why, but why can’t they at least hide it” i said

-

after classes i was walking with Draco when i said “you go i’ll go see Lupin”

“you don’t want me to walk you there?”

“no, it’s okay” i said

“okay, i’ll see you later” he said and kissed my forehead and walked away

when i entered Lupins office he looked at me and said

“took you long enough, take a sit”

“are you going to give me a lecture?”

“no, jackie”

“are you going to yell at me?”

“no, i’m not, how are you?” he asked

“i’m-

he interrupted me and said “i just can’t believe that something like this would happen!”

“you said you weren’t going to yell”

“well i want to yell now, you let yourself get caught in a drama!, with Malfoy!”

“i didnt want this to happen”

“i know you didn’t, but is yelling at you or waiting until the full moon and killing Draco” he said

" look i’m sorry, but this isn’t my fault, i didn’t do anything wrong, i didn’t cheat or lie” i said

“i know, i know, i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to yell at you” he said

“it’s okay” i said, i mean he really didn’t yell so i didn’t care much  
(why was people in my dr so bipolar)

“how are you?” he asked

“are you going to interrupt me again?”

“no”

“well, i mean i guess i’m fine, but i just can’t stand people looking at me like i’m a terrible person” i said

“everything will be alright” he said

i gave him a hug and then i left to lunch

“so what are you two going to do?” asked Theo

“nothing” said Draco

“nothing?” i asked

“no, my father is taking care of it, don’t worry about it”

“don’t worry about it?, Draco, he only cares about saving you, not me, i have to do something” i said

“it’ll be fine” said Draco

“oh no, here comes trouble” said Blaise pointing at pansy

“here we go” said Theo

“hello,Draco” said Pansy

“what do you want?” i said

“i’m sorry but who asked you to talk?” she said

“pansy, shut up” said Draco

“wait, you didn’t dump her?, didn’t she cheat on you?”

“no, i did not, unlike you i am capable of keeping my legs closed when other men give me the minimum attention” i said

Draco and Theo laughed and Blaise said “okay, don’t start fighting”

“she started” i said

“shut up, you bitch”

“pansy!, stop insulting her!” yelled Draco and i even i got freaked out

i grabbed dracos arm and i said “pansy just leave, stop embarrassing yourself”

“i’m the one embarrassing myself?, take a look around everyone knows what you did and with who, if Draco doesn’t believe it you must’ve done something to him”

“maybe she is just really good in bed” said theo and blaise hit him in the head

“do you want me to leave you the same as Pucey?” said Draco

“how would you feel if someone tried to ruin you with gossip?” i said angry

i stood up and walked out

“hey, wait” said Draco

“what?”

“don’t get angry at me”

“you just had to beat the shit out of him” i said

“are you seriously blaming this on me?”

“i-i just-

“you just what?!, you think this is my fault?!...fine blame it on me!, it is my fault because i didn’t let someone talk about you!, it’s all my fault!” he yelled at me and i just stayed quiet, i turned around and started to walk away

“jackie, come back here!, don’t you dare walk away from me!”

i didnt turn around i kept walking and he grabbed my wrist and made me stop “draco, you are making a scene in public”

“i don’t care”

“let me go” i said trying to free myself

“this isn’t my fault”

“you are hurting me, Draco” I said and he let go of me “leave me alone”

“fine, if that’s what you want i’ll leave you alone” he said and he pushed me out of the way and walked away.

i was walking to class when i saw Adrian leaning on a wall so i turned around to walk away but he saw me

“well, hello there, beauty” he said

“you are a fucking-

“what?, i didn’t do anything”

“you sold a fake story to ruin my relationship with Malfoy and mess with his family”

“i didnt do it”

“how dare you lie?!”

“i am not, i swear, it wasn’t me” he said

“then who was?”

“i don’t know, but believe me this isn’t only affecting you and Malfoy, my family is so angry at me” he said

“yes, karma is a bitch” i said

“I admit that i do deserve some of this, but this is bad, i don’t even know how she found out” said Adrian

“i don’t believe a word of what you say” i said

“i don’t blame you, but i swear it wasn’t me, and i am deeply sorry for insulting you, you did nothing wrong, you stayed loyal to draco and now you are the bad guy” he said

“Draco and i got into a fight” i said

“again?”

“yes, again, because you couldn’t keep your fucking mouth shut” i said

“i told you i’m sorry”

“an apology is not going to fix this” i said

“yes it is, i’ll talk to Skeeter” he said

“i think you’ve done enough” i said and i started to walk away but he grabbed my arm

“i’ll fix it”

“fuck off” i said

“don’t walk away from me” he said and held my arm tighter

“you are hurting me” i said but he didn’t let go, i freaked out because every time i tell Draco to let go he does and Adrian didn’t so i didn’t know what to do

“why are you so complicated?!” he said

“what is wrong with y’all people are so bipolar?!” i yelled “let me go, you are hurting me!”

he didn’t say anything he pressed harder on my arm and it hurt, like he was actually hurting, until someone pushed him away from me

“what the hell?!” yelled Blaise “get the fuck out of my face, Adrian!”

adrian just walked away and Blaise turned around and i hugged him “you okay?”

“no, this day sucks, Draco is angry at me, and everyone thinks i’m a whore” i said

“i don’t think that” he said

i kept quiet and he said “he left you a bruise, Draco is going to be so angry”

“no, we can’t tell him” i said

“Jackie-

“i’ll cover it, my neck is full of hickeys i can cover a bruise” i said

“i don’t think-

“Blaise, promise me you won’t tell him”

“jackie...

“promise me” i said

he took a deep breath and said “i promise”

“good, i’ll cover it, don’t worry about it” i said “and thanks for helping me”

“of course, always” he said

—————————-  
after classes Draco did go to practice so i stayed in my dorm doing classwork, until Draco walked in

“hey”

i turned around to face Draco and i said “are you going to yell at me?”

“no, i’m sorry about that”

“i’m sorry i blamed you for what happened” i said “i didn’t mean to”

“it’s okay” he said and got closer to me “if it helps, everything is solved”

“what do mean?” i asked

“i mean...tomorrow the daily Prophet will say that it was all a misunderstood” said Draco

“what did you do?”

“Lucius solved it, no need to ask more questions” he said

“is that what he told you?”

“yes, and i’m okay with that” he said

“okay, thanks, i should write him a letter-

“no, don’t”

“but i-

“i don’t want to fight, just don’t contact him”

“okay, i won’t, tell him thank you from my behave”

“sure” he said and kissed me

“how was practice?” i asked

“awkward” he said “Adrian and i don’t even look at each other and not even Blaise wants to talk to him, he even pushed Pucey off his broom”

“well i-

“i mean i get why he doesn’t want to talk to him but he actually looked so angry at him, i guess he really cares about us” said Draco and i felt so bad for hiding secrets from him

“Draco”

“yes?”

“i-i i...

“are you okay?” he asked

“yes, i am”

“is there something that you want to tell me?” he said

“no, why?, what did you hear?”

“nothing, what is going on?”

“nothing”

“jackie”

“it’s nothing”

“what’s our rule?, no secrets” he said

“fine, but you won’t do anything” i said

“what?”

“promise me you won’t do anything”

“what are you-

“promise me”

“okay, i promise, what is it?” he said

“Adrian hurt me”

“what?”

“he grabbed my arm and squeezed it very hard, Blaise helped me, and i hid it” i said

“you did what?” he said angry “show it to me”

“i covered it”

“show it to me”

“Draco-

“show it to me!”

“fine!, fuck you are so annoying” i said and i showed him the bruise, he grabbed my arm and looked at it

“he is dead”

“No!, draco, please don’t”

“he hurt you!”

“i’m okay”

“he touched you!” yelled Draco

“i just want to forget about it” i said

“but-

“just forget about it” i said

“fine, fine, alright” he said “i’ll forget about it”

“okay, thanks” i said

“no, i can’t forget about it i’m killing him” he said and walked out of my dorm

“Draco, stop!”

“you’ll just get us in more drama” i said

“i don’t care”

“where at you going?!” i yelled

“to his dorm” he said and opened a door and there was Adrian and some other students

“get up” said Draco and he grabbed him by his shirt “i’m going to give you the chance to apologise to her, you are going to beg for her forgiveness”

“Draco, stop” i said

“you are going to get on your fucking knees and beg for her to forgive you and if you ever lay a finger on her i will kill you with my own hands” said Draco in a very scary voice, then he threw Adrian to the floor and said “apologise”

“Draco, stop it” i said “i don’t want this”

then draco grabbed my arm and showed the bruise to Adrian  
“you did this to her, you think this is correct?, did it make you feel like a man?!”

“Draco, stop!” i yelled and Draco finally looked at me “stop it, let him go”

draco let go of Adrian and honestly adrian was freaking the hell out and just stood up and said “i’m sorry, Jackie”

“i’m leaving” i said and i walked to the door and left i walked out and Draco stopped me

“wait”

“don’t touch me” i said

“why?”

“why?, why?!, what the hell was that?!”

“you rather me break his head?” he asked

“no!, i rather you listen to me!, i didn’t want any of that!”

“i’m sorry!, i am”

“apologies don’t fix things” i said “let me through”

“princess”

“don’t princess me, let me walk through” i said and tried to go but he didn’t let me

“i’m tired of us fighting”

“then listen to me!, stop acting by your impulses!”

“you think it’s easy to be me?!”

“can we not fight in the middle of the hall?” i said and he grabbed me and dragged me to his dorm

“it’s not easy to live with myself” he said

“i know”

“then have me some patience” he said

“i’ve had so much patience, i am patient with you, i forgive every stupid thing you do” i said

“i know and i really appreciate that, but you knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided you wanted to be with me” he said

“i just feel like you don’t listen to me”

“i do, i always do, i’m sorry i made you feel like i don’t, but i’m always listening”

“you were really scary back there” i said “i never saw that side of you”

he kept quiet and looked to the floor and i said “you were really going to make him beg for my forgiveness?”

“he deserved it”

“i should go” i said and he grabbed my hand

“don’t go, look i’m sorry if i scared you, i didn’t mean to, but if what you are thinking is that i’ll ever do anything to you you are wrong” he said

“i don’t, i don’t think you’ll hurt me”

“are you scared of me?” he asked

“No, i’m not, i’m not scared of you, Draco”

he hugged me and buried his face on my neck and said “i really am sorry”

“it’s okay, don’t worry” i said

“please don’t go”

“i won’t, i promise”

i waited until Draco fell asleep and i grabbed my shoes and left his dorm, i went to the astronomy tower and saw Theo there

“hello” he said

“hi”

“you want some?” he said and offered me weed

“yes, please” i said and grabbed it

“so...how is everything going?” he asked

“like shit” i said and he laughed

“i like your humor”

“it’s not humor, it’s the truth, im tired of people talking about me and Draco”

“yes, it must suck, but hey” he said and looked at me “everything will be alright”

“funny you say that when you are always making inappropriate jokes about me” i said

“i just do it to get in Draco’s nerves, i don’t like you in that way, i did, but you are a great friend” he said and i smiled

“thanks, i also think you are very funny” i said “it’s funny to see Draco getting angry at you saying that you think i’m hot”

“you are, but don’t tell Draco i don’t want to end up like Adrian”

“your secret is safe with me” i said

“you know something?”

“i know a lot of stuff”

“calm down, i was talking about how i just keep thinking how did it happened”

“what?” i asked

“you and Draco, it’s so weird, in november you were literally yelling at each other about silly stuff and on january you two are a couple?”

“december” i said “since december”

“that’s even more weird” said Theo “but you know something?”

“what?”

“you two look good together, you look powerful”

“i don’t want power”

“Draco is my friend we won’t admit it in public but we actually care about each other, and i also care about you, Black, so you can count on me”

“why are you here so late?” i asked

“i like the stars”

“okay, now tell me, because there aren’t stars anymore, why are you really here?” i said

he laughed a little and said “i just wanted to smoke, i couldn’t sleep, you?”

“i couldn’t sleep either, Adrian hurt me” i said and showed him the bruise “and Draco made him get on his knees and beg me for forgiveness”

“that does sound like Draco, go on”

“i never saw that side of him”

“yes you did, is just that you never realised how fucked up his mind is until now” he said

“that’s not true”

“it is, tell me how angry he is when he sees you talking to someone else?, or tell me how did he reacted when you talked to another men before you two started dating?”

“i...

“exactly, you never realised because you love him, if you can accept that side of Draco then you don’t have anything to worry about” said Theo

“so if i like the men with anger issues and i’m okay with that it means that my mind isn’t as fucked up as his?”

“well, when you put it like that...”

“i do love Draco, i just need him to talk to me”

“good luck with that” said Theo

“that’s so fucked up” i said

“the sun is starting to rise” said theo

“yes, i should go back” i said

“yeah, me too” he said

-

the days passed and people eventually stopped thinking about what happened, some of them still thought that i cheated and others never believed a word of what Rita wrote.

i was looking for Draco because i wanted to show him that i got an outstanding on a test that he helped me study when i finally found him

“hey!, look” i said and gave him the paper

“congratulations, princess” he said “you two go away”

then Crabbe and Goyle left and then Draco gave me a hug

“thanks” i said and i was about to kiss him when we heard someone, we saw Sirius in front of us so Draco pulled me away

“hi...dad” i said and i gave him a small hug

“sir...” said Draco

“Malfoy, how is it going?”

“em, good, thanks, you?” said Draco, that was so awkward

“good” said sirius

“well, this is not awkward at all” i said and both of them rolled their eyes at me

“why are you here?” i asked

“i came to visit Remus, so...big hug between the two of you”

i wanted to die.

“she got a perfect score on a test” said Draco

“yes, Draco helped me study” i said

“congratulations, mini padfoot” said Sirius  
and Draco got confused because he had never heard anyone call me that

“wait, why is it wrong if Draco hugs me he is my boyf-

“don’t you two have class?” said Sirius

“no, not in another 20 minutes” i said

“well, well I should get going I want to see if I can find harry” said Sirius

he kissed my forehead and then looked at Draco and said “great to see you, Draco, you should come for dinner one day”

“yes, i’d love that” said Draco but i’m pretty sure he only said it to be polite

“great, see you on Saturday” said Sirius

“what?” draco and i said at the same time

" you said you’d love to, don’t worry we don’t bite, well Remus and i might, but you’ve got nothing to worry about, bye” said Sirius and walked away

“great your father hates me” said Draco

“well, your’s also hates me so i guess we are even”

then he laughed and wrapped his arms around me and said “do i really have to go?”

i kissed him and said “yes”

“what did he meant by him and Lupin might?”

“nothing, he is a little crazy” i said nervous

“alright then”


	30. 29.dinner

i woke up early the next day because i had to catch the train, since Draco was going for dinner he would go on the train of the afternoon, but i had to go early.

i went to his dorm and he was walking out of the bathroom

“hello, Dragon boy” i said

“don’t call me that” he said

“it’s funny, but i have to tell you something”

“what is it?” he said worried

“it’s about tonight, please be on your best behaviour, it’s not just you, harry, Sirius and me, it’s going to be everyone”

“trust me i will, i would like it if your Father didn’t hate me” he said

i laughed and said “i’ll see you tonight”

“i love you” he said

“me too” i said and kissed him and left his dorm

-  
while i was on the train Harry said “are you nervous?”

“why?”

“because of Malfoy coming to dinner”

“oh, a little, but i’m fine” i said

“i still don’t like Malfoy” said Harry

“let me go find where i asked for your opinion, Potter” i said

“you spend way too much time with Malfoy” said Harry

“he is my boyfriend, is not my fault that you won’t make it official with Ginny when Draco and i saw you trying to swallow her face in the room of requirement” i said

“wait what?!”

“yes, we saw you, you should be grateful i convinced Draco to don’t say anything”

“yeah, what did you do let him tie you down?” asked Harry and i lifted my eyebrows

“oh, merlin, that’s so bloody weird” said Harry

“it’s not, is not my fault you are a softie in bed” i said

“stop it, stop it right now, i did not want the details, plus you are the only one, ginny is pleased”

“if you say so” i said

“what?”

“girls talk” i said and i got closer to him and said “talk about everything”

“what did she say?”

“oh no, i can’t tell you, that’s private” i said

“i was there” he said “i feel like it’s my right”

“well let’s just say that she got more turned on when i talked about me and Draco that when she talked about you” i said

i know i was being a bitch but he insulted Draco and no one messes with my boyfriend

“you are fucking lying” said Harry

“maybe you should ask Draco for some advice” i said and grabbed a book and started reading

“yes, you are definitely a slytherin” he said

“my amazing personality has nothing to do with my house, but yes i am a Slytherin and no one can change that, Gryffindor” i said

“and you are as boring here as you are in bed so i’m going to go, and the next time you even think of insulting Draco, remember that i can destroy you or that i am not scared of kicking you in the face” i said and left the compartment where he was

i know that was really bitchy from my part and i did apologise, but he deserved it.

i was walking when someone called my name

“Jakelyn”

“Theodore” i said

“come, sit here”

“i’m not a dog” i said

“fine, do you want to sit with me?” he said annoyed

“yes, thanks”

“so, you are going home?”

“yes, Draco is coming to dinner”

“right, yes, he told me and Blaise” said Theo

“he did?”

“yes, don’t tell him i told you this but he is freaking the hell out” said Theo

i laughed and said “really?”

“a little, but you now?, i think it’s more because he doesn’t want to lose you, he is scared he is going to fuck up”

“i love Draco” i said

“i am so jealous of Draco”

“what?”

“he has the love of an amazing woman, i want that, not you of course you are my friend and you love Draco, but it would be nice to have someone that cares about me the way you care about Draco”

“you will”

“i want to smoke so badly right now” he said

“you should really stop that” i said “it’s not healthy”

“i don’t do it that often you know?, but it stresses me to go home”

“why?”

“well ever since my mum died d-

“wait, what?!, your mum?”

“yes, when i was seven, but that doesn’t matter”

“it does matter, Theo i’m sorry, why didn’t you tell me?”

“why would i?, Skeeter made sure to make it front page”

“right, well...

“as i was saying, Dad is very complicated, he doesn’t know how to be...

“nice?”

“yes, it’s awkward, we barely talk, big house full of silence, i guess that’s one of the reasons i understand Malfoy, both of us have fucked up families” said Theo

“i’m sorry”

“you didn’t kill her”

“she was...

“no, i think”

“you think?!, Theo, what the?!”

“it’s okay, i just don’t want to go face my father” he said

“i’m sorry, maybe next time you can come to dinner at my house”

“my father wouldn’t like that, with the mudbloods and blood traitor’s”

“shut up” i said

“i’m sorry but it’s the truth, i mean yes granger is smart and hot but she is still a mudb-

“don’t finish that sentence or i’ll crucio your ass”

“it’s funny how you defend her when she is such a bitch to you”

“what?”

“well, we can start with how supportive she was about you and Draco, and she is not only like that with you she is like that with everyone, how she bullied Luna, insulted Trewlany, when Potter had a crush on Lovegood little ms Mudblood didn’t do anything but insult her and tell Potter how he was as mental as her if he fancied her”

“how do you now?” i asked

“i’m friends with Draco Malfoy, he knows everything”

“well you are wrong” i said “and also-

“times up, we are here” he said and stood up “here let me help you”  
he helped me stand up and we walked out of the train

“go ahead you don’t want to make daddy wait, and i’m not talking about Draco” he said and i punched his arm

“shut up” i said “see you tomorrow on the train back”  
i hugged him and i walked away

-  
when I arrived I went to my room with Ginny and Hermione and ginny said “are you nervous?”

“a little but i’m fine, is Draco the one nervous padfoot doesn’t seem to be his number one fan”

“no one here except you is his fan” said Hermione

“you are lucky i can’t use magic outside Hogwarts” i said

“let’s help you get ready” said Ginny

“why?”

“because Draco is coming”

“he likes how i dress” i said

“no offence but have you seen how Draco dresses and how you dress, once he was in a literal black suit and you were in pants and an oversized Hoodie”

“it was his” i said

“what we are saying is that if Draco wears suits as casual clothes imagine how he is going to look just for dinner here” said Ginny

“i guess you are right”

“imagine Draco right now trying 20 different black suits just for tonight” said Hermione

“and Blaise giving him his opinion” i said and laughed

“so what are you going to wear?” asked Hermione

“a dress” i said

after i finished getting getting ready i sat on my bed and checked my phone and i saw i had a missed call from Cedric so i called him

Cedric: hello?  
me: hey, you called me, is everything alright?  
cedric:oh yes, i just wanted to talk to you  
me:oh, well, okay  
cedric: what are you doing?  
me: well i am finishing getting ready for dinner, Draco is coming  
cedric: you are officially introducing him as your boyfriend?, wow  
me: yes  
cedric: please don’t hate me but i didn’t think you two would last  
me: i do hate you for that  
cedric:i’m sorry i-  
me: i have to go i think Draco is here  
cedric: oh, okay then will-

i didnt let him finish when i hung up on him and went downstairs and saw Draco talking to Tonks but i literally did not care because i ran to Dracos arms

“well, someone can’t live without me” said Draco

i pulled away and he said “you look dashing, love”

i smiled and i was going to kiss him when i realised that Tonks was still there

“tonks, hi” i said

“hi, so you two are still together...Sirius owns me 5 galleons” she said and walked away

" they made a bet on how long we would last?” asked Draco

" it was probably Fred and George’s idea” i said

he kissed my forehead and then someone knocked the door so i opened it

“Luna?, why are you here?” i asked

“sorry to come like this but i heard Draco was coming to dinner here and i couldn’t help it” she said and walked in

Draco and i were confused but then i wrapped my arm around Draco’s and said “let’s go everyone is in the dining room waiting”

so i took him there and i said “Draco is here”

“no, really?, i thought the person next to you was a unicorn” said Harry

“Harry, not now” said Sirius

then Molly came and put her hands on Draco arms and said “hello, dear, how are you?”

“umm, good thanks” said Draco

“hi, Draco” said fred “you want a drink?”

“no, he doesn’t” i said putting down the glass of water “no pranks, got it?!”

“fine, calm down, mum” said Fred

“shut up, and fix your hair” i said “.......maybe i do act like a mum”

Draco laughed and he said “sometimes”

“shut up”

“jackie, dear come help me with dinner” said Molly

“yes, sure” i said “come with me”

“wait, leave Draco here with us” said Sirius

“it’s okay” i said

“come on, we won’t kill him” said Lupin

“it’s okay” said Draco and let go of me and sat down

“okay” i said and went with molly

“how are you?” she asked me

“good, i guess”

“cut this vegetables” she said but i wasn’t paying attention to what i was doing because i was looking at Draco until...yes, i cut my finger

“fuck!” i yelled

“language” said molly “you okay?”

“no, fuck!, it hurts” i said as my finger bled

“what happened?” asked Draco and grabbed my finger

“what does it look like?, i cut my finger” i said holding my tears and i saw Draco trying not to laugh

“come on, wash your finger” he said and washed my finger

“here, i’ll fix it” said Molly

“what happened?” asked Sirius

“she cut her finger with the knife” said Draco

Sirius started laughing and said “you okay, kiddo?”

“stop laughing it hurts” i said as Molly fixed my finger

“done” she said and my finger was as good as ever “now, i know Draco is a good looking young man, but focus on the vegetables”

i blushed and said “no need to expose me”

“would you like to help, Draco?” asked Molly

“uh i- i don’t know how to cook” said Draco

“but you must surely know how to cut, come on” she said and gave Draco a knife

i started laughing and he said “shut up”

“be careful you don’t want to ruin your super expensive suit” i said laughing

“you love this don’t you?” he said and i nodded

“here, take off your suit jacket” i said and i got closer to him and he took it off and i pulled up his sleeves

“fuck” i said

“what?”

“nothing, i’ll put this somewhere it won’t get dirty” i said

“okay, thanks” he said

when i came back i saw Draco cutting vegetables and i laughed, i just never pictured him helping in the kitchen and he looked so focused it was so funny

“like this?” asked Draco

“yes, that’s a good cut” said Molly “Ginny, come help me with this, George stop that”

“having fun?” i asked

“at least i’m not cutting off my fingers, Ms clumsy” he said

“i am not clumsy” i said while i cooked

“be careful you’ll burn yourself” said Draco

“i am not going to- fuck!” i yelled when i burned myself

“i told you so” said Draco

“shut up, i’m fine” i said “it doesn’t hurt that badly, i have a good pain tolerance remember?”

he almost cut his finger when i said that  
“not here” he said

“whatever you say, sir” i said

“you are so annoying” he said

“oh, i didn’t tell you, i was with Theo on the train” i said and this time he did cut his finger

“fuck” he said

“Draco, here, let me help you” i said and gave him a wet towel

“i’m fine, it’s nothing” he said sucking on the blood “why were you with him?”

“he was going home and he said i could sit with him”

“what did you two talked about?, why did you sit with him?, what did you two do?”

“nothing much”

“what did he want?”

“don’t make a jealousy scene right here” i said

“i am not jealous”

“yes you are” said Harry on the back

“Potter, shut up or i’ll break your face” said Draco

“i’m going to go check on...the chicken” i said

“you don’t eat meat” said Draco “and i am not jealous i was just...asking”

“he told me about his mum” i said

“oh”

“now you feel like an arse?” i said

“not really”

“i love pushing your buttons” i said

“don’t cross the line” he said

“come on, let’s go to the table” i said and grabbed his hand and we sat down

when we sat down draco said “did you eat today?”

“um...yes” i said

“what did you have for lunch?”

“a granola bar” i said

“okay” said Draco “eat”

“do you want pumpkin juice?” i asked

“yes, give it to me” he said and poured it in my cup and then his

then when i was about to start eating Molly said “jackie, remember what we do before eating”

“what do you do before eating?” asked Draco

“we say the things we are grateful for” said Ginny

“i’m starving” i said

“kiddo” said Padfoot

“fine” i said

so after we all said what we were grateful for Sirius said he was thankful that Draco has been keeping his hands to himself and i wanted the land to swallow me.

so we started eating and molly said  
“so, Draco, you like the food?”

“oh, yes, thanks” said Draco

“thanks for helping, you are of more use than the children i gave birth” said Molly

“that’s rude” said Ron

“so...how was your first kiss?” said Luna out of nowhere and i choked on my soup and Draco got even more pale than he already is

“there’s no need to tell that story” i said

“now that i think about it...we don’t know anything about your relationship, not even your first kiss” said Hermione

“or your first night together” said Fred and george hit him in the head

that was awkward as hell.

“well, come on, tell us your beautiful story” said Harry

“that’s private” i said “no one knows how it went”

“i know who was sitting on the desk” whispered Lupin but everyone heard it

“OH MY GOD” i said and covered my face with my hands and Draco froze

“WAIT!, what?!, you know?!” said Sirius

“can we go far away?” i said

“mini padfoot silence, Remus, tell us what you know” said Sirius

“i have never wanted to die so badly in my entire life” said Draco

“i’m thinking of stabbing myself with this fork” i said

“is nothing of another world i just caught them kissing on an empty classroom around november” said Lupin

“MOONY!, YOU PROMISED!” i yelled

“wait, but you two started going out in December” said Ron

“you kissed before you were even dating?!, and you didn’t say anything?!” said Hermione

“says the one that has been snogging with half of the school” i said “and why are you looking like we did something wrong?!, harry and Ginny have been sneaking around for the past few weeks”

“MY SISTER?!” yelled Ron and fred and george said “what the hell?!”

“yeah, don’t mess with me” i said

“okay, stop it” said Sirius “we haven’t finished talking about the classroom scene, who was on the desk?“.

in that moment i slammed my face on the table “don’t do that, you are going to get hurt” said Draco

“he is right, now shut up, Remus talk”

“this is not happening right now” said Draco

“okay, everyone calm down, is not like we were having sex or something” i said and Sirius choked on his drink

“maybe if Lupin hadn’t come in..

“NO, STOP IT” said Draco and everyone went quiet “i would’ve not, believe it or not, i respect Jackie, so even if Lupin had come in i would’ve not done anything, it was a kiss, what’s the big deal?, you all have kissed someone, i saw granger slide his tongue inside a someone’s mouth two days ago, so you are a hypocrite for yelling at her for kissing me when i did end up with her but i bet you don’t even remember that guys name, so yes, i kissed her and i have no regrets because that was the beginning of the best thing that could’ve happened to me, so stop making her uncomfortable”

everyone went quiet until harry said “i’m sorry, Jackie”

“i’m sorry too” said Ron “but in my defense Luna started it”

“i think is good that you take care of her” said Molly

“thanks, Mrs Weasley”

“so...Draco?, i bet you are not used to this kind of things happening at dinner” said Arthur

“no, we mostly stay quiet the whole time” said Draco “but here everyone is talking”

“How is Narcissa?” asked Sirius

“good, she is as healthy as ever” said Draco

“why did she got ill?” asked tonks

“oh, i-i don’t

“it’s okay, you don’t have to tell us” i said

“how is school?” asked Tonks

“good, Draco has been helping me study” i said

“yeah, we know, he stole you from me” said Hermione

“i didn’t” said Draco

“i used to study with her”

“well, yes but Draco has more patience with me” i said

“Draco knows what patience is?” said Ron

“yes-

“and you harry?” asked Sirius “how are you doing in your classes” said Sirius ignoring that i was talking

that hurt and i felt the urge to cry a little so i started digging my nails on my thigh and Draco grabbed my hand and let me squeeze it.

“take a deep breath” whispered Draco and i did

“so, Draco are you taking the train back to Hogwarts after dinner?” asked Tonks

“yes, i am”

“you’ll arrive incredibly late” i said

“i would invite you to the burrow but you wouldn’t survive” said Molly

“you are not prepared for living with the Weasley’s” i said

“you can come with us if you want to” said Lupin and Tonks nodded

“he can stay here” said Sirius

“what?” said Draco and i

“in the guest room, and you mini padfoot will sleep with your door opened” said Sirius

“first of all, thank you but really it’s fine and second “mini padfoot”? what?” said Draco “how is that i’ve never heard that nickname?”

“that’s how we call Jackie outside Hogwarts” said Harry

“why?”

“because i’m padfoot” said Sirius

“oh, i get it now, you never told me about it” said Draco

“we never talked about something like that” i said

“you two talk?” said Fred smirking

“you need to stop” i said and George hit him in the head again

“anyways, going back to what we were talking, Draco you are staying and taking the train back with Jackie tomorrow” said Sirius

“i really dont-

“oh my god, just stay here, padfoot is not going to give up he’s like a child just like you” i said and both of them have me a death stare

“i mean...hey, Molly whats for dessert?” i said

while we were eating dessert Fred said “you know what i was thinking?”

“what?” i asked

“about how crazy it is that in november you two hated each other but ended up kissing and now together”

“we didn’t hate each other, people just think that of us” i said

“what do you want us to think when you would literally yell at each other in the middle of the classroom” said Hermione

“can we change the subject?” i said

“yes” said Sirius “so tell me Draco...what are your intentions with my daughter?”

i choked on my water and Draco got so nervous  
“i’m just kidding” said Sirius “but if you hurt her you are dead”

“padfoot!” i said

“hey, Bill send you a letter” said Arthur giving me a letter and i tried to hide my smile, i’m sorry but i have the biggest crush on him and it hurts that he sees me as a sister, like i’m gonna go cry now

“Bill?” said Draco

“our, Brother” said Ron

“why-why is he writing you?” said Draco

“he sees me as a sister” i said

“a sister?” said Draco “okay”

“okay?” i said “i’ll just read it later”

While we were eating dessert Hermione said  
“Hey, why did you take so long in your room?”

“Cedric called me” i said and Draco choked on the cake

“Are you alright?” I asked

“Yes, so...why did he call you?”

“To talk?, you are red, do you want water?”

“no” said Draco and looked away

“I talked to Cedric the other day, he offered to help me study” said Ron

“Cedric Diggory?” Said Sirius

“Do you know any other Cedric’s?” I said

“Jakelyn”

“Fine, I’m sorry”

“I haven’t seen you as much as i used to with Cedric” said Luna

“Um...well, he is still my friend” i said

“Just a friend” said Draco

Then we continued eating and Draco whispered in my ear  
“I don’t like Diggory”

“I know”

“I don’t like him near you either”

“Cool”

“Jakelyn”

“Why si people keep saying my name like that?”

“He is-

“I love you, Draco” i whispered in his ear

“Fine, I’ll stop” he said and looked away

-

when we finished eating i was helping clean the table and Draco said “need some help, clumsy hands?”

“no” i said annoyed

then he stood behind me and whispered “it’s been so hard to keep my hands to myself”

and i dropped a plate in the floor but it didn’t break so Draco picked it up and put it down on the table

“so...may i kiss you?” he said and put his hand on my cheek

“what if someone comes?”

“then they can enjoy the show” he said and leaned to kiss me, i ran my hands through his hair and he placed one hand on my neck and another one in my waist and then...

someone coughed and we pulled away and looked at Lupin staring at us

“this is the second time” said Lupin “seriously you two”

“sorry” i said and Draco was trying not to laugh

“both of you come to say goodbye” said Lupin  
then he walked away

“or...i could just kiss you again” said Draco

“no, come on” i said and we went to say goodbye

————  
then next day we were going to the train station and when we arrived i saw Theo

“hey, come on let’s sit with theo” i said and we went with him

when we arrived we sat down  
“hi, Lovely couple” said Theo

“hello” i said

“so, Draco stayed at your house?”

“yes, how did you know?” i asked

“it was pretty obvious since he wasn’t on the train of yesterday with you but he is now”

“stop interrogating us” said Draco

“fine, i’m sorry, i wanted to talk” said Theo

i started looking in my bag for my phone when Draco grabbed something

“you haven’t opened the letter” he said

“oh, yeah, i was going to do it in my dorm”

“why?, why can’t i be there?” he asked

“it’s private”

“why?, who is this guy?” asked Draco

“he” i said trying to get the letter back “is like five years older than me”

“that’s sick” he said

“he doesn’t see me like that, Draco, you can’t get jealous of Bill” i said and grabbed the letter from his hand

“then, if i have nothing to worry about, open the letter”

“no”

“no?”

“i love drama” said Theo

“Shut up, Nott” said Draco “what do you mean no?”

“what do you want me to say it in another language to make it more clear?” i said

“how do you say no in spanish?” asked Theo

“are you dumb?” i asked

“don’t change the subject, why can’t i read the letter?” said Draco

“i’m gonna go to the bathroom” i said and i stood up

“and why are you taking the letter with you?” said Draco

“because it’s mine” i said and walked away

i went to the bathroom and i sat on the toilet and opened the letter.  
it basically just said how he had been doing and that he loved the christmas presents i gave him, and i blushed so hard, but then it literally said “you are an amazing sister”  
and i was like ouch, i’ll just go with my albino ferret, so i walked out of the bathroom and went back

“so, did he asked you to marry him?” said Theo and draco rolled his eyes

“No, sadly he didn’t” i said Joking

“well, now i have to go to the bathroom” said Theo and stood up and left

“you told him to leave didn’t you?” i said

“what did the letter say?”

“Draco, you’ve got to be kidding”

“i’m not asking again”

“good” i said

“Jakelyn-

“respect my privacy, but fine if you wanna know so badly here, take it” i said and threw the letter at him

he grabbed it and looked at it for a second and then gave it back to me  
“now,what?, you want me to read it out loud for you?” i said

“no, i’m respecting your privacy” he said “take it”

i grabbed the letter and i said “he was just telling how he is doing, he even says right here he sees me as a sister”

“you can feel the pain in your words” he said

i laughed and i said “we can’t deny he is good looking”

he gave me a death stare and i said “but you are ten times better”

“also i am your age” he said

“sure” i said

“you wouldn’t date someone older than you, would you?”

“you are older than me” i said

“what?”

“your birthday is on june and mine is in september”

“my birthday it’s also in september” said Theo as he sat down

“when’s yours?” i asked

“the first”

“your birthday is the first day of class?!” i said laughing

“yes, yours?”

“the 5th” i said

“Draco’s is the 5th of june” said Theo

“i know”

“okay, but i’m older than you for a couple of months that guy is older that you for years” said Draco

“i don’t like him” i said

“he is like 7 years older that you”

“actually like ten” i said

“that doesn’t make it any better” said Draco

“can we change the subject?” i said

“sure, what do you want to talk about?” said Theo

“anything besides that” i said

“okay, then i’ll talk, Did you read the daily prophet?” he asked

“no, why?, please tell me i’m not there” i said

“no you are not, calm down, i was just making small talk”

“i don’t like the Daily prophet, is full of lies” i said

“yeah, no shit, hey how is adrian?” said Theo

“shut up” said Draco

“i just-

i couldn’t finish my sentence when Ron came “hey, can i sit with you guys?”

“why?” asked Theo

“because...i don’t know”

“yes, you can” i said and Ron sat next to Theo

“so...why are you here, Weasley?” asked Draco

“harry and Hermione are being boring and so i came here”

“the gryffindor’s don’t know how to have fun?, that is shocking” said Theo sarcastically

“we do know how to have fun” said Ron

“the only fun people in your house are your brother’s” said Draco

“and slytherin’s know how to have fun better than us?”

“have you ever gone to a party at slytherin?” said Theo

“you are lucky if you know where you are the next day” said theo

“or remember anything” i said

“that can’t be truth” said Ron

“there’s a party this saturday, you can come, but not looking like a gryffindor” said Draco

“no, he wouldn’t last 20 minutes” i said “the only gryffindor’s that have been able to handle it are Fred and George”

“yeah” said Theo

“i want to go” said Ron

“i don’t think it’s a good idea, Ron” i said

“yes, stick with your golden friends” said Theo

“i want to, come on!” said Ron

“fine” i said “but i must warn you, the next day you’ll feel like a train hit you”

“i think i can handle it” said Ron and we all started laughing

“this guy is funny” said Theo

“can i ask something?” said Ron

“no one is stopping you” i said

“how is it to be a slytherin?”

“how is it to be a gryffindor?” said Draco “besides following every rule and always having to be “brave” even if you don’t want to waste your time on people that you don’t care”

Ron kept quiet and i said “people see us as bad people, but that doesn’t mean we are”

“i dont think that”

“on the first year you said Draco was evil because he was sorted into slytherin”

“im sorry about that” he said

“you see that’s the problem, you don’t have to apologise, we only apologise if it really matters, we don’t care what people say about us” said Theo

“i care a little” i said

“then stop it”

“don’t talk to her like that” said Draco

“so being a slytherin is being privileged?” said Ron

“no”

“kind of”

“being a Slytherin sounds cool” said Ron “i’m pretty sure if i wasn’t a Gryffindor i would be a hufflepuff”

“yes, you would” said Draco

“stop bothering, Ron” i said

“we are not doing anything” said theo

we stayed quiet for a moment when i felt dracos hand in my thigh so i slightly smiled at him and he started tracing circles on my thigh with his fingers

“anything from the trolley, dear?” said ottaline

“yes, two pumpkin pasties, please” i said

“a chocolate frog” said theo

“i’m good” said Draco

“you, ron?”

“oh, i’m good” he said

“here, i’ll pay” said Draco

“it’s okay” i said

“just stop fighting it, everything you want to buy i’ll pay for it” he said paying for the candy

“makes me feel like a prostitute” i said

“i’m not paying you to sleep with me” said Draco

“we can do that?” said Theo and draco gave him a glare “i was kidding, Draco”

“you really wan’t to die” said Draco


	31. 30. slytherin party ⚠️

it was Friday and tomorrow was the party in the common room, i have only wrote parties in the room of requirement because honestly the parties on Slytherin are crazy the amount of alcohol, drugs everything of the best quality, horny teenagers it was crazier than euphoria no kidding, so i’m doing my best to remember this night or what happened so forgive me if something doesn’t make sense but that’s how i remember it. also do not do drugs the more i ever did was weed.

“you bitch” said Hermione when she sat on the slytherin table

“there’s a party tomorrow and you didn’t invite us, you invited ron?!”

“no i didn’t” i said “he invited himself, i invited George and Fred”

“that doesn’t make it any better” she said

“why is Ms little know it all here?” said Draco as he, Blaise and theo sat down

“she found out about the party tomorrow” i said

“did weasley tell you?” said Blaise

“no, i heard some slytherin girls talking”

“it’s a slytherin party, we invite who we think can be fun” said Theo

“i’m fun” said Hermione

and we all laughed

“i’m sorry but literally in every party you are in a corner not doing anything or you are telling people to stop drinking and having fun” said Blaise

“maybe you should come” i said and everyone stared at me “you know so that she knows what real fun is”

“why don’t we just invite all gryffindor’s to ruin the party?” said Theo

“when was the last time gryffindor had a party?” asked Draco

“like a year” said Hermione

“that is sad” said Theo “fine you can come, but don’t forget that we warn you, we might be “nice” to you but you are still a mud- muggle born so you know, be careful”

“he is right” i said

“daphne”i said and she turned around and got closer to me

“yes?”

“what can you do with her?” i said pointing at Hermione

“for what?” asked Daphne

“for the party tomorrow” i said

“you want me to fix her?” she said “well, i mean i could fix her hair, and you can’t wear anything like this” she said grabbing Hermione’s sweater

“imagine Granger all slytherin vibe” said Blaise and Draco laughed

“shut up, both of you” i said

“i can do your make up, and we can fix your nails” said Daphne “you have pretty hair so that won’t take long”

“hey, Draco?” i said

“yes, love?”

“i can’t go to your practice today” i said

“why?”

“because i promised Cedric i would help-

“wait, wait, wait, Diggory what?”

“you didn’t let me finish, i promised Cedric i would help him study, so he is coming to my dorm later”

“why can’t you study on the library?” he said

“because, it’s closed” i said “remember that Fred and george set fireworks there yesterday”

“well then study here, why your dorm?” he said

“i love drama” said Blaise

“shut up” i said “Draco, we are just going to study”

“no”

“excuse me?” i said

“i said no, i don’t want him on your dorm”

“well then we can study in his dorm” i said

“don’t test me right now” he said

“i feel like we should go” said Hermione

“shhh, mudblood we are listening” said Theo and i threw a piece of bread at him

“Draco, you can’t forbid me of having friends” i said

“yeah, well we all know he wanted to be more than friends with you” said Draco

“i am not fighting with you right now” i said “it’s always the same”

“if you don’t want to fight then just listen to what i say for once in your life”

“you know what?!”

“what?!” he said

“ya me times hasta la madre, Draco, vete a la chingada” i yelled to him in spanish and everyone stared at me until Blaise started laughing

“period” he said and i looked at him

“you know spanish?!” i said

“yes” he said

“wait!, what?!” i said

“what did she say?” asked Draco

“nothing” said Blaise

“i said that i’m tired of your shit and i’m leaving” i said and i walked away

“hey, jackie wait” said Blaise and i stopped walking

“how is that you know spanish?”

“umm, i- i took classes, you?”

“me too, on summers ” he said

“that’s so cool, so can we like talk about people without them knowing” i said

“yes, like how you yell to Draco in spanish” he said

i laughed and said “just when i’m tired of him”

“JAKELYN” i heard draco

“now what?” i said

“now, what?!, you can’t just walk away from me like that” said Draco

“yes, i can, watch me” i said and i turned around and started walking but he grabbed my wrist

“i said stop”

“you never said stop” i said

“jackie” he said

“i’m leaving, i have to meet Cedric” i said and he leaned and carried me on his shoulder

“Draco, put me down!” i said

“i should go” said Blaise

“no, don’t go” i said

“yes, do go” said Draco

“put me down” i said “you are going to be late for practice”

“i don’t care”

“i do care, where are you taking me?” i said as he started walking and people stared at us

“Draco, someone is going to look at my ass” i said

“they can if they want to loose their eyes” he said

“Draco. Lucius. Malfoy. put. me. down”

“you don’t make the orders around here, and do not to call me Lucius”

“i’ll keep calling you that until you put me down”

then he put me down and i said “Draco your going to be late”

“get in”

“what?”

“get in the closet” he said “now”

“are you serious right now?”

“get in” he said

“No, i don’t want you to be late” i said

“get. in”

“fine” i said and i walked in and he walked behind me “now what?”

he pushed me against the door and whispered in my ear “if Diggory gets close to you, i’ll break his hands”

“fuck, Draco, stop it” i said

he ran his fingers inside my shirt and said “and if you get closer than you should to him, you won’t be able to walk for weeks”

“fuck” i said and i tried my best not to laugh because i was so nervous

“understood?” he said

“Draco-

he didn’t let me finish when he grabbed me by my neck and kissed me, he was being so aggressive, he bit my lips and ran his tongue everywhere inside of my mouth and then bit my chin and kissed my neck

“understood?” he said

“fuck, you have way too much power over me” i said

“answer me”

“yeah, okay” i said

“you didn’t sound like you meant it” he said

“i-

“look at me” he said and ran his hand inside my skirt and pushed my underwear to the side and started rubbing my clit

“fuck, Draco” i gasped

“you promise you’ll behave?” he said as he went faster and i wrapped my arms around his neck

i nodded and he went faster ” i don’t believe you, you don’t sound so sure”

“fuck, Draco” i moaned and he covered my mouth with his other hand

i closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest but he moved me and grabbed my neck  
“open your eyes” said Draco as he put more pressure on my clit

“you promise you’ll behave?” he said

“fuck”

“promise” he said

“y-yes, fuck, Draco” i moaned

“are you close?” he said

i nodded and he stopped  
“what the fuck?!” i said

“you’ll get to cum if you behave” he said and licked his fingers

“you little bitch” i said and i left i was walking to the slytherin common room when i heard someone crying on a closet

i knocked and i walked in and i saw Pansy there crying

“what do you want?” she said

“nothing, i heard someone, are you okay?” i asked, yes i know she has been a bitch to me since day one and i shouldn’t even worry about her, but she is still a woman and i take care of my girls no matter how much i hate them

“why do care?” she said

“honestly, i don’t, but seems like you need someone to talk to” i said and i sat on the floor next to her

“it sucks” she said

“what?”

“life in general, but what do you know about it if your life it’s so fucking perfect” she said

“it’s not, trust me” i said

“yeah, sure, you have the perfect friends the perfect father, the perfect boyfriend” she said

“we all have our own monsters” i said

“everyone hates me, even my father hates me” she said

“i’m not going to interrogate you, but i’m going to give you an advice, stop caring about what others think of you but also don’t be an annoying bitch, there’s no need for you to insult people just because you want to feel superior” i said

“i am not an annoying bitch”

“yes you are, you tried to ruin my relationship with Draco, you bully literally everyone, you need to stop that, stop waiting for Draco to give you the minimum of attention, or any guy, stop being scared of being you” i said

she kept quiet i said “you need to stop caring about what others will think of you, if you are pretty enough or smart or richer, it doesn’t matter”

“i don’t know who i am”

“none of us does, we are all scared” i said

we stayed quiet until i stood up and went to the door and left

i went to my dorm and saw Cedric on the door waiting for me

“hey, i’ve been waiting”

“i’m sorry, come in” i said and i opened the door and we walked in

he closed the door and put his books down and i sat on the sofa

we started studying for a while until he said  
“can i ask you something?”

“sure”

“i like this girl but i also like this other girl and i don’t know what to do” he said

“well, just go for the girl that makes you happier”

“yes, it’s not that easy, you see it’s complicated because she doesn’t like me back but this other girl that i also like she does like me back” he said

“then go for the girl that does like you back” i said

“but i don’t like her as much as the other girl”

“well that does complicate things” i said “have you talked to one of this girls?”

“yes, actually”

“so, why don’t you ask her out” i asked

“because i don’t know why i still think i have a chance with the other girl” he said

“well, then fight for the girl” i said

“i don’t think i should” said Cedric

“why not?, if you like her you shouldn’t give up, it’s like me and Draco you know it was hard for him but i stayed” i said

“yes, Draco, you and him” he said “jackie i-

he got interrupted when Draco walked in “Diggory, i’m going to give you three seconds to move”

“what?”

“one”

“draco..

“two”

“okay, i’ll move” said Cedric and stood up

“good, i think you two have studied enough, get out” said Draco

“excuse me, this is my dorm, Draco” i said

“it’s okay, i should get going i don’t want snape to take points from my house, see you tomorrow, Jackie” said Cedric and left

“why are you so rude?” i said

“he was too close to you” he said

“we were studying” i said and Draco sat where Cedric was

“why was the door closed?” he asked

“for privacy” i said

“why do you want privacy?” he said

“Draco, stop being so jealous” i said and he grabbed my face

“let’s keep something clear, i am not jealous, i’m taking care of you” he said

“you are toxic and possessive” i said to him

“i am not”

“you get angry every time someone that is not you or Neville talks to me” i said

“i trust that Longbottom can keep his hands to himself” said Draco

“Draco i-

he didn’t let me finish when he pressed harder on my cheeks

“maybe you don’t see it but Diggory wants you so bad i actually feel bad for him but not that much to share what is mine” said Draco

“when did i become a fucking toy?” i said

“take out the i n g on the word before toy” said Draco and i blushed so hard

“shut up” i said “Cedric is my friend, yes we kissed but it was nothing, he doesn’t have feelings for me”

“Jackie, look at me”

“i am, it’s pretty hard not to look at you when you are holding my face so hard” i said and he let go of me

“he wants you”

“i know you are not jealous, you are scared i’m going to leave you” i said and he looked down

i grabbed his face very gently and said “i am not, even if he did like me believe me i would rather be with you, i will always choose you” i said

“you will?”

“of course, i love you" i said and i kissed him

—  
the next day i woke up in Draco’s arms there were no classes today so i didn’t wake him up, i grabbed my phone and i had a missed call from Harry so i texted him and then i put my phone down, when i turned around i saw Draco looking at me and i got scared

“you scared me” i said laughing

“why?”

“because you were sleeping and then i turn around and you are looking at me, that’s scary” i said

“i’m sorry, love”

“what do you want to do today?” i asked

“well, i would like to stay here until the party starts” said Draco grabbing my hand

“you want to stay here all day?” i asked

“yes, very much”

“we need food”

“we can get food” he said

“you need to get clothes”

“i have clothes here”

“yes, you should really reconsider leaving your clothes here” i said

“what day is today?” asked Draco

“saturday”

“the number” he said

“oh, 1st of February” i said “why?”

“it’s nothing i just wanted to know” he said kissing my forehead

“okay?”

“you know i have to write my mum, you know i always write her every week, she gets angry if i don’t” he said getting up from the bed

“i thought you wrote her on friday’s” i said

“yes, exactly i forgot to write her yesterday because i stayed here with you so...

“oh, i get it, sorry”  
(mommas boy)

“it’s okay, but i should go”

“you can write her from here” i said

“i have to give the letter so anyways i’ll see you later” he said and kissed me and then he left

“bye” i said after he left

i went to breakfast and i saw Blaise sitting there so i sat with him and then Luna came

“hello, Blaise, hello, Jakelyn”

“hi, Luna” we said at the same time

then i saw Draco walking in and he sat next to me

“did you write your mum?” i asked

“um...yes, i did”

“you are acting weird, are you alright?” i said

“yes, i am, don’t worry”

“if you tell me not to worry is because there’s something going on” i said

“it’s not that i-

he got interrupted when an owl dropped a letter in front of me

“it’s a howler” said Luna

“what did you do?” said Blaise

“this is not from Sirius i don’t recognise this handwriting or stamp” i said

“fuck” said Draco “give it to me”

“why?”

“do not open it, Jackie” said Draco

“why not?” i said and i looked at the letter and he said “it’s from my family”

“fuck” i said

“do not open it”

“what did i do?” i said and grabbed the Howler and opened it

“fuck you just won’t listen” said Draco

then the Howler floated and it was Narcissas voice saying  
“dear, Ms Jakelyn Nova Black, since we have been informed about your relationship with our son Draco, we cordially invite you to our dinner party, saturday 8th of Frebruary at the Malfoy Manor, you would be assisting as Draco’s companion, please confirm your assistance, and please be informed that plenty wealthy families will be attending,  
thank you”  
-Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy

“are you going to go?” asked Luna

“i-

“no, she is not” said Draco

“why not?” i said

then Draco grabbed my hand and took me out of there because everyone was staring at us

“you are not going” he said

“i want to go”

“no”

“why not?, i introduced you to my family” i said

“our families are very different okay, when you make a mistake your father doesn’t yell at you and tells you how much of a shame you are, and yours has never laid a finger on you” said Draco

“not Sirius” i mumbled

“what?”

“that you are right, i’m sorry” i said

“i don’t want you to go because i love you” he said and kissed my forehead

“okay” i said “i should go i...have to meet Neville and then Daphne and Hermione, i’ll see you at the party or later”

“okay, you sure you are alright?” he asked

“yes, i am fine” i said and walked away

i was not fine. i couldn’t be angry he was taking care of me but it hurt that he didn’t want me to meet his family, i mean i get why but still, i just pushed my feelings deep down and didn’t think about it

i lied about meeting Neville so i went to the astronomy tower and saw Theo there

“hey”

“hi, theo” i walked to him and i sat down next to him

“why are you here?” i asked

“it’s quiet here, i thought of smoking but i’ll wait until the party tonight” he said “you?”

“i’m hiding from Draco”

“why?”

“i don’t know, his parents invited me to this dinner but he doesn’t want me there” i said

“probably because he doesn’t want his father close to you”

“i guess, i didn’t want to sound selfish so i didn’t say anything” i said

“you shouldn’t push down your feelings” he said

“i’m not, i just, i’m just tired of fighting with Draco”

“why?, for what i’ve heard your fights end in a happy ending” he said smirking (also they do but i don’t write them)

“shut up” i said

“question does he take his anger out in you?”

“no” i said a little angry

“i mean he uses sex to take put out his rage” said Theo

“shut up!” i said “that’s private”

“so he does”

“that explains the scratches on your thighs” he said and i looked down and covered my thighs with my skirt

“i should go” i said and i stood up

“wait” said theo and stood up

“what is it?” i said

“nothing, forget about it, you should go”

“okay, well, see you later” i said and left

the rest of the day passed i barely talked to Draco, i stayed with my friends and when it was around 5 i went to my dorm and then Daphne and Hermione came

“so what do you think?” said Daphne

“what?” i asked

“pay attention, which dress this one or this on” said Daphne

“the black one” i said

“yes, that’s what i thought, okay, granger what are you going to wear?”

“this dress” she said

“oh god” i said

“what?”

“okay, don’t get me wrong you look good, you always do, but-

“but?”

“but you it’s not good for tonight” said Daphne

“just, choose something from my closet” i said and Daphne went

“and you?” asked Hermione

“i’m wearing this” i said pointing at the clothes i had on my sofa

“that’s a very cool outfit, Draco will love it” said Daphne

“yes, Draco”

“are you two okay?” asked Daphne

“yes, we are, i’m going to take a shower” i said and went into the bathroom

after i finished i went out and daphne and Hermione where arguing

“i’m not wearing that!, i’ll look like a whore!” yelled Hermione

“hey!, those are my clothes!” i said

“sorry”

“stop arguing!, you will look good, you have a nice body, so wear it” said Daphne giving her the skirt and the top

“i don’t like it, i’ll stick to my clothes”

“just let her wear her clothes, however she feels comfortable” i said

“thanks” said Hermione

“fine, if you want to be totally emotionally destroyed wear your clothes” said Daphne

“daphne” i said

“you know what i think” said Daphne

“that you are scared you are not going to look good, you are you just have to be confident” said Daphne and gave the clothes to Hermione

“fine, i’ll wear them, you Slytherin’s are so manipulative” said Hermione

i put on my clothes (oh right so you can have an idea of what i was wearing, wait...let me remember....yes, i was wearing a black leather skirt and a white top with long sleeves with a black corset, but of those once that everyone uses now)

so after i got dressed i was doing my hair and makeup and again Hermione and Daphne arguing

“i’m not wearing eye liner!” said Hermione

“you’ll look good!”

“no!, i’ll look like a whore!”

“hey!, i’m wearing eye liner” i said

“sorry” said Hermione

“stop calling me a whore” i said

“i’m not putting tones of makeup on you!” said Daphne

“i’ve never put eyeliner before” said Hermione

“that’s why i’m doing it, stop moving!” said Daphne “close your eye”

“we should also do her eyebrows” i said

“my eyebrows?”

“you have some tweezers?” asked Daphne

“yes, here” i said and gave her the tweezers

“nononono” said Hermione

“come on, it doesn’t hurt that badly” said Daphne

“really?” asked Hermione

“yes, we do always do it” i said

“okay” said Hermione and Daphne started and Hermione yelled

“OUCH, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?, are your nerves dead!!??!”

“stop whining you sound like Draco” i said

“shut it” said Hermione

“relax” said Daphne

after a couple of hours we were ready and Hermione said “okay, let’s go”

“no” i said

“why not?”

“the party starts at. nine” i said

“it’s 8:50” said Hermione

“exactly we arrive at least at 9:30” i said

“or 10” said daphne and i nodded

“that makes no sense” said Hermione

“i’m not ready yet” said Daphne ” so yeah, we wait”

after some time we finally went to the common room, and how do i begin to explain...everything was dart and there were blinking lights in green and different colors you could smell the weed and alcohol in the air, the music was so loud, and yes most of them were slowed songs that just hit different.  
everyone was dancing or drinking or sharing blunts, they moved the sofas and tables to make a dance floor, it’s hard to explain just picture one of those crazy parties of euphoria but with slytherin vibes, like that

“come on” i said

“well, hello ladies, who’s your friend?” said Theo

“how high are you?” i said

“wait, if it isn’t Ms know it all” said theo looking at Hermione

“where’s blaise?!” i yelled so that theo could hear me

“over there!” said theo pointing to a table full of drinks so i went

“hey!” i said and blaise turned around

“hello, slytherin princess” he said

“shut up!” i said “i want a shot”

“whatever you say” he said and grabbed a bottle and didn’t even bother on grabbing a cup he poured the alcohol on my mouth

“fuck, this tastes good!” i said

“because it is” he said

“give me the bottle” i said and he gave it to me, we went to the center where the people was dancing and i started pouring alcohol in people’s mouths and then mine and started dancing, i was dancing until i felt someone grab my ass and i was about kick some ass when i saw it was Draco

“you bitch, i was about to take you down!” i yelled so he could hear me

“that’s a very short skirt” he said pulling me closer ” i could easily touch you”

“that’s like the whole point” i said and he laughed

“i don’t like you wearing short skirt’s” he said

“too bad” i said and took a sip of the bottle “you look good”

“thanks” he said “i’m going to find Blaise he has weed”

“sure” i said and he kissed me and left  
i kept dancing

“take this” said Daphne

“what’s this?” i asked

“it will help you remember tomorrow” she said and i drank it

i started dancing with daphne and drinking of the same bottle when i said “i’ll go find, Draco”

she nodded and i went to look for Draco and i found him leaning against a wall with the quidditch team smoking so i went to him

“hey” i said

“having fun?” he said

“i want to dance with my boyfriend” i said

“i don’t dance”

“you always dance with me at my dorm” i said

“there’s no people there” he said, i grabbed the weed from his hand and smoked all of it and then threw it on the floor and took a long sip from a bottle

“you have a feisty one” said someone i don’t remember who

“shut up” said Draco “stop drinking that much”

“i will if you dance with me” i said

“no”

“fine, i’ll go find someone that does want to dance with me” i said and turned around but he grabbed me by the waist

“don’t make me jealous” he said

“i’m not doing anything” i said and walked away

i found ron on a corner and walked to him

“hey, i didn’t think you would come” i said

“why is Hermione dancing with Theodore Nott!” said Ron and i turned around and saw them

“looks like they are having fun” i said “let’s go”

“what?”

“we are having fun too” i said and drank the last of the bottle, grabbed another one and went to the dance floor with Ron

“drink this” i said “it’ll help you get in the moment”

he opened his mouth and i poured the alcohol, we were dancing so i had to hold his face to pour the alcohol and we both laughed

we kept dancing and i don’t blame Draco for being angry at me, i was so close to ron his hands were on my body we were both drunk and high and a part of me wanted to make Draco angry, and i don’t know how is that i ended dancing on a table, men were cheering at me while i danced

“take off your clothes!”

i was dancing and people were cheering for me while i was on the table and then Hermione was dancing with me, she was as drunk as me, so imagine to drunk girls dancing very hot in a table while we drank even more and people drank and danced

hermione danced against my body while she laughed and poured alcohol on my mouth.  
i had alcohol on my clothes i smelled like weed and my head hurt but i kept going until someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me down of the table

“what the hell?!, Draco?!”

“what the hell are you doing?!”

“i told you i would find someone to dance with” i said as i moved my body along with the music

“how drunk are you?!”

“so drunk i’m thinking that it would be a good idea to have a threesome with Blaise” i said “paris”

“my fucking god, i’m taking you out of here” he said

“no!, i’m having fun”

“you’ve been whoring around with everyone here, i think you’ve had enough” he said and i slapped him

“don’t you dare call me a whore!” i yelled and pushed him out of the way but he grabbed me and threw me on his shoulder

“are you fucking kidding me!” i yelled “put me down or i’ll throw up”

then he took me to his dorm and closed the door and put me down

“you slapped me” he said

“you called me a whore”

“i didn’t”

“you told me i was whoring around, it’s not my fault you are so boring” i said

“i’m not i just-

“just what?”

“i’m just stressed, okay?!, i can’t fucking keep my head straight since my parents invited you to that dinner” he said

“yeah, you think i’m not stressed too?!”

“well, for the way you were dancing on that table you seem fine” said Draco

“i was trying to have fun”

“yeah, dancing like a who-

“shut up” i said

“it’s the truth”

“i am so angry at you” i said and he looked at me

“me too, you can’t behave” he said “you are a fucking-

“a fucking whore?! or a slut!?” i said and i got closer to him

i was so drunk because i grabbed him and kissed him but i quickly pulled away and got on my knees

i started to unbuckle his belt and and i said “how angry are you?”

i started to rub him through his pants and he groaned and i pulled down his trousers and i kissed him through his boxers  
“how angry are you?” i asked again

“so fucking angry i’m tired of your teasing” he said and grabbed my hair on his fist and held it tight “do it” he said and i pulled down his boxers and started pumping his dick slowly and traced his tip with my lips and licking the pre-cum  
“fuck you” said Draco and pushed his hips so that i would take him all in he held my hair tighter and thrusted himself inside of my mouth making me gag and my eyes started watering and i made noises as i sucked my  
cheeks and he kept going

“fuck!” he moaned and i pumped him

“you are...so fucking- annoying” he said through moans as he used my mouth however he wanted

“am i hurting your throat?” he said with an evil smile and i looked at him  
“good”

i was getting so wet and he kept going until he started going slow so i started bobbing my head up and down his dick faster and he moaned and smiled at me

“fuck, i’m going to- fuck!” he yelled and he came in my mouth and i licked and swallowed everything and the i got up and kissed him and he tasted himself in my mouth, he grabbed me by the neck and threw me on the bed making me gasp and he got on top of me and started biting my neck

“draco, it hurts” i said and closed my eyes because of the pain and pleasure

“you deserve it” he said and bit and sucked my neck and shoulders and my collabones

“take off your clothes” he said and i started to take my clothes off very slowly so that he could enjoy it

when i finished he grabbed me by the neck and pushed me down on the bed and started sucking my nipples and using his tongue then he went back to my lips and kissed me, his tongue entered my mouth and started playing with my tongue then he bit my lip

“you are so perfect, but you are so bloody annoying, you can’t follow a simple order” he said and turned me around and slapped my ass

“fuck” i gasped and he did it again

“what do prefer, my hand or my belt?” he asked and slapped my ass again  
“answer me”

“fuck, i like both” i said trying to form a sentence

“yeah?” he said and i heard him get off the bed and i heard him grab his belt “you like both?”

“yes”i said and he hit my ass with the belt and at the same time he slapped my ass with his hand, the amount of pleasure i felt in that moment made me consider therapy.

then he turned me back around and kissed me again i ran my hands through his hair and i flipped us so that i was on top and started kissing and sucking his neck and i bit it like he bit mine  
“fuck, that hurts” he said,

“i’m also angry” i said and then he flipped us so that he was on top again

“don’t forget this, i’m on top” he said and kissed me and then started going down kissing and biting on my stomach until he got to where i needed him

i felt his breath on my clit and he started biting on my thighs and teasing me again so i grabbed his hair and pulled him to my clit and he slapped away my hand and and then climbed on top of me again

“you don’t boss me around” he said and grabbed his belt

“give me your hands” he said and i obeyed

he tied me to the bed and then went down again, he was about to push a finger inside of me when my phone started ringing

“just ignore it” said draco and he kissed my clit

“fuck”

“you look so pretty when you are desperate for me” he said but then my phone started ringing again and i couldn’t grab it because i was tied up

“fuck” said Draco and grabbed my phone and answered it

“Draco!” i said and he put on the speaker

“hey, mini padfoot” said Tonks on the other line

“hi”

“hey, have you talked to Remus i’ve been trying to contact him but he is not answering” she said

“i-i...i haven’t” i said as i tried to hold my moans when out of nowhere draco started licking my clit

“are you okay?” she asked “you sound like you have trouble breathing”

“i’m okay, i just fuck!, i- ran all the way from the stairs so i am...i-i am trying to, oh, to catch my breath” i said

and i felt Draco smirking and he laughed and inserted his tongue inside of me

“shit!”

“what?” asked Tonks

“my cat is eating my cream face, i have to go” i said

“okay, well say hi to Draco for me” she said

“i will” i said as i tried not to moan and then she hung up

“you bitch!” i yelled to Draco

“are you close?”

i nodded and he stopped

“fuck, Draco stop doing that!”

“you want me to make you cum?” he asked as he kissed my thighs

“oh, yes, please”

“yeah?”

i nodded and he said “beg me” and bit my thighs

“Draco...“i gasped

“beg me, beg me to let you finish” he said

" Draco, please let me cum”

“not good enough” said Draco and pushed a finger inside of me but didn’t move it

“fuck, Draco, what do you want from me?!, i’m begging you please let me cum!”

“i want you to stop testing my patience” he said and pushed another finger inside of me and still didn’t move them

“fuck” i said and i tried move my hips to feel some pleasure “i’ll stop, just please, do it”

“good girl” he said and started to finger me hard and fast and climbed on top of me and kissed me while i moaned

“fuck!, Draco”

he pulled out his fingers and turned me around and flipped my ass in the air and rubbed his tip on my entrance and i backed up but he didn’t give me the satisfaction

“your kisses taste like fucking alcohol” he said  
“i don’t like that”

“fuck, Draco, please” i said

“you won’t drink anymore” he said

“Draco...”

“you want me?” he asked

“yes” i said and with that he slammed himself inside of me with no warning and started thrusting in and out of he pulled all the way out and slammed himself inside of me again making me scream in pleasure, my hands were wrapped around the belt, when he untied me while he kept thrusting in and out of me he wrapped the belt around my neck and choked me

“Fuck, Draco!”

“does that feel good?” he asked smirking

“y-yes!”

he kept thrusting in and out of me with his belt around my throat pressing harder every time i moved

then he flipped me over and got on top of me to kiss my neck and sucked my breast and then he slammed himself inside of me again and and completely destroy me  
he went so hard on me he pulled the belt and i closed my eyes as i felt the tears forming on my eyes

“open your eyes” he demanded  
i kept them closed and he grabbed my jaw and said “open your eyes”

“fuck!” i moaned as he hit my spot, i couldn’t think straight or do anything he was in control of the whole situation as he thrust in and out of me and used the belt to go harder on me and choke me at the same time, he choked me so hard i couldn’t open my eyes and he was getting angry

“open your eyes and look at me” he said and pulled harder on the belt

“fuck, Draco!”

“i’ll stop if you don’t do as i say” he said and in that moment i did my best to open my eyes and tears started running and Draco licked them, like he actually licked my tears and then kissed me.

“fuck, Draco!, please don’t stop!”

“i won’t if you obey” he said and went even harder making me loose all of my senses

then i bit his shoulder and he pulled on the belt making me gasp  
“fuck, Draco i’m going to cum, please let me cum” i said

“no”

“please” i begged as i did my best not to cum until i had his permission

“i told you, you want something you beg for it” he said and started sucking my breasts and rubbing my clit making it even harder to hold my orgasm

“please, Draco, please, let me cum!”

“fine, do it cum like the slut you are” he said and with that i released myself and hit my climax, but he kept going, he didn’t stop and my legs were shaking

“Draco, fuck!”

“what?, i haven’t cum yet” he said and kept thrusting in and out of me with no mercy making me scream

“you want me to stop?” he said and kissed my cheek

“no, i want...you...fuck-to cum” i said  
he smiled in a very evil way and went faster making me scream even more  
and kept going until he finally came.

he pulled out of me and released himself in my mouth and made me swallow everything, but hey i’m not complaining.

he laid next to me and we were both trying to catch our breathes when i took off the belt from my neck and threw it on the floor

“you should cover that” he said

“what?”

“my belt left bruises on your neck” he said and gave me a small mirror he had on his nightstand

“oh, of course i will” i said

then he sat on the bed and said “you are so amazing, and you are perfect”

“you are also amazing”

“you are the type of girl i always wanted” he said

“what do you mean?”

“i mean that no matter what i do to you, you enjoy it, you let me do whatever i want and you like it” he said and kissed me

“it’s pretty hard to say no when everything you do you do feels so good” i said

“i’m sorry i wasn’t with you at the party” said Draco

“i’m sorry i wanted to make you jealous with Ron” i said

“yeah, but he is going to be death tomorrow”

“the party is still going” i said

“you want to go back?” he asked

“no, i can’t walk” i said and he laughed

“i have a better idea” said Draco and stood up and started getting change

he carried me and helped me get dressed and then we went downstairs to the party and people was going crazy, everyone was so drunk at this point there were people fighting others were literally having sex right there, others were playing games to get even more drunk and Draco took me out of there

“where are we going?” i asked

“you’ll see” he said and he carried me outside the castle, i was tired so i closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest and he kept walking

“wake up, princess” he said and i slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were on the quidditch pitch

he put a blanket on the floor and i asked “when did you grab a blanket?”

“when we were coming here, you were sleeping” he said and i sat down and looked at the stars

“i think i’m still pretty drunk because the stars are moving” i said and he laughed

“i love you, jakelyn Black” he said

“i love you too” i said

“but you don’t understand, i love you so much it actually hurts, it hurts when i feel like i can’t protect you, or like you are going to leave me for someone as perfect as you” he said

“Draco, stop it”

“just listen, i- i don’t want you to meet my father because i love you, i know you are angry, you are not good at hiding it, you might think that i’m embarrassed of you, or that i don’t mean it when i say i love you, but look at me, look at what he has done to me, i’m his son and he tortures me, i can’t let him do the same to you” he said and i started crying

that broke me in so many ways, i wanted to help him and i couldn’t, i wanted to kill Lucius every time i saw him, i wanted to tell him how much of a disgusting person he is

“i’m sorry” i said and i started crying even more so i buried my face on his chest and he hugged me

“it’s not your fault” he said and stroked my hair “the other day i had a nightmare, but in this one, he hurt you and i was just looking, i was dying inside but i couldn’t move”

“i’m sorry, Draco” i said

“why?, you haven’t done anything but shown me what love is, when i was a kid i asked my father what love meant and he told me that it meant power”

“Draco, i hate your father” i said

“i’m sorry it has to be like this” said Draco

“it’s okay”

“jack-

“can we just watch the stars?”

“yes, we can” he said and laid down on my lap

“i am so bad at astrology” i said

“or you are still drunk”

“maybe”

“there’s mine” he said and pointed at the sky

“yes, i can totally see it”

“do you believe in astrology?”

“like, zodiac signs and stuff?” i said and he nodded

“not really, i like reading it, it’s funny the things people write, you?”

“i do, a little”

“yeah?, did you know that Virgo and Gemini are a toxic match?” i said

“how do you even know that?”

“i read it somewhere”

“you read it somewhere?” he said and laughed

“i did”

“you are so cute”

“oh, shut up”

“so you are a Virgo?”

“yes”

“aren’t Virgos supposed to be order freaks?”

“i am not like that”

“yeah, Virgos are supposed to be organised”

yeah, well aren’t geminis supposed to be the social butterflies?”

“i am sociable”

“you hate everyone”

“that...it’s true”

we laughed and then he stared at me “what?” i asked

“nothing”

“do i look that dead?”

“no, you don’t, you look good”

“i like being here with you”

“me too”

——————-


	32. 31. song ⚠️

the next day i woke up because of the sun, my head was spinning and i turned around and saw Draco sleeping, we fell asleep on the pitch, he covered me with his suit jacket so that i weren't cold and i was buried on his chest

"Draco" i whispered

"Draco" i said a little louder, then i kissed his neck and he opened his eyes

"hi" he said

"hi"

"we should probably go" said Draco

"my legs hurt" i said

he stood up and grabbed the blanket from the floor and then he carried me back to the castle

when we arrived to the common room it was a complete mess, it was so crazy, it smelled like alcohol, weed, sweat, vomit and other stuff, there were people on the floor sleeping, others probably fainted  
Draco carried me to my dorm, then he undressed me and put me in the bed and then he laid next to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer,  
i was honestly so tired i fell asleep again.

i woke up when i felt someone kissing me  
i opened my eyes and saw Draco

"good morning" i said

"it's 4pm" he said

"what?!"

"yes, i went downstairs for food and people is still passed out" he said

"fuck"

"here, drink this" he said and gave me a cup of water

"thanks" i drank it and then i said "why does it taste weird?"

"it has a tonic, for your head" he said

"thanks"

"eat" he said and gave me a croissant

"give me a second, or i'll throw up" i said

he laughed and put the bread on the nightstand and i said "i think i prefer stargazing with you than going to crazy parties"

he smiled and said "me too"

then i started eating and he said "it's raining outside"

"i love rainy days"

"yeah, i know, i want to do something" he said

"what?"

"come on" he said and i put on some clothes and we left my dorm

we walked out and he said "i want to dedicate you a song"

i smiled and said "really?"

"yes, i know you really like this canadian guy so i want to dedicate you a song and i want to dance it with you in the rain"

i smiled so hard and i said "what song?"

"put on the earpod" he said and i put it on, and before you say anything remember is modern DR and that we have magic so we pretty much have technology that can get wet.

then we went to the rain and he played the song and it started, also the song is there's nothing holding me back, i left it there if you want to hear it.

we walked out and we started dancing in the rain, it was so much fun we ran everywhere and danced, we got all dirty and wet and it was so amazing he even learned the lyrics of the song and sang with me, just so you know at least in my dr his singing voice is beautiful.

he would lift me and we would dance outside the castle and laugh so much, this is definitely one of my favorite memories with Draco, it was such a simple thing he did and it was so amazing, this is the moment he realized that he didn't need to pretend to be anyone around me, that i love him just for who he is.

when the song finished i kissed him  
"thank you" i said while we were still on the rain

"i love you"

"you learned the lyrics just for me?"

"of course, plus you listen to that song too much" he said and i laughed

"it really is raining hard" i said

"let's go" he said

"i don't want to go" i said and started running in circles around him spinning

"stop it, come on" he said and tried to grab me but i moved and started running

"come get me!" i yelled and started running and he went after me

"jakelyn!" he yelled and i laughed and kept running in the rain until he caught me, he is very fast is not fair, he caught me and we fell down and got all dirty

"you bitch, my clothes" i said

"stop calling me bitch" he said

"you are my bitch" i said

"really, who's the one begging lo the time?" he said and i blushed

"shut up" i said and i kissed him

he stood up and threw me on his shoulder "Draco-

"don't even bother i won't put you down and you know it"

"fine" i said and just gave up

"princess?"

"yes?"

"i don't have to pretend around you"

"what?"

"you love me for who i am"

"of course i do, you are perfect in your own way, we all are" i said

he kept quiet and continued walking, when we arrived he stopped and i wondered why

"Father" said Draco and i froze, i panicked.

"Draco, Ms Black" said Lucius and Draco put me down

"good afternoon, Sir" i said

"why are you here?" asked Draco

"nothing to worry, Draco"

"okay" said Draco, Lucius walked closer to me and draco grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him

"well, great to see you Ms Black" said Lucius

fucking bitch i wanted to grab his walking stick and hit him until i left as much scars on him as he left in Draco.

i just kept quiet and Lucius said "excuse us for a second, Black"

i didnt want to go but Draco let go of my hand meaning that he wanted me to go  
"have a nice day" i said and walked away

i hate it that every time Draco and i are finally fully happy someone has to ruin it, it's hard enough to make him realise that i do love him and people just keeps getting in the way.

i went to my dorm, took a quick shower and got changed, i didn't know if i should go to Draco's dorm or not so i waited on the common room.

i waited for a while until i saw him walking in, i stood up and went to him  
"Draco"

"not now, go away" he said and walked to his dorm so i went after him

"Draco"

"i said Not now, i don't want to fight just leave me alone"

"no, i'm not leaving" i said and we walked in his dorm

"jackie, please not right now, just go away" he said

"i'm not going anywhere" i said

"i have to take a shower" he said and went to the bathroom

"Draco, stop it" i said and grabbed his hand but he pulled away

"i can't protect you, i can't" he said and then he fell apart, he started crying and i hugged him, we sat on the sofa and he continued crying

"Draco, i don't need protection" i said "and if i did i know you would do anything to protect me"

"im a coward"

"you are not, Draco, look at me" i said and he looked at me and i whipped his tears  
"you are the only person i would go to if i felt like i needed protection"

"why?"

"because i trust you"

"i'm sorry" he said "i'm sorry i am not a good boyfriend"

"are you kidding?, you are the best boyfriend i could ever have "

he rested his face on my neck and stayed quiet until he said "can you heal me?"

"what?"

"i told him to not mess with you" he said and pulled his sleeve and i saw that he hit him again, the bruise, the blood, fuck i was so angry, i still am, i hate the guy so much i've never felt so disgusted by someone in my entire life.

"come on, let's get you cleaned up" i said and i stood up.  
i took him to the shower and he took off his clothes and entered to shower, i washed him and then i took him back to his bed and he got changed.  
i healed him and then i did my best to hold my tears, i felt so horrible, he did this to him because he loves me, i wanted to cry so hard, but i didn't want Draco to see me like that.

it was just like 6pm but Draco fell asleep, i didn't want to leave him so i sat there next to him and watched him sleep, and it hurt, it hurt so badly seeing him like that, he felt useless and so did i, i hate feeling useless, there got a point that I did shift back because of Lucius but I'll tell that story later.

i started crying, i didn't want to wake him up so i went to the bathroom, the second i walked in i fell apart, i sat on the floor and started crying so hard, i did my best to stay quiet so that he wouldn't listen to me and i continued crying, i felt horrible, like i didn't deserve him, i wanted to kill Lucius, i wanted to yell at him and tell him how much of a horrible person he is.

i was crying so much and then i heard Draco knocking on the door

"Princess, are you in there?"

"y-yes" i said whipping my tears

"you okay?"

"yes, i'm okay" i said and i stood up and washed my face

"are you crying?" he asked

"no, i'm not, i'm okay" i said trying to stop crying

"open the door"

"i'm okay"

"open the door or i'll open the door" said Draco but i still didn't open the door

"i'm just washing my face" i said

"then open the door"

"just give me a second" i said as i did my best to look fine

"jackie" he said

"give me a fucking second" i said and i just stared at myself in the mirror and then he walked in and put his wand down

"i'm sorry" i said, he didn't say anything he hugged me and i fell to the floor, he grabbed me and held me tight

"you didn't do anything wrong"

"this is all my fault, i just keep making your life difficult" i said

"no, you don't"

i cried on his chest and i said "this is all my fault"

"what are you even talking about?, you haven't done anything" he said

"Draco...what did your father tell you when i walked away?"

he kept quiet and looked away  
"Draco"

"nothing"

"Draco-

"just stop thinking about it, everything will be alright"

"Malfoy" i said and he looked at me

he took a deep breath and said "literally nothing, he just wanted to get rid of you"

"oh" i said "so he really doesn't like me"

"no"

"well, the feeling is mutual" i said and he laughed a little

"i'm sorry" he said and kissed my forehead

"i don't need him to like me, no offense but i really don't care about what he thinks of me"

"jackie"

"i want him to stop hurting you" i said

"because it's so easy" he said

"maybe you should talk to your mum" i said and he froze

"she knows?" i asked

he stayed quiet and i realised that of course she knows.  
i hugged him tighter

"i just don't want him to hurt her, or you, look if this is what it takes to take care of both of you then i don't care" he said pointing to his scars

i kissed his chest and then i kissed him, he grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him

"let's go" he said and stood up from the floor and helped me stand up, we walked out of the bathroom

—————-  
the next day i was in potions with Draco when Snape came

"Ms Black"

"yes, professor?"

he didn't say anything he handed me a letter and i grabbed it  
"what is this?" i asked but he walked away, he called me stupid prat but i still thought he was so funny, by the Wayne walks and stuff.

i grabbed the letter and looked at it  
"what's that?" said Draco

"i don't know, Snape gave it to me" i said and Draco looked at it

"give it to me"

"what?" i asked

"i don't want you to read it" he said trying to grab the letter

"why not?" i said and looked at the letter and saw the Malfoy stamp

"fuck" i said

"give it to me" he said but i pulled away and grabbed my things and ran out

i know it was wrong but i needed to know what the letter said, Draco would've burn the letter before i could read it, so i hid in Lupins office and opened the letter

"dear Ms Black  
by means of this letter i seek to inform you that your presence on the formal dinner party that will take place at the Malfoy Manor is necessary for me, so you are requested to please attend with no buts or excuses, you are also reminded that as my wife has already informed you more families will attend so good behavior is a mandatory requirement,  
thank you for your understanding"  
-Lucius Malfoy

the formality on that letter was so funny, anyways, i was confused why Lucius wanted me there so urgently when he had made it very clear he can't stand his son dating a "blood-traitor"

i went to the common room and saw Draco there, he stood up and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his dorm

"before you yell at me, Draco, take it" i said and handed him the letter "go ahead, read it"

he grabbed it and sat down to read the letter, after he finished he didn't say anything

"i'm going" i said

"No, you are not"

"i am, Draco, we don't have a choice" i said

"we do, you do, you don't go i'll deal with him" he said and i panicked

"no, i'm going" i said

he stayed quiet for a moment and then looked at me and said "fine, you are going but you are not leaving my side at any moment, and you are not talking to my father unless me or my mom are near by, understood?"

i was about to say yes when he said "and for merlins sake keep your snarky comments and sarcastic jokes to yourself just for one night"

"yes, okay" i said and i hugged him

"i can't believe this is actually going to happen" he said

"it's going to be okay" i said and he pulled away and grabbed his phone

"what are you doing?" i asked and i saw that he was calling someone

"Draco-

"shh" he said

"bitch" i whispered to myself

"hello, mum" he said and i got confused

"i need to talk to you, in person" he said

"why?" i asked but he told me to be quiet

"yeah, okay, i'll see you tomorrow" he said "yes, i love you too mum"

that melted my heart, mommas boy

then he hung up the phone and i said "so?, are you going to tell me or...?"

"i just need to talk to her about this, don't worry" he said and kissed my forehead

"why? she also doesn't like me?"

"no"

"what?!"

"no, i mean, i mean no, she does like you...i think"

"you think?!" i said "great"

"don't worry she will love you"

"alright"

"i am going to be late for practice" said Draco

"yes, i should go too i have to go to the m-

"to the what?" he asked and i realised i almost expose the club.

"The ravenclaw common room to meet luna" i said

"oh, okay, yes i'll see you tomorrow then" he said

"yes, okay, bye" i said and i kissed him and walked away

i went to the meeting and honestly i wasn't paying attention

"Jackie?!" yelled Hermione

"wh-what?" i said

"we are talking about the campfire" said Luna

"what?"

"what is it with you today?" asked Angelina

"nothing"

"is this because of the Howler the Malfoys sent you?" said Luna

"are you going to the Manor?" asked Ginny

"yes, i am"

"really?!" said a girl

"yes"

"you sound so excited" said Hermione ironically

"i am nervous, they are all so formal and rich and i'm...

"you?" said angelina "there's nothing wrong with you"

"yeah well, according to everyone that is going to be there i am an embarrassment to the wizarding world" i said

"why?" asked Daphne

"why?" i said

"she is a blood-traitor, remember?" said Hermione and rolled her eyes

"you are so screwed" said Blair

"thanks"

"you are not, everything will be alright" said Ginny

"i can't do this right now, i'm sorry" i said and i stood up and walked out

"jackie, wait" said Daphne

"what is it?"

"i could ask if you are alright, but clearly you aren't" she said

"no shit, sherlock" i said

"who?"

"nothing, i have to go"

"wait, you can talk to me, i am your friend" she said

"i am so nervous, i can't think straight, i can't be near Lucius malfoy without wanting to kill him" i said

"wow, i thought you were scared"

"i'm not, i'm angry"

"why?"

"because...he is a horrible person and everyone knows it" i said

"yes, but don't worry, it'll be okay" said Daphne and i hugged her

she hugged me back and we stayed like that

"ehem" we heard someone so i pulled away

"hi, Draco" said Daphne

"Greengrass"

"hey" i said and he looked at me and grabbed my waist and kissed me

"i should go" said Daphne

"oh, no, you can stay we are leaving" said Draco and grabbed me by my waist and started walking

"Draco, that was rude" i said

"why were you hugging her?" he said coldly

"what?"

"why?!"

"because i needed a hug" i said

"and i am incapable of doing that?"

"i needed the hug of a friend, Draco you are walking too fast" i said and he stopped walking

"why do you have to be like this?" he said

"what are you talking about?, why aren't you at practice?"

"because i was worried about you, so i went looking for you and i couldn't find you, and i finally find you after i almost have a heart attack because i was worried and you are with her!"

"she is my friend"

"no, she is not, stop being so fucking blind, you can't be just friends with someone that thinks they have a chance with you" said Draco

"i don't want to fight" i said

"you think i like fighting?" he said

"you need to get some serious help, you are jealous of everyone"

"fuck you" he said and i just turned around and started walking away

"where are you going


	33. 32. manor ⚠️

the next day i was with Madam Pomfrey and Blaise

“so is she ill?” asked Blaise

“yes, you have a hole on your stomach” said Madam Pomfrey

“what?” i asked

“it’s stress, you did good coming here before it was to late, tell me how many times you said you threw up?”

“i don’t know, almost every night” i said

“have you been eating?”

“yes, but not a lot, i just i have too much in my mind right now” i said and Blaise rubbed my back

“it’s okay, take this, you’ll be good as new” she said and gave me a cup with something on it

i drank it and it tasted like hell, i almost threw up.

“stay here, rest a little” she said and then left

“what is going on with you?” asked Blaise

“i don’t know”

“it’s you and Draco what has been consuming all of your energy isn’t it?”

“no, i’m fine”

“look, Pomfrey didn’t want to tell you so i’ll say it, you look like shit”

“thanks” i said angry

“you look pale, and like you barely sleep”

“i do sleep” i said

“i support you and Draco all the way, but you two are my best friends and if this is not healthy for you then you know what you have to do”

“what do you mean?”

“you can’t be in a relationship were you are getting mentally hurt” said Blaise

“i love Draco”

“love makes us Blind”

i didn’t say anything, i stood up and grabbed my things and walked out

i was so tired of everyone giving their “opinion” about my relationship with Draco, i didn’t think it was toxic, yes, he was jealous, but he never did anything to serious

i was walking when i felt dizzy, i should’ve stayed and rest, my head was spinning and i couldn’t see straight, i grabbed my phone to call Draco but it was so hard, so i used Siri to call him but the bitch is so dumb i had to repeat it like five times

“Jackie?”

“Draco, i’m not feeling very well”

“why aren’t you with Pomfrey?”

“i was but i left”

“where are you?”

“i don’t know, my head hurts” said and i slid down to the floor and sat down

“look around” he said

“i..i, i don’t know i walked out of there and then i went straight, i was going to the common room” i said, my head was killing me, the potion had secondary effects and i just stood up and left like i drank pumkin juice

“okay, i’ll find you, don’t move”

“trust me i won’t” i said as i laid down on the floor and closed my eyes

“jackie, talk to me”

i didn’t say anything i kept quiet

“Princess?, are you there?”

“Jakelyn!” i heard him yell through the phone but i didn’t say anything, i couldn’t i felt so ill

when i felt someone grabbing my face

“hey, open your eyes” said Draco

“mmm”

“look at me” he said but i kept my eyes closed , i felt him wrapping his arms around me and carrying me

the next thing i remember i woke up in the infirmary, i slowly opened my eyes as i heard people arguing

“she is not okay!” yelled Draco “give her something!”

“i can’t she already took something, she needs to rest, she should’ve not left”

“well, i’m staying here”

“you can’t, Mr Malfoy”

“i don’t care what you think” said Draco

“she will be okay”

“she fainted in a hallway!, how could you not be taking care of her!?!”

they hadn’t noticed that i was up so i sat up and Draco looked at me and ran to grab me

“hey, hey, calm down” he said and grabbed my hand

“i want to go” i said

“you should stay and rest” said Pomfrey

“i have my own dorm, i want to go, please” i said

“yes, okay let’s go” said Draco and helped me stand up

“Mr Malfoy, she has to stay if she faints again-

“then i’ll call someone capable of helping her since you clearly lack of the ability of doing that” said Draco and lifted my up

madam Pomfrey didn’t say anything, she knows that is better not to argue with Draco, he will always win

he took me to my dorm and laid me down on the bed and said “this is all my fault”

“how?”

“i did this to you, i keep fucking up your life, i dragged you to my mess, you are ill because of me”

“Draco-

“and the dinner is in two days, there’s no way i’m taking you” said Draco

“ill go”

“Jackie, you love me too much it’s not healthy”

“i am just taking care of you”

“jackie-

“stop it, i’m going and that’s final, now please let me sleep, my head hurts, and you have to go to practice”

“that was like an hour ago, i didn’t go i waited until you woke up”

“i passed out for almost 3 hours?!”

“yes”

“fuck”

“why did you leave?, Pomfrey told you to stay”

“i got angry at blaise”

he stayed quiet and i said “you skipped practice for me?”

“of course i did”

“i’m sorry”

“it’s okay, get some rest” he said

“are you going to stay?”

“just until you fall asleep”

“why?”

“come on, close your eyes”

——————-

the days passed until i eventually felt better, i was on the train with Draco on our way to the manor, i was so nervous and i did my best to hide it

Draco...he was biting his nails because he was anxious and he ran his hands through his hair as well, he was so tensed

“Draco, stop biting your nails” i said and grabbed his hand

“sorry”

“it’s okay, everything will be okay”

“you look beautiful” he said

“you already said that”

“i know but it’s the truth”

“you also look very handsome” i said and kissed his cheek

“when we get there...”

“what?”

“don’t leave my side”

“i won’t, Draco”

“good”  
he said and looked through the window

when we arrived to the manor i was shocked, it was so big, bigger that i could possibly imagine, i had already seen it in the films, but being there was so indescribable

“it’s very pretty” i said

“it’s cold and lonely”

“i was talking about the decoration” i said and he laughed a little

“let’s go” he said and we walked in

“hello, Draco” said Narcissa and hugged Draco

“Jakelyn, how have you been?, Draco told me you haven’t been feeling well” she asked and gave me a small hug

“i’m,...i’m good, thanks” i said

Lucius was also there he looked at me and said “it’s was about time you two showed up” and then he walked away

i didn’t say anything and Draco and Narcissa were grateful for that.

“let’s go, come say hello” said Narcissa and Draco helped me take off my coat and then we went to were everyone was

it was so fancy, rich people in expensive clothes drinking and discussing business, others were dancing and others were just sitting

“Draco, come” said Narcissa

“come on” he said

“it’s okay, Draco, Jackie, sit here and don’t move” said Narcissa and i nodded

my pride officially left my body as i let other people boss me around just so that Draco wouldn’t get in trouble because of me

i was sitting there drinking water when someone sat next to me, and fuck! i recognised the bitch the second i saw her, yes it was that bitch lila

“i don’t think we have met” she said and i looked at her, fuck she was pretty

“no, i just got here” i said

“i’m Lila” she said “lila Rowle” she extended her hand and i shook it

“i’m Jakelyn-

“Black, yes i heard you would be here”

“really?”

“yes, i was quite surprised when i heard Draco would bring...company” she said

she was a total bitch you could smell it in the air.

“well, he did”

“yes, i can see that, i must say, Draco doesn’t look like the type of guy that brings someone to this type of events, i was also a little shock when i heard he had a girlfriend”  
said Lila with a fake smile on her face

“yes, it was a surprise for everyone”

“yes, i am going to miss spending time with him” she said and the bitch was seriously asking for me to avada her ass

“yes, you will” i said

“yes, he is so much fun, if you know what i mean”

i clenched my fist and dig my nails in my palm trying to control myself  
“yes, it’s such a shame i don’t like sharing” i said and stood up

“i didn’t meant to upset you”

“of course you did, but it’s okay, i’ll just go find Draco, my boyfriend” i said and walked away

i deserved an award for being capable of holding myself.

“hey, i told you not to move” said Draco behind me

“you had sex with her?!” i yelled/whispered

“what?” he said confused

“you had sex with that bitch” i said

“which one?”

“lila” i said and he looked away

“how did you found out?” He asked me without looking at me

“so it’s true?!”

“how did you find out?!” He yelled/ whispered and finally looking at me

“she told me, i had the pleasure of meeting her” i said

“yes, i did, but it was just once...well twice, but the first one didn’t count”

“oh, well that makes everything so much better” i said

“yeah?”

“no!, you lied to me, you said you guys only kissed...once....and when you were six!”

“can we not fight about it right now?” he said

“yes, you are right, i’m sorry” i said taking a deep breath trying not to cause a scene right there

“come on, i want to introduce you to some people”

after a while there Draco and i were sitting on a sofa when an old lady came to asked Draco to dance with her and he was about to say no

“he would love to” i said and Draco looked at me annoyed “go on, i’ll stay here”

he didn’t have another choice and went and it was so funny, i knew he was going to yell at me later but that was so funny it was worth it  
while Draco was being tortured by the old lady a house elf came closer to me

“Master Lucius Malfoy would like to see you at his office” said the elf

“why?”

“i don’t know, don’t make him wait he will get angry”

“okay, i’ll call Drac-

“no, only you, Ms Black, not Master Draco” said the elf

“okay” i said and stood up and walked behind the elf as he led the way

i know i should’ve not done that but that elf looked traumatised enough and i didn’t want to get him in trouble because of me.

he led me to a big studio at the manor, when i arrived he was facing to the bookshelves

when he turned around to face me he literally yelled to the elf to leave us alone, that was scary

“i must say, you weren’t formally introduced to me, rude of Draco” said Lucius

“you left before he could say something” i said, and i fucked up, i wanted to listen to Draco and Narcissa and keep quiet but it is so hard when you are born without a zip on your mouth.

“you must be curious about why i wanted you here”

i just nodded and he said “i want to give you something, well it’s not for you, i want you to give something to Draco”

“what do you want me to give to him?” i asked and he grabbed something from the bookshelf and then walked closer to me

“this”

“a photo album?” i said as i saw the photo album with the name Draco L. Malfoy

“yes” said Lucius and opened it so i could look at the pictures

it was very nice at the beginning but with the years you could see his smile fade away and being replaced with sad eyes and a forced smile

i closed the album and said “why me?”

“he would appreciate it more coming from you, for some reason he seems to care about you” said Lucius

“i care about him too”

“i just hope you two aren’t making a mistake” said Lucius and that made me so angry

“i’ll give it to him” i said trying to control myself from killing him

he walked closer to me and said “i’ll make the elves send it to Hogwarts”

why having me here if he could’ve done that since the beginning?

“ill give it to him when we arrive to Hogwarts” i said, i just wanted to go find Draco at that point

i was going to ask if i could leave when he said “i must say, i am not surprised a girl like you would go for someone like Draco”

“excuse me?”

“you seem to like a fancy life, who else could give you that”

“you think i’m with Draco because of his money?!, how dare you?!, i m sorry but that’s wrong, i am not with your son for money and power, i’m with Draco because he is an amazing person, he treats me right, he cares,  
it’s a shame you can’t see that when after everything he does his best to make you proud”  
i know i should’ve stayed quiet but i just couldn’t let him talk about Draco or me like that.

“listen to me, you won’t talk to me like that and you will respect me at my house, there must be something you want from our family if you are with Draco”  
said Lucius in a very scary voice, i wanted to go find Draco even though i knew he was going to be angry at me

“how could you say that?!,you don’t think Draco is worth it or something?, i’m in love with him not his wallet it’s such a shame that you can’t see what a great son you have” i said trying not to yell at him, i was so scared but i just couldn’t shut up

“you silly little girl, you won’t speak like that to your superiors!” he yelled and he grabbed his walking stick so i got scared and closed my eyes when we heard the door

Draco stood in front of me and said “Princess, get out of here”

i didn’t move i couldn’t.

“Jakelyn, for once in your life listen to me and get out” said Draco and i walked out

i waited outside trying to hear what the were saying, it was mostly Lucius yelling at Draco because i don’t know how to “behave”

“such a shame Draco” said Lucius

then some more yelling until Draco said “you can do whatever you want to me, i’m already used to, but you lay one finger on her, one finger on a single hair in her head and i swear father you will regret it”  
that scared the shit out of me, then he walked out and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to an empty room.

when we arrived he locked the door and then he hugged me, i hugged him back and then he pulled away

“i was so worried, i looked everywhere, i even sent my mum to look for you!, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE, JAKELYN!” he yelled, he looked worried but sounded angry

“i’m sorry, i really am, i didn’t mean to yell at your father” i lied “i just couldn’t let him talk about you or us like that”

at that point i wanted to cry

“why did you go in the first place!?!”

“i- well this elf came and said that your father wanted to talk to me”

“so?”

“so, i was going to tell you but the elf said not to, and that elf looked so traumatised i couldn’t let anything happen to him because of me” i said and he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair

“i’m sorry, Draco, i really am, i just, i- i know i messed up again, but i am sorry” i said and i was going to cry so he hugged me

“yes, you messed up, princess, but you didn’t mean to, this is not your fault”  
said Draco and kissed my forehead “thank you”

“for what?” i asked

“for caring about me”

i pulled away from the hug and kissed him and he said “come on, let’s get out of here”

i nodded and he grabbed my hand and led us out of the room

we were going to leave when we saw Lucius

“where do you think you are going?”

“we are leaving” said Draco

“you can’t, it would be disrespectful, you’re mother organised this whole thing and there’s people here that expect you two so stay here” said Lucius and Draco held my hand so tight it hurt

“we are leaving” said Draco

“Draco!” said Lucius

“we’ll stay” i said and they both looked at me

“jackie, we don’t have to” said Draco

“it’s okay, your Father is right it would be disrespectful and wrong to leave before the dinner” i said

“very well, seems like you are not as oblivious as i thought” said Lucius and I had to grab Draco

when Lucius walked away Draco said “we should go”

“i already got you in enough trouble, the least i can do is stay here for a dinner”

“you don’t have to”

“i want to” i said

he was about to say something when we heard someone call Draco

“Draco, i’ve been looking for you” said the bitch of Lila, fuck i hated her so much because she was so fucking beautiful it hurt, she was so skinny, beautiful skin and hair and green eyes and she was tall

“hi” said Draco and grabbed my hand again

“i met your lovely girlfriend”

“why do you look at me like i am 5?” i said and Draco laughed

“i don’t i just don’t know how to talk to someone like...you” she said and i got angry

“like me?, why?” i asked

“never mind, but i have to say, i didn’t know what you were until i heard it, Draco how could you go so down” she said

“shut up” said Draco and started walking and pulled me with him

“a blood traitor” said Lila and i turned around and Draco grabbed me so that i wouldn’t kill her

“mira por donde caminas por qué te voy a destruir si te encuentro, perra!” i yelled and she got so confused (watch were you walk because i will destroy you, bitch!)

“that’s right i can speak more than bitch language” i said

“okay, let’s go, love” said Draco and dragged me out of there

“okay, now i understand why you get so angry about me and Cedric” i said

“you do?”

“no!, because in my case he only kissed me but you had sex with her” i said

“so you want me to apologise for having sex before being with you?”

“no, i just don’t understand why you get so angry about me and other people but i have to deal with your ex hoes” i said and he laughed

“i love you” he said and kissed me

“that is not going to make me less angry” i said and he grabbed my cheeks

“no?” he said and kissed me again

“no” i said

he kissed me again and it was so soft and nice  
“okay, maybe” i said and he laughed

“let’s go” he said and we went to the table and sat down

we stayed quiet most of the time while people discussed things that i didn’t understand until someone asked

“and you, dear?” said a woman looking at me

“me?” i said

“yes, you are?” she asked

“i’m, Jakelyn” i said

“do you have a last name Jakelyn?”

“oh, sorry, I’m Jakelyn Black” i said and everyone looked at me

“you are the kid that Sirius Black adopted?” said a man

“yes, i am” i said and Draco placed his hand on my thigh

“i’m sorry about you biological parents” said a woman

“it’s okay, thanks” i said

“so, how is to have Sirius black as a father?”

“it’s good, i guess” i said

“i heard you caught Peter Pettigrew” said the same woman

“i-

“that’s amazing, what did you do with the reward?”

“i gave it away to charity” i said and everyone looked at me again like i was some sort of freak

“it was a big reward”

“yes, but Sirius taught me to never care so much about money and if you have it you can help others” i said

i was so awkward in that moment and Draco was praying for people not asking me what charity i gave it away, because i would have to say that i gave it to muggle-born’s.

“so you are adopted, but you are a pure-blood right?”

“no, i’m a muggle-born” i said and everyone looked at me disgusted and some of them including Draco choked on their drinks

“i’m kidding, i am a pure-blood but you should’ve seen your faces, that guy even took out his wand” i said and laughed

“i like you, you are funny” said someone “it’s nice to see Draco bringing someone”

i just smiled and looked away

“so are you ill?” asked me someone

“no, why?”

“you are not eating a lot”

“oh, no, it’s not that, it’s that literally everything has meat” i said

“so?”

“she doesn’t eat meat” said Draco

“that’s interesting” said the bitch lila

“why not?”

“i don’t like hurting animals, and meat grosses me out” i said

“so if you ate some would you throw up?” asked someone

“maybe” i said

————————————-  
after the dinner Draco said “okay, we ate, now we are leaving”

“okay”

“okay, sit here, do not move, i don’t care if an elf without a leg comes, you don’t move” said Draco

“there are elf without legs here?!”

“just wait here” he said and walked away and i sat on a chair

then an elf came and said if i wanted something to drink

“no, i’m good, thanks” i said, i shook my hand and my bracelet came off and the elf grabbed it and gave it to me

“thank you” i said

“that’s a nice bracelet, we don’t have any of those” said the elf

“what’s your name?”

“marlin” he said

“well, i’m Jackie, and here you can have it” i said and handed him my bracelet

“really?!”

“of course, i like giving gifts to my friends” i said and he grabbed it, then we saw Lucius coming

“hide it” i said and he ran away

“what did the elf tell you?” said Lucius

“he asked me if i wanted something to drink” i said

he stared at me for a couple of seconds and then i said “i am sorry...for yelling at you i didn’t mean to, i apologise for my behaviour”  
i didn’t mean any of that but i also didn’t want to get Draco into any more trouble because of me

“we can leave all this behind” he said and i felt like i could breathe again  
“if you have a dance with me”

he extended his hand for me to grab it and i said “Draco told me to stay here, Sir”

“he won’t mind” said Lucius

i really wanted to stop causing trouble and he was just asking to dance, so i accepted and he lead us to were everyone was dancing  
he placed his hand in my back and i freaked out and i felt disgusted

we started dancing and i would avoid i contact with him, then he got closer to my ear and said  
“i wonder how Draco handles you, you seem to have a very strong and explosive temper”

“he says he likes that about me”

“not very ladylike” said Lucius

“maybe i don’t want to be a quiet lady” i said and he didn’t say anything

we continued dancing until i felt someone pulling me away

“i think that was enough dancing” said Draco and grabbed my hand “we are leaving now, thank you for the invitation, father”

“you are leaving?”

“we are going back to Hogwarts” said Draco

we used floo powder to go back to Hogwarts and when we arrived we went to his dorm.

“why were you dancing with my father?, what was that all about?!, and i’m the one with the mood swings?!”

“he told me to dance with him” i said

“for fuck sake’s, Black”

“i apologised for yelling at him and he said we could forget about it if i danced with him, i’m sorry i just don’t want to cause you any more trouble” i said and sat on the sofa

“let’s go take a shower” he said and we went to the bathroom

“i am sorry, Draco” i said while he took off my dress

“it’s alright, i’m not angry at you”

“well, you should”

“get in the shower” he said and i walked into the water

“i just-

“hey, i’m not angry, just forget about it” he said and i decided to just drop it.

“okay” i said and he washed my hair.

i remember he told me to bring a bottle of shampoo for me because he’s was too expensive, i laughed and just agreed to it.

“Draco”

“yes?”

“i am not with you because of your money”

“what?”

“i don’t want money or power, i just want you to be happy” i said

“what are you talking about?” asked Draco while he washed his hair

“i mean...that’s what your father thinks, and...literally everyone” i said and he looked at me

“i know that you are not with me for my money”

i smiled and he kissed me, i ran my hands through his hair and he wrapped his hands around my body and pulled me closer into the water with him

“fuck, i swallowed water” i said and he started laughing

“you just ruined the moment” he said

“it tastes like soap” i said and he laughed even more  
he grabbed my face and got closer to me and connected his lips with mine once again, i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer but then he started laughing so i pulled away

“i’m sorry i just remembered it” he said laughing

“stop laughing at me” i said and started laughing

“okay, okay, i’m done laughing, come here” he said

“no, i don’t want to anymore” i said and turned off the shower and grabbed a towel

“are you seriously angry?” he said

“no”  
i wrapped the towel around me and walked out

“can you pass me the towel?” he said and i grabbed the towel and threw it at him  
“you said you weren’t angry”

“i am not” i said and walked out of the bathroom

i grabbed my dress and started to get dressed  
“what are you doing?”

“i’m getting dressed, i can’t go to my dorm naked” i said and he grabbed the dress

“i thought you were staying here”

“i changed my mind”

“you can’t be angry at me because i laughed at you swallowing water with soap” said Draco

“i am not”

“you sound angry”

“i am not!” i yelled

“clearly”

“well now i am because you keep asking me if i’m angry when i already told you i’m not” i said

“okay”

“okay?, okay, what?” i asked

“sit on the sofa”

“can i please get changed?”

“no, sit down” he said and i sat down

he got on his knees in front of me and spread my legs

“Draco”

“relax, it’s not like i’ve never done this before” he said

“well stop staring it’s weird” i said and i was about to start laughing when he grabbed my thighs and started licking my clit

“fuck!”

i moaned and he ran his tongue everywhere and stuck his tongue inside of me and used his thumb to rub my clit

i was consumed in pleasure and my legs were shaking, he started sucking on my clit and i ran my hands through his hair and pulled it and he groaned

he went faster and then he stuck a finger inside of me and started pumping it in and out of me painfully slow until he pushed the second one and started going faster

“fuck!, draco”

he looked at me and that was death to me, it was so hot and it got even crazier and better when he stuck a third finger inside of me and kept sucking and licking my clit

“Draco!...stop” i said and he immediately pulled away and looked at me worried

“w-what?!” he said “did i hurt you?”

“no, im sorry i didn’t want to freak you out i just want you inside of me now” i said and he let out a relieved breath

“fuck, you scared me” he said and sat on the sofa and sat me on his lap

“take off the towel” i said

“you wanna ride me?”

i nodded and looked down at the towel, he moved me a little to take off the towel and then i started pumping his dick

“fuck”  
he groaned and started to push my hips down into him

as i went deeper i let out moans and when i had taken him all in i started bouncing up and down from him and rested my head on his neck and started kissing and biting to try and control everything i was feeling

he grabbed my hips to help me bounce and made me go faster as he started to moan and threw his head back

“fuck, jackie”

i smiled and wrapped my arms on his neck and kissed him while we both moaned and i went up and down

“Draco”

after a while bouncing i started getting tired and he grabbed my neck and pushed me down to the sofa and got on top of me and started thrusting in and out faster and harder

i closed my eyes and screamed in pleasure, i started digging my nails on his back and he groaned

“fuck, i’m going to cum” said Draco between breathes and went faster

“fuck” he cursed and came undone, he kept going until i came and then he pulled out and flipped me so that i was on top resting on his chest

we were panting trying to catch out breaths and i said “okay...i’m not angry anymore”

he laughed and said “good”


	34. 33. cut ⚠️

okay, so this chapter was hard for me to write because it makes me really sad so please be nice because i’m currently crying on the floor.  
Also I am moving houses so I am in a rush....sorry for the grammar mistakes

——————————

i was walking to class when i heard someone calling my name

“hey, Jackie”

“i don’t want to talk to you” i said

“i wanted to apologize”

“Adrian, i want you to stay away from me”

“i really am sorry for everything i made you go through” he said

“okay” i said and turned around but he grabbed my wrist and i flinched so he let go

“i’m sorry” he said and i just walked away.

i went to the astronomy tower, i didn’t want to go to class after that, when i arrived i saw Theo sitting there

“hello, stranger” he said when he saw me and i sat next to him

“why are you skipping class?” i asked

“i didn’t feel like going to history of magic”

“i know it’s so boring, and the professor it’s kind of scary” i said and he laughed

“hey, are you okay?” i asked while looking around

“yes, why wouldn’t i?”

“it’s just that lately you’ve been...distant”

“i’m okay” he said, i got closer to him and rested my head in his shoulder “fuck it i’m smoking”

he took out a spliff and lighted it “Theo”

“what?, im under a lot of stress” he said with the little joint of weed in his mouth

“maybe you could get less high and talk to me” i said

“you want some?” he said offering it to me

“no, i’m good”

“so...isn’t your lovely boyfriend going to be wondering were you are?”

“probably, he might get angry” i said

“well, then that’s just perfect for you, maybe he will tie you up again” said Theo and i punched his arm

“shut up”

“what?, i bet you love that”

“don’t make this awkward” i said, then he rested his head against mine because i was still resting my head on his shoulder

“jackie”

“yes?”

“i think my father had something to do with my mother’s death” he said and i moved my head and looked at him

“Theo, that’s a big accusation”

“i know, but i just keep thinking and it doesn’t make any sense”

“i’m sorry, you know i’m here for you” i said and i hugged him, he hugged me back and i smiled at him

“could you maybe...not tell anyone?”

“of course i just...”

“you don’t hide anything from Draco, i just don’t want anyone to know yet” he said

“okay, i won’t tell Draco” i said and he hugged me again

“thanks”

then we heard someone coming so i pulled away

“i’ve been looking for you” said Draco

“aww thanks for worrying” said Theo and i laughed

“come on stand up” said Draco and helped me stand up and then he extended his hand to help Theo

“why are you two here?”

“we lost track of time” i said

“yes, you missed history of magic, you can borrow my notes” said Draco

“i’m good thanks” said Theo

Draco rolled his eyes and i laughed again  
“let’s go” said Draco and dragged me out of there

“that was rude” i said

“i am rude”

“he is your friend”

“yeah, well he wants to fuck you” he said and i stopped walking

“Draco, not this again”

“what?”

“you getting all jealous because i am friends with a guy” i said

“i am not jealous”

“sure, i have to go”

“why?”

“because i don’t want to fight and i am going to study at the library...alone”  
i said and walked away

“wait” i heard him saying “i’m sorry”

“for what?”

“for getting all...jealous”

“he is my friend” i said

“yes, i know, i-i will stop, i’m trying i really am” he said

“it’s okay” i said and gave him a small kiss

————————  
i was studying at the library when Cedric came

“hey”

“hi” i said and looked at him

“what are you studying?”

“charms”

“so...i talked to the girl i liked” said Cedric

“which one?”

“one of them”

“i want to respect your privacy but it would just be so much easier if you told me who are this girls” i said

“well, i can tell you that one of them is...”

“is....who?”

“Cho”

i looked at him disgusted and said “you’ve got to be kidding me”

“i’m not, i asked her out”

“fuck, Cedric no, have some pride”

“it’s not that bad”

“she cheated on Harry!”

“i know but-

“but nothing”

“can you just be happy for me?”

“no!, she is a bitch” i said

“Jakelyn”

i took a deep breath and said “fine, okay, i can pretend to be okay with it, but she is no good news”

“why not?”

“she is jealous and...toxic...and...a liar and a cheater” i said

“and Draco is a saint?”

“shut up, i won’t let you talk bad about Draco, he is an amazing boyfriend and he would never cheat on me” i said

“you are right, i’m sorry i should’ve not said that”

“yes, i am right” i said and looked back at my book

“i am sorry”

“i have to go, i have to go meet Draco before practice” i said and grabbed my stuff

“okay, let me walk you”

i just nodded and let him walk with me.

when we arrived he said goodbye and kissed my cheek, not gonna lie that felt weird

when he left i felt someone grab my wrist and drag me inside

“Slow down” i said and Draco just ignored me and took me to his dorm and slammed the door

“are you okay?” i asked

“i don’t like Diggory, i know, i know i can’t make you not be friends with him, but you know i don’t like him at all and you let him kiss your cheek like that, fuck i hate him”

“Draco, hey, look at me, it’s okay, to be completely honest it made me a little uncomfortable, so i’ll tell him not to do it again” i said

“okay, okay, thanks” said Draco and kissed my forehead  
“go wash your face i can’t stand the feeling of kissing you when that idiot did the same”

i rolled my eyes and said “don’t be so dramatic”

“fine, i’m sorry”

————————-  
so the next day we were on breakfast and i was about to take a bite of my food when Draco grabbed my face and kissed me, i knew something was wrong because he literally just kisses me in public when he wants to show someone that i’m his, that’s when i noticed Cedric walking toward us and Draco kissed my cheek

“hey, jackie...Malfoy”

“Diggory”

“can i talk to you, jackie?...in private” said Cedric

“about what?” said Draco

blaise and i were very uncomfortable.

so i said “i’ll see you later, Dragon Boy”

“stop calling me that” he said and i laughed, i leaned to give him a small kiss but he pulled me closer and kissed me more

“goodbye, love” he said and i walked away with Cedric

when we were outside the great hall i said “so...what is it?”

“Malfoy doesn’t like me does he?”

“you don’t like him either so why does it bother you?”

“he treats you like you are his”

“i am his girlfriend”

“exactly you are his girlfriend not his property”

i got a little angry and said “is that why you wanted me here for?”

“No, Professor Sprout wanted me to give you this” he said

“and you couldn’t give it to me in front of Draco because...”

“you are right i do not like him”

“you are both so immature”

“oh, come on you adore me” said Cedric and took a step closer so i took a step back

“i have class, goodbye, Cedric” i said

“sure, i’ll see you later” he said and leaned to kiss my cheek so i moved

“could you maybe not do that anymore?” i said

“let me guess Draco made you tell me this”

“NO, i just would like it if you didn’t do that” i said annoyed

“Jackie, just admit that you are doing this because you are scared of saying no to Malfoy” said Cedric

then i lost it. i was so tired of people saying that Draco was abusive or manipulative with me, i mean he low key is manipulative but nothing i can’t handle

so i got very angry  
“NO ITS NOT, LISTEN TO ME YOU FILTHY IDIOT IM TIRED OS PEOPLE SAYING THOSE THINGS!, DRACO ITS NOT ABUSIVE! AND I AM NOT SCARED OF HIM SO FUCK OFF!, IF I TELL YOU TO STOP THAT ITS BECAUSE I AM UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, SO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I DONT WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME!”  
then i pushed him out of the way and walked away

i went to class, I sat down and slammed my books on the desk so Draco looked at me confused

“what happened?” asked Draco

“nothing”

“no secrets, remember?” he said

“i’m just tired of people thinking of me as a victim and you as an abusive mean person, i am not scared of you” i said

he just stayed quiet and grabbed my hand under the desk to comfort me, he gave me a little smile and looked away

when the class was over i was walking out with Draco when we saw Cedric waiting for me

“Jackie i-

“let’s go, Draco” i said but Cedric stood in front of me

“move, Diggory” said Draco

“i need to talk to Jackie”

“well she clearly doesn’t want to do that” said Draco

“okay, fine, what do you want, Cedric?” i said

“can we not do this on the hallway?” said Cedric

“okay, come on, Draco”

“you are bringing your boyfriend?”

“no secrets, that’s the rule” said Draco

“i want him to come with me”

“i just wanted to apologize, i’m no one to talk about your relationship with Malfoy”  
Cedric took a step back from us and apologised

“No you are not” said Draco

“it’s okay, just accept the fact that i’m happy with Draco, i didn’t tell you to stop kissing me because Draco told me to, i’m just not comfortable ” i said

i felt kind of bad for Cedric and more because Draco wanted to laugh so badly

“yes, okay, i understand, it’s just... you know my touch didn’t use to make you uncomfortable, remember?” said Cedric

then Draco let go of me and pushed him “shut the fuck up”

“what the hell, Diggory?, why would you say that?” i said as i tried to grab Draco

“look at him, Jackie, How can you not be scared of him?!, he is aggressive and possessive, he can’t hold his anger or himself!, how could you not be scared of him?!”

“fuck you!” yelled Draco when he was about to leave punish him

i didn’t say anything i focused on dragging Draco out of there before he killed Cedric

i took him to his dorm and when we arrived i closed the door and when i turned around he yelled at me

“I FUCKING HATE THE GUY, HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH HIM?!”

“well not anymore” i said “hey, come on, relax, Dragon boy”

then he grabbed my neck and slammed me against the door and said  
“i told you to stop it with the nickname”

“don’t be such a baby”

“Shut up, now” he sounded angry, he pressed harder on my neck, but this time wasn’t like the other times, he was hurting me in a way i didn’t want him to

“Draco, i can’t breathe” i said panting “let go”

“tell me, do you think this is fucking funny?!, you like the fucking attention?!” he yelled at me

“Draco let go!” i said, he really was hurting me and not in the way i liked it

“i told you, princess” he said as he pressed harder “I told you i didn’t want him near you!”

he was starting to scare me and i kept quiet

“ANSWER ME, JAKELYN, DO YOU LIKE THE FUCKING ATTENTION IS THAT SO?!,  
YOU LIKE PROVOKING GUYS?!”

“DRACO, i’m feeling dizzy, please, let go, you are hurting me”

then he looked at me but i was starting to see blurry because my eyes were watering because i couldn’t breathe

then he let go of me and i could finally breathe again, i rested my head on his chest trying to catch my breath but he pulled me away and placed both of his hands on the door on either side of my head so i was trapped.

“you are getting on my nerves!, you can’t talk to him anymore, never, understood!?” he yelled

“you can’t tell me what to do, Draco”

then he slammed both of his hands on the door and said “don’t test me, Black”

“don’t threat me” i said

then he placed on of his hands on my neck once again and yelled “HOW CAN YOU BE LIKE THIS?!”

“what are you talking about!?”

“you like everyone’s eyes on you?!, YOU MAKE ME LIKE THIS!, FUCKING DIGGORY DESERVES TO BE HEXED AND YOU...

“DRACO STOP, THIS IS NOT MY FAULT”

“YOU JUST HAD TO LET HIM SLIP HIS TONGUE INSIDE OF YOUR MOUTH DIDNT YOU?!, YOU FUCKING S-

before he could finish what he was going to say i slapped him across the face

“don’t you dare, just because something happened between me and Cedric before i was with you doesn’t mean that it’s going to happen again” i said

he moved his hand from my neck and then placed it on the door again

“listen to me, you are not talking to him again and that’s final!”

“that’s not your choice, Draco, i’m not one of your house elves you can’t tell me what to do” tried not to sound scared because he looked so angry at me

“DONT YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!, AND DONT YOU DARE SLAP ME EVER AGAIN OR I SWEAR-

“what?!, what are you going to do, Malfoy?!” i yelled “you know what?, just leave me alone”

i turned around to open the door but he grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the door so hard i even hurt my head a little but he didn’t notice.

“YOU DONT WALK AWAY UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN WALK AWAY”

“Draco, let go of me!”

“HIW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING PRAT”

“you are a fucking idiot!”

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP NOW!” he yelled and then he punched the wall but he hit the mirror he had next to his door and it broke and when the pieces of glass fell down one of them cut my shoulder and i started bleeding

it wasn’t anything bad it was literally just some blood but of course it hurt and of course i freaked out

“OUCH, DRACO WHAT THE HELL?!”

he took a step back and stared at me in shock like he couldn’t believe it was him who just hurt me, then he got closer but i took a step back as much as i could

i was genuinely scared, i never thought he would hurt me like that.

“love, i-

“don’t, don’t get near me, stay away” i said as i started crying and shaking

“jackie, let me help you” said Draco

“NO, I DONT WANT YOU NEAR ME!, FUCK DRACO I DEFENDED YOU FROM EVERYONE, EVERYONE TOLD ME YOU WOULD EVENTUALLY HURT ME I..i...i never thought you would actually do it so just...just leave me alone”

i won’t deny that he looked scared but he did hurt me, i was scared and sad and frustrated i couldn’t think straight

“i didn’t mean to” said Draco

“i said stay away from me”  
i opened the door and i was going to go when he said

“DONT GO”

“screw you!”

“FINE WALK THE FUCK AWAY, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME ANYWAYS”  
that broke my heart in a million pieces.

“i hate you, Malfoy!” i yelled but he started walk to the door so i walked out and slammed it on his face and ran to my dorm.

when i arrived i went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, i washed my face and i realized that i had class, i didn’t want to go but i had to, i tried to look as presentable as i could and went to class

when i arrived i sat next to neville and he said  
“are you okay?”  
then he pointed at the stain of blood in my shirt and i realised that i forgot about that.

“fuck, yes, neville i’m alright, don’t worry” i said and the looked at Blaise that was in front of me “Blaise?”

he turned around and said “ye- are you alright?

“yes, can i wear your robe?”

“i-

“it’s just so that Lupin doesn’t see it, please” i said and he nodded and gave it to me  
“thanks”

“isn’t Draco going to get angry that you are wearing someone else’s clothes?” asked Neville

“i couldn’t care less, he can go to hell”i said

“wait, did-did he...did he do that to you?”

i looked at him “No, it was my cat, we were playing and he got a little aggressive” i lied

when the class started Draco didn’t show up, i couldn’t focuse on what Lupin was saying until he sent Draco to detention and i realized that he did show up to class, late but he arrived.

i tried to avoid eye contact with him, i wanted to cry so badly, i couldn’t breathe and my shoulder hurt, i tried to read my book but i couldn’t, so i stood up and went with Lupin

“hey, Lupin, can i be excused?, i’m not feeling very well” i said

“you are not looking very well, why are your eyes all puffy and look so pale?, are you ill?” he asked

“i’m just not feeling very well, i think i’m going to get my period or something, can i please go?”

“yes, okay, but you have to deliver your work, alright?” he said and i nodded

“could you also tell Snape and the other teachers?” i asked

“yes, sure”  
i went to grab my things and when i was walk out i made eye contact with Draco and i broke, a tear left my eye so i ran out

i was going to my dorm when i felt someone grabbing me

“Draco, let me go, i don’t want you near me”

“Jackie look i-i...

“you what?!”

“why are you wearing someone else’s robe?”

“are you serious right now?” i said annoyed

“is this how it works?!, we fight and you run to someone else?!”

“n-no, i just- let me go”

“why are you wearing Blaises robe?!”

“how do you know is his?!”

“it has his name, are you blind?” he said and i looked at the robe and realized that it had Blaise’s initials.

“So?”

“so what?!, are you trying to get back at me?!”

“NO, IM TRYING TO HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU HURT ME!, IM BLEEDING AND IT HURTS, BUT IT DOESN’T HURT AS MUCH AS YOU TREATING ME LIKE SHIT AND SAYING THAT I DONT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!”

at that point i started to cry again so i pushed him out of the way and went to my dorm, i was angry and sad, i was confused and i wanted to cry so much.

i stayed in bed for the rest of the day.

at one point Mcgonagall and Snape came to check on me and Mcgonagall said i could stay in bed and catch up with my work later.  
Snape said that i looked horrible, i know he meant it as that i looked ill but he just doesn’t know how to be nice.

-  
so it was around midnight when i heard a noise so i looked up, a part of me hoped it was Draco and another just wanted to kill him

then i freaked out when i saw Harry

“fuck!, you scared me” i said

“sorry, i used the invisibility cloak to come see you” said Harry

“why?”

“i’m was worried about you, we all are, you didn’t show up to class and you ran out of DADA”

i just stayed quiet and laid down on the bed so he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

“you can talk to me, i know we fight a lot but i still love you like my sister” said Harry

i stayed quiet and he said “did you fight with Draco?, he also seemed lost today”

“yes, but it will okay, i’ll fix it, i’m just tired of crying my head hurts feels like..

“like you are finally having an idea” said harry and i hit him with a pillow and he laughed

“shut up, Potter”

he hugged me and said “everything will be alright, why don’t you drink some water and get some sleep, i’ll stay here until you fall asleep”

i nodded and he gave me the bottle of water.

i closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

—————————-  
so the next day i went to the great hall and sat with Luna  
i really wasn’t in the mood to see Draco.

“Hello, Jackie, oh, you do not feel good at all, is this because of what Draco did?”

i got nervous and said “w-what do you mean?”

“he punched Cedric yesterday” said Luna

“what?!, i didnt know that”

“yes, i was there, he was clearly angry at him, but he also seemed...sad” said Luna “like you”

“i’m good i just...i just want to slap both of them for being dumb” i said

“well, looks like you can slap one of them, there’s Draco” said Luna and i turned around and saw Draco walking into the great hall

i felt nauseous so i walked away,  
i was going to the bathroom when someone grabbed my wrist and i flinched

“hey, it’s just me” said Cedric “look-

“don’t, i don’t want to talk to you”

“your boyfriend gave me a black eye”

“yes, well i wish it would’ve been me the one giving you the black eye”

“Jackie-

“leave me alone, Cedric, this is all your fault, you know how he is and you just had to provoke him” i said angry

“i know and i’m sorry, i won’t do it ever again, and i understand you need time so i’ll keep my distance until you can forgive me”  
after that he just left.

i went to class and sat down and Blaise sat next to me  
“i talked to Draco” said Blaise

“congratulations”

“and by talking i mean he punched the walls of his dorm and cursed on life”

“yeah, that sound’s like Draco” i said

“he did tell me he is scared”

“of what?”

“i don’t know maybe loosing the only good thing in his life” said Blaise

i kept quiet and he said “just remember that it’s Draco Malfoy, he is trying his best”

“no offense, but you have no idea of what happened between us” i said

“what?, did he cheat on you?”

“what?!, no!” i said

“well, give him a break he doesn’t know how to be in a relationship” said Blaise

“so turns out that he is the victim?” i said annoyed

“what?”

“ugh, nothing, and for the record he hasn’t done the slight effort w talk to me, what is he expecting for me to go crawling to him?”  
i said and looked away

“well, maybe-

“shut up, Blaise, you don’t know anything!” i yelled and the whole stared at me, then i noticed Draco looking at me so i just looked away.

“whatever” said Blaise “i’m just saying that maybe Draco it’s not okay”

“and what about me?, no one has asked me how i am?!” i said and i felt like i was going to cry so i grabbed my things and went to the door

“excuse me, where are you going?” said Professor Mcgonagall

“i’m not feeling very well, can i please...please be excused?” i said holding my tears

“Ms Black-

“thanks” i said and walked out without looking back.

i was walking to the bathroom when someone tapped my shoulder

“hey, are you alright?” asked Theo

“yes, i just-  
i didn’t say even finished talking when i started crying so he hugged me

“i am not alright” i said

“that’s okay, come on” he said and grabbed my bag and we started walking

we arrived to the Astronomy tower and he sat down and i sat next to him

“i’m not going to ask you what happened if you are not comfortable” said Theo

“do you have...you know?” i asked he just nodded and started looking on his bag

“there you go, ma’am” he said handing me the weed

“i’m not 50” i said and put it in my mouth and he lighted it

“fuck, i really needed this” i said exhaling the smoke

“i can see that”

we stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, it wasn’t awkward we just stayed quiet and smoked.

“i just got into a fight with Draco”

“and what’s the difference between this one and the other ones?”

“he scared me this time” i said

“i’m sorry, look i’m not going to defend Draco, but he is like this, he does try his best, but right now we can just focus on you” he said and i smiled

“thanks”

“so, you want to tell me what happened?”

“he got angry because of something Cedric said and he got angry at me and...” i couldn’t finish when i started crying and he hugged me

“it’s okay”

“he...i know it was an accident, he didn’t mean to but...but still it hurt me”

“what did he do to you?” asked Theo but he sounded a little angry

“he...he punched the wall and..

“he missed and punched you?!”

“no!, he...he punched this mirror he has next to his door and the glass cut my shoulder” i said

i sat in front of Theo and unbuttoned my shirt a little to show him my shoulder, he got closer to me and looked at the small scar that was forming

“it will go away, it wasn’t that deep” i said

“do you want me to kill him?”

“No, it’s okay” i said

“may i?” he asked asking for permission to touch me

“yeah, sure” i said and he ran his fingertips through my skin.

“i’m sorry” he said i felt his breathing on my shoulder and then he looked up at me

“it’s just...he just gets angry and doesn’t listen to me” i said

“well, you’ve got me” he said

“thanks”i said “i should go, i already skipped classes yesterday”

“wait” he said and grabbed my hand

“what is it?”

“what are you going to do about Draco?”

“i don’t know, we just need to talk about it” i said

“fuck, Jackie don’t do that”

“why not?”

“because...he doesn’t deserve you” said Theo

“yeah, well i am pretty amazing” i said “but you don’t know how our relationship works”

“i know that he hurt you, and don’t make excuses for him...Jackie” he got closer to me and said “i-

“you are high” i said

“i care about you”

“i also care bout you, but i-

“Jackie, look at me” said Theo and i looked him straight in the eyes

and i thought fuck, please tell me he doesn’t like me like that.

he started getting closer to me, i know he wanted to kiss me, i could’ve let him, i might’ve been high but i was with Draco and i would never do that to him so i took a step back

“i’m sorry” i said and i ran out of there.

————————————-

so after classes i skipped dinner and went to my dorm to catch up on all the work.

i couldn’t, i couldn’t focus, fucking Theo just had to ruin it, i mean yeah, it wasn’t his fault, maybe he didn’t even have a crush on me, he was just high, and Draco had been ignoring me the whole day, i mean i was kind of grateful for that, i needed some space.

but space left when Draco walked in my dorm.  
i saw him so i stood up from my chair  
he took a step closer and i took a step back.

“here, you haven’t eaten anything today” said Draco handing me and apple

“i’m not hungry” i said

“just take it, come on, it’s okay”

he placed the apple on the desk and i grabbed it “thanks” i said

then he said “i don’t want this, princess, i didn’t mean to hurt you, fuck,i am so sorry, the last thing i want it’s for you to be scared of me or think that i would ever hurt you like that intentionally, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, so...so i understand if you don’t want me near you anymore, if this...is it”

i looked at him scared because i didn’t want to loose him, he went to the door and walked away, i wanted to go after him but i didn’t, i wanted to tell him that i loved him and that everything was alright, but he was right i was still confused, i just needed some time.

i was eating the apple when i realised....he said i hadn’t eaten in all day, no one told me that, he had been watching me, he got worried and came, he knew i was angry but still he came to my dorm and apologized, i also realized how i didn’t ask if he had eaten or if he was okay, i didn’t worry, i felt horrible.

i stood up and went to his dorm, i opened the door and he was sitting on a chair reading something on his desk, he turned around when he heard me walk in

“Princess?”  
i realized that he had red eyes, that he had been crying.

“i don’t want to lose you, Draco”

he stayed quiet and and i walked closer to him and sat on his lap and placed my hands in his chest

“see, i’m not scared of being near you” i said

he whipped a tear off my cheek and said “i am scared, i am scared that we won’t make it, or that i’ll fuck up again and push you away for good”

i rested my head in the crook of his neck  
“i...i really love you...a lot, i know you didn’t mean to hurt me, you were frustrated”

“no, you were right, none of this is your fault, i should’ve not reacted like that, but i did mean it when i said i don’t like being like this...how could you still be here after everything i’ve done?” he said while he wrapped his arms around me

“because i love you, because i know you can change, you have changed, i really don’t want to loose you” i said

then he moved me and i looked at him, he started unbuttoning my shirt to look at my shoulder.  
he stared at it and said “i don’t deserve you, you should be with someone that can treat you right, that’s able to hold your hand in public without feeling weird, someone that would never do this to you”

then he rested his head on my chest and held me tight  
“if i’m ever like this again, i want you to walk away, i want you to leave and not look back because i. wouldn’t be a lie to live knowing that i’m hurting you”

“you aren’t”

“just promise me”

“Draco i don’t-

“promise me”

i took a deep breath and said “i promise”

then he looked at me and hugged me  
“i’m sorry, Jackie”

“i’m sorry too”

“you have nothing to apologize for, you are right what you did with other people before being with me it’s not my problem” said Draco

finally the bitch realised.

“Cedric told me he was going to keep his distance with me”

“good”

“so...you punched him”

“he deserved it”

“yes, he did”

“Jackie, look at me”

I looked up at him  
“what?”

“i love you”

i smiled and i got closer to him to kiss him

“why do you smell like weed?” asked Draco

“what?”

he kissed my lips and entered my mouth with his tongue and then said

“you also taste like it, who gave you?”

“uhm, T-Theo”

“why were you with him?”

“he offered to listen to me”

“oh”

“Draco, he...he...”  
i wanted to tell him because we don’t keep secrets from each other but it was so hard

“did he kiss you?!, did you-

“no!, i didn’t kiss him back, there was no kiss at all, i stepped back and runaway” i said

“why?”

“because you are my boyfriend, you idiot”

he laughed and said “i mean, i would never cheat on you because you are the best person i could’ve gotten with, but you could do better than me”

“wow, you really love yourself” i said and he chuckled “i would never cheat on you and i already told you that i will always choose you”

he smiled and i said “plus you are very hot”

he laughed and said “i am”

“shut up”

we laughed for a moment and then he tugged me hair behind my ear and said “you do know i am going to break his fingers”

“Draco, don’t, he was high, he didn’t know what he was doing”

“you were also high and you didn’t kiss him”

“i-

“you were high and angry and sad, but you didn’t cheat on me”

“i know i am amazing, i deserve an award for that self-control” i said and he laughed

“i’m just saying-

“just let it go” i said

“fine, but if he brings up the subject i will break his back”

"break mine instead”

“i like that idea” said draco and i blushed

“i said that out loud?” i asked

he nodded and lifted his eyebrows

i got closer to him and connected my lips with his very slowly and soft, no tongue no teeth just a soft kiss

i ran my hands through his hair and he pulled me closer and that’s when his tongue asked for access to my mouth so i pulled away

“take me to your bed” i said still with my eyes closed, he lifted me up and carried me to his bed while i kissed his neck and placed me down very slowly

he kissed me again and got on top of me, i wanted to enter his mouth with my tongue and he pulled away

“i’m in control here” he said

“please?” i said and he smiled and kissed me again  
his tongue tried to enter my mouth but i didn’t let him, i bit his lower lower lip and took the opportunity that he groaned to enter his mouth, he didn’t pull away when he fought with my tongue to let him enter my mouth

his hand started going down to my waist and he flipped us over so that i was on top and squeezed my ass, i let out a soft moan and his tongue entered my mouth and won the battle for dominance and flipped us over so that he was on top again.

i took off his tie and threw it on the floor, i grabbed his shirt and ripped it open and the buttons flew

“sorry” i said as he looked down to the shirt

“i don’t care” he said and threw it on the floor

he started kissing my cheek and went down to my neck and started kissing it softly, i ran my hands through his hair and he started sucking on my neck leaving hickeys

" if you...made all the...spells that you have on your neck disappear, would...your neck be covered....in hickeys” he said while he sucked

“probably” i said and he started biting my neck and the lobule of my ear and whispered in my ear

“that must be pretty view”

my whole body was full of goosebumps and he sat a little and said  
“come here”  
i got closer to him and kissed him and he took of my shirt and i was about to unzip my skirt when he slapped my hands away

“thats my job” he said running his fingers through my back and i rested my head on his chest and he unzipped my skirt  
“stand up” he said and i got off the bed, i stood up from the bed and he pulled down the skirt I was wearing and threw it somewhere, he sat on the edge of the bed and i stood in front of him and he placed his hands in my waist

“what?” i asked

“i’m just admiring you” he said and i smiled and leaned to kissed him

“get on your knees, show me how much you love me” he said and i started kissing down his neck to his stomach until i got to his trousers

i got on my knees and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers  
i kissed him through his boxers and pulled away

“what are you doing?” he asked, i tied up my hair on a ponytail and he smirked, i pulled down his boxers and started pumping his dick and he threw his head back

“look at me” i said and he looked down to me, i rubbed my thumb on his tip gathering the precum and liked my thumb clean

“fuck, do it already” he said and i smirked at him and ran my tongue through his dick and he groaned, i kissed the tip and then the rest of his dick  
“i’m not asking twice” he said and i took him all in my mouth and he moaned.  
i started bobbing my head up and down from him and pumping him with my hand and with the other one i massaged his thigh until i grabbed his hand and placed it my head for him to push me all the way on his dick

“you sure?” he asked and i looked at him and nodded, he grabbed my head from the ponytail and pushed my head down and i gagged and his dick went deep in my throat and pushed it up and down.

“fuck!, i love you so much”  
he moaned and i looked up at him, i used my tongue a lot at one point i even spat on his dick but that turned him on even more,  
at one the point his dick started twitching and i realized he was going to cum so i went faster  
“fuck!”

i bobbed my head faster and i gagged some more and took him all in on my mouth and pumped him at the same time until he came in my mouth and i licked all of it, i also licked my fingers clean

i climbed up to him and kissed his neck and he wrapped his arms around me and threw me on the bed and got on top of me, he grabbed my face and connected our lips together

his tongue entered my mouth once again and his hand went down to my thigh and massaged it, i spread my legs unconsciously and he smirked through the kiss

“someone is needy” he said  
i looked at him and i said

“are going to make me beg?”

“no, i’m not punishing you, this is make up sex, i’m showing you how much i love you” he said and gave me a small kiss and took off my bra

he started massaging my breasts and sucked my collarbone and i let out soft moans, he started going down and sucked on my breast and used his tongue on my nipples

“fuck, Draco”  
i gasped, and he kept going on both of my breasts, he looked at me and then started going down, biting and kissing my stomach.

he started rubbing my clit through my underwear and i started moaning.  
then he started licking me through my underwear and i was completely wet and wanting more  
“Draco!”  
he looked at me and then pulled down my underwear and started kissing my thighs  
“you said you-you wouldn’t make me beg”  
i said wanting him to do more

he smirked and said “relax, just enjoy it” he winked and eye at me and i threw my head back when he flicked my clit his tongue

i closed my eyes and he pushed a finger inside of me making me moan, he wrapped his arms around my thigh and pulled me closer to his mouth and started licking my clit

he rubbed my clit with his thumb while he licked and pumped his finger extremely slow “Draco”

“what is it?, what do you want?” he smirked at me and continued rubbing my clit  
“come on, tell daddy what you want”  
(i never write daddy because i don’t know if it makes you guys awkward but i do call him that so that’s why he said it)

“push another finger inside of me” i whimpered and he licked with more pressure

“your wishes are my commands” he said and pushed another finger inside of me and went harder

he licked and i couldn’t stop moving because of the pleasure i was feeling so he placed his free hand on my stomach and pushed me down to the bed and held me in place as best as he could while he continued pumping his fingers in and out of me none stop and licking and biting my clit

“fuck!, Draco!”

“only i can make you feel this good right?” he mumbled while he licked

i couldn’t answer as i kept moaning and screaming, my legs were shaking and my hands were holding the sheets so hard

“answer me”

“Fuck, Draco only y-you”

he looked at me and went faster, i buried my head in the pillows as i felt my orgasm getting closer with every licked and every time his fingers went in and out of me

“are you getting close?” he asked already knowing the answer

“y-yes, fuck, fuck!”

he pulled away from a second and flipped me over and lifted my ass to the air and continued licking me from behind  
he pushed his tongue inside of me and started rubbing my clit with his finger

“fuck!”

“go ahead, let it out” he said and i came undone

he flipped me over again and and climbed on top of me and kissed me again  
he grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me closer and i wrapped my legs around his wait and put one hand on his back and another one on his chest

then he pulled away and bit my lip  
“you are so beautiful” he said and i blushed more that i already was because of everything  
he had done to me “you look so beautiful with you hair all messed up for me, and your legs around me”

“just do it already” i said and kissed his nose

“as you wish”  
he kissed me and and then slammed himself inside of me and i moaned so hard he bit my lip and started pounding in and out of me

i threw my head back and tried to keep my eyes open while i moaned every time he thrusted in and out of me

“Draco!”

i moaned and he wrapped his hand around my neck and pressed hard every time he used me to pound into me, i dug my nails in his back then pulled his hair hard and he groaned

i kept my hands on his hair and pulled of it,  
he lifted my legs up to his shoulders to go deeper and he hit my spot and i moaned out in pleasure

he would moan and go deeper as i felt that he was going to cum  
and then...his phone started ringing and he cursed in life  
he ignored it and kept going

“you-should....fuck!.answer!” i moaned out but the truth is that wanted him to go faster, he literally read my mind because he went faster and started to draw circles on my clit with his finger

“fuck!”  
i moaned and i felt my climax getting close, his phone kept ringing so he grabbed it and went slower

“are you going to answer- the phone and keep- fuck!- going?!” i whimpered as i was closer than ever

“it’s blaise”

“don’t tell me -you want him -to join?” i said and he laughed and threw the phone away and started going faster

“Draco! i-

“go ahead” he said and i pulled from his hair and came undone, he went a couple more times in sloppy thrusts and then came

he pulled out and i grabbed a pillow and put it on my face

he stood up and grabbed his phone and called Blaise

“you better be dying” said Draco and i laughed

“i might!” yelled blaise

“you okay?” i asked

“are you two good again?” asked blaise

“yes”

“you had sex didn’t you?” said Blaise

“yes” said Draco and i threw a pillow at him

“why did you call?” said Draco

“yes, right, i called because...well...you should come see”

“what?” i asked

“Adrian and Theo got into a fight and they are both with madam Pomfrey” said Blaise

“why?” i asked

“well...let’s just say that Draco it’s not the only one looking for make up sex with you” said Blaise and thank god he wasn’t here because Draco got so angry he seemed like he wanted to kill someone

“shut up, Blaise” i said and i hung up the phone

“don’t listen to him” i said

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed so i hugged him from behind i rested my chin on his shoulder

“why do you have to be so perfect?” he said

“i’m sorry?”

he laughed a bit and said “i don’t mean it like that, i mean you are so perfect everyone wants you and i feel so bad about myself, and i know it’s not your fault, but i just-

“Draco, stop it, i love you, and only you, too bad for them that you are the only one i want”

“you just want me?”

“of course, always” i said and kissed his shoulder he turned his face to look at me and kissed me, he grabbed my face and i slowly laid down on the bed until he was on top of me again

we started to makeup out for a while until we pulled away to breathe.

“you want to take a shower?” asked Draco

“yes, please, but carry me?” i said and put an innocent face

he rolled his eyes and smiled, he extended his arms and i wrapped my body around him and he carried me to the bathroom

after we finished taking a shower he gave me his jersey and i wrapped my arms around his neck and he cuddled with me

“Princess”

“yes?”

“valentines day is in three days”

i kept quiet and he said “you still don’t have anything do you?”

“whaaaat?” i said in a very high tone

“it’s okay, you don’t have to get me anything”

“i do have something”

“really?”

“yes, i have what you asked me for, remember?” i said

“you did get them?”

“of course i did”

he smiled “i also got you something”

“really?”

he nodded and closed his eyes and rested his head on my chest and started to fall asleep

i also closed my eyes and i started to fall asleep.

————  
the next day i woke up and and turned off the alarm  
i saw Draco sleeping, he was resting his head on my stomach with his arms around my waist using me as a pillow.

i started playing with his hair and then he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me  
“morning” he said in his raspy morning voice, fuck he is so hot.

i smiled and he got closer to me and kissed me  
“how is that you never have bad breath?” i asked

“neither do you” he said, yes bitch i scripted that, he is literally perfect.

“you have a point” i said

“is your father coming today?” he asked

“why?”

“i’ve noticed that he come almost every friday to visit Lupin” said Draco

“i don’t know, maybe, why?”

“just curious, to know if i have to watch out and not touch you in the middle of the hallways”

“you don’t do that, you are not a very public affectionate person” i said

“sorry”

“i don’t mind, it’s not like you don’t touch me at all”

he got closer to me and kissed me again and then someone opened the door so he pulled me away, i almost fell off the fucking bed.

“fuck, Blaise, knock on the fucking door” said Draco as he pulled the covers on me because i was just wearing his quidditch jersey

“sorry, i needed to talk to you” said Blaise

“about what?” said Draco

Blaise looked at me like he didn’t want me there  
“i should go get ready for class” i said “Blaise turn around”

he closed his eyes and turned around and i started getting changed  
“sorry, my bra” i said and got closer to Blaise and grabbed it

i finished getting dressed and i said “okay, you can open your eyes now, but Draco is naked so you know...just...okay, bye”

i just went to the door and i tripped because my legs were sore and Blaise caught me  
“you okay?” asked Blaise

Draco started laughing i gave him a death stare  
“yes, i am, thanks, you know Draco, it would be nice if one of this days i could actually walk”

he laughed even more and looked at me so proud of himself and i just walked away.

—————————-  
when i got to my dorm i freaked out when i saw Theo sitting on the sofa

“i’ve been waiting for you” he said

“bloody hell!, you scared me!” i yelled

“i can see your bra” he said and i covered myself

“what are you doing here?, and what happened to you?”

“didn’t Blaise tell you i got into a fight with Pucey?”

“yes, but why?” i said and sat next to him

“it doesn’t matter” he said and i grabbed his face to examine the bruises on his face, he had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his nose

“it’s not that bad, you should see him, he can’t even walk” said Theo

“why did you fight him?” i asked

“forget about it”

“Theo, tell me”

he took a deep breath and said “he called you Draco’s bitch”

i got angry and looked away  
“i couldn’t let him talk about you like that” said Theo

i smiled a little and said “thank you”

“no problem”

“theo-

“i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, you are right, i was high, i wasn’t thinking”

“can we not talk about it ever again?”

“yes, please”

“also i told Draco so definitely do not mention it in front of him” i said and he laughed

“noted”

“i have to get ready for class” i said

“don’t mind me” he said and slapped his arm and he laughed “i’ll see you later, Black”

he stood up and walked out of my dorm.

——————————————  
during lunch i was walking to the great hall when i felt someone grab my arm and pull me to the bathroom

“what the hell?!”

“we need to talk” said Adrian and no kidding Theo did leave him looking like shit.

“let me go”

“you think it’s funny that i keep being beaten up by your loyal dogs?!”

“they are not loyal dogs, and also don’t act like you didn’t deserve it, you keep apologizing for insulting me but keep doing it, what’s your fucking problem?!” i yelled and he put his hand in my mouth

“shut up” he said and i licked his hand so he pulled away “what the fuck?!”

he cleaned his hand on his shirt and i started to walk away but he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall

“are you high?!” i asked when i noticed the red puffy eyes

“maybe”

“you are fucking kidding me, let me go, don’t do something you’ll regret” i said trying to free myself

“i wanted to be nice with you, beautiful”

“you have five seconds to let me go before i break your fingers” i said

he laughed and said “i’m stronger than you”

“i can use that against you”

i was about to sectumsempra his ass right there in the bathroom just like harry did to Draco.  
“you are hurting me let go” i said as he pressed harder on my waist, he pressed so hard i closed my eyes because of the pain

then we heard someone walk in “no way!”  
yelled Pansy

“it’s not what it looks like you bitch, he is literally hurting me” i said as i pushed him away and i slapped him across the face

“touch me again and i’ll destroy you”  
i said and with that i walked out

i was walking to the great hall when Pansy stopped me  
“what was that?”

“none of your business, and if you are thinking of telling Draco, don’t worry i’ll do that myself i don’t hide secrets from him” i said and started to walk away

i went looking for Draco and i saw him leaning against a wall reading something while Crabbe and Goyle annoyed some kid

“enough” i said and stood in front of the kid “stop being so mean”

i turned around and picked up the books from the kid and gave them to him “you can go” i said and grabbed his things and nodded and ran away

“get the hell out of my sight” said Draco and they left

“you couldn’t tell them not to bully that kid?” i said

“i promised you i would stop bullying people i can’t make any promises for those two” said Draco

i rolled my eyes and he kissed my neck  
“Draco, i need to tell you something”

“what is it?, are you alright?” he asked

“yes, it’s just that i was walking to the great hall and Adrian pulled me into the bathroom and-

“Did he do something to you?!” yelled Draco

“no, well, he slammed me against the wall and he grabbed me very hard from my waist but Pansy walked in so i slapped him and walked away” i said

he looked at me and then lifted my uniform a little to look at me “he left you a bruise”

said Draco, he didn’t yell but he sounded angry you could see it in his eyes

“i’m going to kill him” he said and turned around but i grabbed his hand

“Draco, wait, i don’t want that , it would be better if you stayed with me” i said and he turned around

“i’m sorry” he said and hugged me “i’m going to take you with Madam Pomfrey”

“it’s just a bruise, i’m okay” i said

“i don’t care” he said and threw me on his shoulder

“ouch, it hurts” i said “put me down”

“nope, i’m taking care of you”

when we arrived with madam pomfrey she said “put her on the bed”

he placed me down and Pomfrey said “what is it?”

i was about to say something when Draco lifted my uniform up and showed the bruise

i slapped his hand away and said “it’s just a silly bruise it’s okay, it doesn’t hurt”

but then Draco poked the bruise and i flinched because of the pain “ouch, you bitch”

“treat her” said Draco to Pomfrey

“i’m fine”

“okay, unbutton your shirt, Mr Malfoy you can go”

“why it’s not like i haven’t seen her without a-

he didn’t finish when i punched his arm

“he can stay i’ll just lift my uniform” i said

“okay” said Pomfrey and went to look for something

“you big arse” i said

“what?, i forgot” said Draco

“mini padfoot?” i heard Sirius so i immediately pulled down my uniform and prayed for him not asking

“what are you doing here?” i asked

“i came to visit Lupin, why are you here?”

“i-i...Draco is not feeling very well” i said and Draco looked at me confused

“yes, i...i think i caught a cold” said Draco and sat on the bed

“you do look very pale, kid” said Sirius and i tried not to laugh

“yes, you should go, Draco is very shy” i said and Draco just nodded

let’s take a moment to appreciate the fact that Draco followed my lie without me having to ask.

but it didn’t last long when Pomfrey came  
“okay, Ms Black show me we’re the bruise is”

“what?” asked Sirius

“fuck” i said

“what bruise?” asked Sirius

“oh, Mr Black, you are here, yes Mr Malfoy brought Ms Black for me to give her something for her bruise, i have to ask how did you get it?”

“i-

“no need to ask questions” said Draco when he noticed how uncomfortable i was

“mini padfoot, show me”

“no, i’m good, thanks” i said nervous

“this was a bad idea, i’ll take the cream, let’s go, Jackie” said Draco

“stop right there you two, Jakelyn show me the bruise” said Sirius

i looked at draco and i sat back on the bed and grabbed his hand, then Draco lifted up my uniform and i showed padfoot the bruise

you could clearly see that it was from a hand that pressed extremely hard on my skin.

he looked at me and then he looked at Draco and grabbed him by the shirt and said “you did this to her?!”

“wh-what no!” yelled Draco and i stood up and tried to pull Sirius away

“let him go!”

“did you hurt her?!”

“No!, i would never!” yelled Draco

“Sirius, it wasn’t Draco!” i yelled and Sirius let go of Draco and i went to him

“are you okay?” i asked Draco and he just nodded

“who was it?!” yelled Sirius

“it doesn’t matter” i said

“it does matter, tell him or i will” said Draco

“who’s side are you here?” i said

“who was it?!” yelled Sirius

Madam Pomfrey was very uncomfortable by the situation.

“no one” i said

“Jackie, tell him or i will” said Draco

“he almost kills you because he thought it was you” i said

“and i am going to kill the person that did this to you” said Draco

“i’m going to give you five seconds to tell me, Jackie” said Sirius

“it doesn’t matter”

“one”

“are you kidding me?”

“two”

“Sirius”

“three”

“just tell him!” said Draco

“four”

“fuck”

“and....

“fine, fine, it was Adrian Pucey ” i said and hid behind Draco

Sirius kept quiet and that was even scarier.

“Padfoot?” i asked still hiding behind Draco

“why did he hurt you?”

“he is kind of obsessed with Jackie” said Draco and i hit him in the head

“wait, is this the guy Skeeter accused you of cheating on Draco with?”

“yes”

“the picture of the Daily Prophet Draco was being held and this kid was in the floor, that’s the one?” said Sirius and draco and i nodded

“why would he hurt you?!”

“you should’ve let me kill him the first time he hurt you” said Draco and i hit him again

“the first time??!?!” yelled Sirius

“he doesn’t know?” asked Draco

“no, unlike you i don’t tell my father about everything!” i said

“you are telling Dumbledore” said Sirius

“what?!, no!, that’s embarrassing” i said

“you are the victim” said Sirius

“exactly, i don’t want to be the victim” i said  
“i am not scared of him, and if he tries something Draco will take care of me”

Draco looked at me and then at Sirius and said “yes, of course”

“also, i can defend myself” i said

“please, i don’t want anymore trouble” i said

“he needs to get punished” said Sirius

“they will take points from our house” i said

“i don’t care when it’s your safety the one on the edge” said Sirius

“i’m safe, i can take care of myself” i said

“Jakelyn”

“it’s fine really” i said

“okay” said Sirius

“okay?”

“okay”

“it’s not okay is it?” i said

“no, really it’s okay, if you say Draco takes care of you then i’ll trust you”

“really?” i said “i mean yes, of course”

“well, then, i’ll go find Lupin”

“wait, don’t you think that Draco deserves and apology?” i said

“it’s okay” said Draco

“no, it’s not, you blamed my boyfriend of being abusive, i’m not letting you treat him like that i lov-

“okay, i get it, you are right, I’m sorry Draco for thinking for a second that you would be capable of hurting her”

“sure” said Draco

then it was awkward silence until Madam Pomfrey finally spoke  
“okay, you want the cream or..?”

“yes, she does, sit down” said Draco

“okay, see ya” said Sirius and walked out

“i don’t trust him, he is going to do something stupid” i said

“how do you know that?” asked Draco

“he is impulsive...like you, but less” i said and he rolled his eyes

“it’s okay”

“follow him”

“what?”

“please, Draco, just make sure that he does go to Lupin”

“that’s not a good idea”

“please!”

“Love, I-

“please, please,please, please,please-

“okay!, fine!, just stop that, merlin you are annoying”  
said Draco and walked out.

after madam Pomfrey finished i walked out looking for Draco, i was goi to call him but if he was following Sirius i would’ve ruin it so i texted him.

he didn’t answer so i kept looking and i found Lupin on a hallway

“Hey, where’s Sirius?” i asked him

“hello, to you too”

“sorry, hi, where’s Sirius?”

“i didn’t know he was here”

“he said he went looking for you like 40 minutes ago”

“i haven’t seen him”

“fuck, what was i thinking?! Draco probably joined him to hex Adrian” i said

“what?”

“i have to find them” i said and i walked away and this time i did call Draco but he didn’t pick up

i looked literally everywhere and i couldn’t find either of them

“hey, have you seen Draco?” i asked Blaise

“yes, i saw him going to the quidditch pitch”

“fuck”

“what?”

“come with me” i said and he followed me

“how could i be so stupid and send and impulsive man after another impulsive man?”

“what do you mean?”

“i’ll explain later” i said and we went to the quidditch pitch

when we arrived we heard yelling so i ran

“you think you are such a man!” yelled Sirius

“fuck, stop it!” i yelled and went to grab Sirius but Draco grabbed me by the waist  
“what the actual fuck, Draco!?”

“just don’t get involved” said Draco

Adrian was scared for his life and Sirius looked so angry.  
i grabbed my phone and called Lupin and told him to come

“what’s going on?” i asked

“i followed him like you asked me to, and he was about to walk in Lupins office but he turned around and started walking, he asked where Pucey was so i decided to step in, i told him that you wouldn’t like that but of course he didn’t listen so i went after him and now we are here”

“would you please let me go, you are hurting me” i said and he let go

“i’m sorry”

“it’s okay, it’s the bruise”

the second he let go of me i pushed him out of the way and ran to Padfoot

“stop!” i yelled and i stood in front of Sirius

“you told your daddy on me?” said Adrian and i noticed Draco trying not to laugh

“i think you spend too much time with Malfoy” said Adrian

“shut up, and i didn’t tell on you, he saw the bruise you left on me!” i yelled and he froze

“but i apologized, i never meant to hold your wrist so tight”

“i’m talking about the one you made me today when you cornered me in the mens bathroom” i said

“are you high?” asked Adrian “i never touched you, at least today”

“stop lying” said Sirius

“when do you say i did this to you?” asked adrian

“During lunch, pansy even walked in, that’s how i ran away” i said

“i couldn’t, i was with snape and Nott, because of the fight yesterday”

“who is Nott?!” said Sirius

“i-i i am” said Theo raising his hand “it’s true we were with Snape, we got detention”

“what?, that’s not possible, it was you, Pansy saw you”

“i promise you it wasn’t me” said Adrian

“what was Pansy doing in the mens bathroom?”

“fuck” i said

“you dont think...

“that she had something to do with it? yes” said Draco “thats it”

he started walking so i went after him and grabbed his hand  
“dont” i said and he stopped walking

“im just going to talk to her” said Draco

“Draco”

“fine” he said

“then who was it?!” said Sirius

“i don’t know, you think i want to get beat up again by her bodyguards?” said Adrian

“you deserved it” said Theo

“wait, you did this because of my daughter?, why?”

“you didn’t tell him?” said Theo

“i didn’t tell anyone”

“why didnt you tell me?!” said Draco

“i was going to” i said

“Jackie!”

“this is too much” i said and took a deep breath

“hey, look at me, it’s okay, let’s get out of here” said Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking

“i’m sorry i didn’t tell you, i was going to but then this happened and...i...i am so confused” i said

“it’s okay”

“i should go back for Sirius, he is angry” i said turning around but he grabbed me

“wait here, i’ll go talk to him” said Draco

“i should go”

“don’t argue with me, stay here and don’t move”

“okay, fine, you are so bossy” i said

“you love me”

“that’s doesn’t change the fact that you are bossy”

“but you do love me”

“stop being so annoying, Malfoy”

he laughed and went back to talk to Sirius.  
i waited and then i saw them walking towards me

“come on, keep walking” said Draco and turned me around so that i would start walking

“what happened?” i asked

“nothing” said Sirius

“what did you two do?”

“nothing” they both said and i turned around and walked to the quidditch pitch

“Jackie, don’t” said Draco

i walked and draco grabbed my wrist but i pulled away and kept walking

“fuck” i said when i saw Blaise helping Adrian stand up from the floor

“what happened?!”

“your boyfriend happened!” said Adrian

“Draco, what in the bloody hell?!”

“he deserved it” said Draco

“i agree” said Sirius

“so now you two are best friend’s?!” i yelled

“jackie...

“no, why don’t you get friendship bracelets and go hex people” i said and started to walk away

“jackie, wait, you don’t even know why i did it” said Draco

“why?”

“he insulted you, he talked bad about you, it was me or your father, i did him a favor i could’ve let your father kill him” said Draco

“whatever” i said and started to walk away

“don’t be angry at me i did what i thought was correct”

“i’m not angry”

“you are not looking at me”

“because i’m walking, i don’t want to fall”

“jackie-

“i am not angry”

“you sound angry”

“i am not”

“you sure?”

“yes!”

“yes, clearly you aren’t angry”

“i am hungry” i said “that’s why i’m angry”

“okay, well, you skipped lunch, and class”  
said Draco

“i know, what time is it?”  
i asked and he checked his watch and said  
“3:45”

“dinner is not until 5”

“we can’t sneak into the kitchen the elves are probably making dinner” said Draco

“well, i’ll just wait till dinner then” i said

“i can get you food”

“it’s okay”

“you sure?” he asked

“yes, i’m sure, i just, i’m hungry, tired, and horny”

he lifted his eyebrows and i said “i really need to start thinking twice before talking”

“i mean we can solve the horny problem”

“i was kidding, plus we can’t it’s not like we can do it in the outside”

he stared at me and i said “we are not having sex under a tree, i’m not an animal”

he laughed and said “i wasn’t planning on doing it under a tree, calm down”

“you know where we could go?”

“to your dorm?”

“no, to the room of requirement” said Draco

“yes, maybe it will magically transform into a bedroom” i said joking

“maybe”

“shut up”

“fine, i was just suggesting” said Draco

“i once caught Hermione having sex with someone on the room of requirement” i said

“who?”

“no idea”

“i’m pretty sure she had sex with Theo” said Draco

“no, she didn’t, you think?”

“yes”

“how do you know?”

“i’m smart”

“and an arse” i whispered to myself

“what did you just call me?”

“nothing”

“say that again”

“i didn’t say anything, Draco”

“i’m going to fuck that attitude out of you right behind that tree if you don’t behave”

“shut up, you wouldn’t”

“don’t test me”

“of course you wouldn’t, you are boring” i said and walked away

i was walking when he picked me up and threw me on his shoulder  
“Draco, stop it”

he put me down behind a tree and pinned me against the tree  
“what are you doing?” i asked

“i told you not to test me” he said and ran his hand down my shirt

“Draco”

he got closer to me and breathed in my ear sending goosebumps through my whole body

“we are behind a fucking tree” i said

“i know, someone could see us” said Draco and his hand started to go down to my ass and then moved to my thigh

“Draco”

“you want me to stop?, you know i will if you want me to”

“stop using consent to make me horny it’s not fair”  
he laughed and said “i never used it to make you horny, i just want you to be comfortable”

“fuck, stop it”

i wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer

“am i interrupting something?” said Sirius and i wanted the land to swallow me.

Draco pulled me away and i moved my arms from him  
“no, you are not” i said

“i’m gonna go find Remus” said Sirius and i nodded and he walked away

“oh fuck” i said and Draco laughed

“it’s not funny!” i said

he didn’t say anything when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss, he lifted me up so that i would be at his same height and i wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him back

then he pinned me against the tree and i wrapped my legs around him  
“we should go” said Draco

“so you don’t want to do it behind a tree?” i said joking

he laughed and said “i don’t think it’s the most hygienic place to do it”

“mm, you are right” i said smiling “but i’m to comfortable, i don’t want to walk”

“does the Princess want me to carry her?”

“yes, please”

“okay” he said and threw me on his shoulder

“not like this” i said

“i like it like this i have a nice view” he said and grabbed my ass

“yeah, me too” i said and pinched his ass and he put me down and slammed me against a tree

“don’t do that ever again” said Draco

i laughed and said “what were you expecting, you have a nice-

“shut up” he said and laughed

“carry me like that again and i’ll do it again”

“do that again and i’ll slap your ass until it has seven different shades of red and purple”

“please do, sir” i said and he rolled his eyes

i grabbed his face with my hands and got on my tip toes and got closer to kiss him but he didn’t let me

“i don’t feel like kissing you after what you did” said Draco

“you sure?”

“yes”

“okay then, i’ll go find someone that does want to kiss me and for what i’ve heard plenty of people want to do that, maybe Adrian wants me to help him get cleaned up” i said and winked an eye and started walking

he grabbed me and carried me bridal style this time

“Draco”

“what you never said anything about carrying you like this” he said “also you should’ve not said that”

“it’s your fault”

“you won’t be able to walk until next week” he said and i blushed

“don’t flatter yourself so much” i said

“oh, just wait and see”


	35. 34. i'm breaking up with you

when we arrived to my dorm he threw me on the bed and i gasped

“Damn, Draco, calm down” i said

“shut up” he said while he took off his tie

“are you going to tie me down?”

“no, we are going to do something”

“i thought we were having angry sex” i said

he got closer to me and whispered in my ear “i’m going to give you 3 seconds to shut that pretty mouth of yours”

“i am really stubborn” i said

“we’ll have to take care of that” he said and started kissing my neck, i closed my eyes but then i opened them again when i saw something on my desk

and i thought fuck!, it’s the photo album, i never got it so i thought Lucius regretted giving it to me but it was there in my desk

“Draco, wait” i said and he pulled away

“what is it?”

i stood up and went to the desk and grabbed it and sat next to him

“why does that have my name?” he asked

“it’s a photo album”

“you made a photo album of me?, i think we need to talk” he said joking

“no, you git, i didn’t make it, your father gave it to me”

“what?, why?”

“he told me to give it to you”

“when?,why?!”

“calm down, it was when i went to the manor,  
he showed it to me, he said he would send it to me but i never got it so i thought he regretted it” i said

“maybe he did for a moment”

“you want to see it?” i asked and he nodded

“yes, but i was kind of expecting making you scream my name not look at baby pictures of me”

i rolled my eyes and said “okay, i’ll put it away”  
i stood up but he grabbed my hand and sat me down

“wait, let’s see it” he said and grabbed the album

he opened it and started going through it watching the pictures of him when he was a baby until he was a teenager

“you are so cute” i said

“shut up” he said

“honestly, look at you, you were such a cute baby” i said smiling

he rolled his eyes and then i noticed something

“what’s this?” i asked

“what?”

“here, look, there’s another picture behind this one” i said grabbing the picture that was hidden

i looked at it and it was Lucius feeding Draco when he was a baby, but Lucius was actually smiling and seemed happy, that was weird.

Draco grabbed the picture and stared at it for a moment.

“it’s a cute picture” i said

“when did he turn into monster?” asked Draco seeing the picture

“Draco”  
he buried his face in the crook of my neck and i held him close and grabbed the picture

if you had never met Lucius and only saw this picture of him you would think he is the most amazing and loving father in the world, i guess that’s what broke Draco, that it was a lie

“i’m sorry i should’ve not grabbed it” i said

“it’s okay” he said

i closed the Album and said “he wants you to have it”

“i don’t know if i want it”

“you can leave it here if you want, i’ll take care of it”

“thanks” he said and laid down and rested his head on my lap.

i started playing with his hair and i leaned down my face a little to look at him  
“Draco”

“what is it?”  
he whispered

“do you want me to go get food?, we can eat here” i said and he just nodded

he moved his head from my lap and i stood up and went to the great hall for food and then came back

when i arrived Draco was sitting in the bed looking at the picture

“you okay?” i asked

“i want to put this picture on a frame” said Draco

“why?”

“because it might be an illusion but still gives me a little comfort about me and my father” he said

i put the food down and went to my desk, i had a picture of me and my cat in a frame so i grabbed the frame and went to the bed

he looked at me and gave me the picture and i placed it on the frame  
“there you go” i said and gave it to him

i smiled at him and he leaned to kiss me  
“you have no idea how much i love you” said Draco

“i love you too”

he hugged me and then he said “i really don’t feel like going to practice today”

“you have to, you missed practice a couple of days ago” i said

“i don’t care”

“but you want to be captain”

“i do but...i feel like i don’t pay much attention to you because i’m a prefect and now because of quidditch and you are always there for me”

“that’s not true, plus this is your dream, your dreams are also mine, you have to keep focus” i said

“i don’t deserve you”

“i am pretty awesome” i said and he laughed

“you know you could do better right?” he said joking

“i know, it’s just that you are so bloody hot” i said an kept laughing

“you can’t get rid of me”

“i’m okay with that”

————————————  
the next day i was in hogsmade with harry walking around  
“you haven’t told me why we are here” i said

“i’m looking for a valentines gift for Ginny”

“wait, what?, when did that happened?”

“since you and Draco exposed us, remember?”

“right, well you deserved it”

“whatever, you already bought Draco something?”

“yes, like a week ago, harry, Valentine’s day is tomorrow, why would you leave it till last minute?”

“i couldn’t get it last week so here we are, now help me”  
He looked around staring at stuff waiting for me to solve his problems

“fine”

“so, what did you get Draco?”

“none of your business”

“i’m just trying to make small talk, don’t be so rude, little sister” said Harry

“i got him sweets” i said “and you are older than me for like a month calm down”

“you got the Draco Malfoy sweets for valentine’s day?” said Harry “and a month is a month, i’m older than you”

“you don’t know the back story” i said

“what’s the back story?”

“it’s private”

“you really don’t like talking about you and Draco”

“it’s just that this is private” i said “personal”

“is it like a personal thing of...

“no, you pervert”

“i was just asking”

“can you just buy something, i’m hungry” i said

after a while looking for a present Harry said  
“i give up”

“it’s ginny, it can’t be that hard to get her a present”

“i don’t know what to get her”

“it’s valentine’s day not christmas or her birthday” i said

“still it’s important”

“why don’t you get her” i made a frown face trying to think of something “damn you are right it is hard”

Harry laughed but the got serious  
“so what now?”

“i don’t know get her something for quidditch she loves that” i said

“for Valentine’s?”

“well then get her chocolate and big teddy bear, what do you want from me?”

“that’s a good idea”

“where is she going to put a big ass teddy bear?”

“it’s was your idea!” said Harry

“i was just suggesting, or you could get her a perfume, girls love perfume” i said

“that’s brilliant”

“i know, Draco bought me a perfume”

“for Valentines?”

“no, he just likes buying me stuff, it made me a little uncomfortable but i’m starting to get used to it, i’m just not used to someone buying me presents every week” i said

“of course he buys you stuff, he has enough money to buy you a castle” Harry joked

“i would never ask him to buy me a castle”

“what perfume did he get you?”

“the feminine version of his cologne” i said

“so basically he did it to claim you as his” said Harry and i punched his arm

“shut up”

“okay, i will get her a perfume and chocolate”

“what would you do without me?” i said and he rolled his eyes

“speaking of the devil, her comes draco” said Harry and i turned around

I smiled at Draco when he came closer to us  
“hi”

“hi”  
Draco kissed my forehead

“Malfoy”  
Harry greeted

“potter, are you done stealing my girlfriend or do you still have no clue of what to get to yours?” said Draco

“i do know what to get Ginny”

“yes, let me guess, it was her idea” said Draco pointing at me

“shut up, Malfoy”  
Harry rolled his eyes

“why so defensive, Potter?, i was just speaking facts”

“you two fight like an old couple” i said trying not to laugh

“are you going to start making jokes about us again?”

“i’m going to make a ship name for both of you” i said already knowing is drarry

“i’m your boyfriend” said Draco

“yes, Harry stop trying to steal my boyfriend”  
I joked

Draco just rolled his eyes and i laughed  
“i’m literally here to buy something for my girlfriend” said Harry

“have you even actually asked her to be your girlfriend?” i asked

Harry stayed quiet  
“Blimey!” He exclaimed.

“what?” i asked

“i should do that” said Harry while scratching the back of his neck

“you are kidding right?” i said

“at least i did ask” said Draco mocking Harry

“well it wasn’t the most romantic way but yes you did” i said

harry started laughing and Draco said “pardon?”

“you literally just said “do you want to be my girlfriend?” and you asked me in your dorm and you didn’t even know how to” i said while crossing my arms

“what were you expecting, to make a musical and ask you?” Draco joked

i looked at him smiling and he said “i don’t sing”

“yes, you do”  
i laughed

“can we focus on the present for my girlfriend that isn’t my girlfriend” said Harry

“for the record, i did give you a promise ring and i am very proud of the way i gave it to you” said Draco

“i know, just forget about it” i said

“great, can we go back to buying-

“i can’t forget about it, i thought you were okay”  
Draco interrupted Harry

“you know what?, i can go by myself” said Harry and walked away

“you scared harry away” i said

“you don’t think i can be romantic?”

“what? wh-when did i say that?!”

“just a second ago”

“i never said that”

“but you thought about it” said Draco

“no, i didn’t, you are so dramatic, look i don’t care about how you asked me to be your girlfriend because i am with you, so just forget about it”

he took a deep breath  
“no”

“Draco-

“i am going to prove to you how much of an amazing boyfriend i am”

“i know you are i-

“shut it, just wait, you’ll be embarrassed for saying that i’m not romantic”

“i never said that”

“you did, don’t argue with me, so...”  
He paused for a second “i’m breaking up with you”

“what?!”  
i swear for a moment i stopped breathing

“i am breaking up with you”

“why?!, i never said you weren’t romantic!” i got scared for my life in that moment

“i’m going to ask you to be my girlfriend”

“i am so confused right now”

“you are no longer my girlfriend until i ask you...tomorrow, but don’t you dare go with someone else because i will kill that person and you’ll be dead to me”

“i don’t understand what’s going on” i said confused “you are breaking up with me?”

“yes, but no, i am going to ask you to be my girlfriend, i am going to ask you properly"

“are you dumb?”  
i rolled my eyes

“shut up, i’m trying to be romantic”

“you are breaking up with me”

“yes, but just until tomorrow, okay?” he said

“you don’t have to i-

“okay, then see you tomorrow” he said and he was going to kiss me but he stopped

“what?”

“you are not my girlfriend so i can’t kiss you”

“that’s so stupid” i said and he laughed

“see you tomorrow, Black”

“so now we are calling each other by our last names?”

he started to walk away and i said “so i’m single now?!”

“yes, but you can’t touch anyone understood!”

“what the fuck just happened?” I said to myself

i started to walk away and i went to the three broomsticks and saw Harry, Ron , George, Fred and Hermione there so they invited me to sit with them

“so, did you fight with Draco?” asked Harry

“no, he broke up with me” i said

Hermione went blank and Ron choked on his butter beer

“he what?!” yelled Hermione

“yes, he said he was breaking up with me but he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend tomorrow” i said

“that makes no sense!” said Hermione

“so you are single?” said said George smiling

“just for today i guess” i said

“why did he do that?” said Harry

“or better question, do you have plans tonight?” said George and Hermione hit him in the head  
“i was just asking”

“he said he did it because he want to ask me to be his girlfriend in a better way”  
i took a sip of Harry’s butterbeer

“so if he broke up with you that means that you can go out with someone else right?” said George and Ron and Fred hit him in the head at the same time

“this is no time for you to try to make a move” said Ron

“okay, but he can’t plan a whole thing on a day, can he?” said Harry

“is Draco Malfoy of course he can” said Fred

“and if not he is going to pay someone to do it” said Hermione while taking a sip of her butterbeer

“true” said said George

“so...Fred what are you and Angelina doing tomorrow?” i asked

“i have a big surprise for her” he said and winked an eye

“i’m going to pretend like i didn’t hear that” said Ron

“same” said Harry

“okay, and you Hermione? do you have a valentines?” i asked

“No, i don’t” she said but then Ron got nervous and all red, i had been dating Draco Malfoy i literally know when someone is hiding a dirty little secret, because we hid our relationship, and i thought oh, fuck this two are having sex!

“what?!” yelled Harry

“i said that out loud!?”  
i covered my face with my hands

“yes, you did!” said Hermione

“i have a problem”  
i slowly shook my head not believing what i just did

“you two are...

“no, we aren’t” said Ron interrupting Fred

“yes, you are, you literally have guilty scripted in your faces” i said

“fine, we did, but it was just once, and it was weeks ago, it was during the slytherin party” said Hermione

“what?!”

“i would’ve not done it if you hadn’t disappeared with Draco to have sex” said Hermione

“that’s not true” i lied

“yes, sure”

“fine, but it’s not my responsibility to take care of you, fuck, Draco thought you had sex with Nott”

“what?!” said Ron

“you owe me 2galleons” said George and Fred gave it to him

“i didn’t have sex with Theodore Nott” said Hermione

i extended my hand and Fred gave me the 2 galleons, two weeks ago i bet him that Hermione and Theo hadn’t had sex

“thank you” i said

“we just kissed” said Hermione and i gave the 2 galleons back to George

“i knew it” said George

“how many bets do you three have?” said Harry

“just a few ones” said Fred

“also you owe me 2 galleons, i told you it would be Malfoy the one to break up with her” said George

“fine” said Fred and gave him the money

“it doesn’t count he is going to ask me tomorrow” i said

“still he dumped you” said George

“shut the fuck up” i said

then a random person got close to us and said “are you Jakelyn N. Black?”

“why?” i asked

“are you or not?”

“that depends”

“she is” said Hermione

“shut up” i said

“this is for you” said the girl and gave me a big box

“what is it?” i asked

she placed the box on the table and said “i’m just the delivery person”

“of who?”

“see ya” she said and left

“open it” said Fred

“no, what if it’s a...a bomb or something”

“i’ll open it” said Ron and grabbed the box but i slapped his hand away

“it’s mine”

“then open it” said Ron

“fine” i said and looked at the box “Ron, open it”

he grabbed the box and opened it “what is it?”

“a dress” said Ron

“what?” i said and grabbed the box

“look, there’s a note” said Hermione

George grabbed the note and read it  
“what does it say?” i asked

“it’s from Malfoy”

“Draco?” i asked

“no, his father” said fred making fun of my stupid question

“oh, shut up” i said and grabbed the note

“how much money does he spend in you?” said Hermione

“i never ask for him to spend money on me”

“why not?, he could buy you Hogwarts if you want it” said Ron

“who do you think i am?” i said offended

they kept quiet so i grabbed my things and the box and walked out.

“hey, let me help you” said George

“it’s okay” i said

“you are going to fall down, give me the box” he said so i gave it to him

“thanks” i said as we walked back to Hogwarts

“so, he wants you to wear this dress tomorrow, you know why?”

“probably so that it matches with his suit”

“yes, but why?”

“for Valentine’s day?”

“i mean...

“i get it, i’m not dumb”

“you sure?” he said and i hit him in the arm

“what do you think his going to do?” asked George

“i have no idea” i said

“maybe he’ll propose”

“shut up, he won’t” i said “he is not”

——————-  
when we arrived to Hogwarts he gave me the box and i went to my dorm and put it down, then i went to the great hall for dinner.

“hey, Blaise”

“oh, hi” said Blaise

“you okay?”

“yes, it’s just that tomorrow it’s Valentine’s day and it gets so cringy”

“a little” i said

“i heard Draco broke up with you”

“how do you know!?”

“he told me, but he did tell me why he did it, the only thing is that for some odd reason Pansy knows so be careful”

“that bitch just won’t learn” i said “where’s Draco?”

“i don’t know”

“how can he plan a whole thing in less than 24 hours?” i said

“he is Draco Malfoy”

“okay, so we established his name”

“i’m just saying that if he wants something he gets it” said Blaise

“yeah, you are right”

“hello, wizard and witch” said Theo sitting down

“hi”

“i saw Pansy coming over here so watch out, also i heard you are single” said Theo and winked an eye at me

“and i heard you wanted to die” i said

“relax, i’m joking,...maybe”

“shut up”

“Theo, Draco really is going i beat the shit out of you if you keep making jokes like that” said Blaise

“well, i think i could take him”  
Theo took a sip of his water

“don’t flatter yourself so much” i said

“i don’t, hey, question, from one to ten how much do you like it when Draco insults you in bed” said Theo and i slapped him

“that wasn’t a good question to ask” said Theo rubbing his cheek

“i’m going to kill you” i said

“i’m sorry, i didn’t mean it to sound so wrong, i’m asking because i want to know how much girls like it” said Theo

“he doesn’t insult me in bed” i lied

“sure, and Blaise is a virgin” said Theo and Blaise laughed

“i’m not sharing my sexual kinks or experiences with you two” i said

“why not?, you can pretend we are gay, come on girl, spill the tea” said Theo

“you are so annoying and weird”  
i rolled my eyes annoyed at them

“come on, girl, what’s the gossip?” said Blaise

“shut up, gay people does not talk like that” i said

“yes, they do, a little” said Theo

“i have to go”

“want us to come, i heard gay people are aloud to watch girls get changed” said Theo and i hit him in the head

“okay, sorry, i’ll stop” said Theo “damn, girl, you hit very hard, are you that hard in b-

“don’t you dare finish that sentence” i said

“okay, fine, but Draco is a lucky man” said Theo “hey, since you are single for the day, can i get lucky?”

i didn’t say anything i grabbed my water and spilled it on him and walked away.

i heard Blaise laughing and Theo complaining.  
i went to the common room and i saw Draco reading something

“hello, ex boyfriend” i said

“i don’t like that” he said

“you did dump me, two guys already asked me out”

“who?, when?, what did you say?” he said angry

“well, to George i ignored him, and to Theo i spilled my drink at him and walked away” i said

he laughed  
“that’s my girl”

“i’m not your girl, remember?”

“right, well, you are still mine”

“mmm, no not really you see, you broke up with me which means that-

“nothing, i have a big surprise for you tomorrow, you are going to cry of happiness”

“really?”

“yes, and you will regret calling me a non romantic boyfriend”

“i never said that”

“keep denying it all you want, i have to go”

“where?”

“you are not my girlfriend i don’t have to give you explanations of my life, Black”

“fine, then i’ll go too, i’ll go see if Theo is available” i said and started to walk but he grabbed me

“don’t even think about it, i told you i’ll kill anyone that touches you”

“fuck”  
i gasped

“what?”

“nothing” i said nervous

“you are weird”

“yes, i think that’s why my boyfriend broke up with me”

“maybe, if you ask me, i think he is complete nutter for letting you go”

“he is, but it’s okay i’ll find someone better”

“sure”

“yes, haven’t you heard apparently a lot of men at this school want to get in my pants”  
i turned around to face him

“they don’t deserve you”

“no, they don’t”

———————————-

the next day i woke up and went to the great hall for breakfast, the second i walked in i could see the couples all together  
i wasn’t a fan of public affection, i guess that’s why it never bothered me that Draco wasn’t either, he would hold my hand and stuff but we weren’t of the type of being kissing all the time in front of everyone, i mean...we would kiss but this people were swallowing each other

i sat down next to Blaise and he said “disgusting”

“what?”

“all the couples”

“you are just jealous because you don’t have a date”

“that’s not true”  
he ate his bacon

“it is”

“you don’t have a date either, remember?”

“shut up”

“are you going to the party tonight in the room of requirement?” asked Blaise

“no, Draco has his big surprise for me”

“right, i almost forgot, where is he anyways?...and also don’t say big surprise, it sounds...wrong”  
i hit him in the arm and he choked on his milk

“no idea, i haven’t seen him today” i said

then a kid from first year came close to me and said “happy Valentine’s, Jackie” and gave me a chocolate frog

“thank you” i said and the kid walked away

“don’t tell Draco he will get jealous” said Blaise

“the kid is eleven”

“still”

“shut up” i said “he just gave me a chocolate”

“i know i’m just messing with you”

“twat” i said

“prat”

“tosser”

“git”

“knober”

“okay, let’s stop” said Blaise

“fine”

then a girl came and sat next to blaise and said “hi, Blaise”

“hi”

“happy Valentine’s day” she said and gave him a box of chocolate and i tried not to laugh, that was so awkward.

“thanks” said Blaise

“well, see ya” she said and walked away

“you are so rude” i said

“why?”

“she fancies you”

“you think she is available for tonight?” he said and i hit him with the box of chocolates

“you are so aggressive” he said

“stop being such a whore” i said

“i am not”

“yeah, right, and Dragons spit water”

“shut up”

“i have to go find Hermione, but stop being such an idiot” i said and walked out

while i was walking i heard someone calling for me  
“jackie”

“harry, hi”

“hey, have you seen Ginny?”

“no, sorry, have you seen Hermione?”

“yes, she is waiting for you outside”

“oh, thanks, is that Ginny’s present?” i asked pointing at the box he had in his hands

“yes, i got you something too”

“for me?”

“yes, but don’t tell Draco i don’t want to die” said Harry looking on his bag

“there you go” he said and gave me a little box

i opened it and it had a hair pin with a little serpent

“thank you” i said and gave him a hug “i didn’t get you anything”

“that’s alright, i’ll see you later, i have to find Ginny” he said and walked away

i went outside and saw Hermione  
“there you are” she said

“sorry”

“let’s go, quick” she said and grabbed my arm and we started walking

“where are we going?”

“shh”

“don’t shush me” i said

“look” she said and pointed at Harry and Ginny

“ugh” i said “too much love”

“shut up”

we couldn’t hear anything but Harry gave her the box and then he grabbed her hands and said something, Ginny seemed like she wanted to cry and then they kissed

“can we go now?” i asked

“look at them, they are so cute, and i am so lonely, even you have someone”

“ouch” i said

“sorry, i mean- Ron just won’t make a move” said Hermione

“didn’t you two have sex?”

“yes, i think that made things even more complicated”

“why don’t you just talk to him?”

“because it’s so easy?, is that what you did with Draco you told him how you felt?”

“yes”

“really?”

“yes, then we had sex”

“what?”

“and then i left his dorm the next day, and then we had sex again”

“are you serious?”

“and then he said he wanted me”

“really?”

“and then i-

“okay, i don’t need the details” said Hermione

“sorry”

“what exactly did you tell him?”

“that i liked him”

“fuck, it sounds so easy” she said

“yes, it does”

“fuck, are those Cedric and Cho?!” said Hermione looking at them

i turned around and saw them kissing  
“Gross” i said

“he is so stupid” said Hermione

“yeah, he is such an idiot”

“are you jealous?” said Hermione

“i never fancied him”

“sure”

“i’m being serious, i never fancied him, he is too......

“sweet” said Hermione

“too stupid”  
i looked away

“you are not nice”

“i am nice, just not with people i don’t like” i said

“where’s Draco?” asked Hermione

“i don’t know”

“has he talked to you about what he has planned?”

“nope, anything”

“you okay?”

“yes, i am” i said “i have to go”

“you sure?”

“yes, i should find Draco, it is Valentine’s day”

“okay, well, see you tonight at the party”

“i dont know if i’m going”

“right, because of Malfoy”

“yes”

“well, see ya” she said and i walked away

i grabbed my phone and called Draco but he didn’t answer so i called him again.

“you okay?” he asked me

“no”

“why?” he said

“because it’s Valentine’s day and my boyfriend dumped my ass yesterday so i’m all alone” i said

“that sounds tragic” said Draco

“yes i-

i got interrupted when someone walked to me  
“are you Jakelyn Balck?”

“yes”

“this is for you” she said giving me a flower arrangement.

“thanks?”

then she left  
“you send me flowers?” i asked Draco through the phone

“no, i didnt i know you don’t like getting flowers, who sent you flowers?!”

“ill call you back” i said

“Jakelyn Black don’t you dare hung up the-

“okay, love you bye” i said and hung up the phone.

i walked to my dorm and a lot of people gave me Valentine’s presents, it made me really uncomfortable and i didnt understand why they liked me so much.

when i arrived I put everything on my desk, from flowers to chocolates to letters and stuff.

“what the hell?!” said Draco

“fuck!, you scared the living shit out of me” i looked at Draco sitting in my bed

“who gave you all of that?!”  
he stood up and walked closer to me

“a lot of people, apparently i am very popular” i said

“that’s stupid”

“pardon?”

“and you just accepted them?”

“well, yes, they are being nice”

then he started going through all of the stuff and said “they want to fuck you”

“Draco, shut up”

“you can’t keep this stuff”

“why not?”

“because you are spoken for”

“actually i am not, you broke up with me, remember?”

“is that so?”

“i-

“well, maybe i should take back all the chocolates i bought”

“you bought me chocolates?” i said smiling

“no, i bought chocolates for my girl” he said taking a step back

“what was that move?”

“what move?”

“you took a step back from me”

“i’m loyal to my girl, she is pretty special, a little annoying but still” he said

“well, then you should go with her”

“i will, tonight, i have something very special planned for her, i hope she likes it”

“what is it?”

“nonono, it’s a secret, i don’t want her to know”

“well, she must be pretty important to you if you are doing all this for her”

“oh, she is, you have no idea, she could ask me to kill someone and i would do it with no doubts”

“so she controls you?” i said

“no, she thinks she does, but she doesn’t”

“shut up, Malfoy”

he got closer to me and said “that’s a lot of chocolate, maybe you can keep it”

“yeah?”

“yes, if i don’t tie you down and eat it from your body first” he said grabbing a chocolate frog and eating it

“i don’t think your girl will be very happy about that”

“you are right, she would kill me”

“yes, she would drown you on the lake”

“okay, this took a really scary turn” he said and kissed my forehead

“i’m just saying”

“okay, did you get the dress?”

“yes, i did, but i have a question”

“what is it?”

“at what time do i have to be ready and are you coming for me or do i meet you somewhere?”

“be ready at eight and i’ll come for you”

“okay” i said

“so...do i give you your present now or...

“later”

“okay, well...now what?”

“of what?”

“what do we do know?”

“i have to go, i have...something to do”

“okay?, well, goodbye then”i said

“okay”

———————-  
the day went normal couples everywhere snogging, others sad because they were rejected, others taking advantage of that to have sex

“hey!” said Blaise

“wh-what?”

“are you alive?”

“yes i am”

“then stop ignoring us” said Theo

“i am not”

“really, well then what were we talking about?” said Theo

“um...the weather?”

they just rolled their eyes at me and Blaise said “oh, here comes another one”

“what?” i asked and turned around

“Happy valentine’s, Jackie” said the boy and gave me a flower

“thanks” i said and grabbed it

“you have three seconds to disappear before i make you disappear for good” said Draco walking to us

the boy just left and Draco sat down  
“that was rude” i said

“when have i ever been nice?” said Draco

“i-

i got interrupted when someone walked to me and said “happy valentine’s, Black” and gave me a little box

“tha-

“that’s it” said Draco and pushed the person

“Draco, stop” i said “come on, is just a present”

“fine, leave before i shove that lame excuse of a present up your ass” said Draco and the guy just left

“you are unbelievable” i said

“open it” said Draco

“no, it’s mine”

“open. it”

“no”

“uuhhh, Drama” said Theo

“shut up, Nott i haven’t forgotten of what you did” said Draco

“Draco”

“be grateful that you are my friend or you would be miserable by now” said Draco

“i love you too, mate” said Theo

“that’s it, i’m leaving” i said grabbing my stuff and walking out of the common room

“hey, stop” said Draco

“why do you have to be so aggressive?”

“i am not, i’m just taking care of you”

“yeah, sure”

“come on, don’t get angry at me” he said

“fine, i won’t, but stop being so rude, they are just being nice, you think i haven’t noticed the amount of girls that have given you something?”

“i said no to every girl”

“really?”

“yes”

“that’s why you are angry because i say yes to the presents?”

“a little”  
he played with his rings

“i’m sorry, i didn’t know, i just don’t want to be mean, they spent their time and money in me”

“it’s okay”

“i won’t accept any more presents” i said

“i don’t want you to feel uncomfortable”

“it’s okay really”

okay i’m writing this and i am realising...did the bitch somehow manipulated me into agreeing to that?

“hey, Draco i-

i got interrupted when his phone started ringing “wait, a second” he said and i nodded

he picked it up but he walked away so i couldn’t here what he was saying or to whom

“okay, i have to go” said Draco

“okay, are you alright?” i asked

“yes, I-

“are you Jakelyn Nova Black?” said a girl

“um, yes, i am”

“this is for you” she said handing me a flower arrangement with candy on it.

“i can’t accept this” i said

“i’m just the delivery person, they were going to send an owl but he would’ve eaten everything”

“then they should’ve send the owl” said Draco

“i-

“just take it” said Draco and grabbed it “you can go now”

the girl walked away and Draco gave me the arrangement  
“don’t be angry”

“i’m not, what does the card say?”

“i don’t know i can’t grab it, could you please-

“sure” he said and read it

“who send it?” i asked

“my mother”

“what?” i said “maybe its for you”

“no, it’s not, why would my mum give me sweets on Valentine’s day?”

“i don’t know, why would she give me candy on Valentine’s day?”

“according to what the card says it’s because she just wants to wish you a happy Valentine’s”

“do you think that somehow she found out that you “broke up” with me so she feels bad?“i asked

“how would she know?”

“half of the school thinks you dumped me the day before Valentine’s, that’s also one of the reasons i’ve been receiving so many gifts”

“that makes sense, i don’t know i should call her”

“Don’t, i’ll write her a letter, to thank her”

“are you sure?”

“yes, you said you had to go, i’ll see you later”

“right, okay, sure i’ll see you later” he kissed my forehead and then he left

i went to the great hall and sat down  
“that’s a beautiful arrangement!, Draco gave it to you?” asked Ginny

“no, his mum did”

“i don’t know what to say now” she said

“why did she give you that?” asked Harry

“i don’t know”

“those look like good chocolates” said Ron

“take them” i said and gave him the chocolates

“thanks!” said Ron

“if you want more sweets, here” i said, i grabbed my bag and emptied it on the table and all the candy fell to the table

“Wow!, thanks, Jacks” said Ron and grabbed a lot of the candy

“why do you have so many things?” asked Hermione

“well...no idea” i said

“so...I asked Ginny to be my girlfriend” said Harry

“wait, if Draco is planning on asking you to be his girlfriend again today, does that mean that you will share the same anniversary as Harry and Ginny?” said Ron

“no, no...no” i said “i am his girlfriend since december so...no, he just wants to do this big thing because for some reason he thinks that i said that i think that he is not romantic with me”

“that’s a lot to process give us a second” said Harry

“i think it’s sweet” said Ginny

“i think it’s a little silly but romantic” said Hermione

“i didn’t know that side of Draco” said Ginny

————————-  
i was getting ready for Draco’s surprise and i kept wondering what it was, he seemed really excited and happy about it.

i looked at myself in the mirror, i kept reminding myself that i am pretty, that it doesn’t matter my body size or if i had straight marks, i just needed to love myself, it was hard but i wanted to be strong.  
i won’t deny you this i was about to hurt myself again if it wasn’t because Draco walked in

“you look beautiful” he said

“i do” i said and turned around to look at him “you always look good, it’s not fair”

“turn around” he said and i turned around to face the mirror “close your eyes”

i closed my eyes and i felt his hand, he was putting on a necklace on my neck  
“open them”  
i opened my eyes and saw them necklace  
“it’s your constellation?” i asked

“yes, it’s the constellation of my name” he said

“i love it, thank you” i said and turned around to kiss him  
“you want me to give you your present now?”

“no, you’ll give it to me later” he said and grabbed my hand “let’s go, the carriage is waiting”

“the what now?” i asked but he started walking

“you got a carriage?” i asked

“i have a lot of them”

“right, because you are rich rich”

“exactly, let’s go” he said and opened the door

“after you” he said

“what a gentleman” i said as he helped me get in the carriage

“always”

“so...are you going to tell me where we’re going?” i asked

“no, it’s a surprise, actually put this blindfold on” he said

i stared at him with a smirk and he said “you have a very dirty mind”

“it’s not my fault, you made me like this”

“i did not, come on” he said and put the blindfold on my eyes.

“so now what?, are you going to kill me?” i asked and i heard him laugh

“no, why do you always think that?”

“i don’t”

we stayed quiet the rest of the ride, i would hear the noises outside but i couldn’t see anything  
when we arrived he helped me get out of the carriage and walked me.

“okay, are you ready?” he asked

“a little” i said and he laughed

he took off the blindfold and i had to take a minute to see every since i had been blindfolded for like 30minutes  
and then i could finally see clearly, it was so beautiful  
i didn’t know where we were, but there were decorations everywhere, he made a ball just for the two of us.

“you like it?” he said

“of course i do, you did all of this for us?”

“i did it just for you” he said and grabbed both of my hands

“i don’t deserve all of this”

“of course you do, i love you, and you missed the winter ball, i think you deserve to go with someone you love”

“i do love you, thank you” i said and i hugged him “i’m going to cry”

he laughed and said “so you really like it?”

“of course i do”

“so that means that you were wrong”

“what?”

“and i was right”

i took a deep breath and said “fine, you were right and i was wrong, you are a very romantic boyfriend, even though i never said you weren’t”

“don’t ruin my victory, but i’m still not done”

“there’s more?”

“come here” he said and we walked to the centre of the room.

i smiled and he said “now i am going to ask you to be my girlfriend”

“i already said that i was wrong”

“don’t ruin the moment”

“fine, i’m sorry, go on, but you are not getting on one knee right?”

“no, i’m not proposing”

i laughed and he said “okay, you wanted me to properly ask you so here i go”

“i never said-

“just shut up” he said annoyed

“sorry”

“okay, Jakelyn, i asked your father for permission to go out with you-

“you did what?”

“actually i just wrote him a letter and i was too scared to read the one he sent back, i have it here, we can read it after i’m done” he said giving me a letter.

“okay”

“well, Jackie, you are so amazing, i’m not going to repeat my speech from when i gave you that promise ring, but i am going to tell you that i still haven’t changed my mind, i want you to be mine, and i want to be yours”

“i’m going to cry” i said looking up because i didn’t want to ruin my make up

he grabbed my face and made me look at him and he said “do you want to be my girlfriend?”

i started crying in that moment and i buried my head on the crook of his neck and he pulled me closer “of course i do” i said and kissed his neck

he grabbed my face and pulled me away from his neck and connected his lips with mine, he was being so gentle and soft, i could just melt under his touch.

“so now what?” i asked

“now we dance”

“really?!” i said happy

“yes, but not a word of this to anyone”

“i can’t make that promise”

he rolled his eyes and placed his hands on my waist and i shivered  
“you okay?” he asked

“yes, your hands are cold, but it’s okay” i said and placed my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder

“you smell nice” i said and he laughed

“you too”

“i took a shower”

“do you always need to make jokes?” he said

“i wasn’t joking, i did take a shower”

“you look breathe taking”

“i want to cry so badly but i don’t want to ruin my make up and your suit” i said

“you look funny when you cry” he said and spun me around and grabbed me again

“shut up”

he stopped dancing  
“what?” i asked “did i step on you?”

he laughed and said “no, you didn’t, you are a great dancer”

“thanks, i dance in the shower”

“i know, you also sing”

“so do you”

“i just...i don’t know how i got so lucky”

i blushed and looked down and he grabbed my face with both of his hands  
“happy Valentine’s day” he said

“you too”

we stayed quiet for a second and i said “i want to give you something”

“what?”

“it’s okay if you don’t like them, i just...i’ve never seen you wearing this so i am curious”

“a hat?”

“no” i said and went to look for the wrapped present in my purse

i walked back to him and he grabbed it and stared at it, “what is it?”

“open it, genius” i said and he gave me a glare

“come on!” i said

“fine, calm down” he said and unwrapped it “suspenders?”

i nodded and started laughing  
“no” he said

“come on, i’ve never seen you wearing this” i said and tried to stop laughing

“no”

“yes”

“no”

“yes!” i said

“no”

“please?” i said and put innocent eyes

“fine” he said and took off his suit jacket

“good”  
i smiled

i opened it and helped him put them on

“so?” he asked

“you look good in everything” i said and grabbed a suspender and snapped it on his stomach

“ouch, you filthy-

i started laughing and said “watch your language, Dragon boy”

“that hurt”

“yes, imagine how much it hurts when you do that to my ass” i said and he laughed

“you’ve never told me to stop”

“git” i said and snapped the suspender on his stomach again

“stop that” he said and rubbed his stomach

“did i hurt you?” i said ironically

“i created a monster” he said and kissed me

i laughed through the kiss and then i said “Draco...we are still celebrating our anniversary on December right?”

“why?”

“because i don’t want to share my anniversary with Harry and Ginny”

“we are celebrating it in December” he said immediately.

“splendid” i said

“you know what i was thinking?” said Draco

“global warming?”

“no, Jakelyn”

“it’s really scary” i said

“stop it” he said “i was thinking we could open the letter now”

“right, sure, what exactly did you write to Sirius?” i asked

“that i broke up with you to ask you again correctly”

i kept quiet and opened the letter and read it out loud

"Draco, i have to say that i was a little surprised by your letter, when i saw that you wrote that you broke up with Jackie i won’t deny you i was a little happy..." Draco looked to the floor and i continued

"and i stopped reading, i wanted to process the fact that you broke up with her and i got worried about her and you, because you two look happy together as much as it hurts me...when i continued reading and saw that you did it to ask her the proper way and that you are even asking for my permission i was shocked, i was wrong about you, so it really doesn’t matter what i say because i know you will still be with her, but if it really matters...here’s my answer...it’s hard for me to accept that mini padfoot is not longer a kid, so ale care of her, she is strong but still vulnerable so if you hurt her i will hunt you down and destroy you, with that said, good luck asking her, Sirius Black"

i finished reading and i kept quiet and Draco said “so does that mean that he is okay or...

“i think he is, also that he knows it doesn’t matter what he says i’m still going to be with you” i said

he kept quiet and i said “what were you expecting it to say?”

“that he hated me”

“he doesn’t”

“i love you” he said and wrapped his arms around my waist

“i love you too”


	36. 35. Tom riddle

after a couple of days i was walking to the great hall when i heard Dumbledore yelling so i hid, i wanted to hear, i love gossip, i know it’s wrong but i can’t help it.

“hey, i’ve been looking for-

“shh!” i said to Draco and he saw what i was doing so he hid behind me

“he will return!” yelled Dumbledore

“he will not, you are obsessed with you know who and you keep putting pressure on a 15 year old orphan boy” said Snape

“when the time comes he will rise from the darkness” said Dumbledore

“he won’t, if Potter’s parents were alive they would make a complain about your behaviour, Dumbledore”

“but they are not, they were killed by Tom and he will return to finish the work”

“who the hell is tom?” asked Draco but i shushed him.

“i’m not arguing this in public, or ever again” said Snape and walked away

“let’s go” said Draco and we left

he led us to an empty closet and said “what was that?”

“i know, i can’t believe Dumbledore still thinks Voldemort is coming back”

“don’t say his name” said Draco

“i’m not scared of his name”

“who is Tom?, that was you know who’s name?” asked Draco

“yes, his name was Tom Riddle, he is actually a half blood”

“wait, really?!, but he was obsessed with blood purity” said Draco

“i know, he killed his father”

“what?!, that’s barbaric!”

“yes, his name is Tom Morvolo Riddle”

“how do you know so much about him?” asked Draco

“um, i- i...read about it, somewhere” i said nervous

“so he was a student at Hogwarts?”

“yes, he was in Slytherin”

“so that means that he is on the school year books?” said Draco

“you are not thinking of”

“maybe, don’t you wanna know what he looked like?” said Draco

“oh he is hot” i thought to myself

“no, you want to go through the school year books?, do you even know in what years to search for?”

“i thought you knew” he said

“i don’t...”

he got closer to me, he placed a soft kiss in my neck and i said “1938-1945”

he smiled at me “that’s my smart girl”

“let’s go” he said and grabbed my hand

“we are going now?” i asked

“yes, i have practice later” he said and we walked to the library

when we arrived we saw Madam irma and Draco said “where are the year books?”

“Draco!” i said “sorry, hi, could you please tell us where there year books are?”

“sure, dear, go left, and then straight-

“okay, thanks” said Draco and we started walking

“you are so rude” i said

“okay”

when we arrived we saw all the yearbooks that were there  
“fuck, what year do we search for?” said Draco

“1942-1943” i said

“why?”

“i was just suggesting” i said Draco started looking and found the yearbook and we sat down.

“let’s see” said Draco and opened it  
we started going through the pages until i found him

“here, look!” i said and pointed at Tom Riddle

“that’s you know who?” said Draco

“it’s tom riddle, he became Lord Voldemort”

“it’s the same shit” said Draco

“he is fine” i said without thinking of what i was saying

“you are kidding right?” said Draco

“umm, yes?”

“you find him attractive?!”

“a little, but he is nothing compared to you” i said trying to not make the situation worst

“he is a murderer, a psychopath!”

“what does that have to do with his looks?”

“you are so fucking weird”

“shut up”

“i can’t believe you like them mental” said Draco “wait, do i have mental problems?”

“you didn’t know Mr anger issues?” i said but i wanted to say Mr Daddy issues i knew he would gotten so angry at me.

“shut up” he said and closed the year book

“are you angry?” i asked

“no”

“you sure?”

“yes”

“yes you are sure or yes you are angry?”  
I asked

“yes, i’m sure”

“you are sure that you are angry?” i said bothering him

“shut up” he said annoyed and stood up

“i’m sorry” i said laughing

“i’m leaving” he said and started walking so i went after him.

“don’t get angry, i’m sorry, i like you more, that i find him good looking does not mean i like him” i said

“okay”

“Draco”

“let’s just forget about it” he said and started walking.

—————-  
after practice he went to take a shower and i waited on his bed drinking water when he walked out and said  
“do you think i have daddy issues?”

i spat all the water i was drinking and looked at him  
“what?”  
I cleaned my face with my hands

“do you?”

“i mean...

“so you do!” said Draco

“i never said that”

“yeah, well, you also have daddy issues and mommy issues” he said and i put on a very offended face

“i do not!”

“yes you do”

“why are you talking about this?”

“i was just thinking about that song you were playing the other day and i thought fuck, my girlfriend has daddy issues but then i was in the shower and i thought about that song and i was like wait do i have daddy issues?”

“Draco-

“well, it’s not my fault” he said and sat on the bed

“no, it’s not” i said trying to calm him down

“it’s Lucius fault for being such a shitty father”

“yes, it is”  
i just agreed with him, i mean it was true also i was very uncomfortable

“i know”

he laid down and rested his head on my lap and grabbed my hand and put it on his hair so that i would play with it.

“you okay?” i asked

“yes, i am”

i kissed his cheek and he smiled a little and said “Jackie...what are you going to do for the easter Holidays?”

“the what?”

“the easter Holiday’s, what are you going to do?”

“i don’t know, probably go to London with Sirius and Harry”

“i was thinking that maybe...you could stay here...with me” he said

“oh, you are not going to the manor?”

“i am if you are going to your house” he said

“i would love to stay here with you”

“but?” he said

“but i have to tell Sirius, but don’t worry about it, i’ll do my best” i said

he moved from my lap and laid me down on the bed and rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me.

“why are you talking about the holidays?it’s still February” i said

“i think about the future”

“really?”

“yes, like if you do stay we can do so many things”

“like?”

“like...we can swim in the lake”

“yeah?, you know how to swim?”

“of course i do, there’s a pool at the manor”

“wait, really?, how’s that i never saw it?”

“i never showed you the outside of the house” said Draco “do you know how to swim?”

“yes, i do”

“i’ve never seen you swimming”

“it’s not like there’s a swimming pool at Hogwarts, Draco”

“that would be so weird”

“imagine people on swimsuits” i said and he laughed

“that’s something i don’t want to see”

i stayed quiet and he said “are you going to visit Sirius this weekend?”

“i don’t know, maybe, why?, do you want me to stay?”

“obviously but if you have to go i can’t stop you”

“maybe you can come” i said “i think we are going to have dinner at the burrow”

“the what?”

“the weasley’s house, Dragon boy”

“oh, i don’t know”

“i know what you are thinking” i said

“what?”

“that its too small”

“no, it’s not that, i just...

“just?”

“Sirius scares me a little” he said and i laughed. “also is always so awkward with Nymphadora”

“don’t call her that or she will get angry”

“my father gets really angry when Tonks tries to contact me, also my mum gets all weird”

“because of Andromeda?”

“yes”

“that’s okay, but you know...Tonks actually has no hard feelings for your mum or you”

he moved from my chest and sat in front of me on the bed and said “i’m a terrible person”

“you are not, you just don’t want your father to do anything to you or your mum”

“i would love to go, but i don’t want Lucius to find out”

“i’ll tell them” i said “Mrs Weasley likes you”

“she does?”

“yes, you are more useful than Ron” i said and he laughed

after a while hanging out with Draco i went back to my dorm, i took a shower and went to bed.

i was sleeping when i felt someone crawling to the bed with me so i turned around  
“Draco?”

“i had a nightmare” he whispered , he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer and rested his head on my chest

“okay” i said and and wrapped my arms on him and started playing with his hair. While he traced circles on my thigh with his fingertips

i fell asleep again until i snapped my eyes open when i felt my shirt wet and heard Draco crying

“hey, what happened?” i said and kissed his head

“i’m sorry, i didn’t want to wake you” he said and held me tighter

“that’s alright, what happened?” i said and he just shook his head

“i-i...i am scared” said Draco

“of what?”

“what if something happens to you because of me?”

“nothing is going to happen to me, Draco”

“you love me too much, how could someone like you love someone like me?”

“because...i just do, i can’t help it, you are amazing” i said trying to make him calm down

“i can’t stop crying”

“it’s okay to cry, we all need to cry sometimes”

he stayed quiet and continued crying in the darkness of my room, i don’t know what time it was but it was completely dark, i felt when my cat crawled to the bed and and laid in between me and Draco.

“Nova?”

“yes?”

“remember when i told you i once thought of running away?”

“yes, i do”

“i wouldn’t go anywhere without you”

“Draco-

“sometimes it gets so hard for me, if it wasn’t because of you and my mum i wouldn’t be here”

“don’t say that, Draco”

“i tried it, once...to end the pain”  
it came out as a whisper, as in he wasn’t sure of how i would react to his words

i wanted to cry so badly  
“i love you” i said

“i was at the manor it was christmas holiday and it just got to overwhelming, i was bleeding in the floor after my father got angry at me...

“wait, this christmas holidays?, why didn’t you call me?”

“i was scared, i didn’t want you to be angry at me”

“i would never, Draco”

he sat on the bed still in the darkness and said “i need to say it...Jakelyn,i tried to kill myself”

that broke me  
“but i didn’t do it because you called me in that second telling me how you received a knitted sweater from Mrs Weasley and how you started crying of happiness and couldn’t wait to show it to me”

i started crying in that moment he didn’t notice at the beginning because it was so dark but then i sobbed and he realised that i was crying, he turned on a small light and grabbed my hand and said  
“please don’t be angry at me”

“i’m angry at myself because i didn’t notice” i said

“i am very good hiding my pain” he said and that broke me even more

“you could’ve told me”

“i’m sorry, i didn’t know if you would care”

“i would’ve fucking went to the manor and take you out of there” i said as the anger took over my body, not anger towards Draco, i wanted to kill Lucius

“i would’ve not let you do that”

“i would’ve not cared, Draco, what your father does is not correct, you have to say something”

“i can’t, don’t you get it, he could buy his way out of any problem and then he would destroy me”

i stayed quiet and he grabbed my face and said “i promise i won’t try it again, i will call you”

“thanks” i said and he kissed my forehead.

“Thank you for listening to me”

“always”

—————————-  
the next day Draco acted like nothing happened, he just needed to talk to someone and go on with his life.

i was walking to class when i received a letter, and owl dropped it in my hands and left

i went to the bathroom and sat down

“what’s that?” said moaning Myrtle

“fuck!, you scared me” i said

“sorry”

“not now, it’s private” i said

“of course no one cares about me” she said and started crying and left

i rolled my eyes and opened the letter

it was from Narcissa, it said that she would love to spend some time with me if i was okay with that, she said that we could meet at Diagon Alley, that she would even send me floo powder if i needed it, i was surprised but i went to class  
i sat next down and wrote her back, i said that i would love to meet her there, that i had floo powder, that i would tell Draco and i would meet her there on saturday.

after classes i send the owl to the manor to deliver the letter.  
i went to the meeting of the club and then i went to see draco at practice

when i arrived i sat on the bench and Draco sat next to me

“hey” i said

“hey”

“you have a break?”

“yes, i have 5, where were you?”

“with Luna, hey, guess what?”

“what?” he asked

“your mum invited me to go with her to Diagon Alley

“she did?”

“yes, i said i would love to”

“you did?”

“yes”

“and you are telling me now?”

“i- are you angry?”

“no, i’m not, i’m a little surprised” he said

“oh, well, i am telling you”

“yes, it’s okay, i just...didn’t know my mum wanted to hangout with you”

“ouch?”

“i don’t mean it like that, i have to go, we’ll talk later, okay?” he said and i nodded

he left and i stayed there.

after practice we walked back to the castle but he kept quiet  
“are you angry?” i asked

“no, i’m not”

“then why are you so quiet?”

“i’m tired”

“oh, okay”

“can i ask you something?” he said

“sure”

“where do you every monday from 6:30 to 7 pm?”

“what?”

“i’ve noticed that you disappear, sometimes when i don’t have practice i go looking for you and i can never find you” he said

“i don’t know what you are talking about” i said

“you disappear, are you onto something?”

“no, i’m not i just, hang out with people because you are on practice”

“yes, but i call you and you never pick up”

“you are saying nonsense”

“what are you hiding?” he asked me

“nothing, i am not hiding anything”

“are you sure?”

“yes, i’m sure, you are saying crazy stuff”

“if you say so”

then my phone started ringing and i picked up  
me: hello?  
fred: hey!  
me: what is it?  
fred: guess what we’ve got?  
me:what?  
fred: marihuana, alcohol and veritaserum.  
me:cool, have a great night.  
fred: we are going to be in your dorm in 30  
me:no, no way, it’s thursday  
fred:cool, see ya.

he hung up on me and Draco said “you are not drinking, i love you but it grosses me out when i kiss you and you taste like alcohol”

“ouch”

“also is no good”

“oh, and weed is?”

“that’s different”

“no, it’s not”

——————————-  
i was in my dorm waiting for everyone, Draco went to take a shower and he took my cat with him.

then someone opened the door  
“let’s get high!” said Fred

“what am i doing with my life?” i said as everyone walked in  
it was, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Fred, a girl named Violet, George, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Theo and Daphne.

we sat in the floor and then Draco walked in, he sat next to me  
“so, i think this time we need to keep it more chill, since tomorrow we have class” said Harry

“Nah, have some fun!” said Fred lightning the blunt and passing it to George.

“i have the alcohol” said Angelina and took it out and opened it

“so Draco doesn’t drink but we all do” said Ron

“she is not drinking” said Draco pointing at me

“that’s not fair” i said

“i don’t care”

“whatever, then here, drink the verisatum” said George

“are we really doing this again?”

“yes, we are, we are confessing our secrets” said Fred

“give me the bottle” said Theo

he took a sip and said “okay, ask me anything”

“do you want to fuck my girlfriend?” said Draco and i hit him

“everyone does” said Theo and i got so awkward

“he’s not lying” said George

“shut up” i said and Draco was about to kill them so i grabbed his arm.

“okay, we get it Black is hot, Draco is lucky, pass me the bottle” said Blaise

after everyone drank the alcohol and we smoked Draco put the bottle on the centre and spun it and landed on me.

“Truth or dare, Jackie” asked Draco

“Truth”

“If you and I weren’t together, with who here would you have sex with?”

“Blaise”  
I gave palmed so hard when I said that, I heard Blaise laughing and Draco gave me his angry/ jealous look  
“You asked”

“My best friend?”

I blushed so hard  
“Yes, he is hot”  
I face palmed again

“Thanks, Black”  
Blaise smirked and i rolled my eyes

“I feel offended, we literally snogged and you chose him” said George

“I feel so honoured” Blaise said

Draco threw a show at him and Blaise just kept laughing.

After a couple of rounds Fred spun the bottle and it landed on Draco

“truth or dare, Malfoy?”  
Said Fred

“truth”

“if you cheated on Jackie with anyone in this room who would it be?”

“i would never cheat on her but...maybe the weasley girl” said Draco and Harry choked on the weed

“yeah, me too” i said and Ginny laughed

“you are too late” said Ginny

“i know” i said

“shut up” said Draco

“i’ll be watching both of you” said Fred “your turn”

Draco spun the bottle and it landed on Luna

“Lovegood, truth or dare?”

“truth” said Luna

“who was the last person you were with?” said Hermione

“it was my turn Ms know it all” said Draco.

“stop fighting” i said

“he called me Ms know it all” said Hermione

“at least i didn’t call you mudblood” said Draco

“shut up, both of you” said Luna

“Ms nice has a bossy side” said Theo

after a couple of rounds of truth or dare Blaise spun the bottle and landed on me.

“truth or dare, Black?”

“truth” i said

“what’s the weirdest kink Draco has?”

“shut up” said Draco

“i want to know” said Theo

“so?” asked George

“do not answer that” said Draco

“i don’t find any of them weird” i said

“okay, but does he have like a knife kink or something like that?”

Yes but I didn’t know....

“no, do not answer that, you already asked” said Draco

“he doesn’t” i said, i thought he didn’t

“he does like to tie her up” said Theo and i threw a shoe at him

“how do you know?” said Fred

“don’t you dare” i said “i’ll kill you”

“that sounds like fun” said Luna

“okay...let’s continue...your turn Black” said Angelina

i spun the bottle and it landed on Ron.

“truth or dare?”

“truth”

“what is really going on between you and Hermione?” i asked

“we just have sex sometimes”

“fuck” i said and started laughing “are you even good at it?”

“shut up” he said and spun the bottle and landed on harry

“truth or dare?” asked Ron

“dare”

“i dare you to kiss anyone here, except Ginny” said Ron

“or jackie” said Draco

“or Draco” i said, i just know harry is bi.

“fine, luna stand up” said Harry and Luna stood up

“i would rather kiss Ginny, but okay” said Luna

“same” i said and Draco gave me a death stare

“i’m kidding”i said and winked an eye at Ginny and she laughed

“okay, just kiss already” said George

Harry and Luna kissed and then they sat down.

harry spun the bottle and it landed on Draco

“truth or dare, Malfoy”

“truth”

“have you ever thought of breaking up with Jackie?”

“yes”

i looked at him confused “what?”

“uh, Drama” said Fred

“spin the bottle Malfoy” said Hermione and he spun the bottle, i got really upset so i just kept quiet.

after more rounds i was completely lost in my thoughts thinking of how Draco literally just confessed that he had thought of breaking up with me

“jackie!” yelled George

“huh” i said waking up from my thoughts

“truth or dare” said Blaise

“dare”

“i dare you to kiss Greengrass”

“you are sick” i said

“she’s not doing that” said Draco

“watch me” i whispered to him and i stood up and got closer to Daphne

“come on is not like we’ve never kissed before” i whispered to her and she laughed

“Jakelyn” said Draco

“what are you going to do, break up with me?” i said and then i pulled Daphne into my lips and kissed her, she put her arms on my waist and pulled me closer, i could feel everyone staring at us, it was gentle and sweet like the last time, our lips moving against each other and sweet little noises coming out of her mouth, i kissed her for a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity and i pulled away, i kissed her forehead and sat down again

Draco and i didn’t say anything we kept quiet and then i spun the bottle and continued playing.

after a while i got tired and bored i wasn’t in the mood anymore so i literally kicked everyone out of my dorm at around 1 am

Draco stayed in awkward silence and i said “aren’t you going to go?”

“you want me to go?”

“yes, very much please”

“are you angry at me for something?”

“i don’t know let’s see, maybe...just maybe...the fact that you said in front of everyone that you have thought of breaking up with me” i said

“that’s what this is about?, you’ve never thought of breaking up with me?”

“no!, never you big idiot!, why would i do that?!” i yelled

“because i’m a fucking mess, you’ve never thought of just breaking up with me and finally being able to breathe?”

“are you stupid?”

“don’t insult me”

“do i suffocate you?!, that’s what this is about?!, well go ahead and have all the space you want!”

“no!, that’s not what i mean!, i mean i suffocate you!” said Draco

“what?, what are you talking about?”

“i mean...sometimes i feel like if i break up with you your life will be so much easier”

“that’s not t-

“don’t lie, we both know it’s true”

“well, maybe, maybe you are right, but i don’t want easy and simple, i want you, i want you with your mess and everything” i said

“well you shouldn’t”

“but i do, and there’s nothing you can do about it”

“you are so bloody annoying”

“fuck off”

“shut up” he said

“i don’t want to”

“why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?!” he said frustrated

“why do you have to be so annoying?”

“take that back”

“no”

“take it back” said Draco

“no, why would i?, i’m telling the truth, and you know what, you wouldn’t break up with me” i said

“no?”

“no, you love me too, you can’t stay away from me even if you wanted to”

“don’t flatter yourself so much, Love” said Draco and got closer to me “you couldn’t stay away from me either”

“how do you know?, you want to break up with me”

“i don’t, i just...

“you just don’t trust yourself, you think you are going to fuck up and i will change you for someone else” i said and he looked me straight in the eyes

he stayed quiet for a couple of seconds when i said “we need each other”

he pulled me closer into a needy kiss, his mouth stayed closed, his tongue didn’t try to enter my mouth and neither did mine, not until a couple of seconds later when he placed both of his hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer, his tongue wanted to enter my mouth and i let him, i grabbed his arms and pulled him closer to me and he moved his arms and ran them through my back to my ass  
“jump” he said between the kiss and i jump led and he lifted me up and carried me to his bed

he laid me down and got on top of me and we continued kissing, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth while it plays with mine, his hands went down to my thighs and he spread them and wrapped them around his waist, he pulled away from the kiss  
he looked me for a second and then he started kissing my jaw and went down to my collarbone and started sucking on it.

“Draco”

he kept going and took off my shirt and the rest of my clothes and i helped him take off his clothes fast and desperately  
he kissed me again and his hand went down and his fingers started drawing circles on my clit until the went down and he pushed them inside of me making me moan in his mouth while he bit tongue.

“fuck, Draco”  
i moaned and he went harder but slow  
“please go faster” i whinnied and he smirked in the kiss and went faster

i threw my head back and pulled away from the kiss as i couldn’t breathe  
“Draco, stop”  
i said and he pulled away

“i need you” i said

he kissed my forehead and pushed himself inside of me making me moan louder and he covered my mouth with his hand  
“you can’t make loud noises” he said while he pounded in and out of me

he moved his hand from my mouth and put it on my neck, i pulled his hair and he groaned in pleasure and buried his head on the crook of my neck and moaned as he went faster

i closed my eyes and tried not to scream out in pleasure  
“open your eyes” said Draco “that’s the rule eyes opened”

“fuck!” i moaned as he hit my spot and my legs started shaking

“open your eyes” he said once more and i did my best to open them and look at him

he smirked at me and pressed harder on my neck  
he kept pounding in and out and i felt my orgasm coming faster and i couldn’t hold it anymore  
“Draco please let me-

“go ahead” he said and i threw my head back and came undone, he thrust a couple more times through my orgasm and came

he kissed me and moved the hair from my face and said “you are right, i need you”

i smiled and he pulled out from me and laid down on the bed  
i did my best to sit next to him and i said “i should’ve not yelled at you”

“it’s okay”

i stood up from the bed and did my best to go to the bathroom, when i walked out i saw Draco with his eyes closed laying in my bed, i crawled next to him and he wrapped his arm around me

i looked at him and he slightly opened his eyes and looked at me  
“what?” he asked

“nothing, i just...remember what you said to me the second time we had sex?”

“no”

“you said that if i could still walk after having sex with you is because you did something wrong” i said

he looked at me and i said “i just walked to the bathroom with no problem”

“if you want to have sex again you can just say it”

“nah, you probably can’t” i said and turned my back on him

“excuse me?” he said offended

“just go to sleep” i said and covered myself with the blankets

he pulled away the blankets and said “turn around”

“no, thank you” i said

he got closer to me and ran his finger through my back and i shivered  
his finger went down to my entrance and i closed my eyes.

“are you going to turn around now?” he said

“no” i said and he moved his finger away from me and i turned around

“fuck” i said and he laughed

“you can be so silly sometimes” he said and placed his hand on my waist

“shut up”

“come here” he said and i got closer to him and rested my head on his chest  
“okay, let’s do it again”


	37. 36. quidditch

Hi, just a little disclaimer for the people in my dm's asking about Astoria Greengrass...well there's nothing much to say, I do know her she is in my dr and everything but she has never talked to me or my friends or Draco actually, she is always with her group of friends, she is younger than us so she doesn't talk to us or anything and also Daphne has told me that she is a complete bitch and is better to stay away from her so...just so you know.  
Also don’t worry I will be posting on wattpad again, just only when it’s alright to post again...

Enjoy the chapter:

on saturday i was getting ready to go to Diagon alley to meet Narcissa when Draco walked in

"hey, are getting ready to meet my mum?"

"yes" i said as i did my makeup

"why can't i go?"

"because she didn't invite you" i said

"what's this?" he asked

"eye liner, don't touch it" i said and grabbed it

"and this?"

"foundation, don't touch"

"and this?"  
He kept grabbing my stuff

"you are so annoying"

"and why do you have so many brushes?" he asked making a mess on my bathroom

"Draco, get out" i said grabbing my things from his hand

"i'm just curious, when i did your makeup you didn't let me grab anything" he said

"because it's expensive" i said

"oh, i know what this is for, this is for your eyes" he said

"No, that's blush, get out" i said and tried to grab it but he moved

"you already look pretty, why do you need makeup?"

"because i like it"

"but you are already pretty"

"thank you, now give it back"

"no" he said and moved and then he almost step on Kitkat so he tripped and threw the blush to the floor and it broke just like my heart

he froze, my hand went to my mouth and i almost cry, i looked at him and i started hitting him

"you. big. idiot!" i yelled "Kitkat don't eat it!"

"sorry" said Draco trying not to laugh

"get out, get out now before i kill you"

"come on is just makeup"

i sighed offended and said "just makeup?, just. makeup!?"

"i'm scared" said Draco and walked out of the bathroom

"bring your ass back here and clean that up, Now"

"calm down"

"calm down...calm down!, you think that by telling me to calm down IM GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

he officially was scared and he walked out of my dorm  
"Your mother will hear about this" i said

when i finished cleaning and getting ready i went to Lupins office and used the floo powder to go to Diagon alley

i went looking for Narcissa until i found her  
i went Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to meet her and she was there

"hello, Mrs Malfoy" i said

"hello, dear, take a seat" she said and i sat down

"i have to buy some things is that okay?"

"of course, can we go to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions?" i asked

"of course, you want some makeup?"

"a blush"

"i hate it when i ran out of it" she said

"i didn't, Draco broke it"

"he did not"

"yes he did, and then he ran out of my dorm" i said laughing "so, yeah, i need a new one"

"why did he brake it?"

"he wouldn't give it back and he tripped on my cat and threw the blush to the floor" i said

"did he get angry because i only invited you?" asked Narcissa

"a little bit he'll get over it" i said

"well then, let's go" she said and stood up

i stood up and we started walking we enter to the Apothecary shop and she started looking around and grabbing stuff and i said  
"Mrs Malfoy, may i ask something?"

"of course, Dear"

"why did you invite me?"

"because you must be a very interesting person if Draco is with you" she said while reading something

"oh, i am very interesting"  
I am not very interesting

"Draco told me that you are top of your class, i guess you are very smart"

"i like to think so" i said

"Draco writes me a letter every week"

"yes, i know"

"he always write about you" said Narcissa and i blushed

"really?"

"yes, but don't tell him" she said "you never read the letters he writes me?"

"no, those are private, i always see him writing them so i guess he wouldn't mind if i did read them but still"

"you are a very nice girl"

"thanks"

"i also have to apologize for the inconvenient of the Daily prophet, what Skeeter did was so wrong, Lucius is still trying to find out who sold that fake story to her"

"i would like to forget about it"  
i said while I played with my rings

"of course you do, how's Sirius?"

"good, him and Tonks are after some creep" i said

"right...Nymphadora"

"yes, she is an Auror"

"i know" said Narcissa "i'm going to pay, do you want anything?"

"no, i'm good" i said and she went to pay.

after that we went to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions  
i looked around for something for me

"Can i ask you something now, Jakelyn?" asked Narcissa

"sure"

"why did you accept to come?"

"because, i didn't want to be rude, and because Draco adores you so i want to see him happy" i said and grabbed a potion "also you are very nice"

after we finished we went to the leaky cauldron  
"Jakelyn...

"yes?"

"Lucius does not like you" she said, but she sounded worried

"i know"

"do you think maybe you could do an effort and try to get along with him?"

"i mean, yeah, sure but if he disrespects me or anyone i care about i will throw hands" i said

"Jakelyn, i would never tell you this but...i'm worried about what Lucius might do to you if you don't do as he says"

"i'm not a house elf, he can't tell me what to do, and i'm not scared of him"

"there's a quidditch match on monday right?" asked Narcissa

"yes, Slytherin against Hufflepuff" i said

"Lucius and i will go"

"you are going?"

"yes, i am, you could sit with us"

"draco won't like that, he doesn't want me near Mr Malfoy" i said

"i would like it if you did"

"i mean...

"please"  
Narcissa gave me a warm smile and grabbed my hand

"uh, i- okay, i will" i said

"thank you" she said

when i went back to Hogwarts i went to my dorm to take a shower and when i entered to the Slytherin common room a boy named Zack and Blaise were fighting on the floor

"what the hell happened?!" i yelled

"no idea" said a boy

"okay, stop it both of you" said Draco and step in the middle of them

"fucking idiot!" yelled Blaise

"take it back!" yelled the boy

"why would i?! I was telling the truth!" yelled blaise

i saw Theo and i walked closer o him  
"what is going on?"

"that guy is Tracey Davis's boyfriend and Blaise had sex with her a couple of weeks ago before they got together and the silly girl is pregnant and tried to blame it on Blaise but the dates don't match so it's obvious that she is lying so now the boyfriend is angry because plot twist he is a virgin" said Theo

"No!" i said shocked and my hand went to my mouth

"it's not my fault that your excuse of a girlfriend can't keep her legs closed!" yelled Blaise while draco held him, then Theo went to were they were and grabbed the guy Zach

"i'm going to kill you!" said Zach

"why are you blaming this on me!, that bastard is not mine!" yelled Blaise

i looked to Tracey and she looked like she wanted to kill herself so i stepped in

"Stop it, both of you!" i yelled

"Malfoy control your woman" said Zach

"i'm going to let go of Blaise and kill you if you ever refer to her like that or just talk to her" said Draco

"thank you, Draco" i said "now, both of you stop fighting, you are not 11, stop acting like children look at Tracey, yes she fucked up but she needs help not you two killing each other"

"it's not my responsibility" said Blaise

"no, it's not, but if i were pregnant-

"what now?" said Draco

"i said if i were"

"oh, okay, go on" said Draco "we would have beautiful kids though"

I almost killed him in that moment.

"if i were pregnant i would appreciate some help, and not you two acting like idiots, look Blaise yes is not your responsibility and you...

"zach"

"right, that...it's clearly not your responsibility either because it's not yours, but you could be a good person or a good boyfriend and help her, and you dumb girl that got pregnant" i said and looked at Tracey  
"you have to tell the father, and if you want to have an abortion then hurry up because it's growing"

everyone stayed quiet and I said "are you two going to behave now?"

"yes" they both said and Draco and Theo let go of them

"good, i'll see you guys later" i said and went to my dorm and Draco followed me

"that was so hot" he said when we walked in

"thank you"

"i didn't know you supported abortion's"

"why wouldn't i?, wait, don't you?"

"i mean...i guess, i fell like i shouldn't be the one to decide"

"really?" i said smiling

"it's your body, why?, are you pregnant?"  
He put his hand on my stomach and I slapped it away

"no, you idiot, i'm just thankful that you know that since it's not your body you can't tell me what to do with it"

"did you have fun with my mum?" asked Draco

"yes, i did, she asked me to sit with her and Lucius on Monday during the match"

"and you said No, right?"  
He raised an eyebrow and i got nervous

"i did...at the beginning"

"fuck, Jakelyn!"

"she got into my head, she is too nice!"

he rolled his eyes and said "please behave"

"i will, don't worry about it, you just focus on the snitch, okay?"

"yes, okay, i will" he said and kissed my  
forehead.

———————————  
the next day i was walking to the common room when Adrian came pulling someone from their shirt and threw him on the floor in front of me

"what the hell, adrian?!" i said and helped the guy stand up

"don't help him, he doesn't deserve it" said Adrian

"i'm out" i said but he stopped me

"don't worry i called your pretty little boyfriend" said Adrian and grabbed the boy from his shirt again

"don't move" said Adrian

"let him go" i said

"just wait till you hear what i have to say" said adrian  
I thought I had seen him before but I didn't know from where.

the guy stayed quiet, he looked so scared and then Draco came and wrapped his arm around my waist and put me behind him and said  
"what the fuck do you want now?"

"well, remember when you said that i almost assaulted you in the bathroom?" said Adrian looking at me

"i-

"what about it?" said Draco

"well, i proved to you it wasn't me but i needed to find out who it was, so i did some digging and it was this filthy half blood" said Adrian throwing the guy to the floor

Draco grabbed him his hair and said "did you?"

"i...i didn't want to i just-

"so you did" said Draco "you had the courage to touch my girlfriend"

"i didn't mean to i-

"shut up" said Draco "why did you do it?"

"Draco" i said "i want to go"

"no" said Draco "talk"

"i just...i needed the money, and your father has a lot of it" said The boy and my heart stopped

"what?" said Draco

"he paid me to see how loyal she was but he wanted her to cheat, she was walking away and i needed the money i'm sorry, Jakelyn i-

"don't you dare look at her, or talk to her" said Draco

"Draco i want to go"  
I wanted to punch that guy so hard in the face

"did he pay you at the end?" said Draco

"y-yes"

"how much?"

"draco stop" i said

"400 galleons" said The guy

"Draco, please let's just go"  
That's was a lot of money

"fine" said Draco "but first"  
he looked at me and then looked again at the guy and punched him right in the face

"Draco!" i yelled, can't lie I wanted to be the one doing that

Draco punched him several times and i tried to stop him and drag him out of there

"what is your name?" said Draco

"he can't talk!" i said

"Z-Zach- Zacharias" said the guy, thats were i knew him...fucking hufflepuff.

"you are officially dead, Zacharias" said Draco and i dragged him out of there

i dragged him to his dorm and when we walked in he punched the wall  
"Draco-

he punched the wall again and i flinched and he noticed

"i'm sorry" said Draco "are you okay?"

"yes i-

"i'm so sorry" he said and hugged me

"i'm okay"

"fuck, i can't believe this" he said and pulled away from the hug and sat on his sofa

i sat next to him to grabb his hands and gave him a comforting smile

"this is not fair to you" said Draco

"i'm alright"

"you are not, you are angry, you should've let me kill him"

"no, Draco, i mean yes i'm angry but he needed the money"

"no, stop thinking about others and worry about you, my father manipulated and paid someone to make you cheat on me, and that person didn't give up and hurt you and blamed it on someone else"

"i-i don't know what to say"

"just let out everything" said Draco

i stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then i said "i hate it, i hate that your father is like this, what does he win?!, why would he do this!?, i want to grab his walking stick and shove it up his ass" i said

"i have a feeling that's not all" he said

"i hate that i feel so useless because i can't help you, i feel angry because your father had no right on doing that, I can't fucking deal with him!-

"okay, come here, take a deep breath" he said and he held me tight and i rested my head in his chest and took a deep breath

"very good" he said and started rubbing circles on my back

"and i'm sad because no matter what, your father is going to try to break us apart" i said and a tear rolled out my eye.

"i don't care, he can try, but you, Nova" he said and grabbed my face with both of his hands "you are the best thing that could've happened to me, i'm not giving up on you"

i rested my forehead against his and we stayed quiet until i said "please don't do anything"

"what?"

"to that guy or to your Father, i don't want violence"

"i can't just forget about it"

"i know i just- i just don't want anymore Drama" i said and i looked at him

"Jacks, i can't-

"please...just forget about it, and don't call me jacks" i said and he laughed a little

"fine, why don't you not like Jacks?"

"i just don't"

"so let's get this clear, i can't call you baby or Jack or Jacks or Jack-Jack-

"like Jack-Jack from the incredible's?" i asked

"the what?"

"the pixar movie, the baby is called Jack-Jack" i said

"no idea of what you are talking about, so no Jack-Jack, so just Jackie or Nova?"

"why would you call me Jack-Jack?, it sound weird" i said

"you call me Dragon boy" he said annoyed

"that's funny"

"shut up, so i'll just call you Nova"

"Nova?, what's wrong with my first name?"

"i like more Nova, no one calls you that"

"no one calls me Princess either" i said "just you"

"because you are my princess" he said and i smiled

"this got very cringy" i said and he laughed

then he got very serious and said "i don't want you to sit with my father tomorrow"

"i have to, i'll just ignore him, well not ignore him but you know"

"i just-

"it's okay, focus on the game, your mum is going to be there so everything will be okay" i said,

"okay, i'll focus"

"good, if you win you get rewarded" i said and winked an eye at him

"then i'm definitely winning" he said and kissed me

————————————

the next day i was getting ready for the match when someone knocked on my door and walked in

"are you dressed?" asked Blaise with his eyes closed

"yes, i am"

"good" he said and opened his eyes "how are you?"

"alright, why?"

"because of Lucius"

"what?"

"you think i'm blind or something, you literally want to throw up every time someone mentions him" said Blaise

"oh, shut up"

"do you want a hug?" he said

"no" i said and i hugged him

he laughed and hugged me back and said "i have to go, i have to meet the team"

"yeah, okay" i said and pulled away "good luck"

"thanks" he said and walked out

when i finished getting ready i went to the pitch, i didn't see the Malfoy's yet so i waited

"hello, Black" said Fred

"hi"

"why so lonely?" said George

"i'm waiting for Mr and Mrs Malfoy"

"uuuuuhhhh" they said at the same time

"shut up"

"you are ready to kiss some ass?" said Fred

"shut up" i said

"he's right" said George

"of course i am, but you'll be okay" said Fred

"i just want Draco to win" i said

"he will, it's slytherin they always win, unless it's against us" said Fred mocking and i hit him in the arm

"shut up" i said

"whatever, are you going to go sit in the teachers side?" asked Fred

"yes, i am"

"nice view" they said

"it's literally the same"

"no it's not" the both said

then i saw Narcissa she waved at me and i nodded  
"i have to go, see you guys later" i said and i gave them a small hug and walked away.

i walked over to Lucius and Narcissa and Lucius said "took you long enough"

i was going to say a sarcastic comment to annoy him but i just said, "sorry" i didn't want to cause any trouble

we sat down and the game started Draco wave at us and then he went after the snitch, i sat in the middle of Narcissa and Lucius and it was very awkward

Madam Rolanda was making sure it was a clean game and i honestly couldn't care less

the worst thing is that Cedric is also seeker so, yeah they were both fighting with each other,

( so out of the story if you want to know the seekers of Hogwarts they are,  
Gryffindor- Harry potter  
Slytherin- Draco Malfoy  
hufflepuff- Cedric Diggory  
Ravenclaw- Cho chang)

i was focused on the game and didn't pay much attention to anything else until i noticed someone, it was that guy Zacharias, he was the chaser of Hufflepuff, what type of weird name was Zacharias?

i noticed him and Draco did too and i prayed for him not to do anything stupid but of course he had to do something stupid when Draco almost pushed him off his broom, he didn't fall but then Adrian did the same and this time the quaffle hit him and he fell, they had to take him with Pomfrey and Draco smiled at Adrian

"so now their besties?" i whispered to myself

"you said something?" asked Lucius

"oh, no nothing, sorry" i said

"kids these days" he said and i tried not to laugh.

"what a shame for that guy" i said referring to Zacharias

"yes, such a shame for Zacharias" said Lucius not meaning it

"how do you know his name?" i said already knowing the answer

"you make too much unnecessary comments" said Lucius

"i was just asking" i said and i looked back to Draco  
the snitch went incredibly high and Draco and Cedric went after it, they flew up to the sky and i lost them

"i can't see Draco" i said looking up

"he has to catch it" said Lucius

"that's basically the whole point of the game" i said and he gave me a glare  
Narcissa kept quiet and looking for Draco when my phone started ringing

i saw it was Theo so i didn't answer  
then he sent me a text saying  
"lost Draco, can you see him?"

"no, he is really high, i hope he's okay"

"don't worry about it"

i smiled a little and put my phone away and looked back up and saw the snitch flying down and Draco and Cedric behind it, the snitch got really close to me so i backed off and Cedric almost hit me with his broom and and Draco tried to push him away

i started biting my nails because of the anxiety i was feeling in that moment

"don't bite your nails, dear" said Narcissa and pulled my hand away from my mouth

"sorry" i said

then the snitch flew close to me again and i almost grabbed it because it scared me but Lucius pulled me away and moved me, not gonna lie i flinched when he grabbed my arms but he didn't notice

and then...Draco caught the snitch and i could breathe again, he caught the snitch and madam Rolanda blowed her whistle

"number seven, Draco Malfoy caught the snitch, Slytherin wins!" said Lee

i cheered for Draco and he saw me and i waved at him and he smiled and showed me the snitch through the air and i gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

when we went down to the pitch Draco saw me and he hugged me and spun me around  
"congratulations" i said

"thanks" he said and cleaned the sweat he left on me.

"eww" i said and he laughed

"congratulations, Son" said Narcissa and gave Draco a hug

Lucius didn't say anything he just gave Draco a handshake and looked away  
"congratulations, Draco" said Cedric and extended his hand  
draco looked at it for a second but then he shook his hand and Cedric left

"let's go" said Draco

"Draco, Jakelyn, walk with us to the entrance of Hogwarts" said Narcissa and we nodded and started walking

"are you going to celebrate?" asked Narcissa

"yes we are" said Draco

"you and the whole team right?" said Narcissa

"oh, yeah, there's a party at the common room" said Draco and i tried not to laugh

"What's going to happen to that kid that got hurt?" asked Narcissa

"the chaser?" asked Draco and Narcissa nodded

"Pomfrey will fix him i guess" said Draco

"poor kid"

"if you say so" said Draco and Lucius kept quiet

"why do you say that Draco?" said Narcissa

"sometimes people are not what they look like" said Draco

"literally" i said

"can we stop talking and walk faster?" said Lucius annoyed

then my phone started ringing and i saw it was Sirius  
me: hello?  
sirius: hey, kiddo, question, where did Remus hide the chocolates in this bloody house  
me:probably in his pockets  
sirius: he is so annoying, hey is the match over?  
me: yes, Slytherin won, i'm walking back with Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Draco

they all looked at me  
me: i'll call you later  
then i hung up the phone

"it was Sirius" i said

"that's alright" said Narcissa "how is he?"

"good, still acting like a 12 year old" i said

"sounds like him" said Lucius "is he as immature as he was back in Hogwarts?"

"i don't know, i didn't study with him" i said, draco squeezed my hand and Lucius gave me a death stare

"it's a simple question"

"he might be a little childish sometimes but he is fun " i said

"i bet he is" said Lucius

when we arrived Lucius said "it's curious how Sirius hasn't found a woman to share his time with"

"i never really thought about it" i said

"so, when's the anniversary of your parents death?" asked Lucius

"Lucius" said Narcissa

Draco grabbed my hand again and i said "why?"

"just curious, do you know who killed your parents?"

"no" i said, i really didn't, i scripted that a death eater killed them but i never specified who.

"such a shame, i guess secrets is something that Sirius can't help" said Lucius

"excuse me?" i said

"let's go" said Draco

"Draco, come on now i'm just having a little chat with your lovely girlfriend" said Lucius

"i have nothing else to say"  
i was getting angry and i wanted to control myself

"you sure?" asked Sirius

"well, there are a lot of things i would like to say but i can't"

"like?"

"Lucius, stop" said Narcissa

"don't talk to me like that"

"don't talk to her like that" i said, i'm sorry but i just couldn't let Lucius talk to Narcissa like that she didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"you can't tell me how to talk to my own wife"

"It's called respect" i said

"Jackie, come on" said Draco

"you think you are so brave" said Lucius

"what makes you think you are better than me?" said Lucius and got closer to me so Draco grabbed my arm and made take a step back

"i don't think i'm better than you...Sir, i think we are all the same no matter what" i said

"weird girlfriend you've got Draco" said Lucius

"just like Sirius Black" said Lucius "and as smart mouth as him"

"i was taught to not let anyone talk about me" i said

"that's not convenient for you"

"i don't care" i said and he got angry

"Jakelyn, let's go" said Draco and started walking

"maybe you should just follow Draco, maybe he'll finally do something good" said Lucius

and everyone went quiet when i slapped him across the face...

Draco and Narcissa froze and i'm not gonna lie i was scared for my life but what he said just filled me up with anger

"you filthy-

"you have no right to talk about me or Draco like that" i said and he rubbed his cheek, i slapped him so hard my fingers were marked on his skin

"how dare you talk about Draco like that?" i said "he is an incredible son, and an amazing person, if anyone should be proving themselves is you, you should be begging Draco for his approval" i said  
i honestly lost all of my senses, i was angry, i couldn't hold it anymore

"you won't talk to me like that" said Lucius and grabbed his walking stick and Draco stood in front of me

"don't you dare" said Draco "i told you not to touch her"

"Draco Malfoy you won't talk to me like that"

"you don't have to be like this" i said "you can choose to be a better person, to be a good father and a good husband, everyone can have a second chance, but you can only use it once and you have to work hard"

he didn't say anything, Draco grabbed my hand and started walking away

we arrived to the common and there was the party, he ignored it and we went to his dorm and slammed the door shut

"Draco, i-  
he didn't let me finish when he grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me, then he rested his arms on my waist and pulled me closer and i ran my hands through his hair

t we pulled away to breathe and i said "it's okay if you want to yell at me"

"i don't, i love you so much" he said and kissed me again

"i thought you were angry at me"

"you stood up to my father, i've never seen anyone do that, and you did it to defend me"

"i couldn't let him talk like that about you" i said

"i'm sorry i put you in such a horrible position with him"  
said Draco

"i don't care, he deserved it"

"you are so perfect" said Draco

i smiled and he said "but we are in so much trouble now"

"i know, i'm so-

"don't apologise"

"i-

"don't, you did nothing wrong, thank you for defending my mum"

i just nodded and he said "we have to stick together"

"always" i said

"always"

"how ugly are things going to get?" i asked

"you have no idea" he said


End file.
